Cobarde
by CrEsPiTaAbArCa
Summary: Un milagro, eso lo que habia pasado es noche, la mejor de su vida.Cautivada por esos ojos verdes, se los encontro nuevamente en el lugar menos indicado, en su nuevo trabajo, pero ocultaban algo. En verdad esos ojos verdes eran los de un Cobarde?
1. Prologo

**Importante antes de leer; esta historia está con una Beta (Janet Muchas Gracias!) ya que encontraba que la historia tenía unos errores, y pedi ayuda y ella casi llego del cielo, la historia será reloaded…. Así que la historia se mantendrá pero la esencia seguirá así…..**

**Bueno acá esta muchas gracias por su paciencia….**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Cobarde**

**Prologo**

Abrió los ojos, y estaba todavía oscuro en la habitación del hotel, el aire acondicionado estaba andando, parece que estuvo encendido toda la noche, pero entre tanta acción no se dio cuenta; si, la acción fue potente. Se desperezo aún más pero estaba toda pegajosa, como si hubiera corrido la maratón de New York con el tour de Francia juntos, pero en realidad se debía al calor mañanero del Caribe, y también de la acción que tuvo anoche.

La cama aun estaba caliente, las sabanas hechas un desastre y su cabeza daba vueltas como el juego de las tacitas de té que se subía cuando pequeña.

– ¿Que mierda pasó anoche?

Mmm buena pregunta, sabía perfectamente que era su penúltima noche de vacaciones, antes de su nuevo y prometedor puesto de ejecutiva en C&F S.A. y había que despedir de buena manera las vacaciones, pero quizás se excedió con las piñas coladas, o con el coqueteo con el barban para que le cargara más ron quizás, pero haciendo memoria, sabía que no era tal.

Cuando por fin logro salir de la cama, se dirigió al ventanal para abrir las cortinas, y salió al balcón, ahí recién se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, menos mal que no estaba en el primer piso que tenia directa salida a la playa, si no en el cuarto piso, que además era el último y el más caro… si estas vacacione si habían sido las mejores de su vida. En un hotel _All inclusive_, en el Caribe, pero…

– Por qué estoy desnuda y ¿mi ropa?, ¡oh no!, ¿por qué a mí?

Entro inmediatamente desde el balcón, sin que nadie la hubiera visto y se miro recién al espejo. Su cabello era un lindo nido de pájaros, su cuello, a ambos costados estaba lleno de grandes y profundos chupones, su boca hinchadísima y sus ojos perdidos en sus parpados, que además estaban con la pintura totalmente corrida, fue bajando por su cuerpo, sus senos estaban un poco más rozados de lo normal, especialmente sus pezones, su vientre, plano y firme, normal, como cualquier otro despertar de cualquier otra noche llena de acción en la cama, en la cuna del placer.

– ¡OH mierda mierda mierda! ¿Bella que has hecho?, por qué tenias que seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Alice, por qué por qué… – se recriminaba dándose el sermón como a un adolecente que no contralaba sus hormonas.

Se dio vuelta y saco la sabana superior de la cama, y ahí estaba la evidencia patente de la acción ininterrumpida de anoche, si, tres condones, usados, ¡ja! En la cama matrimonial de su habitación de lujo en el Caribe. Fue como un balde de agua fría, los recuerdos fueron como cuando uno adelanta una película, como el impacto del tsunami en la cara, había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida, lejos, con un hombre desconocido. De lo único que se acuerda es de su acento británico susurrándole en el oído "_bueno yo te ayudare a despedir tus merecidas vacaciones mi ángel, mi ninfa de los bosques… esta noche nunca la olvidarás, jamás podrás, te lo prometo…. Ninfa…"_

Y fue como si su cuerpo estuviera reviviendo nuevamente las sensaciones de placer en las zonas erógenas, como si de nuevo esos largos dedos la estuvieran tocando con sabia maestría en los precisos espacios de placer de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta alcanzar los condones, los tomo como su fueran excremento, o en realidad reflejaban la vergüenza que iba creciendo en su interior, quizás era realmente eso, porque, verdaderamente no era su primera vez, no era una moja de claustro que mirara el sexo como algo pecaminoso y maligno, si no lo contrario, le gustaba el sexo pero en la buena medida, y si era del bueno como el de anoche mejor todavía. Pero aún así no era del tipo de mujer del _touch and go_, no para nada, le gustaba el sexo en el contexto de una relación, pero si no era el caso, mejor era diablo conocido que diablo por conocer.

Luego se dirigió al closet, en donde estaba su ropa, en la tarde haría su maleta, ya que la pasarían a buscar muy temprano en la mañana creía que alrededor de las cinco, pero tenía absolutamente claro que por ningún motivo volvería a dormir en ESA cama, no, antes muerta.

Se dirigió al baño, le era urgente una ducha de agua fría, con el fin de sacarse el sudor, y a su vez calmar los recuerdos de anoche que no querían marcharse. Luego de enjabonarse tres veces seguidas, lavarse el pelo en doble dosis, salió de la ducha, se puso su bikini negro favorito, y la salida de baño, que consistía en un mini vestido de corte deportivo, que acentuaba en justa medida su busto y su cintura, abriéndose en estilo campana hacia sus caderas y el primer cuarto de sus femeninos muslos, era de color negro también. Se podría decir que su preferencia de colores no era mucha, afortunadamente tenia a Alice, que de vez en cuando la muy intrusa se metía en su closet, con el fin de actualizarlo, eso significaba ir botando esporádicamente las cosas más viejas o con menos usos. Menos mal que había logrado esconder la última vez su conjunto deportivo favorito de la época de la universidad. Si no ya estaría quizás en algún basurero de la ciudad.

Se amarró su castaño pelo en una cola de caballo un poco floja, se lavo los dientes, y se calzo sus hawaianas preferías que estaban a punto de morir, ya tenían el molde de su pie, las uniones de platico estaban a punto de ceder, pero eran sus favoritas. Alcanzó su celular y dejando todo abierto con el deseo de poder ventilar lo más rápido posible su habitación dejó puesto el cartel solicitando los servicios de la mucama, y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió al ascensor, y nuevamente se miro en el reflejo de las brillantes puertas. Era como mirar un recuerdo patente y revivirlo al instante; anoche ella aferrada al cuello masculino, no soltaba por ningún motivo los labios carnosos de ese hombre, no era un simple hombre, era un adonis, de cabello salvajemente indomable, y cobrizo, con destellos dorados, que hacían juego con la brillante piel tonificada por el sol caribeño, pero como averiguo después era blanca como la leche, si definitivamente no le gustaban las playas nudistas a su adonis, o mejor dicho al Apolo que la visito.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose, la sacó del trance por fin, entro al ascensor, pulso el botón de la planta baja; deseaba desayunar, tenía un hambre feroz, había que recuperar las calorías gastadas y vaya de qué forma las gastó. Si le hubieran contado hace un mes, que viviría esa experiencia, se hubiera reído en la cara del emisor, era como estar inserta en una de estas historias de Arquelin, que de repente leía para amenizar los aburrimientos del verano.

Cuando por fin llego al comedor, tomo un plato y empezó a escoger la comida para su apetecido desayuno, encontró una mesa desocupada no muy lejos, y de inmediato le sirvieron café cargadísimo como le gustaba. Fue ahí cuando encendió su Blackberry Strom, e inmediatamente aparecieron mensajes de diversas procedencias y muchas, más bien demasiadas llamadas pérdidas de un solo número. Pero eso no le extrañaba, muy simple y en una sola palabra. ALICE.

Decidió no hacerla sufrir más, y de inmediato la llamó.

– ¿Aló?

– ¿Alice, paso algo?

– ¡Bella! – gritando – ¡por fin!, ¡pensé que un tiburón ye había descuartizado!

– Ah, Alice, tan positiva que te han de escuchar mujer, obviamente que no, ¡como se te ocurre!

– Ja ja ja, es que se te extraña por estos lares fíjate, y cuéntame ¿te estás preparando para el retorno a la dura y desquiciada realidad que te espera acá?

– Gracias Alice por tus buenas vibras, pero si quieres la verdad NO, ¡por ningún motivo quiero volver! Ja ja ja, pero en realidad te estoy echando de menos.

– Bella nosotros acá también Y… ¡UPS!

– ¡ALICE CULLEN!, no me digas que lo hiciste, si te pedí que por favor no.

– Bueno Bell, no lo hice.

– ¡Alice!, solo dime que a mi pieza no entraron por favor.

– Bella tan inconsciente no lo soy, tu pieza ha seguido bajo llave y nadie ha entrado ni siquiera Jacob.

– Ah que alivio, ¿cómo así que ni siquiera Jacob?, ¿ha ido nuevamente…?

– Bella, no sé que le haces a los hombres, pero ese tipo anda como un perro faldero detrás de ti, le he tenido que decir más de cien veces que tu pieza seguirá bajo llave y que no vuelva, que tu volvías la semana entrante y que por favor dejara de molestar, porque mi novio y yo nos estábamos acostumbrando.

– ¿Acostumbrando a que Alice?

– Bella, se me olvidaba, Jasper dijo que sí, mujer te mueres a fin de mes, volverás a tener el departamento para ti sola…

– Ah de nuevo, que lata estar sola nuevamente, ojala que se muden cerca los dos….

– Si Bella, cerca, más cerca de lo que te imaginas, o sea exactamente en el edificio continuo, ¡con UN CLOSET LO BASTANTEMENTE GRANDE PARA TU AMIGA!

– ¿No me digas que es como el de la película de _Sex and the City_?

– ¡Siiiii es igual!

– ¿Ah y Mister Big donde lo dejas?

– ¡Bella! ¿Parece que pasamos buena noche no?, porque para ser tu ultimo día allá, se te escucha muy pero muy bien…

– Eh bueno Alice, de repente la vida te da sorpresas que hay que aprovecharlas.

– Ya y como así.

– No te lo imaginas por nada del mundo, sinceramente estas han sido mis mejores vacaciones lejos.

Si era verdad habían sido sus mejores vacaciones, ahora lo que ella no sabía es; si fue particularmente por los 10 días anteriores o por anoche particularmente. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero de lo que si estaba segura es que la acción de anoche había contribuido mucho en su apreciación de esas particulares vacaciones. Si las mejores hasta el momento.


	2. Tú, Maldito

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 1. Tú, Maldito**

Estaba todo listo y dispuesto ya, para la recepción de la nueva integrante en C&F S.A., era un hito muy importante, toda la familia Cullen en pleno, excepto por un pequeño detalle llamado Edward.

– ¿Dónde está Edward? – gritaba Carlisle, con un cierto atisbo de enojo.

– Calma Papá; llamo diciendo que estaba un poco atrasado porque el avión salió con retraso de de Washington, pero llega no te preocupes – respondió con inusitada calma Alice.

– ¡Ah! no sé que voy hacer con él, le dije cinco mil veces que llegara la semana anterior, pero no, para variar nunca me escucha.

En ese momento, se abren las puertas, y todos esperan que entre en el piso aquel muchacho de metro noventa, en vez de él entro la señora Cullen, con una cara de sorpresa debido a la preocupación de su marido.

– Carlisle, calma, acabo de hablar con él y esta a una esquina de distancia – le dijo Esme con aquel tono de irremediable paz.

– Tu hijo Esme, que le costaba venirse una semana antes, todo hubiera sido mucho más sencillo y rápido, eficiente. Como me desespera a veces.

– Me extraña, amor que ahora y justamente hoy sea solo mi hijo. Carlisle, por favor, tu sobre todo sabes que es igual a ti, además acaba de regresar de Oxford, déjalo descansar un poco, aparte, quería su espacio, ambos sabemos que Edward no estaba con las mejores comodidades, sobre todo con la compañía de Tanya, debes entender que quisiera liberarse e irse a descansar un par de días al Caribe… es comprensible.

– Si amor, tienes razón, es solo que siento la premura de que hoy las cosas no van a ser tan sencillas como lo tenía planeado…

– Ah por favor Carlisle, para un minuto, basta con planificar todo, imagínate como va estar el amiente de esta oficina, con tu persona y Edward adentro, piensa en la pobre Ginna, cierto – y la mira y esta asiente – además hay que pensar que Bella no está acostumbra al ritmo tan potente de ambos…

– Tienes razón mamá, pero lo que me tiene realmente intrigada, es ¿porqué Edward se escapo en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, de su amada prometida?

– Alice, no seas así, por favor entremos a mi despacho – dijo en tono recriminatorio Carlisle, entrando seguido de los demás – todos sabemos que Tanya no es la persona más simpática del mundo, pero debemos respetar la decisión de Edward…

– Pero papá; sobre todo tú sabes que Edward, lo hace para tener una ventana abierta para la posibilidad de la reconciliación con los Denali, no vengas a posicionarte con el discurso de que mi hermano se enamoró de esa pu…

– ¡ALICE CULLEN! Para – le dijo Esme abriendo sus ojos esmeraldas – por última vez, no deseo escuchar alguna opinión de ese estilo sobre Tanya, por favor respeta las decisiones de tu hermano aunque sea…

– SI, MONO CON PILAS, RESPETAME – dijo en el umbral de la puerta, la persona que todos estaban esperando; Edward Anthony Cullen, un metro noventa de sofisticación y belleza desbordante, que en conjunto con su acento particularmente británico, engatusaba cual puma, a cualquier mujer que se le cruzaba.

Se notaba en el ambiente, que las hormonas femeninas estaban más revolucionadas, si hasta la pobre Ginna tuvo que cruzarse de piernas con tal de no salir corriendo y hacer algo tan vergonzoso como tirarse encima de ese Adonis. Y lo mejor de todo es que él lo sabía, pero lo importante es que no le daba importancia, tenía otras cosas en mente, como por ejemplo saludar a su madre, a su padre, y a esa pequeña cosa con pelos parados que abría los ojos de manera que estaba a punto de escapárseles de las orbitas.

– Papá, mamá, Alice; llegue. Perdón por la tardanza pero el avión se retrasó y había un poco de fila en el Starbucks.

Se movió con clara elegancia, y distinción, como si todos sus movimientos estuvieran calculados, derrochando perfección. A veces ni Esme creía, que como un simple ser humano podría reunir tantas beneficias características como Edward, pero no todo era perfecto, todo tenia y debía poseer un pero, en este caso era la frialdad de su hijo; la frialdad, con que le comunico hace ya once años atrás que deseaba estudiar en Inglaterra, específicamente en Oxford. En donde todo hombre Cullen se había formado universitariamente. A diferencia de Carlisle, la secundaria de Edward había sido en Norteamérica, por petición de Esme y demandas de la empresa, pero eso no significo que el muchacho perdiera su acento británico, al contrario, con el afán de diferenciarse lo acentuaba cada vez, como también crecían sus conflictos, pero eso era otra historia, lo importante en este caso era darle la bienvenida, y comunicarle la existencia de cierta mujer que complicaría la cosas con la celosa de Tanya.

– Hijo, hola… pero como se te ocurre andar siempre al límite, no sabes que me molesta estar así… – Carlisle prácticamente le recriminaba.

– Calma papá, todo va a salir bien – en un tono casi somnífero – que te tiene tan preocupado viejo cuéntale a tu primogénito que siempre puede hacer algo por ti…

– Edward, ¡esto no es un juego de verdad que estaba preocupado!, aparte tenemos que hablar.

– Lo estamos haciendo papá.

– Edward por favor esto es serio; mira, para el puesto al que te vas a integrar, el directivo solicito la participación de un segundo, como un compañero, en otras palabras un aliado codo a codo, específicamente como un co-gerente.

La cara de Edward era como una escultura ni siquiera un musculo se le movía, pero sus pensamientos, iban invocando la conjunción de todos los epítetos más amorales que pudiera encontrar y solo para empezar con "los malditos…" para luego terminar con "de verdad son malas personas, malas personas".

– Bueno que tan terrible puede ser, no creo que sea imposible el no trabajar como un equipo, además si el directivo lo está solicitando tan cortésmente, no podemos decirle que no, y que nuevamente comiencen las presiones por el supuestos nepotismo que has insaturado padre ¿o no?

– No hijo, el nepotismo se acaba hoy, de los Cullen que quedaremos en esta empresa, seremos solamente tú y yo y nadie más.

– ¿Pero Alice, y mamá que harán?

– Hijo, yo por fin me voy a dedicar a mi hobby, y empezare por tu departamento, como se que Tanya no vivirá de inmediato contigo, me tome la libertad de sacar copias de tu llave, y empezare mañana con la decoración – dijo Esme, tratando de dominar el indomable pelo de su hijo. Caricia que a Edward le hizo recordar, aquella noche, en el Caribe, la semana anterior, con aquella ninfa de castaños cabellos y ojos, aquel rubor en su rostro, que encendía hasta el más mínimo bello de su cuerpo. Si había sido contundente, tres veces seguidas, ni él se lo creía menos mal que tenía su reserva de condones, quizás deba llamar nuevamente a Emmett, agradeciéndole, el grato recordatorio de la protección, si no quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

Cerró los ojos un instante y lo único que pudo ver era a aquella mujer postrada en la cama, mirándolo fijamente, con respiración dificultosa, con sus manos descendiendo por su esculpido torso, y al mismo tiempo admirándolo, hecho que lo excitaba aún más, más que ver su cabello totalmente alborotado, sentir aquel escultural cuerpo femenino todo sudado con un especial aroma, a fresas… todo lo incitaba a seguir penetrándola hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y oh dios su boca, los sonidos de su boca…

– Edward, dentro de cinco minutos va a llegar tu aliado… espero que no seas muy duro con él – le dijo Carlisle irrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

– ¿Qué? Ah, no creo, que tendría que pasar para yo reaccionar así – lo decía irónicamente como si nunca hubiera matado a una mosca, o nunca se hubiera involucrado con esa ninfa… ¡oh dios que había hecho ella para que luego de 72 horas todavía no se la podía sacar de la cabeza!

Sonó el teléfono, casi aclamándolos a todos, era Ginna que avisaba que el "aliando" había ingresado al edificio.

Estaba nerviosa, si, quizás demasiado, porque la llamada de Alice, la preocupo bastante "_Siii te digo que llamo y dijo que empezaba el lunes al igual que tú, pero calma que no muerde, quizás sea un poco alto de ego, pero nada más , aparte es mejor vas a saber a lo que te enfrentas de inmediato…"_

Si todo era tan simple porque se sentía que estaba caminado en el pasillo de la muerte, cual prisionero, como en _Dead Men Walking…_ Y todo por culpa de Alice y sus aprensiones premonitorias, y además sin justificaciones. Él no le iba a ser nada, ¿no muerde verdad?

Como iba a ser posible que un simple humano, hijo retornado, pudiera ser tan malo como lo pintaba Alice, pero eso ahora no era lo importante; por fin iba a probarse a sí misma, que todo lo que había tenido que pasar, estudiar, sacrificarse; por fin iba a rendir frutos, y se lo iba a demostrar a todo el mundo. Porque se acabó la Bella que era manipulable por todos, desde ahora existía Isabella, que iba a ser respetadas por todos. Si, es verdad aquella noche de acción en el Caribe le ayudo a replantearse varias cosas, entre ellas su dependiente relación con Jacob, tenía que cortar pronto por lo sano y definitivamente, él en ese minuto no era lo sano.

El pitido del ascensor sonó, y Bella viéndose en los espejos de este, viendo que su figura fuera perfecta, salió de este, calzando los últimos Jimmy Choo, que Alice, le guardo en su closet, se dirigió al mesón central donde estaba Ginna. Si definitivamente ese traje Stella McCartney le acentuaba la figura perfectamente, como a ella le gustaba.

– Ginna, soy Isabella Swan, creo que los Cullen me esperan.

– Si aguarda un minuto que les aviso.

E inmediatamente una Alice, con cara de felicidad extrema salió de la puerta del fondo, prácticamente corriendo, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos demostraban una extraña preocupación, algo había pasado, y luego lo conversarían…

– Bella, por fin llegas, prepárate más por favor, no hagas ningún juicio antes de conocer bien a mi hermano, es que cuando la gente está en un pilar en lo más alto del éxito tu sabes que la caída es estruendosa, Bella por favor, cuidado con su ego, puede ser muy, muy dañino.

– Alice, cálmate, ¿no muerde verdad?

Esme se acerco – Es cierto Bella, querida. ¿Cómo estuvieron esas vacaciones antes de la avalancha de stress que se te viene encima, y a todo esto ya terminaron los arreglos para la mudanza de Alice? – muy gentilmente le pregunto, en esos últimos años había si la madre que Renné no había sido, ya que Renné estaba muy centrada en la social life de Phoenix, con su nuevo marido, como para llamar a su única hija Isabella, en fin ¿quien dijo que la vida era simple?

– Isabella, ¿como estas?, ¿fue muy difícil entrar? – Carlisle, siempre tan preocupado, de verdad era un gusto entrar a trabajar en ese ambiente tan confortable, si, pareciera que estaba pisando el paraíso…

Desde que conoció a Alice, todo en esa familia, la había atraído, el amor que proyectaban, la confianza, el cariño, en realidad todo, por eso no era de extrañarse que haya aceptado la proposición de Carlisle, para entrar al concurso para obtener el puesto de Co–gerente general de C&F S.A., lo genial que fue es que el directorio la escogió, por lo tanto no hubo problemas ni pie para las habladurías, ya que se sabía que Bella era muy cercana a la familia Cullen.

Mirando la cara paternal de Carlisle, sintió que una cuarta persona salía de la oficina, por fin iba a conocer al mayor de los Cullen, a quien Alice, le temía tanto, que acaso era un monstruo… no aparentemente no, según lo dicho por Esme, que en realidad era el predilecto tanto de ella como de él, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era un niño problema; bueno que le vamos hacer, la vida no es simple.

– Edward, ella es Isabella Swan, tu aliada en esta empresa, espero que no haya ningún problema – le dijo Carlisle en un tono amenazador dentro de lo más educadamente posible.

Fue en ese instante en que Bella dirigió su mirada castaña, hacia esa persona, y fue como si se estuviera lanzando de un bongie. ¿Acaso el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada?, porque a ella le pasaban estas cosas, que había hecho en su vida pasada para que ahora le cayeran todas las maldiciones habías y por haber en este mundo.

Así que ese rostro insaciable de pasión tenia nombre y apellido, Edward Cullen, Eddie, para los amigos, británico arrogante para otros, y para ella en especial, británico potente sexualmente activo, hermoso Adonis, esos ojos esmeralda brillantes, y ese cabello que solo había sido dominado en aquella cama. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se tenso, no reaccionaba, no supo de que manera, pero estaba como una estatua, clavada al piso con sus ojo desorbitantes, y su cara de espasmo, no orgásmico sino de sorpresa. ¿Pero porque a ella?

– Isabella Swan, quien lo diría ¿no? de nuevo tu y yo, ¿sería azares del destino quizás? Jajaja, no, no lo creo, lástima que Alice no fue lo necesariamente honesta para haberme mostrado con anterioridad una foto tuya…

– Edward que pasa, ¿acaso habías visto antes a Bella? – le interrumpió Alice.

– No Alice, no lo había visto antes, solo que me debe estar confundiendo con otra persona, si soy Isabella Swan, un gusto Edward Cullen – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Pero, él para variar fue más rápido, y la abrazó, en voz alta dijo – espero que resultemos ser una buena pareja, como todos en esta empresa lo esperan… – pero susurrando le dijo – que agradable sorpresa _ninfa…_

– Maldito cállate, y mejor será que mantengas esa faceta de sínico que te asienta tan bien, no sabes cómo me encantaría desarmar ese look tan perfecto que posees ahora – Bella le responde en medio del abrazo también susurrando.

– Y tú no sabes cómo me gustaría llevarte a mi escritorio, y desarmarte a ti eses look tan exquisito que te pusiste, además el sol del Caribe resultó efectos maravillosos en ti…

Se separo de él, porque de verdad no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, o si se iba a lanzar sobre él, como una Terminator o como una leona en celo…

– Si también es un gusto conocer al famoso Edward Cullen, y reafirmar por fin todos los rumores que te rodean…

– Qué tipo de rumores, Bella…

– NO, para ti es Isabella, todavía no poseemos las confianzas necesarias Cullen – él muy sínico…

– Ah pero eso se soluciona en un dos por tres no Swan…

¡Pero porque mierda, se sentía así cuando pronunciaba su nombre!, o la palabra mágica que la encendía cual encendedor de cigarros, ese hombre tenía que cuidar su acento, si quería trabajar con ella.

– Fantástico, se conocieron ahora, Alice, será mejor que dejemos solos a los ejecutivos de esta empresa… Bella por la noche vas a comer a la casa ¿verdad?, esto hay que celebrarlo, además Jasper vuelve por la tarde… y le tengo que dar unas cosas de Alice, por favor Bella anda.

– Si Esme no te preocupes…

– Genial… ¿te paso a buscar? – preguntaba Alice.

– No, yo al llevo – interrumpió el sínico del momento.

– Mmmm creo que no… traje mi auto, me gusta la independencia Edward… – respondió con altivez Bella.

– Bueno amor nos vemos más tarde…

– Señor Cullen, el señor Denali, en la línea 1 – interrumpió Ginna.

– Gracias Ginna, lo atiendo en mi oficina… Edward tu sabes donde están sus oficinas lleva a Bella…

– Si, no se preocupe señor Cullen…

Si, era necesario ponerse una armadura lo haría. Las oficinas eran donde lo había supuesto… Que desesperante esa sensación… lo quería matar… pero al mismo tiempo quería apoderarse de esos perfectos labios carnosos, que la llevaron al nirvana más placentero que había estado.

– Bueno estas son, la de enfrente es la mía, adentro encontraras a tu secretaria, Ángela Webber, en tu teléfono el anexo 2 es para mi oficina… y para lo otro…

– ¡NI TE ATREVAS CULLEN, MENOS AQUI…!

– Entiendo pero no te exaltes preciosa, calma yo no muerdo ¿verdad?

– Ahora no lo creo tan así…

– Ah no verdad, en realidad te mordí entera esa noche no…

– Cullen, no juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar…

– Así que con esas estamos, perfecto… acuérdate que tienes una hora para instalarte y luego reunión con el directivo, hay que presentarte… además bonito look… aunque me gustaba más el de la cama… ese tú sabes… excitante…

– ¡Oh cállate!

En ese momento de la oficia de Edward, salió una rubia voluptuosa, pero que a simple vista se notaba que no iba a durar mucho en ese puesto, la secretaria de Edward…

– Edward... este tienes una llamada de Italia, quieren confirmar que inicias operaciones en la empresa…

– Señorita Stanley, para usted soy Señor Cullen, y gracias, pero estoy ocupado con la Señorita Swan…. dígales que esperen.

– Mentira que ella es tu secretaria… mmm ¿tanta carne para tan poco perro?

– Jajaja Swan, que chiste no… pero te equivocas… perro nunca, león, puma, tigre, todo lo que quieras pero chucho nunca…

Después de esa confesión ella estaba temblando, será porque sabía lo que estaba hablando… ¿porque quizás de verdad había probado de esa fuerza felina?

– Bueno como quieras… yo me voy a mi oficina, nos vemos Cullen…

– No tan rápido Swan, luego de la cena, tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación tenemos cosas pendiente que no pueden seguir así.

– Me alegro Cullen por fin dices algo coherente…

– Si, si como quieras pero en la noche te regresas conmigo… además ¿creo que vivimos cerca no?

– ¿Acaso me la vas a poner difícil?

– _Ninfa,_ ¿quien dijo que la vida era fácil?

Si es verdad, quien había sido el estúpido, sínico maldito que la había engatusado para pasar la mejor noche de su vida… la respuesta Edward Cullen. Lo tenía en frente, era evidente; y existía otro problema no podía decirle que no… era su socio, el mejor de su generación en Oxford, mujeres y hombres mataban por trabajar con él, y ella lo hacía y además se había acostado con él, oh dios quería morirse.

Solo faltaba preguntarse… ¿quien dijo que la vida era simple?

CONTINUARA…

**GRACIAS JANET….**


	3. La Ninfa y Su Apolo

Disclarmer: Todo pertenece a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 2. La Ninfa y su Apolo…**

Entro a la oficina raudamente, ignorando completamente a su secretaria, tendría que hablar con Carlisle, por ese pequeño problema, tenía que cambiarla de inmediato, si no las cosas no funcionarían. Pero en ese instante no era el principal problema que tenia. Que paso, que el mundo empezó a confabular en su contra, ¿qué error había cometido?, ¿que se perdió? El deseo más profundo de su ser se había hecho realidad, el volver a ver a esa Venus de belleza, de pasión y mujer al fin y al cabo. Si lo reconocía, que aquella noche ella lo hizo perder el control. Siempre tan frío, pero a la vez conflictivo, solo en algunos casos, pero nunca se involucraba con desconocidas como sucedió aquella noche, lo volvió loco, aunque exactamente no sabía que fue lo que pasó.

Se sentó en su silla, y se apretó el puente de su nariz, como reflejo. Siempre había sido consciente de sus actos, lo calculaba absolutamente todo, pero cuando apareció ese ser, lo desarmó por completo. Le quito toda la lógica racional que poseía, no sabía si fue el calor, el brillo de su piel bronceada, el vestido, su pelo o su esencia, además, hoy casi lo complica todo.

Cuando ella salió del ascensor, destilando belleza pura, era de estatura normal, con esos zapatos debía medir alrededor de un metro setenta, si esos zapatos eran altos, porque en el Caribe, él era capaz de sacarle cabeza y medio torso de altura, encajaba a la perfección en su espacio del hombro y su brazo, como si estuviera hecha solamente para él. Su cara angelical, lo había atraído desde que entro al bar del hotel, la postura era única, un perfecto imán para hombres pero especialmente para él, era su perdición.

No sabía de que habían hablado si es que hablaron, solo supo que después de un sorbo a su Jack's Daniel, poseyó los labios de esa _ninfa,_ y que luego la poseyó entera, sin restricciones y repetidas veces. Lo cual era especial, ya que no le gustaba repetirse el plato, aunque eso sonara burdo era verdad, tenia contadas las veces que se había acostado con Tanya, eran tres, y muy esporádicas. Pero sabía que el deseo que despertó Bella en él no se debía a que no había tenido sexo últimamente, si no porque en verdad es mujer era capaz de encenderlo cual encendedor de cigarro. Tenía que averiguar más no podía arriesgarse a tener a su principal debilidad ahí, a exactamente 15 pasos de distancia, no había forma en la cual pudiera concentrarse. Tenía que llamar a Alice, pero corría el riesgo que esta se enterara de que se había acostado con ella; no definitivamente lo mejor era ser honesto consigo mismo, y con ella, tenían que hablar con la verdad por delante.

Alcanzando su teléfono, le pidió a su "eficiente" secretaria que le comunicara con Bella.

– Swan al habla…

– Bella por favor vamos a tomarnos un café, necesito con urgencia hablar contigo por eso que tu sabes, por favor.

– Cullen, soy Isabella para ti, y no puedo no he terminado de instalarme en mi nueva oficina, y acuérdate de la reunión de directorio más tarde; no, no puedo, hablamos a la noche.

– ¡Pero!

Ya le había cortado, no cabía más tenía que llenarse de paciencia, por mientras tenía que encontrar la forma de sacarse la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Bella de la cabeza y la mejor forma era con el trabajo.

– Stanley, tráeme los informes de los últimos 6 meses ahora – si realmente era un hijo de puta con ese tono pero que más iba a ser, le cayó mal su secretaria, y a todo esto tenía que hablar con Carlisle…

– ¿Si señor Cullen desea algo más? – respondió Stanley de la manera más insinuadora posible, quedo todo asqueroso, nada se comparaba con los susurros de Bella mientras la penetraba una y otra vez.

– NO – ¿dios como se iba a controlar?

Mientras su secretaria le conseguía esos informes, se comunico con Carlisle…

– Papá, necesito tu ayuda…

– Si me lo imagino, ¿qué le hiciste a Bella?

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo?, nada papá recién la vengo conociendo… ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

– Por la actitud que demostró luego de verte hijo, es como si hubiera visto a su peor pesadilla, ¿te diste cuenta que es como si la hubieras asustado?

– Oh papá tú y tu imaginación, nunca antes había visto a Bella – pero si había sido su mejor pesadilla…

– Bueno, ¿qué es lo que necesitas hijo?

– Cambiar a mi secretaria…

– Eh pues eso no se va a poder, ya que no hay más disponible, y que este entrenada.

– Pero no me importa, en dos días puedo entrenar a una secretaria…

– No Edward, en dos días las asesinas con tu ritmo…

– Pero se me insinuó papá…

– POR FAVOR EDWARD CULLEN, no eres puro y casto para atormentante por una simple secretaria – sí, eso era verdad, su tormento estaba en la oficina de enfrente, si esto lo podría solucionar fácilmente, solo tendría que ser un demonio en persona…

Cortó pronto con su padre, y se estaba sacando el saco, cuando entro su secretaria.

– Mmm señor, Cullen no sabía que estaba en tan buena forma…

– No es de su incumbencia Stanley – dijo interrumpiéndola; la muy atrevida.

– Bueno Edward pero seamos honestos, estas como quieres, aparte Tanya me conto que la tenias muy abandonada… y quería saber si por acá querías liberar tensiones – mientras decía esto Jessica se le iba acercando cada vez más e intentando jugar con su corbata.

– A ver perdón no entiendo absolutamente nada – dijo tomando distancia, más de la prudente. Esa tipa sí que estaba necesitada, tenía que encontrar un escape pero pronto – como es eso de Tanya… es señorita Denali para ti, no seas tan confianzuda que si por mí fuera estarías afuera de este edificio hace mucho rato.

– ¿Pero como así no te acuerdas de mí Eddie?, si soy la mejor amiga de tu prometida.

– Valla amiga, que se le insinúa descaradamente al novio, no prometido de SU mejor amiga.

– Ah pero Eddie.

En ese momento el control se fue a las pelotas, por primera vez se enojo con uno de sus trabajadores, la tomo por la muñeca y mirándola con una furia prácticamente incontrolable, casi echando fuego por los ojos, le dijo – ESCUCHAME BIEN, STANLEY, SOY EN PRIMERA INSTANCIA TU JEFE, Y SI NO CAMBIAS LA ACTITUD ME IMPORTARIA UN COMINO QUEDARME SIN SECRETARIA, POR LO TANTO O CAMBIAS O TE VAS – parece que si se había excedido, pero estaba realmente furioso, definitivamente ese no era su día… Jessica lo miraba con un temor casi vital, como si estuviera viendo a un depredador a punto de matarla.

De repente se abrió la puerta – ¡por Dios Edward! suelta a la chica, estas a punto de cortarle la circulación, cálmate – de inmediato llego Bella, su ángel, su ninfa, su Venus, a su lado, tomándole el brazo y al mismo tiempo trasmitiéndole una corriente que verdaderamente le iba a ser corto circuito a la sinapsis de sus neuronas si quedaban, luego de haber visto es bello rostro.

– No se preocupe Señora Isabella, fui yo la que inicio todo, es mi culpa.

– Es señorita Swan para ti, Stanley, no quiero volver a repetírtelo – con una voz totalmente lúgubre le recrimino Edward – déjanos solos que tenemos temas que arreglar con la señorita Swan.

– Dios Edward que rayos te pasa, te poseyó un demonio o que, estabas a punto de matarla o algo parecido, que fue lo que te dijo o te amenazo esa mujer para que la hallas tratado así – algo cambio y eso lo supo.

– ¿Qué haces acá?

– Este vengo a… si esto quería saber cómo lo hacemos con mi auto para la noche, y además quería saber si sabias los temas a tratar en la reunión, si eso eh Edward ¿me estas escuchando?

– ¿Mmm de verdad viniste solo por eso? – se estaba arreglando la corbata y arremangando las mangas, era ya un tic realizar esa acción, solo aparecía cuando estaba muy nervioso, como ahora con la presencia de ella.

– Eh… Edward por Dios, ¿qué te ocurre… estas bien?

– No, para nada, estoy pésimo no sé qué me pasa, no me puedo concentrar en nada y estoy con un humor de perros, pero estoy seguro que se debe a ti.

– Oh; a ver calmémonos, bueno en verdad lo pensé bien y creo que es necesario que hablemos, por lo menos en ponernos de acuerdo aunque sea en lo que vamos a aparentar… – mientras decía esto se iba acercando cada vez más a Edward.

– Mmm aparentar, no creo lo que sí creo es que empecemos bien, con una buena y confiable amistad, te parece – también el acercándose como un efecto satelital entre ambos, era evidente la atracción, e inevitable – que piensas Bella… tu cara no está tranquila… – dijo de manera sigilosa la voz de Edward, al mismo tiempo acunándole el rostro entre sus manos.

– No por favor, mantén tu distancia, no estamos en un lugar seguro, además quiero confirmar algunas cosas… ¿es verdad que estas comprometido? – la cara de Bella era de indignación pura, Edward se preguntaba cómo le hacía para cambiar de genio tan rápidamente, ¿era una señal del arrebato hormonal?, si lo más probable.

– Jajaja Bella, Bella, no estoy comprometido, pero lamentablemente si tengo novia…

Bella levanto su mano y la dejo caer en contra de la mejilla derecha de Edward, el sonido retumbo en toda la oficina, y Edward abrió los ojos completamente, primera vez que le daban un cachetada como esa, pero sobre todo lo que dolió además del cuerpo, fue la reacción de Bella, algo al interior de él, estaba consciente que en parte se merecía aquella cachetada.

– ¡Eres un maldito!, ¡de verdad, estabas con otra y te acostaste con migo! , ¡Uf eres una escoria! – Bella prácticamente le gritaba, pero aun así conservaba un tono dentro de lo normal, lleno de rabia, furia, enojo, disgusto, rechazo, pero nunca repulsión a él, siendo lo primero que debería sentir, pero no fue así.

En cambio Edward inmediatamente la puso en contra de la pared, apresándola entre su cuerpo y la pared de su oficina, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al rostro de Bella, sentía una rabia especial, proveniente de un deseo carnal que despertaba lo más animalístico en él, era profundamente incontrolable, con una mano agarro firmemente su esbelta cintura, mientras que la otra la posicionaba en el rostro de Bella, sus piernas se abrían paso entre las de Bella, era realmente el encaje perfecto para ambos, calzaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

– No por favor, Bella no entiendes, mi relación con Tanya es rara, es más como un negocio que algo más…

– ¡Y además eres un maldito frívolo!

– Que no mujer, cálmate, no, de verdad, yo no me siento atraído a Tanya como lo que fue contigo, en realidad con ninguna mujer anterior, ¿es que acaso hoy no te paso lo mismo que a mí?

– A ver y… "eso" que me tenía que haber pasado ¿qué tendría que haber sido?

– Bella no nos mintamos, acaso no sentiste que estábamos solo tú y yo en recepción y que tu cuerpo cambiaba, y volvía a ser el cándido de aquella noche, tan receptivo a nuestros roces como ahora, ¿es que acaso no lo sientes? – si claro que sentía algo, aparte de la pared presionada contra su espalda, el tempo de la respiración no la acompañaba en este minuto, pero sobre todo lo sentía a él, a su fibroso cuerpo como la presionaba, como sus senos estaban presionando el tórax de Edward, como sus caderas apenas las podía mover, por la presión de las masculinas, y cierta protuberancia que calzaba justo con su bajo vientre, que justamente la ponía a temblar, y sus manos ahora ya no estaban en la muralla, si no en el cuello y en el cabello del hombre. Aquel cabello que era la perdición de toda fémina, ese cabello que solamente ella pudo dominar…

– Vez la reacción es evidente, algo nos pasa, y tenemos que averiguarlo…

– ¿Y… quien… di-dijo que ha-b-b-bía que a-vvee-rigu-arrrrlo?

– ¿Acaso no te lo estas respondiendo de inmediato?

– ¿Cómo lo haces?

– Qué cosa, mi _ninfa_…

– Respirar tan tranquilamente.

– ¿Y quién te dijo que estoy tranquilo? – acto seguido Edward tomo la mano de Bella que estaba en su cuello, y la dirigió a la zona que pervertía cada vez más a Bella, a donde la pasión realmente provocaba el descontrol de ambos – vez, lo que provocas _ninfa,_ ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?, que cosas haces detrás de mí para que yo pierda de tal manera el control de la situación, casi no me pude contener cuando llegaste, tan perfecta, tan deseable. Y tú ahí con tu perfil altanero y despanpanante, provocando uno de los mayores placeres para la vista, y yo sin poder tocarte como Dios manda, porque malditamente estábamos enfrente a mi hermana y padres. No podría secuestrarte…

– Basta, _Apolo, _basta, déjame volver, luego hablamos necesito respirar, por favor… – Bella prácticamente le rogo piedad y se empezó a retorcerse con el fin de poder salir del agarre, pero mientras más se movía, más excitaba a Edward, pero ella tampoco lo podía soltar, cada vez lo apretaba más y más, era inevitable, y… ¿donde lo podían hacer?, aparentemente Edward no tenia los sillones que ella tenía en su oficina, y era imposible cruzar para allá, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

– Repítelo, _ninfa,_ por favor repítelo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Mi nombre, repite mi nombre… el nombre con el que tú me bautizaste esa noche por favor…

– _A… po… lo._

Y en ese momento fue como si un fósforo hubiera caído a una posa de parafina, Edward no se aguanto más y se apodero de los carnosos labios de Bella, en primera instancia besándolos pasionalmente. Ambos labios se tocaran cabalmente, para luego tomar aire y hacerle abrir la boca, empezando la batalla de dominación, sus lenguas bailando en una danza milenaria que emulaba el acto de amor más físico existente, mientras que Edward buscaba el ángulo más preciso en donde poder pegarse aun más a Bella, esta dirigía sus manos hacia el cuello de este, ambas manos, mientras que su pierna, la que no estaba entre las piernas de él, se alzaba raudamente hacia su cadera, aumentando aún más el contacto de ambos cuerpos. Estaban perdiendo la conciencia, hace mucho que sus cuerpos no estaban juntos, mas de 72 horas, y de verdad estaban realmente desesperados, como si estuvieran en el desierto en busca del oasis perdido, las manos de Edward también se movían, la de cuello, peligrosamente bajaba hacia su pecho, mientras que la mano de la cintura bajaba directamente hacia su trasero, buscando tocarlo nuevamente y presionándolo al mismo tiempo.

– Ah – gimió Bella en la boca de Edward.

– _Señor Cullen, es la hora de su reunión_ – avisaba el alto parlante del teléfono del escritorio de Edward. Haciendo que ambos saltaran de la sorpresa.

Pocos segundos después, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de Edward, era Jessica, curiosa por lo que estaba pasando adentro de esa oficina, deseaba a toda costa entrar, mientras Edward y Bella se estaban acomodando las ropas.

– Stanley nadie la ha solicitado, si sé que es la hora no soy novato en este mundo, a si que haga el favor de restringirse a su trabajo solamente – le dijo Edward muy molesto, era verdad aquella mujer lo sacaba de las casillas, la pregunta era si era por su amistad con Tanya, o por su tono e insinuaciones.

Porque realmente con las amistades de Tanya en Inglaterra, nunca existió confianza, eso también influyo el deseo de retornar a Chicago, con su familia, y también con el deseo de reencontrarse con el grupo nuevamente, a la hora de almuerzo los llamaría, y en una de esas hasta conocían a Bella, mediante Alice. Pero momento, ¿porque estaba haciendo planes de proyección con Bella cuando aun estaban en punto muerto?, de donde salen todas estas interrogantes que le provocan nuevamente plantearse ¿qué rayos le había hecho esa mujer?, si antes estaba todo tan perfecto ¿qué mierda había pasado?

– ¿Edward estás listo?

– Ah sí, estoy listo, solo estoy buscando mi notebook…

– Edward esta justo acá – justo en frente de sus manos.

– ¡Ah sí, que ciego estoy!

– ¿Seguro estas bien?, le puedo decir a Carlisle que no estás disponible para la reunión, que estás haciendo un negocio para algún país – mientras ella le tocaba la frente con el fin de comprobar si tenía fiebre o no.

Pero él solo se concentraba en su tacto. Cerrando los ojos e inspirando fuerte, le pregunto – ¿estás lista tú?

– Sip – acentuando la "p".

– Bien vamos a mostrarle al directorio lo perfecto que nos podemos complementar en el trabajo… además de la buena compañera que poseo.

– ¿Que acaso me estuviste estudiando Cullen? – pregunto incisivamente Bella.

– ¿Qué? Obviamente que si Bella, ahora lo sé todo de ti, gracias a los informes que presentaste al momento de entrar a la compañía y también por lo que me dijo Alice – diciendo esto emprendieron camino hacia la sala de reuniones – Stanley, no quiero recibir ninguna llamada el día de hoy, ni aunque sea el propio Obama que llama no quiero escuchar sonar mi teléfono, ¿quedo claro?

– Eh si señor Cullen – respondió claramente asustada Jessica.

Cuando salieron de la oficia, pasaron por la de Bella, para buscar su notebook.

– Bella, te llamo tu padre, preguntando cómo había salido el encuentro con Edward – Ángela, la secretaria de Bella, no se había dado cuenta de que Edward seguía muy de cerca a Bella.

– Gracias Ángela, si vuelve a llamar dile, que mañana en la mañana lo llamo por favor.

– Oh Señor Cullen discúlpeme, el atrevimiento de llamar lo por su nombre, pero con la señorita Swan quedamos de acuerdo en tratarnos por el primer nombre.

– No te preocupes Ángela, calma, pero estas segura que te quieres quedar con Bella, porque también te puedes ir conmigo, es más serías de gran ayuda para la empresa si decides cambiarte – inclinándose cada vez más hacia el escritorio de Ángela y dejando que sus ojos brillaran deslumbrándola solo un poco.

– Para de engatusar a mi secretaria Cullen, es MI secretaria, no es mi culpa que Jessica no cumpla con tus expectativas… ya fue suficiente nos podemos ir a esa bendita reunión; por que en verdad estoy un poco nerviosa.

– Calma, si los vas a dejar con la boca abierta.

– Nos vemos Ángela… si llama Jacob, dile que estoy ocupadísima hasta el viernes por favor.

– Si Bella no te preocupes.

Salieron de la oficina de Bella – déjame compartir contigo a Ángela por favor, es una cuestión de vida o muerte.

– ¿Estás loco?, entre mis necesidades y tus demandas Cullen somos capaces de matarla.

– Bueno no importa me las arreglare – haciendo un tierno puchero; pero luego se le vino a la cabeza el nombre de Jacob, que claramente lo reconocía de lo que había hablado con Alice anteriormente, pero ahora le entraba la duda de quién en verdad era ese muchacho en la vida de Bella.

– ¿Y Bella quien es Jacob?

– Mmm estás curioso Cullen eh, bueno se podría decir que es mi Tanya.

Maldición, si estaban siendo honestos entre ellos mismos, y ella le creyó, por algo será verdad, pero aun estaba más integrado con la cercanía de ese muchacho y la formalidad de la relación de ambos, tendría que preguntarle en la cena de la noche, ya que ahí no se podría negar o lanzar una tonta broma para distraerlo.

Entraron a la sala de reuniones, estando ya Carlisle, y el resto del directorio de C&F S.A., ahí fue cuando Bella se puso nerviosa, y con justa razón casi diez pares de ojos analizándola a cada paso, y además que estaba en desventaja, era la única mujer en la habitación; también fue cuando Edward muy protectoramente apoyo a Bella, poniendo de manera gentil la mano en la espalda de esta, brindándole la seguridad necesaria para seguir adelante y sentarse.

Era como estar en un interrogatorio, Carlisle, presentándolos a ambos mientras los del directorio tomaban apuntes fervientemente, de verdad que no era una situación muy cómoda ni para Edward ni para Bella. Luego que Carlisle pudo terminado de exponer, las características de ambos, empezó la ronda de preguntas; e inmediatamente empezó Aro, primo de Carlisle.

– Bueno Edward, todavía no nos das una razón lógica por la que decidiste retornar a Chicago, y dejar tan prometedora carrera en Londres.

– Es muy simple Aro, y dudo que tú lo comprendas, es por la familia, ya los estaba echando de menos, fue tiempo suficiente, ¿no crees?

– Mmm si pero no creo que por capricho de Esme solamente hayas decidió volverte, o ¿es que acaso existía otra razón?

– Eso ya es bastantemente personal Aro para discutirlo en la sala de juntas.

Bella estaba sorprendida, por la frialdad que emanaba Edward, a decir verdad nunca lo había visto así, de las pocas veces que lo había tratado, los rumores nuevamente tenían razón, cuando quería podría ser el mejor de los déspotas; si Edward poseía una importante doble personalidad, que solamente ella podía hacer patente, era como si dentro de la personalidad de Edward cohabitaran en perfecta sincronía el hielo y el fuego.

La mayoría de las preguntas o mejor dicho los dardos estaban dirigidos a Edward, y este los atajaba magistralmente, era fenomenal es ese sentido y en muchos más, ¿hasta cuando la sorprendería?, parece que si verdaderamente se completaban en lo laboral. Porque a pesar de que ambos habían estudiado en diferentes universidades, él en Oxford y ella en Berclay, tenían muchas cosas en común, como por ejemplo, pertenecer a los mejores de su generación, claro que Edward en el primer lugar, y ella en el tercero, del ranking mixto pero primero también en el femenino, y eso era decir ya bastante. Esperando que el directorio se diera cuenta de quien tenían en frente.

– Bueno Carlisle, me sorprendes una vez más, pensé que Edward había sucumbido a los vicios de la lejanía del hogar y de los ingleses, pero parece que me equivoqué. Ha demostrado con creces que se merece de sobre manera e incuestionablemente el puesto en la compañía y qué decir de la Señorita Swan, que hace justicia a tu elección, realmente me sorprende, solo espero que no me defrauden, por mi parte tienen mi voto chicos, les dejo en sus manos el manejo de esta empresa – expuso uno de los integrantes del directorio.

– Gracias señor Brown, es un honor – se adelanto Edward en responder por los dos.

– El mío también y espero que se sepa de ustedes por sus logros en los negocios y no por los escándalos, Edward en especial tu; ya que aparentemente Isabella es una muchacha seria y centrada.

– No será necesario advertirnos tanto señor Smith, de verdad la totalidad de los supuestos escándalos que ocurrieron en Londres eran una completa blasfemia; pensé que eso había quedado claro hace bastante – Edward realmente estaba incomodo con ese tipo de recriminaciones.

– No te preocupes Edward yo confío en ti y en Isabella por su puesto, y obviamente tienen mi voto.

– Gracias seños Gilles, de verdad es un agrado sentir su respaldo – Edward seguía incómodo con los dardos que le habían sido dirigidos.

– Bueno como tenemos ya más de la mayoría, me encantaría presentarles a los nuevo co- gerentes de la compañía; si no piensan lo contrario ¿verdad Aro, señor Adams?

– Si Carlisle, no te preocupes, me gusta el tipo de pareja que conforman Isabella y Edward solo me gustaría verlos en acción – ¿porque justo en ese momento Bella sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas?

– ¿Aro que piensas?

– Mmm no se Carlisle, Edward todavía no me convence – expreso.

– Pero que quieres realmente Aro – interrumpiendo abruptamente Edward de verdad exasperado – que vuelva tu hijo a la empresa luego de que…

– Edward basta, cálmate – le interrumpió Carlisle – no es la ocasión ni el momento indicado para tratar estos temas.

Sutilmente Bella alcanzo una de las manos de Edward, se la sujeto y le dio un leve apretón con el fin de que se calmara y contara con su apoyo, además ella misma estaba intranquila por las miradas inquietantes que le brindaba Aro. Bella solo quería salir de esa sala. Gentilmente Edward le devolvió el apretón de manos, era como si estuvieran creando una nueva forma de comunicarse, en la que solamente ellos sabían ese lenguaje, esa forma era propia de ellos, era un gesto tan solidario pero a la vez tan intimo.

– Bueno creo que podemos dar por terminada esta reunión ¿no creen? – termino Carlisle – solo me queda avisarles cuando serán las reuniones informativas de los avances, creo que se los daré a mitad de semana cuando los chicos ya estén bien instalados y coordinados en sus agendas.

– Ok, Carlisle no te preocupes, mientras tu todavía estés acá como el buen mediador que siempre eres no creemos que surjan problemas – aclaraba el señor Brown.

Mirando la hora se sorprendieron, era ya la hora de almuerzo, y el directorio ya estaba casi completamente retirado, solo quedaba Aro, quien estaba teniendo una acalorada conversación con Carlisle.

– Papá, Bella y yo vamos a ir almorzar ¿quieres que te esperemos?

– No tranquilo hijo, a parte creo que tu madre me debe estar esperando, por lo mismo dejamos la conversación Aro, no pienso sacrificar mí tiempo familiar en tus locos arrebatos, querido primo.

Edward y Bella salieron de la sala de reuniones, y se dirigieron a la oficina de Bella a la cual entraron. Ángela ya se había retirado para su hora de almuerzo. Mientras que ambos depositaban sus respectivos notebooks en el escritorio de Bella, Edward alcanzo la puerta de la oficina y la cerro silenciosamente, para luego abrazar gentilmente y cariñosamente a su ángel de paz.

– Gracias por todo Bella – ella dio vuelta para quedar en frente el uno del otro.

– Pero de que Edward, al contrario tu atajaste todos los dardos, es más la mayoría iban dirigidos a ti.

– Si lo sé Bella, pero aprecio mucho ese apretón de manos que me diste cuando estaba perdiendo los estribos, de verdad me significo mucho.

– Tonto, somos un equipo, sonara cliché pero estamos junto en esto, solo hice lo que cualquier compañera haría en mi lugar – el problema era que ¿Por qué él lo sentía de una manera muy lejana a lo profesional? Un gruñido inundo la quietud de la oficina – ups, esa fui yo, estoy muerta de hambre.

– Bueno vamos, que también hace hambre por acá – respondió Edward.

– Ok, vamos – se dirigieron hacia el ascensor que los llevaría a la cafetería.

Bella aprovecho para preguntar – ¿bueno al final que vamos hacer con mi auto hoy a la noche?

– Ese muy fácil mi querido Watson… dejarlo donde está, el edificio está con seguridad las 24 horas del día.

– Pero no crees que sería muy extraño que lleguemos juntos si apenas hoy nos conocimos de manera "civilizada".

– Bella, por favor, me extraña que tú conociendo tanto como conoces a mi familia, pienses que se pueden complicar por eso.

– ¡Ja! – un poco molesta – no lo digo por eso tonto, lo digo porque puede estar Tanya en la noche.

– Por eso no te preocupes, Tanya odia las reuniones familiares, ya ni le aviso cuando tengo una.

Entraron a la cafetería, e inmediatamente se pusieron en fila para el almuerzo.

– Entonces, si tiene tantos problemas tu relación con Tanya, porque no cortas por lo sano y terminas con ella, acaso necesitas más razones, si ya me dijiste que hace tiempo no tenían una relación como tal, y presumiendo no te debes sentir lo necesariamente cómodo con ella como debe ser; y sobre todo que a tu familia, no le cae excepcionalmente bien ¿qué haces con ella entonces? – no pudo evitar preguntar Bella.

– Mmm difícil de comprender… y justificar Bella, pero realmente todo se puede resumir a que soy un cobarde.

**GRACIAS JANET…..**


	4. Vámos, atrévete

Disclarmer: Todo pertenece a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 3. Vamos, atrévete.**

Entraron a la cafetería, y ambos se colocaron a la fila para el almuerzo.

– Entonces, si tienes tantos problemas en tu relación con Tanya, porque no cortas por lo sano y terminas con ella, acaso necesitas más razones… si ya me dijiste que hace tiempo no tenían una relación como tal, y presumiendo no te debes sentir lo necesariamente cómodo con ella como debe ser… y sobre todo que a tu familia, no le cae excepcionalmente bien… ¿Qué haces con ella entonces? – pregunto Bella.

– Mmm difícil de comprender… y justificar Bella, pero realmente todo se puede resumir a que soy un cobarde.

La cara de Bella lo decía todo, sus gestos entre sorpresa, incredulidad, espasmos, nada ni los años que le llevaría conocerlo, ni las experiencias que había vivido con él, se le abría ocurrido pensar sobre él como un cobarde, pero un perfecto cobarde.

– Pero Edward, ¿Qué… cómo… cómo así de cobarde Edward, que quieres decir con "cobarde", no entiendo, cómo puedes tú ser un cobarde? – le preguntó Bella como si fuera la mayor de las intrigas del mundo, con una profunda importancia vital, era increíble Edward Cullen, él, el dios griego, adonis británico cobarde… ¿quién lo diría no?

– Bella, la situación es complicada, cuando empecé mi relación con Tanya, yo no estaba muy bien que digamos, o sea no era lo que soy ahora, era un chiquillo, no pasaba de los 21 años, y Tanya era despampanante, ya en esa época era modelo, sus genes italianos ayudaban en gran medida, y yo en Londres, era el nuevo juguete que volvía al hogar, chiche nuevo, juguete nuevo, como quieras, y yo siendo conocedor de mis _encantos_, me aproveche de la situación. Tanya poseía un status envidiable, y yo como no, tenía que hacerme de eco, estaba entrando a un mundo en el que si quería triunfar tenía que tener a todos a mis pies – confesaba Edward dejando a Bella totalmente sorprendida, es como si él estuviera haciendo un voto de confianza con ella, pero lo increíble era que en menos de 10 horas se habían reconocido completamente, con nombre y apellido, sabían que ahora iban a ser compañeros en el trabajo, pero, ¿por qué él estaba confiando en ella?

– A ver Edward, calma, no te confieses así de rápido que me mareas, tú sabes que tus herramientas van más allá de tu simple encanto sexual.

– ¿Simple encanto sexual?, así de simple categorizas a mis encantos Bella… – dijo Edward interrumpiéndola.

– Déjame continuar Edward, si lo categorizo de esa manera, es porque yo sé que tu posees otras herramientas mucho más efectivas que esa para poder tener a todos a tus pies; Edward, eres inteligente, eres un as en los negocios, fuiste el primero de tu generación, posees un apellido privilegiado, no creo que hayas llegado a Londres como el niñito de la beca solidaria o algo por el estilo, por lo cual no entiendo porque utilizaste a Tanya para crearte un status quo cuando lo podrías crear por ti mismo – le dijo Bella de manera demandante por una explicación, ya que ella por sí misma no podía entender lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Edward para hacer eso.

La cafetería estaba llena de funcionarios de la empresa, quienes miraban a la pareja, los rumores sí que corren rápido, pensaba Edward quien era consciente de las miradas que les dirigían, era raro ver como Bella no se inmutaba, acaso ella no tenía conciencia de que era un imán para hombres, con su actitud, con sus ojos, con ese cabello que parecía seda exportada de la misma china, y sobre todo aquel cuerpo pecaminoso, sentado frente a él, esperando una respuesta lógica sobre su actuar, pero verdaderamente no sabía porque sentía la confianza de confesarse son ella, de decirle todo, sin censura alguna. Se sentía como un atrevimiento pero sabía que no lo era, Bella despertaba en él las más diversas e inusitadas reacciones, como en ese momento, en plena cafetería saturada de gente, con varios pares de ojos observándolos, Bella con su cara de ángel del cielo, cual ninfa de los bosques, _su ninfa_, le estaba provocando la excitación más grande que haya tenido en un lugar público. Inclusive aún mayor que esa vez que entró a un club nocturno en Londres luego de una pelea con Tanya.

Donde nacían todos estos sentimientos que ella, simplemente ella le despertaban, era la primera mujer que lo hacía sentir tan vivo, eso es verdad, ni siquiera con su primera relación sexual se había sentido tan excitado y tan satisfecho como esa noche en el Caribe, ¿le pasaría lo mismo a ella?, y si fuera así, ¿también sería la primera vez?

– Si, Bella lo sé; se delo que soy capaz y de lo que le provoco a las personas, sobre todos a las de tu sexo y en especial lo que provoco en ti… – en ese instante una corriente eléctrica recorrió rápidamente el cuerpo de Bella, fue también en ese instante en que los pezones de Bella cobraron vida propia, se levantaron como cúspides del Everest, y todo en reacción al tono oscuro y grave, sexy. Pero este hombre que de la noche a la mañana le cambio el mundo, le removió el piso, y era necesario asumirlo la había iniciado en una sensación que antes nunca había sentido tan profundamente, aquella noche había sentido no una sino varias y repetidas veces los orgasmos más fuertes de su existencia, la pregunta era, ¿los podría repetir?, ¿lo podría volver a sentir tan vívidamente? – pero prefiero contarte esto en mi oficina, no mejor en la tuya, en la mía se podría decir que tenemos una espía muy insinuadora – le interrumpió los pensamientos Edward.

– Veo que conservas tu humor, por lo menos no piensas en mí como una entrometida, ¿eso es bueno no? ¿Porque ahora me siento tan observada? – pregunto ilusamente Bella.

– Cariño es porque estamos siendo observados por el 67% de la cafetería, aproximadamente.

– ¡Huy!, que cálculos, Cullen, debe ser por tu presencia, te apuesto que ningún otro Cullen viene en su hora de comida a este lugar tan mundano.

– ¡Oh! si tienes razón Bella, pero no por lo que tú te imaginas, si no porque cada uno tienen una media naranja, y en vez de gastar el tiempo aquí sin poder desconectarse, optan por hacerse el tiempo y comer con sus parejas, es así de simple.

– ¡Ah! ¿Y porque tú no lo haces?

– ¿Qué, almorzar con mi pareja o con mi media naranja? – pregunto Edward haciéndose el inocente.

– Porque lo preguntas así Edward acaso en tu caso no se cumple la regla Cullen – pregunto Bella en tono cómico.

– En parte se cumple, y en otra parte no, la parte que no se cumple es que no me gusta comer y darle tiempo a una relación que nació muerta, y si la cumplo porque estoy comiendo con mi media naranja.

Antes que Bella pudiera rebatir esa afirmación, fue interrumpida.

– Señor Cullen, pensé que usted no bajaba a estos lares, tan mundanos, para usted… pero como lo hizo… ¿los puedo acompañar? – pregunto inquisitivamente Jessica.

De inmediato Edward se levanto y sujeta la mano de Bella, levantándola de la mesa también.

– Si quieres te puedes sentar tú, porque nosotros ya terminamos, aparte tenemos que hablar de unos puntos de la reunión, si nos disculpas Stanley.

Salieron apresuradamente, Edward y Bella, se dirigieron al ascensor para subir a sus oficinas respectivas, luego de haber entrado al espacio reducido, el cerebro de Bella no descanso preguntándose muchas cosas a la vez, había muchas dudas, muchas preguntas que conquistar, y ojala que pronto se presentara la ocasión para responder estas incógnitas.

– ¿Bella, puedo trabajar en tu oficina?

Simple pregunta, simple respuesta, pensó Bella.

– No.

– Pero…

– No, no quiero prestarme a habladurías de parte de la boca de tu especial secretaria, sobre todo con las atribuciones que tú me acabas de explicar, por lo tanto no creo que se conveniente, además ya nos ha visto dos veces juntos y no me siento cómoda con eso – le argumento Bella.

– Ok, de acuerdo aunque no me lo trago totalmente, tú y yo sabemos, que Stanley no abrirá su boca, porque la amenace y aparte, tiene las horas contadas dentro de esta oficina y empresa. No me gusta sentirme vigilado, sobre todo, por parte de Tanya – le rebatió Edward.

– No te voy a confesar la primera razón del porque no puedes trabajar en mi oficina, así que confórmate con lo que te dije, Cullen.

– Pero aunque sea ayúdame y préstame algunas horas a Ángela… por favor.

– Lo pensaré… – poniendo cara de pensante cómico, Bella salió del ascensor y se dirigió a su oficina, mientras Edward la llamaba.

– A las 18:30, nos vamos Bella, acuérdate.

– Pero quiero pasar a mi casa, por lo menos a cambiarme de ropa.

– Bueno pasaremos.

– Ok, pero me esperarás en el auto, Cullen – el tono de Bella no dio opción a replica.

– Bella, tienes una llamada en la línea 3, es de Canadá – dijo Ángela, descolocando completamente a Edward, quien estaba totalmente sorprendido por las pretensiones de distanciamiento que estaba realizando Bella, ¿por qué ahora quiere distanciarse de él?, ¿Qué había hecho que no se dio cuenta?

– Gracias, Ángela, de inmediato voy, nos vemos y suerte Cullen, ah y ten paciencia que la necesitarás.

Ahora Edward tenía ganas de callarla con uno de sus besos. Si de verdad estaba un poco molesto con las burlas de Bella, pero eran burlas totalmente adorables que no importaba que se estuviera burlando de él, eran las bromas de ella, que lo hacían reír.

Eran las 18:45, y Edward todavía no estaba listo, Bella estaba preocupada, trataba de comunicarse con el vía telefónica y le era imposible; obviamente que gracias a la presencia de Jessica, la cual cooperaba mucho. Ángela se había ido una hora antes, para ser el primer día de trabajo, fue liviano, claro Bella tenia estimaciones de que por lo menos toda la semana fuera de esta forma, todo estaba corriendo como estaba presupuestado, excepto aquello.

Ese _aquello,_ tenía nombre y apellido, Edward Cullen, era evidente que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, que fue lo que le hizo ese hombre para que ella estuviera como niñita adolecente sin ser capaz de controlar sus hormonas. Fácil ella misma se respondía sus interrogantes, pasión ardiente y primitiva, que podría derretir fácilmente a un tempano de hielo, inclusive si este era milenario, Edward Cullen era capaz de todo, inclusive de dejarla esperando 15 minutos.

En eso su Blackberry Strom vibro, era un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido que decía lo siguiente:

_Urgente S.O.S._

_Bella por lo que más quieras ven a mi oficina, ármate de una excusa potente y ¡SALVAME!_

_¡Estoy a punto de matar a Stanley, vamos cariño sino, no llegaremos a la comida con mi familia!_

_E. C._

De verdad que Edward debía haber perdido la paciencia, como para haber mandando un mensaje, es que de verdad se tiene que estar sintiendo amenazado por su integridad física. Pero momento desde cuando Bella se siente que lo conoce de toda la vida, porque… bueno eso ahora no importaba, lo que si era de suma importancia era rescatar a Edward, por lo tanto se inicio a la misión, rescatando al tempano de hielo Cullen, versión 1.0. Esto porque; fácil, ella creía que como estaban las cosas no iba a ser la primera vez que salvara a Edward de las garras de la espía de la oxigenada Denali. Bueno manos en acción.

Tomando sus pertenencias, Bella se dirigió a la oficia de Edward, que no tenía mucha diferencia con la suya, solo la vista, que era mucho más bonita ya que tenia mirada hacia el parque central de la ciudad de Chicago, mientras que su oficina solo a un traga luz del propio edificio, pero la oficina no podía ser perfecta, si le faltaban los sillones. Esos grandes de tres cuerpos, de cuero negro, acolchado, preciosos, más adelante Bella se los recomendaría.

– Señorita Stanley, todavía por acá – dijo en tono de pregunta Bella entrando a la oficina de Edward.

– Bueno Señorita Swan, Ed… perdón el Señor Cullen no me ha dicho que me retire todavía – le respondió en mal tono Jessica, como queriendo insinuar de que no era debido que Bella se metiera en su trabajo. En donde Jessica tenía razón.

– Bueno pero tú, debes siempre sujetarte a los horarios que te da la empresa, no el Señor Cullen, si quieres cumplir horas extras, debes dirigirte al departamento de recursos humanos, por lo cual te recomiendo que te retires antes de que te topes con el señor frialdad y créeme que no tendrá misericordia en despedirte en este mismo instante – le dijo con toda la autoridad que encontró en la rabia que le daba la mirada desquiciante y falta de respeto que le brindaba Jessica.

– _Alice, si ya vamos, lo que pasa es que tuve un pequeño percance… si calma… si a Bella la llevo yo… no, no creo que sea necesario… si genial… no, esperen si en 20 minutos estamos allá… que no se… que no, yo no la había visto antes, Alice, ¡como se te ocurre! que te mentiría a ti hermanita no, bueno déjame cortar que ya salimos para allá, y ah dile al papá que necesito conversar con él con suma urgencia… si yo también adiós – _Edward hablaba por teléfono desde su oficina obviamente con un tono que se le notaba que estaba molesto con algo o con alguien.

– Vez te digo, hazme juicio, mejor será que salgas antes que se enfurezca más… – le dio la oportunidad Bella, pero Jessica con su cara de "ok, me estás hablando a mí…y tu quien te crees que eres", no le daba crédito alguno a Bella, en eso la puerta del interior se abrió y salió Cullen, con la chaqueta y la corbata en la mano. Su pelo cobrizo con destellos dorados, más desordenado que nunca, debió haber estado nervioso por algo, pensaba Bella, y sus ojos demostraban algo que le aportaba una rabia especial, distinta a la normal, pero que en realidad a ojos de Bella, era una nueva emoción que por primera vez veía en sus ojos.

– Y tu Stanley que haces todavía acá, si te dije que te fueras a las 17:30, acaso no me escuchaste antes, o es que de verdad no piensas, no te quedo claro lo que te dije con eso de echarte de este lugar… pues bien no metía, mañana date por enterada no te quiero ver más acá – expreso en un tono que erizaba los bellos más recónditos del cuerpo, te dejaba temblando entera pero de pavor, Jessica de verdad estaba conociendo el miedo y lo que significaba meterse en problemas con Edward Cullen. Era como meterse a la boca del lobo.

– Sí, Señor Cullen, no se preocupe ya me voy – aún en su tono de cuasi sumisión, las miradas que le estaba dando a Bella, en cierto sentido eran preocupantes, ya que el odio presente era evidente, pero por otro lado no había mucho de qué preocuparse, pues acababa de ser despedida.

– ¡Ah!, que bueno Bella que ya estás acá, como vez estamos sumamente atrasados, ¿vamos? – le pregunto Edward en un tono evidentemente distinto al normal que ocupaba con Jessica.

Ya desde ese instante Bella se estaba preguntando si de verdad Edward no sería bipolar o algo por el estilo. Edward la tomo del brazo y haciéndola caminar hacia el ascensor, pulsando el botón de los estacionamientos se cerraron las puertas de este. Mientras que al otro lado estaba Jessica con una cara entre odio y aturdimiento por lo que acababa de ver, ¿Cómo era posible que Edward tocara a una mujer en público o por lo menos frente a una tercera persona?

Si, es verdad nuestro tempano de hielo Cullen se estaba derritiendo y la culpa de todo lo tenía Bella. Eso lo sabía claramente Edward, Bella tenía un efecto impactante que tenía que resguardase de ese si deseaba que los planes se llevaran a cabo, ya que ahora tenía que proteger a un nueva persona que nunca se imagino que volvería a encontrarse, si era a Bella, quizás si existía el destino y este estaba escrito en las estrellas.

– Bueno, ¿qué le dijiste a Stanley? – preguntaba un poco ido Edward.

– Eh, no, este la verdad, solo le recordé algunas cosas de la mañana que le dijiste y bueno le viste su cara, es evidente que no está cómoda con la situación y que yo además le caigo pésimo.

– Ok, está bien en realidad con lo que me importa lo que piense.

Ambos salieron del ascensor, y Bella no tenía idea a que auto tenía que dirigirse a sí que siguió a Edward, y preguntándole se acercó – estás seguro que me deseas llevar para la casa de tus padres y que lleguemos juntos, y luego me tendrás que ir a dejar a mi casa, conste.

– Bella, no te preocupes, no te dejaría nunca al borde del camino, no es mi estilo.

– Ese es el problema Cullen, ya no sé cuál es tu estilo, de verdad que me tienes intrigada, con tu actitud frívola y calculadora con el resto y mientras que conmigo eres exquisito manjar a probar.

– Así que ahora soy un suculento manjar – interrumpiéndola.

– Oye tú momento, nunca dije que fueras suculento.

– Quizás no con tu boca pero si con tus ojos, Bella, se como me devoras con la mirada.

– Bueno ok, tengo hambre ¿nos podemos ir ahora? – preguntó exasperada Bella, ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas muy a menudo, eso era malo para su propio equilibrio emocional; un serio problema.

Ambos subieron al auto, era un Audi R8; espectacular para Chicago y para correr, era gusto de hombre y necesidad de hombre, no había que corroborarlo, Edward Cullen era muy masculino, inclusive en sus juguetes de cuatro ruedas.

Ya en el camino Bella quería iniciar la conversación con respecto a Tanya, y el deseo real de Edward por iniciar esta relación muerta desde su nacimiento – bueno Edward, antes de que lleguemos, quiero que me contestes una pregunta, ¿puede ser?.

– Sí por supuesto, ¿cuál es? – ahora pregunto curioso Edward.

– Quiero saber sobre tu motivación real para estar con Tanya.

– Una venganza – simplemente le contestó.

– Venganza de ¿qué?

Edward conservo el silencio, simplemente la ignoró, Bella tenía que conformarse con esa simple respuesta, _venganza._ Ok, pero la pregunta era con respecto a que era la venganza.

Llegaron a la casa de los Cullen, Bella ya la conocía, solo que no la parte trasera, la cual correspondía en gran parte al jardín posterior y una bella terraza.

Pero aun así Bella estaba nerviosa, no sabía exactamente porque era, pero no estaba tranquila, no era como las otra veces que iba de visita a la casa de los Cullen, era algo especial, era una presión focalizada en su garganta y en su estomago, era como cuando iba por primera vez a un lugar, quería que todo pasara rápido.

Edward, por unos segundos desvió la mirada del camino hacia el rostro de Bella, y vio reflejado en el toda la preocupación que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes, fue cuando Edward dirigió su mano, la que estaba en la palanca de cambios, y tomo la mano de Bella, desasiendo de paso el nudo que existía entre ambas manos, y en la que escogió le dio un suave apretón con el propósito de llamar su atención. Y lo consiguió.

– Oye, que yo sepa, ellos te conocen y demasiado bien, no te van a morder, ¿sabes? – le dijo Edward tratando de calmarla.

– Si, lo sé pero no sé lo que me pasa, es como si estuviera haciendo algo que me va a sentenciar por el resto de la existencia, como si estuviera metiéndome en problemas – le confesó Bella, en un tono que estaba muy cercano a la aprensión.

– A ver… – Edward se aparto del camino – ¿cómo así, paso algo que no note?

– No, no ha pasado nada, pero estoy nerviosa, será quizás porque vengo contigo, por primera vez, como que recién estoy decantando todas las emociones del día de hoy, que para variar con tu compañía han sido demasiadas – Bella respondió más tranquila.

– Bueno, eso está mejor, en cuanto a lo de que vengas conmigo no te preocupes, ellos lo saben, aparte piensan que es bueno en al mediada de que nos _estamos conociendo,_ no sé si te he dicho, pero estar contigo me resulta tan natural, es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

– Sí a mí también me pasa lo mismo, ¿raro no?

– Ja ja ja, somos un par de freakis – diciendo esto, continuaron y entraron al camino privado de la residencia Cullen. Era majestuosa.

Estacionaron el auto, y se bajaron de este, no estaban ni siquiera en el primer escalón de la entrada, cuando un hombre _gigante_, se abalanzo contra Bella, la pobre tiro su bolso del susto.

– Bellie, Bells, hermosa te eché de menos, ¿dónde te habías metido?, Rose me dijo que estabas de vacaciones, ¿cómo estuvieron, conociste a alguien, a quien debo hacerle picadillos por meterse con mi ángel de cristal ah?

– ¡Ay! Emmett quítate, que me aplastas, hombre, cuidado que no puedo respirar. Estaba en el trabajo; si el Caribe estuvo fenomenal y no, no me metí con ningún desconocido, así que guarda tus ansias de combate bad boy – le dijo respondió Bella, desasiéndose del _abrazo marca Emmett,_ mientras que al mismo tiempo Edward miraba maravillado la relación que proyectaban Bella y Emmett, como una verdadera familia. Esto despertaba en él una serie de sensaciones tan agradables, así como nuevamente el deseo de querer quedarse con su familia nuevamente. Esa sensación de pertenencia que había perdido hace tiempo, de verdad Bella lo estaba volviendo a la vida.

– Bueno Alice, Rose y mamá te están esperando adentro, aparte Jasper te quiere dar las gracias por todo, ahora que era ese todo no lo sé y me quiero enterar conste – le dijo Emmett.

Bella entró a la casa, dejando en la puerta a los dos hermanos, que hace tiempo que no se encontraban; si mal no recordaba Edward, no veía a Emmett, desde la ceremonia civil de su matrimonio, ya que para la gran fiesta y ceremonia por la Iglesia, los compromisos de Londres no le habían dado respiro de escape, eso le significó una seria y densa discusión con sus padres, y lo que significaba la familia realmente y el error que estaba cometiendo por faltar a la ceremonia; era el primer matrimonio de la familia Cullen, pero era más importante aquello, si lograba estar en esa reunión, podría hacer todo lo necesario para que el plan funcionara, y finalmente, su familia estaría fuera de cualquier peligro, y ahora también Bella entraba al círculo.

– Hola, Emmett, también estoy feliz de verte, ¿cómo ha sido el matrimonio?, ¿muy duro?

– No, Edward es más ha sido genial, ni te imaginas, Rose y yo ya nos estamos proyectando para aumentar la familia Cullen y tu Edward, ¿cómo estas con tu querida Tanya? – pregunto inquisitivamente Emmett.

– Emmett mejor no te metas donde no te llaman, de acuerdo – le respondió entrando a la casa – yo sé que no les cae bien Tanya, y prefiero que en esta comida Tanya no se tema ni blanco de bromas o comentarios sarcásticos, no quiero que se nombre en esta casa, aunque sea solo por esta noche – le dijo Edward en su clásico tono de frialdad que ocupaba en la oficina. Y claro que era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero todo era por el bien de la familia, como le había enseñado Carlisle, era su función como hijo mayor también, ¿verdad? Por lo mismo Edward había asumido esa responsabilidad; ya llegaría la oportunidad de hablarlo más profundamente con Carlisle.

Entraron a la casa y la cara de Edward era de total seriedad, hasta que escucho un sonido muy particular, una risa que despertaba en él una sensación de satisfacción y al mismo tiempo se sentía entero por primera vez, pero sentía de nuevo esa aprensión.

– Bienvenido hijo, por fin llegan, ¿qué les demoro? – le pregunto Esme, apartándolo de esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban especialmente en esas situaciones familiares y también en la compañía de Bella, pero ¿qué significaría eso?, acaso Bella de un instante a otro se había convertido en una de las mayores preocupaciones de su vida. En ese instante, Edward dirigió su mirada esmeralda hacia los ojos castaños de Bella, y lo que encontró allí le confirmó lo que estaba pensando: si Bella ahora era su mayor preocupación, verla ahí con la familia, era la imagen que le faltaba completar, y lo mejor de todo, era que no se veía extraña o rara, al contrario; Bella calzaba perfectamente en la foto, es como si hubiera nacido para ser parte de esa familia.

También se le vinieron a la cabeza los recuerdos recientes, recordándole lo bien que encajaban ambos, el uno con el otro, lo bien que se complementaban, lo perfectos que eran el uno para el otro. Sus pensamientos se estaban dirigiendo a una situación que él no quería reconocer, no por opción sino más bien por conveniencia, no estaba bien que reconociera que Bella, para él era o iba a ser lo más importante en su vida.

– ¡_Cullen_!, acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones o qué, vamos despabílate – su _ninfa _le estaba gastando una broma bastante evidente. Pero nuevamente no lo molestaba, y eso que estaba frente a la familia, que sobre todo debía destacar la faceta fría de su personalidad, por el bien de la misma. Le daba lo mismo en realidad.

– No Bella, todavía no me comen la lengua las ratas. Papá tengo algo urgente que hablar contigo, puede ser después de la cena, no te preocupes, pero me urge – le solicito Edward.

– Es que no puedes dejar el trabajo en la oficina Edward, siempre te he visto así, siempre con la cabeza en el trabajo, que el informe, que Londres, que New York, que la próxima semana tienes que viajar a Alemania… basta Eddie, descansa, aprovecha que traje a tu hermano a Chicago, aunque sea por unas cuantas semanas, olvídate del trabajo y disfruta de la familia Eddie, de verdad.

– Quien te mira y quien te ve Rose, la modelo mejor pagada según Forbes, dándome un sermón sobre el trabajo – acercándose a ella – ¿quién eres y que hiciste con la arisca de Rosalie?

– ¡Eddie!, vamos volvimos al humor raro claro… bueno basta que ya todos estamos un poco ansiosos y hambrientos, además le tenemos que dar la bienvenida a Bella a la familia – dijo Alice, con el sutil tono de mandato y a la vez de simpatía que siempre la caracterizaba.

La familia Cullen en pleno, dejando a tras las miradas de preocupación, de rencor, de ansiedad, de nerviosismo y también las de nostalgia, pasaron a comer. Fue una cena agradable, todos compartieron como si siempre desde un principio estuvieran conectados, siendo evidente el enlace familiar.

Conversaban de todo; la confianza y la paz eran memorable, pero Carlisle confirmo lo que sospechaba desde hace meses, su hijo, el que más se parecía a él le estaba ocultando algo, y ahora que por fin estaba cerca de él, tendría la posibilidad de aclarar lo que estaba pasando, además la pobre de Esme, seguía sufriendo cada vez más, estar separada de Edward, era un sufrimiento que carcomía interiormente a Esme, tenía que acabar esa situación. Además tenía las sospechas de que Edward estaba metido en algo realmente grave o importante que le llevaba actuar como lo estaba haciendo.

Rose y Emmett contaban sobre su vida en Los Ángeles; que, por razones de trabajo de ambos se tuvieron que mudar. Emmett no pertenecía a la empresa de la familia, nunca le intereso integrarla, pero si los negocios, como prueba de ello es que es un alto gerente de los Lakers, no era de extrañarse, él escogía a los jugadores y veía a los principales auspiciadores de los mismos y del equipo en su conjunto. Mientras tanto Rose, era una de las modelos del momento, y su contrato con Victoria's Secret, le obligaba a estar en Los Ángeles, al igual que su marido. Pero se veían bien, por lo menos esa era la apreciación de Bella, se veían felices a pesar de estar al otro lado del país, y estando lejos de su familia, se vean complementados. Y lo estaban.

Cuando llegaron al postre, ya estaban todos al día, y notablemente Edward estaba más relajado y se sentía realmente cómodo, en el momento en que Esme le estaba entregando su postre su Blackberry Storm, empezó a vibrar, y lo ignoró, se dijo que si era importante, tendrían que llamarlo a casa o hacer más mérito, como decía Bella.

Terminaron, y todos ayudaron a Esme a levantar la mesa y llevar las cosas al lavaba vajillas; luego Bella salió al jardín. Entre la necesidad de distanciarse de Edward, ya que había quedado enfrente a él, así como la necesidad de fumarse un cigarro. Bella no se dio cuenta que Alice la siguió, ella tenía que corroborar las sospechas que le nacieron en la mañana al verlos juntos, las miradas que se mandaban, las bromas que se decían, eran para ella evidencia consistente que entre ellos había algo, o por lo menos había gato encerrado.

Bella se dirigió al columpio que había cerca del fondo del jardín que colindaba con un frondoso limite, que daba hacia una explanada, que según Bella recordaba era un club muy famoso y exclusivo de Chicago, pero la cercanía, era no tan así, más bien eran 30 minutos caminado hasta llegar a la cancha de golf más cercana. Que si la propiedad de los Cullen era privada y exclusiva, si lo era.

Bella se sentó en el columpio y encendiendo su cigarro, empezó a balancearse, estaba mirando si las estrellas se veían hoy, Alice se sentó a su lado, cuando sintió su presencia, sonrió.

– No te puedes quedar con la duda, verdad. Tú y tu curiosidad te darán muchos problemas Alice, tienes que canalizar estos impulsos. Y saber respetar la privacidad de tus amigos y familia, hay cosas que es mejor son no saberlas, y dejarlas allí en lo oscuro – le dijo Bella en un tono que Alice ya conocía pero obviamente no respetaría; Bella se resigno; Alice la conocía mucho, sabía que tendría que sacarle la verdad.

– Algo paso en el Caribe, llegaste tan cambiada. Eras otra mujer, se te veía completa, satisfecha, como si hubieras vivido la experiencia de tu vida, como si hubiese conocido a alguien y te otorgara los placeres más increíbles del mundo.

– Alice, no me obligues.

– Y ese alguien era del sexo opuesto, obviamente, no creo que a estas alturas de tu vida pongas en duda tu sexualidad, o se te despierten arrebatos, en fin. Lo debiste conocer en el bar del hotel la penúltima noche, querías terminar esas idílicas vacaciones de la mejor manera, y la mejor forma era ir a ese bar – el tono de Alice era completamente serio y seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, a Bella la estaba dejando muda, el nivel de aciertos era categórico. Bella nunca le dijo lo que había pasado esa noche, y menos le aseguraría hoy, sobre todo con la presencia de Edward allí también, tenía que protegerlo – ese hombre – continuo Alice – te debió haber descolocado completa, hipnotizados desde el primer segundo, cualquier otro hombre es escoria al lado suyo, inclusive ahora le debes fidelidad, esa noche te marcó por el resto de tu vida. Lo que hicieron a ambos los marcó. Te maleo, se adueño de tu persona, eres propiedad de él, exclusiva, y ¿sabes que es lo peor?, es que tú estuviste de acuerdo en todo, él tuvo el consentimiento para marcarte como suya y de nadie más. Él es el centro de TU universo. Y también creo que tú eres el centro del suyo – sentencio categóricamente Alice.

– ¿Cómo sabes que soy su centro del universo? – pregunto Bella, sintiendo que había atrapado a Alice.

– Porque él lo acaba de demostrar, te dejó entrar en lo más íntimo de él. _Edward_ se convirtió en el centro de tu universo, y tú el centro de su universo. Él te poseyó como nunca, te dio las sensaciones más increíbles que nunca más podrás sentir con otra persona, si es que lo haces. Y lo mejor de todo es que se te está mostrando en todas sus facetas, es honesto, no está ocultando absolutamente nada, y me da envidia porque es la primera vez que lo hace y lo hace con mi mejor amiga. Quien llego a nuestras vidas hace tres años, que cada día que pasa nos maravilla cada vez más con su personalidad, yo sabía que debería haberte llevado a Londres antes conmigo. Así no estaríamos en esta situación tan complicada.

– Alice, no crees que estás viendo mucha tele… te estás imaginando cosas que no son – le dijo Bella tratando de despistarla o haciéndola por lo menos contraer la duda, aunque fuere pequeña.

– Bella, no nades contra la corriente, amiga no eres un salmón; los conozco a los dos, aparte ambas sabemos que tengo el don de médium, aunque suene gracioso – ambas se inclinaron entre sí sonriéndose – así que lo que digo es verdad – termino aseverando completamente Alice.

– En el Caribe me metí con tu hermano, hasta lo más hondo de mi ser fue lo mejor que puede haber hecho como mujer, lo amé como nunca amé a un hombre, y sabes, lo más loco de todo – en ese instante por una de sus mejillas corrió una solitaria lágrima – es que parece que me enamore del hombre equivocado, lo amo como nunca pensé amar a una persona, es un maldito, frívolo y calculador, maquiavélico en su actuar y negociar, pero a la vez es honesto, cordial, buen compañero, con una simpatía y humor muy especial. Es capaz de llevarte al nirvana tan solo con tocar tus labios, y sus ojos son una ventana del paraíso. Alice la cagué con ganas, me enamore de quien estaba prácticamente prohibido, dime como lo voy hacer ahora, aquí en el trabajo, como voy ahora a mirar a tu papá y a tu mamá. Soy una tonta.

– Bella, no seas _cobarde_, tú no eres así, tu eres valiente, eres capaz de enfrentar a medio mundo por tus ideales, y creo que ahora el caso "I love Cullen" no se va a mantener al margen de ese actuar – le dijo Alice, con el propósito de confortarla de cierta manera.

Soltó una risita – que tienes y como lo haces, ojala yo tuviera las capacidades que tu posees para ver el futuro, el pasado, y arreglar el presente. Serias de gran ayuda para Edward y para mí.

– ¿Específicamente ayuda en qué, compañera? – dijo llegando a los columpios Edward. De inmediato Bella limpio la solitaria lágrima y su senda que habían quedado en su mejilla.

– Y tú que no estabas hablando con papá… que haces aquí.

– Tú también Alice, vas a tomar esa actitud sarcástica y dura conmigo, por ser como soy, acaso.

– No Edward, Alice, solo lo hace porque le extraño el que ya estuvieras listo.

– Corazón, no sé si tienes o no reloj, pero ya son las 21:45, han estado acá afuera mucho tiempo.

– Huy, Jasper me va a matar, hablamos mañana Bella, ¿ok? – le pregunto Alice.

– Sí no te preocupes – le respondió Bella, quien estaba encendiendo su ya tercer cigarrillo, no se había dado cuenta de que ya se había fumado el segundo.

– ¿Me darías uno? – le pregunto Edward.

– Si como no, toma.

– Necesito pedirte un favor, Tanya me ha dejado alrededor de 20 llamadas perdidas, me estará esperando en mi cama, y créeme no quiero vomitar esta noche.

– Mmm, que forma más extraña de pedirme si puedes dormir con migo, no lo sé Edward tienes que hacer meritos.

– Gracias Bella, el merito empezará en el auto te lo prometo. Además creo que ya es hora de irse ¿no lo crees?

– Si tienes razón, aparte hoy ha sido un día agotador.

Ambos entraron a la casa, y se despidieron de todos, Rose y Emmett se hospedaban en la mansión Cullen por mientras. Y Alice y Jasper también se iban, Carlisle se acercó a Esme – tengo algo importante que decirte, aparte de que te amo, obviamente.

– ¿Qué paso?, Carlisle no me asustes.

– Tiene que ver con Edward, ya sé en lo que estuvo en todo este tiempo, Esme tenemos a nuestro hijo de vuelta.

El edificio de Bella estaba cerca de la casa de Edward, el departamento en sí era prácticamente nuevo, Bella lo había compartido con Alice, por un año, luego que ambas salieron de la universidad, pronto cumpliría el segundo año en el, habían pasado muchas cosas juntas, y de verdad que le echaba de menos, sus ruidos, su presencia, sus berrinches, era muy grande el departamento para ella sola, era muy silencioso.

– Bella, ¿dónde estaciono? – le pregunto Edward, dándose cuenta Bella, que habían llegado en tiempo record a su departamento.

– En mi estacionamiento, donde debería estar mi auto – se estacionaron, y bajaron del auto, en eso Edward baja un bolso de mano del maletero del auto – ¿y eso Edward? – no pudo evitar preguntar Bella.

– Es mi muda de ropa, hoy paso la noche en tu departamento – le respondió Edward, mientras ambos se dirigían al ascensor, que ya los estaba esperando.

– Pero si no has hecho méritos, como te voy a dejar dormir así como así en mi casa. Aparte suena muy tentativo verte sufrir un poco de la mano de tu querida Tanya, seria genial ver tu cara de desesperación mañana en la mañana – respondió en tono risueño Bella.

Entrando al ascensor Edward arrinconó bruscamente a Belle, y acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de ella – nunca es demasiado tarde para empezar, por lo mismo yo no tengo ningún problema – murmuro Edward sobre sus labios, ambos alientos se mezclaba, y en ese instante Bella perdió todo rastro de lógica en su mente, Edward tenia de nuevo esa mirada que la hipnotizaba.

La mano que estaba desocupada, se posiciono en el cuello femenino, acariciándolo a un ritmo muy relajante, entre su pulgar y la piel de Bella se sentía una corriente que llegaba a cada termino nervioso, la respiración de Bella se hizo irregular, mientras que la respiración de Edward era pura ansiedad, la cual correspondía al deseo de volver a tocar esos labios carnosos, llenos de ese sabor exquisito, era como probar su droga, la necesitaba, la conversación con su padre lo dejo muy complicado y su única vía de escape era con Bella.

Las manos de Bella se dirigieron a la altura de la cintura de Edward, agarrándose de la chaqueta de este, se posiciono lista para el encaje perfecto de ambos cuerpos, los cuales estaban funcionando sin mandato alguno, es como si tuvieran vida propia, y ambos hubieran decido unirse con una fuerza irracional, semejante a la atracción de los imanes. Lo primero que colisiono fueron sus frentes, los ojos de ambos perdidos en entre sí, Edward volvió a acariciar el cuello de Bella, subiendo un poco más su mano que ahora estaba justo debajo de la quijada de Bella, muy cerca de su oreja, y los dedos de este entre los sedosos cabellos de Bella. Bella ya tenía la vista nublada, si no besaba pronto a Edward, iba a desfallecer, las corrientes que su cuerpo emitía eran casi insostenibles. Él reclinándose sutilmente tocó los labios de Bella con sus labios, para que en el segundo siguiente se distanciara nuevamente. Ambos se miraron de nuevo, sabiendo que lo que se les venía iba a ser una batalla como aquellas, sin control, estaban en un lugar seguro, nadie los iba a reconocer, era como aquella noche en el Caribe.

Ambos aspiraron una gran bocanada de aire, que contenía las esencias de ambos; cerrando sus ojos, sus labios colisionaron nuevamente, ambos besándose con una devoción digna de ser retratada en cualquier cuadro amoroso, era una declaración contenida, tocándose una y otra vez, estirando sus propios labios para darse mutuamente esa declaración, en secreto, en silencio, algo que ya era inevitable.

Bella para no caerse, ya que sus piernas no le respondían, las posiciono entre las de Edward, sus caderas nuevamente se tocaban abierta e íntimamente, mientras las manos de Bella, por fin abrazaron la cintura de Edward, de una manera muy particular como si lo estuviera reclamándolo como propio. Mientras que Edward, aceptando gustosamente esta nueva posición con Bella, y gustoso de sentir esas caderas que lo iban a condenar al infierno, apretó el agarre de la cabeza de su _ninfa,_ dando a su vez una señal de profundización del beso. Y vaya que lo fue, la lengua de Edward no tuvo piedad, entro una y otra vez a la boca de Bella, esta vez proclamándola como propia, en plena exclusividad. Los mensajes sublimes en ese beso, era millones y ambos lo estaban sintiendo, a partir de ese minuto las cosas no serian como antes, todo cambio. Ese beso era la confirmación de las sospechas de ambos, lo inevitable era ya presente dentro de sus vidas.

El timbre que avisaba que llegaron al piso del destino sonó, y Bella con tremenda dificultad despegó su boca de la de Edward, dándose cuenta recién, que estaban en su piso, recogió del suelo, su bolso, claro que esa acción significo que tuvo que arrastrarse entre la pared del ascensor y el ahora excitadísimo cuerpo de Edward. Sacando sus llaves, empujo con cautela el cuerpo duro del hombre, y ambos salieron del ascensor, el problema era que Bella estaba un poco, en realidad demasiado desorientada como para recordar cuál era la dirección correcta para su puerta.

– ¿Cuál es el numero de tu departamento? – pregunto en una voz muy grave Edward.

– El 1507.

– Este es, dame la llave casi no puedes caminar.

– Ves lo que provocas, desconsiderado, ¿y así pretendes que te deje dormir en mi casa?

– Si, pero pretendo dormir contigo, en tu cama, entre tus sabanas, y tu… desnuda.

– Ed… wa… rd.

– ¿Qué?

– No sigas ya has hecho suficiente mérito, ahora solo restríngete a abrir esa condenada puerta, que ya no aguanto más.

– A sus órdenes mi princesa – contestó en tono gracioso Edward.

Ambos entraron, y de inmediato sus cuerpos se unieron nuevamente en una batalla campal de pasión, el bolso de Edward chocó con el piso, al igual que el bolso y los zapatos de Bella, los sacos de ambos cayeron el sofá negro de cuero mullido del living de Bella. Luego las manos de Edward subieron sutilmente la falda del vestido de Bella, para que después estas subieran hasta sus nalgas y le dieran un suave pero contundente apretón, para bajar luego lánguidamente por sus muslos y separarlos suavemente, y alzarlos para que estos abrazaran su cintura. El cuerpo de Bella ahora quedaba a su misma altura.

– Hacia dónde está tu cama.

– La puerta del fondo, creo que esta todo abierto.

Y lo estaba, pero a pesar de la oscuridad, Edward no perdió el paso y llevo a ambos cuerpos al cuarto de Bella. El cual estaba con un poco más de iluminación debido a las luces que venían del exterior, fue fácil entonces encontrar la cama. Edward la coloco en la cama, por el borde final de esta, mientras se sacaba sus zapatos como podía, fue subiendo las manos por las curvas de Bella, hasta llegar al broche del cierre del vestido de Bella, bajándoselo con sutileza, dejo a la vista su sostén, el cual era muy sexy, negro con encaje, sin saberlo desde ese minuto ese era el modelo favorito de Edward, o sea el regalo recurrente para Bella, ya que sus senos no se podrían ver más apetitosos dentro de esas fundas de encaje, y sobre todo su delicioso pezón como recordaba, el cual ahora estaba en medio de unas bellas flores estilo neoclásico, si definitivamente un majar digno de los dioses, un manjar digno para él.

Mientras las manos de Bella trabajaban en la camisa de Edward, que por arte de magia salió de los pantalones de este y la estaba abriendo hacia la visión más perfecta que pueda tener una mujer, el toroso de su propio, particular y exclusivo adonis sólo para ella.

El vestido abandono el cuerpo de Bella, para ser dejado en el piso, al igual que la camisa de Edward, para que ahora fueran los pantalones de Edward, el objetivo más importante para sacar. Edward se estaba desasiendo de las medias de Bella, cuando suspendió por unos instantes la misión de Bella, para sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón los condones.

– ¿En qué instante pusiste los condones en tu bolsillo?

– Cuando te estabas despidiendo de mis padres, saque algunos que tenía en el bolso.

– Qué acaso siempre llevas ese bolso contigo, y lleno de condones por tu híper sexualidad – con un dejo de celos le recrimino Bella.

– No, para que sepas, ese bolso, es de secundaria, mañana te puedes fijar y te darás cuenta que dice el nombre de mi escuela, y está lleno de ropa que había en casa de mis padres, o sea ropa muy informal, no quiero pensar como le haremos mañana y con respecto a los condones, se los saque a Carlisle, que supongo que como hijo bueno que soy no se molestara.

– De verdad, Edward el niño ejemplo en todo.

– Cállate y sigue bajándome los pantalones, que es lo mejor que has hecho en los últimos minutos.

– Acaso besarte no ha sido "_lo bastantemente bueno"_.

– No, besarme ha sido solo el comienzo de tufin.

Esa fue la declaración de guerra que les faltaba, los pantalones cayeron inmediatamente al suelo, mientras Bella alcanzaba la altura de las almohadas en la cama, y Edward se colocaba contra ella, como el más feroz depredador, en conjunto de su mirada brillante y su pelo indomable, con lo duro de su cuerpo, era una amenaza más que valida, para la vida de Bella, que corría peligro absoluto.

Con el cuidado de que el peso de Edward no aplastara a Bella, se posicionaron uno encima del otro, las manos de Edward viajaron al broche del sostén de Bella, liberando de la hermosa prisión a los llenos y bellos senos de Bella, los cuales eran un espectáculo de la naturaleza exclusivo para Edward. Ya que Bella era solamente suya y de nadie más; si era verdad era un maldito egoísta.

Las manos de Bella, no podían creer lo que estaban tocando, por fin estaba tocando nuevamente a su propio dios griego, al que pensó que nunca iba a tocar nuevamente, era él, vivo y real, en su cama a punto de quedar desnudo y dispuesto a cabalgarla una vez más, para llevarla otra vez aquel lugar en donde ella se sentía realmente mujer, a ese nirvana de pasión y lujuria, de desenfreno y de placer, en donde solo cabía entre ellos la palabra _amor_.

Las manos de Bella siguieron bajando hasta alcanzar las nalgas de Edward, les dio un apretón lleno de deseo, para luego pasar debajo de estas, y tocar su suave piel, si que era suave, como la de un niño pequeño, tierna y exquisita; que, en el cuerpo de Edward solo era sinónimo de pecado. Las manos de Bella se dirigieron a los costados de la cadera de Edward para bajar el calzoncillo de este, lo cual fue un poco dificultoso, por la considerable y increíblemente gran excitada humanidad de Edward. Quedando esa grandiosa arma de pasión libre, Bella solo se pudo regocijar al sentirla contra sus caderas, haciéndolas mover un poco más, tentando el control de Edward, una vez más.

– Eres la perfecta reencarnación de la tentación, y mi irremisible perdición, estás hecha para mí, justo a la medida, eres mi propia adicción – le susurraba Edward al oído a Bella en el tono de aquella noche, en que los dos varias veces perdieron la conciencia.

– Y tú, la mía Edward, eres el único que puede hacerme alcanzar el cielo.

Las manos de Edward por fin bajaron hacia las bragas de Bella, por fin había llegado nuevamente hacia su templo del placer1, en donde él también podía alcanzar el cielo, casi de inmediato. Desde su mejilla fue bajando mediante una senda de besos, que paso por el cuello, luego por su clavícula, llegando a su pecho, rodeando su seno y coronando su pezón con un beso con una pequeña succión que hizo ver a Bella unas pequeñas estrellas, siguió bajando por el mismo lado hacia su vientre, mientras que sus manos se apoderaban de los muslos de Bella, apartándolos entre sí de apoco. Las manos de Bella se habían reencontrado con su lugar favorito, el cabello de Edward, recordándolo exactamente como era, suave como seda e indomable como una bestia.

Mientras Edward iba tentando su suerte cada vez más en la medida que iba bajando y dirigiéndose hacia ese pecaminoso centro del placer, le decía a Bella en ese especial tono sexy – ábrete para mi, _ninfa._

– Siempre, Apolo, siempre estaré abierta para ti.

Las palabras sobraban, las miradas lo decían absolutamente todo, estaban los dos listos, Bella con una de sus manos, que abandono su paraíso capilar, alcanzo uno de los condones que había quedado por ahí, lo saco de su envoltorio, y separándose lo justo y necesario de Edward, le coloco el condón en su dura, alzada, potente y gran humanidad, de paso excitándolo aun más por el hecho que una de las manos de su ángel lo estaba tocando de aquella forma, libre y desconsiderada con su auto control. Bella se mordía pícaramente su labio inferior mientras terminaba la acción, abriendo las piernas con el objetivo que él se posicionara perfectamente en el espacio que estaba creando solo para él. Mientras tanto Edward, subía sus manos nuevamente para ponerlas alrededor del rosto de Bella. Besándola tiernamente le dijo – siempre serás mía, y yo seré tuyo hasta la eternidad, no hay vuelta atrás después de esta noche, nos pertenecemos, y no tendré miedo de demostrárselo a nadie, si tú me correspondes… – mientras tanto la punta del miembro amenazaba la entrada de Bella, haciéndola esforzarse aun más en sus pensamientos, sobre todo luego de tales confesiones que realmente le quitaban la respiración, más que el propio contacto físico que estaban teniendo.

– Por siempre y para siempre, yo tampoco temeré ante el reconocimiento de ser tuya y tu ser absolutamente mío, eres por quien respiro, eres quien ha cambiado el significado de mi existencia de la noche a la mañana, y por eso mismo y más te correspondo.

En ese instante sin pensarlo Edward la embistió lo más profundo que pudo, casi tocando el tope de su interior, haciendo a Bella lanzar un profundo y anomalístico gemido, y de paso perdiendo lo que le quedaba de respiración.

Edward estaba en el paraíso, Bella le correspondía, aunque exactamente no sabía qué cosa, pero no importaba ahora la pertenencia era mutua, como también el sentimiento y la excitación, nada ni nadie los iba a separar. El método de cómo llevar a cabo eso lo pensaría mañana, ahora lo importante era ella y lo que estaban haciendo ahora; ya había dejado de ser sexo de deseo, ahora era _amor, del eterno_.

Bella movió sus caderas, con el propósito de incentivar al hombre que tenia encima, despertarlo del trance de la excitación y que empezara la danza del amor; alzando sus piernas y rodeando la cintura de Edward, lo apretó y este reacciono, empezó su cabalgata, sus embestidas, dentro y afuera, a un ritmo increíble, apoyado desde sus flexionados pies, hasta sus manos aferradas al borde superior del colchón creaba el impulso que ayudaba a sus caderas a completar el movimiento iniciado por las caderas de Bella. No supieron cuantos minutos u horas fueron, pero cuando alcanzaron su propio nirvana, aquel que los dos compartían, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor que semejaba a las más preciosas pieles incrustadas de los más bellos diamantes.

El orgasmo llego, Edward alcanzo dejarse caer al constado de Bella, impidiendo que su peso muerto lograra lastimarla, mientras ambos buscaban controlar la respiración nuevamente. Edward se dio vuelta, y arrastrando a Bella a su costado, la abrazó de manera muy dominante y protectora. Mientras que Bella, se posicionaba mezclando sus piernas con las de Edward y a la vez abrazándolo por la cintura, descansaba su cabeza en el espacio del cuello y la clavícula. Luego de haber recuperado su respiración Edward fue el primero en hablar – esto cambia las cosas, ahora sí que estamos metidos en un rollo más o menos importante, pero lo que te dije anteriormente es verdad, mañana te aclarare todas tus dudas, pero necesito saber de verdad si confías en mi – mientras le acariciaba la cadera con una mano y con la otra jugaba con un mechón de su enredado cabello.

– Si que las cambia, nunca me hubiera imaginado que esto seguiría siendo así de potente, pensé que habría sido por culpa del alcohol, pero no fue así, fue nuestra propia energía que nos conduce a esto, que, es realmente adictivo. Y no te preocupes Edward, ahora eres la persona más importante en mi vida desde este instante – "y de la mía también" pensó Edward – y por lo mismo confió en ti _por y para siempre._

– Gracias por _atreverte _– le respondió Edward en un tono sincero, lleno de amor y agradecimiento.

– Gracias por no ser un _cobarde – _ahora respondió Bella, con un tono lleno de adoración, acompañado de su mirada llena de amor.

**GRACIAS JANET…..**

1 Perdón por la alusión liss, pero me encanta esta metáfora…


	5. Bienvenida Realidad

Disclarmer: Todo pertenece a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 4. Bienvenida Realidad.**

Algo sonaba a lo lejos, algo que no la dejaba dormir, era molesto, su posición era cómoda, y además estaba calientita, lo cual era un dichoso milagro ya que estaban empezando el invierno, pero el ruido era insistente; por lo cual Bella se empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, su almohada era rara, se movía. La luz dentro de la pieza estaba incrementándose lentamente, lo mismo que el sonido que ahora identificaba, provenía de aquella montaña de ropa a los pies de la cama. Abrió los ojos completamente y escucho la respiración relajada de otra persona. Giro su cabeza y vio el rostro más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Con rasgos perfectamente masculinos, su mandíbula cuadrada, su nariz característicamente británica, para luego ver su frondoso cabello, hermoso, que con la luz del sol al amanecer se veía realmente como un verdadero dios.

– ¡De donde viene ese maldito ruido! – dijo Edward en una voz muy ronca, haciendo vibrar su pecho y de paso la cabeza de Bella.

– Es mi celular, lo ocupo de despertador en las mañanas.

– Ya es mañana, ¡no! Quiero seguir durmiendo aquí contigo.

– Pero hay que ir a trabajar, aparte ¡ay!, Edward mis piernas están muy enredadas con las tuyas, y suéltame un poco por favor – dijo Bella tratando de levantarse pero la mano de Edward la sostenía fuertemente de la cadera y le impedía moverse.

– Mmm, que pasa si no quiero, si quiero pasar el resto del día aquí en tu cama – en un tono muy travieso dijo Edward.

En ese instante se sintió el zumbido de otro celular, era el de Edward, el cual ignoro cabalmente. Se detuvo el sonido del despertador de Bella, y Edward giro su cara para quedar enfrente de la de Bella, la subió un poco más arrastrándola por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolos gemir a los dos al mismo tiempo. Sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel y sus miradas lo decían todo.

– No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte abandonado esa noche en el hotel, debí haber sido menos cobarde y haberme quedado contigo.

– No, estuvo bien así, la despertada de esa mañana fue caótica, mi cabeza y yo misma no estaba preparada para despertar contigo, fue muy drástico nuestro actuar. Esa mañana cambiaron muchas cosas al interior mío, que si hubieras estado presente resultaría mucho más problemático – le afirmo Bella de manera que el propio Edward no se sintiera culpable con lo que había hecho. Levantándose de la cama, Bella se dirigió hacia su closet, mientras que Edward se deleitaba con la visión de su _ninfa _ completamente desnuda, exhibiendo sus preciadas curvas, en las que anoche el mismo había perdido el control. Además su propia mirada era un signo de completa devoción a ese ser, la actitud de Edward era de completa adoración a Bella, como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Una completa adoración a su _ninfa._

– ¿Por qué no te conocí antes, si eras amiga desde el primer día de universidad con Alice? – pregunto Edward.

– Me extraña que preguntes eso, cuando yo entre a la vida de los Cullen, tú estabas abstraído en tu faceta londinense, con suerte llamabas a Esme cada quince días – le decía mientras sacaba su ropa para la oficina – además teníamos que conocernos de manera especial no crees, no sería propio de nosotros que nos hubiéramos conocido mediante Alice así simplemente. ¿Quieres tomar desayuno? – pregunto Bella.

– Me encantaría, pero qué hora es – pregunto Edward.

– Son las 7:15, alcanzamos con gusto, aparte con tu forma de manejar, no tardaríamos absolutamente nada.

– Oye que quieres decir, que manejo mal.

– No que solo manejas como un desquiciado, no quiero morir por tu culpa.

– Nunca óyeme, nunca dejaría que te pasara algo ni siquiera un rasguño, por más simple que fuera – le dijo Edward de manera segura, casi como una orden que daba en la oficina.

Bella se acerco a la cama, se sentó en el regazo de Edward, a horcajadas, mientras las manos de Edward se posicionaron en las caderas de Bella, ella se inclino más hacia su cuerpo, las manos de ella, estaban en el cuello de él, juntaron sus frentes y sus miradas, Bella hablo – me encanta esa beta protectora que tienes pero necesitamos salir de esta habitación, tenemos una empresa que manejar cariño, y créeme que la pobre Ángela, sola no puede – en eso sonó el teléfono de casa de Bella, sobre saltando a ambos y, obviamente, rompiendo toda atmosfera romántica en intención, que en el caso de Bella era degustar nuevamente esos carnosos y deliciosos labios de su _Apolo._

Se inclinó hacia el costado, y tomando el teléfono – aló… Alice, que pasó… no, no te pienso contar eso, es algo intimo, no te atrevas… si quizás el viernes, pero no sé… si Esme ya me lo había dicho… Alice tienes noción de qué hora es… – mientras tanto Edward salía por fin de la cama y se dirigía al baño, no sin antes susurrarle al oído a Bella que se iba a duchar – Alice, de verdad me tengo que ir… no, no sé donde esta… que no te estoy mintiendo… ¡ay! mujer para… sabes que voy hablar contigo, ahora no es el momento, para de ser inoportuna, Adiós Alice Cullen – cortando fuertemente.

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del baño que estaba abierta, puesto que Edward todavía no entraba a la ducha – tu hermana de repente me saca de mis casillas, es como un bicho molesto que se te mete al oído y no se calla nunca, aparte es como si nunca se le acabaran las baterías y además es una entrometida, quería saber si habíamos tenido de nuevo sexo.

– Ni que me lo digas cariño, pero supongo que le dijiste que no.

– En realidad le dije que no es de su interés.

– Pues le deberías haber dicho a mi querida hermana, que desde ahora y para siempre conmigo nunca más vas a tener sexo, si no que vas a hacer siempre el amor, y créeme si quiere detalles que me pregunte, ahí la espantaremos y nunca más te molestara – mientras se acercaba a Bella y la abrazaba por la cintura, acercando sutilmente sus cabezas – porque imaginándose a su hermano mayor con su mejor amiga, créeme que no le resulta excitante.

– Pues si serás malo Cullen, la pobre solo estaba preocupada por saber donde habías pasado la noche, y será mejor que me beses ahora y luego te digo su recado porque te vas a enfurecer.

De inmediato y sin desperdiciar otro segundo, Edward capturo nuevamente su manjar preferido, por fin, se estaban dando los buenos días como Dios manda, por fin sentía esos deliciosos labios nuevamente. No supo cómo pero a los pocos segundos ambos estaban comiéndose mutuamente, de manera hambrienta devorándose, hasta que Bella sintió algo helado en su espalda, despego con sumo cuidado sus labios de los de Edward. Eran las cerámicas de su baño.

– Que quieres de desayuno, panqueques o tostadas.

– Tostadas está bien.

Bella sutilmente arrastro a Edward a la ducha, dando con el agua, lo empujo debajo de su regadera – ok, tú te duchas mientras yo preparo nuestro desayuno, lávate bien – bromeo Bella.

Tomando su bata y su celular de la montaña de ropa, también el de Edward, lo dejo encima de la cama, se podía deducir que tenía muchos mensajes, pero por respeto a él, no los revisó. Si los ignoraba era porque estar con ella era más importante, él mismo se lo había dicho anoche, y para ella también lo era, por eso mientras iba hacia la cocina, reviso su Blackberry, sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de mensajes que le había mandado Jacob. 10 mensajes. Por Dios, ese hombre de verdad que estaba desesperado, pues bien que se desespere un poco más.

A los 10 minutos Edward entró a la cocina, sorprendiendo a Bella, mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura y le deba pequeños mordiscos en su descubierto cuello.

– Mmm que olor más rico hay, además sabes cocinar, mira que suerte la mía.

– Si y no la tientes Cullen, acaso fue una ducha express lo que hiciste – con tono de pregunta.

– No, es que en realidad me apure porque te extrañaba.

– Ay, que romántico, pero ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con _mi_ Edward, frívolo y calculador?

– Con que _tu _Edward no, entonces tú serás _mi_ Bella, aunque por siempre.

– Por y para siempre; nos estamos convirtiendo en unos melosos, patéticos. Me voy a duchar en 15 minutos estoy de vuelta, para que no me extrañes.

Bella salió corriendo de la cocina para dirigirse al baño, mientras que Edward, se empezaba a comer la fruta que Bella le había dejado servida en el comedor. El diario también estaba ahí, y lo iba a aprovechar para leer, mientras ella regresaba.

Cuando regreso, ella traía, ya su bolso y las Blackberry de ambos, le tendió el suyo a Edward – No quiero ser intrusa, pero encuentro que serás mejor que revises tus mensajes, parase que son bastantes – sugirió Bella.

– Si tienes razón, que quieres agua o leche – le pregunto Edward, mientras este seguía el consejo de Bella, empezó a revisar sus mensajes y ese fue el primer choque con la realidad. O alguien se había muerto o Tanya estaba creando problemas para llamar su atención – Bella, ¿cuál era el recado que me dejo Alice?

– Dijo que por nada del mundo te aparecieras por tu departamento, porque te ibas a llevar una sorpresa muy grande, pero yo pensé que tenias casa – le dijo Bella entre calmada y curiosa.

– Es que me estoy cambiando, no me gustan los lugares pequeños – le dijo mientras leía su celular.

– Pasa algo malo…

– Porque lo dices.

– Es que cambio tu mirada, se puso fría, como la que tuviste en la reunión de ayer.

– No te preocupes, es solo el avistamiento de unos cuantos problemillas.

Terminaron de desayunar, de arreglarse; y salieron del departamento de Bella.

– Porque dejas tus cosas aquí – pregunto Bella en un tono sumamente cauto.

– Te molesta que las deje – sorprendido Edward, acaso su ángel no quería que se quedara con ella.

– No es eso, pero no resulta problemático que te mantengas aquí y no vayas a tu departamento o casa.

– Am… cariño, ese ahora no representa un problema, es más si me quedo aquí, claro con tu consentimiento, va a ser mi completa salvación.

– Entonces que así sea – dijo Bella, abrazando la cintura de Edward y alzando su rostro, para capturar y devorar los labios de Edward una vez más. Pero no había pasado desapercibido el titubeo que tubo Edward, la pregunta era, _¿Por qué no la podía llamar amor?_

El beso estaba en su pleno auge, cuando sonó el timbre del ascensor, avisando que habían llegado a su destino, lastimosamente se separaron, y se dirigieron al auto de Edward – necesito saber si confías ciegamente en mí – quiso saber Edward.

– Si, confío ciegamente en ti – le respondió Bella con una brutal honestidad que nuevamente sorprendió a Edward.

– Por lo tanto, pase lo que pase, es necesario que recuerdes que te amo más que a mi vida ahora, tú eres el centro de mi universo, tú eres mi realidad ahora Bella, ¿lo entiendes?

– Si lo entiendo, yo también te amo, pero ¿Por qué dices esto justo ahora que vamos a la oficina, acaso paso algo malo?

– Si y no, las cosas se complicaron y vamos a tener unas visitas no gratas en la oficina que nos van a estar esperando y ese algo malo, va a suceder te lo puedo firmar, va a ser antes de las cinco de la tarde – con eso Bella sí que se estaba asustando, pero confiaba en él, hasta confiaría su vida en él cualquier sea la circunstancia.

– Y se puede saber quien o quienes son esas visitas.

– Tanya Denali y Félix Volturi. Es necesario que estés conmigo todo el día, quiero que compartamos oficina, no confío en Félix, a pesar de que sea mi primo, no quiero que este cerca de ti.

– Edward, yo sé defenderme.

– Pero no de un Volturi, cariño, es distinto, Félix es un desgraciado prácticamente y si llega a tocarte aunque sea uno de tus sedosos cabellos, primero lo mato.

– Edward me estas asustando.

– Bella, dentro de la empresa hay gente… como decirlo… gente que no es de fiar y que hay que mantenerlos lejos, lo más lejos posible, entre ellos Aro y Félix Volturi, por lo cual te pido que no te alejes de mi, así me resulta más fácil protegerte.

– Esto tiene que ver con tu "misión" verdad.

– Como sabes eso.

– Alice y Esme… en las conversaciones que teníamos cada tarde en los fines de semana que me iba para tu casa, Esme me contaba el porqué de su hijo predilecto no estaba con ella y con Carlisle. Su versión es que estabas haciendo una misión para proteger a la familia, y lo demás lo hacías por un bien a la empresa – Edward le tomo una de las manos a Bella, infundiéndole confianza, amor y cariño, para que fuera perdiendo el miedo y/o el nerviosismo que se estaba haciendo presente a raíz de la conversación.

– Calma, con lo inteligente que eres, lo descubrirás en un dos por tres, pero lo importante es que yo estaré a tu lado, amor, así que calma.

– Creo que sería oportuno decir, _bienvenida realidad._

– Sip, amor, _bienvenidos a la dura realdad._

Llegaron al edificio de la compañía, pero la actitud de ambos era muy distinta a la que tenían en el departamento de Bella, estaban guardando las apariencias, Edward, le había dicho a Bella en el auto, que era más seguro así, a pesar de que era una actitud muy sínica de parte de ambos, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer.

Al salir del ascensor, Edward se dirigió al mesón de recepción del piso, en donde estaba Ginna, mientras Bella se iba a su oficina, como si ambos se hubieran encontrado en el ascensor y no llegado juntos, "_de_ _verdad ambos somos unos buenos actores"_, pensó Edward.

– Hay alguien esperándome en la oficina verdad Ginna.

– Si, pero yo le dije a esa señorita que se quedara aquí en el mesón esperándolo, pero dijo que no, que ella más importante y…

– Gracias Ginna, y disculpa por el atrevimiento, ella puede ser un poco inconsciente a veces.

– No se preocupe Señor Cullen además, su padre ya llego y me pidió que le recordara que pasara por su oficina cuando pudiera.

– Gracias Ginna – si, parece que su padre no se olvido tan simplemente de la conversación de ayer, pero tenía que entrar pronto a su oficina si no quería que Tanya realizara algún desastre.

Entrando al pasillo, diviso la figura de Bella, entrando a su oficina, y al mismo tiempo la puerta de su oficina abriéndose, y de ella saliendo Tanya, si aparentemente había llegado el momento.

– Bella, aguarda, te quiero presentar a alguien – le dijo Edward, ella se giro mirando hacia la persona que estaba saliendo de la oficina de Edward, no lo podía creer, Tanya la otra, pero porque él le estaba haciendo esto a ella, como podía presentarle con tal desfachatez a la otra. Pero tenía que acordarse del contexto en el que estaba. En la oficina Bella era la compañera de equipo de Edward, solo eso, nada más.

"_Restríngete a solo tus atribuciones Bella, solo a tus atribuciones laborales, nada más…" – _se decía mentalmente Bella.

– Tanya, ella es Isabella Swan, mi compañera de labores – las presento Edward, haciendo la actuación de su vida, con una cara de frialdad absoluta, pero en sus orbes esmeraldas destellaba un deseo de comprensión hacia Bella, simulando un hito de esperanza y comprensión que le brindaba.

– A sí que ella, es la fantástica compañera que te consiguieron, dime no podría ser un poco mas nerd quizás – dijo Tanya tratando de sonar cómica, pero solo se quedo en el tratando.

Bella noto como su tono demostraba cierto temor, como también la mirada inquisidora y observadora que le brindaba. Fue entonces que se armo de valor, y demostrando que no era cualquier persona si no alguien mucho más capaz que ella, una simple… no importa, Bella era mucho más que Tanya. Incluso el propio Edward le había dicho eso, segundos antes, con la mirada. Eso también la preocupaba, ella y Edward se estaban volviendo muy cercanos, quizás íntimos, pero estaba bien, o por lo menos eso creía ya que ambos se estaban comunicando solamente con la mirada ¿es que de verdad estaban hechos el uno para el otro? eso se tendría que averiguar.

– Sí, yo soy Isabella Swan, y es una lástima que no te guste mi apariencia, no tendría porque, solo soy la compañera de labores de Cullen – le respondió Bella, en un tono muy seguro que a ella misma sorprendió.

En eso Ángela se asomo por la puerta de la oficina de Bella – Bella, el señor Black en la línea 3, dice que es urgente.

Edward no quedo indiferente a eso, las dudas florecieron como flores en primavera, la principal era porque le resultaba tan familiar ese apellido, a quien se lo había escuchado. Así que decidió adelantarse – Ángela por favor llévate mi maletín, y creo que mis llamadas van a dar a tu escritorio, las podrías atender, mientras soluciono el problema con la Señorita Denali.

– Si, no hay problema Señor Cullen.

Bella lo miro sorprendida, ahora sí que estaba confundida… primero la sorpresa de la oxigenada de Denali, luego la molestia de Jacob, y ahora el problema de Cullen con Denali, ¿es que acaso ella era un problema? Si definitivamente siempre Denali había sido un problema complejo en la vida de Edward, la cosa era saber qué problema exactamente provocaba Tanya en la vida de Edward.

Mientras Edward se iba con Tanya a su oficina, Bella entraba a la suya, ahora tenía que solucionar su propio problema y ese era Black, Jacob Black. La pregunta del millón era, desde cuando Black era una piedra en el zapato de Bella.

Llego a su escritorio y alzo el teléfono, pero mentalmente seguía contando hasta mil si era necesario, con tal de recobrar la paciencia que había perdido al momento de salir de ese maldito ascensor.

– ¡Bella!, por fin contestas, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, me tenias preocupado, ¿Cuando llegaste de vacaciones? Será posible que me pueda comunicar contigo de buenas maneras, o que ahora que estas con los Cullen, te vas a volver una snob y no te podrás juntar con la gente normal…

– Black,_ para,_ pero !que bicho te pico!, porque me hablas así, que mierda te hice para que me ofendas – le dijo interrumpiéndolo y además en un tono de sincera indignación.

– Ah, Bella, no me conformo, no encuentro solución, debería pedirte perdón. O decirte lo siento por mi resiente actitud pero no lo es tal. Sigo en mi postura que los Cullen comparten responsabilidad por nuestro quiebre, y no te puedo olvidar, además me sigue indignando que te hayas ido sola de vacaciones, todavía conservaba la esperanza de que recapacitaras y volvieras conmigo como debe ser.

– Jacob, definitivamente ahora sí que eres un desagradable, no me interesa lo que sigas pensando, aparte no eres nadie, para darte explicaciones, o pedírmelas. Solo eres un ex novio, y estoy dudando seriamente si sería bueno conservar una amistad como la que deseo, desde tu postura tan errónea. Por lo tanto si no tienes más que decir y no hay _otro tema _importante de que hablar, te pido que no molestes más. Tengo mucho trabajo, recuerda que es mi primer día – le dijo Bella, en un tono serio, muy semejante al que ocupaba su compañero, aquel hombre que ahora era el centro de su universo, que estaba en la oficina de enfrente con una oxigenada estúpida que… calma, ella no valía la pena, no, solo era la molestia del momento.

– Isabella…

– Adiós señor Black – luego de cortar se comunico con Ángela – por favor, empieza a retener las llamadas del señor Black, a menos que sea algún caso de vida o muerte.

– Sí, Bella no te preocupes.

– Ah, y cuando llegue Ed… el Señor Cullen, hazlo pasar a mi oficina, creo que hasta que no tenga nueva secretaria trabajara conmigo.

– Sí, no hay problema.

Qué manera de empezar el día, una lástima de verdad, ya que la noche anterior había sido realmente de ensueño, mejor que cualquier fantasía, pero nada en la vida era sencillo y luego del sueño viene la realidad. Si por eso Bella se repetía una vez más, bienvenida realidad.

En la oficina de Edward, las cosas iban tensas, el aire ya se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y aparentemente eso era lo que quería, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan sencillo lograrlo. Nunca pensó que fuera tan fácil provocar la ira de Tanya.

– Edward Cullen, como me puedes hacer esto.

– Hacer que cosa Tanya – con toda la calma y tranquilidad del mundo, le contestó Edward. De verdad que el tiempo estaba a su favor, quizás el proceso de quiebre tomaría menos tiempo de lo que había calculado y todo gracias a las propias mujeres, ¿quién lo diría?

– Son dos cosas que me tienen indignada Edward, pensé que lo nuestro era serio.

– ¿Qué, acaso ahora no lo es?

– ¡Para de interrumpirme!

– Yo no te he levantado el tono de mi voz, por lo tanto tu no lo hagas Tanya, tranquilízate y dime que es lo que te tiene tan mal para que tú te hayas levantado tan temprano y te aparezcas por aquí.

– Como te odio a veces Edward, si no fueras un dios en la cama te juro que te hubiera dejado hace mucho.

– No jures en vano Tanya.

– Para de intervenir que esto es serio – totalmente exacerbada Tanya. Se calmo un poco y continuo – ¿Cómo le pudiste hacer eso a la pobre de Jess?, la dejaste sin trabajo, con lo que me había costado ponerla en ese puesto, sabes lo que tuve que hacer? Claro pero no te importa, lo hago para reconfortarte, para que tu trabajo sea más llevadero para que tengamos más tiempo juntos, porque lo necesitamos, tenemos que solidificar esta relación Ed, tenemos…

– Tanya, tenemos es mucha gente, y con lo de respecto a tu Jess, mira que no es de tu incumbencia, o sea para que entiendas de una vez por todas, porque parece que en Londres no entendiste, mi trabajo es mío, mi trabajo, mi problema – Edward estaba gozando aquello, con la cara de sorpresa de Tanya y sus gestos evidentes remarcando la propiedad de su trabajo, Edward la estaba tratando cual adolecente con sus berrinches – por lo tanto lo que hiciste con tu Jess, estuvo completamente erróneo. Tu misma te prestaste para haber hecho esas estupideces, que dices haber hecho. Y mi tiempo, de nuevo es mío y yo y solamente yo lo controlo. Entonces cual es el otro gran e importante problema que tienes.

– ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche a la casa? – le dijo Tanya tratando de recobrar la fuerza de rabia que poseía y a la vez tratando de cobrarle las intenciones de relación perdida que estaban adquiriendo.

– De nuevo Tanya, "a la casa" queda muy grande, es mi departamento, o sea mío. No es tuyo, no es tu territorio. No quiero repetírtelo, de verdad que pareces una adolescente haciendo berrinche por la nada.

– Con qué es eso – con voz temblorosa y menos chillona – parezco una adolescente haciendo berrinche, son tus cosas, por eso no las puedo tocar, verdad, pero en donde quedo nuestra relación – tratando de seducirlo, en vano, Edward estaba hecho un tempano de hielo.

– Pensé que tomando la decisión de venirme _solo _desde Londres, para acá había sido suficiente – en el tono más gélido que podría haberlo dicho, hasta el mismo se estaba sorprendiendo lo buen actor que estaba siendo – realmente no deseaba ser tan público ni tan evidente para que tu status y tu prestigio salieran intactos Tanya – si como no, ni él se creía tal desfachatez – no me deberías haber seguido, pensé que con esa discusión en Londres había quedado todo claro.

– Nunca pensé que me harías esto Edward, pensé que eras perfecto, que los rumores no eran ciertos.

– Haber, primero soy humano, segundo, el que cometió errores, no soy yo precisamente, así que cuida tus palabras Tanya piénsalo muy bien antes de recriminarme, porque ninguno de los dos es santo. Por lo cual también te recomiendo – acercándose muy peligrosamente y de forma totalmente intimidante a ella – cuida tu tono y forma de hablarme, ojo con lo que dices, ya que los Volturi también están aquí, y creo que a Heidi, verte aquí haciendo como ama y señora no le gustaría mucho que digamos, sobre todo si no desean incomodar a Félix o ¿sí?

Con ellos dejo totalmente sin respiración a Tanya,_ "como mierda se había enterado de aquello" _se estaba preguntando mentalmente Tanya.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? – su tono fue casi inaudiblemente.

– Puedo ser muchas cosas Tanya, pero tonto jamás, creo que una vez te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, es la única cosa que te voy a repetir, con migo NADIE, juega, escuchaste, te quedo claro, NADIE y… repíteselo también a Félix, creo que en el último año, has visto a mi primo más veces que yo mismo y eso que somos familia – con tono totalmente sarcástico y de humor negro, y acercándose a la puerta de su oficina le dijo a modo de conclusión – será mejor que te retires, estás tentando a tu suerte quedándote más tiempo.

Tanya tomo sus cosas, y con paso furioso camino hacia Edward – te arrepentirás.

– No me amenaces, acuérdate que sin mi tú no eres nadie, o te tengo que recordar de donde te rescate, no verdad, por lo mismo, no jures ni amenaces en vano, puede que salgas más perjudicada.

Dicho esto, a Tanya solo le aquedo irse con la cola entre las patas, sumado a rabia, miedo, furia, temor, frustración, un sinfín de emociones pero interiormente solo tenía el deseo ferviente de dos cosas, primero de matar a Edward, quizás no literalmente, pero lo odiaba más que nunca, mientras que como segunda sensación este sería solamente el comienzo de un tortuoso periodo, si estaba en el principio del fin.

Edward salió de su oficia luego que Tanya hubiera desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de Bella, la necesitaba, habían pasado como 15 minutos, y la extrañaba a raudales, era como una droga para él, se comportaba como un completo adicto sin lógica alguna. Saludó cortésmente a Ángela y paso directamente a la oficina de Bella, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta. Ella estaba reclinada sobre su notebook, lo que se lograba ver de su cara, se encontraba en suma concentración, profundamente involucrada en su trabajo, tan así que no sintió que alguien había entrado a la oficina.

Edward se dirigió sigilosamente a su escritorio, y por detrás del respaldo de la silla de Bella, se inclino, magistralmente sin realizar ningún ruido, ese hombre tenía grandes facultades, entre ellas ser totalmente sigiloso cuando se lo proponía.

– Eres el diamante más hermoso que alguna vez mis manos han podido tocar, y el chocolate mas irresistible que he podido deleitar en mi paladar – susurrando en el oído de Bella muy pero muy cerca, inclusive cada movimiento que sus labios realizaban en su modulación, estos tocaban sutilmente el oído de Bella.

Bella al escuchar la voz de Edward inmediatamente se giró y capturó sin chistar aquellos labio pecaminosos que la estaban volviendo cada segundo más loca, sacaron de en medio la silla, solo estorbaba. Las manos de ambos inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar, las de Bella, acunaba posesivamente al rostro de Edward, mientras que las de él, se iban posicionando, también muy posesivamente, en torno al cuerpo de Bella, una estaba sujetando fuertemente la cabeza de la mujer mientras que la otra estaba en la cadera, procurando que esta zona no se separara ningún milímetro entre ambos cuerpos.

Se estaban devorando, pero la senzacion era entre alivio y pasión, alivio por parte de Bella, que Edward retornara tan prontamente, y pasión en Edward, quien reafirmaba cada segundo más su dominación sobre Bella. Queriendo a la vez hacerla consiente de la pertenencia mutua que poseían. Se pertenecían. Y ambos lo sabían.

Poco a poco se fueron moviendo, tenían que encontrar un lugar más cómodo, y eso que era todavía muy temprano para aquello, pero necesitaban algo en donde apoyarse, ya que las piernas de ambos estaban cediendo a la pasión. De repente las pantorrillas de Edward chocaron contra algo duro e inmediatamente se sentó, poniendo a Bella en horcajadas en su regazo, las piernas de Bella, rodeaban las caderas de Edward, quedando la resucitada humanidad de este en pleno contacto con el valle de placer de Bella. Mientras se seguían besando desenfrenadamente, la mano de Edward que estaba en la cadera de Bella, poco a poco fue bajando por la nalga de esta, y al mismo tiempo fue levantando la pollera del vestido que ocupaba. Mientras las bocas y lenguas de ambos no se daban tregua, la mano de Edward se posiciono en la zona intima de Bella.

Mientras ella subía sus manos para sujetarle el cabello, y al mismo tiempo en que Edward tocaba la zona más erógena de Bella, esta tiraba de los cabellos de Edward, haciendo a los dos gemir fuertemente. Ambos rostros se separaron milimétricamente, tratando de recuperar la respiración, mientras los maestros dedos de Edward estaban acariciando la zona de Bella, quien por reacción natural y exclusivamente a él, empezó a mover su cadera, estimulando el movimiento de los dedos de Edward sobre la suave tela de su ropa interior y sin querer, excitando aun más a la abultada zona del bajo vientre de Edward.

– Te necesito, estoy a punto de explotar – suplicaba Edward, pero en un tono completamente erótico y sexualmente incitante.

– ¿Aquí ahora, en el sillón? – le pregunto extrañada Bella, de verdad Edward lo quería hacer a esa hora de la mañana en el sillón de la oficina, increíble – Edward no podemos, alguien puede entrar, vamos amor, calma, respira te prometo parar de moverme pero por favor, saca tu mano de ahí, o si no va ser imposible encontrar lógica alguna.

– Pero, qué pasa si no quiero parar, no quiero sacar mi mano de allí, si quiero que pierdas todo rastro de lógica… _amor mío – _le desafío Edward.

Quedando frente con frente y Bella apoyándose de los hombros de Edward, Bella hablo – me encantaría hacer el amor en este mismo instante, lo necesito también, me cargó conocer el rostro de esa maniquí desabrida, pero hay que poner las cosas en frio porque alguien puede entrar, imagínate si entra tu tío Aro o tu papá, a ninguno de los dos Ángela les puede prohibir la entrada a esta oficina.

Sacando dolorosamente la mano, Edward emitió un gesto de resignación, la mano la descansó en la cintura de Bella, mientras que la otra, sujeto el cuello de esta, con la intención de acercarla un poco más para el beso, entre despedida, lastima y resignación, pero sobre todo ese beso estaba dominado por el sentimiento de amor que ambos se tenían mutuamente. Edward estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar con su lengua, cuando la puerta de la oficina de Bella se abrió

– Edward, como te fue con…

– Mierda – ambos casi llegaron al techo de un brinco, como pudieron se despegaron, tratando de arreglar sus ropas, de a poco encararon a la nueva persona que había entrado a la oficina.

– Pero, que estaba pasando… ¿Edward que significa esto?

Bella no aguanto más, entre la impresión y el nerviosismo; se descalzó para correr al baño privado que tenía en la oficina y luego se encerró dentro de este, empezó a vomitar. ¿Qué le pasaba?, pues no estaba segura, pero el culpable de esta situación en gran medida era Edward. Ya que además de provocarle las más exitantes sensaciones, también era capaz de ponerla a punto de un ataque de nervios. De repente se escucho un golpeteo desde afuera, era alguien tocando la puerta, intentando abrirla, pero esta estaba trabada.

– _Amor, _ ¿qué te pasa, sucedió algo, quieres que llame a la enfermería?

¿Qué?, que había pasado, pues de todo. Acaba de sepultar su prometedora carrera por la desesperación irracional de ver a Edward con otra mujer, y que luego con su boca, venía a revolver una vez más su conciencia lógica, y que esta misma fuera su perdición.

– _Edward déjala, es la impresión, debí haber tocado antes._

– _No, pero quiero saber si ella está bien, lo necesito saber... Bella amor, me escuchas… que estupidez... ¡amor!, por favor respóndeme, me estas asustando, vamos…_

De verdad se le escuchaba desesperado, pero que estaba pasando, porque estaba más preocupado de ella y no de arreglar la situación allá afuera, aunque sea para salvarse su propio pellejo.

– Sí, Edward estoy bien, solo fue el susto, déjame tranquilizarme un poco y estaré bien, dame cinco minutos por favor.

– _Está bien, pero solo por favor destraba la puerta, me da miedo que te desmayes – _por Dios que estaba preocupado este hombre, pareciera que él se asusto más por ella que de que Carlisle hubiera entrado de sopetón a la oficina mientras ellos, los tortolitos se aprestaban a tener una de las mejores fantasías de ambos, tener sexo en un sillón de cuero en un contexto público. Por dios, estaba bien que se hayan confesado cosas anoche, pero no para cumplirlas de inmediato. Qué pensaría Carlisle… ni siquiera se lo quería imaginar.

Destrabo la puerta pero la mantuvo cerrada, está bien se notaba que Edward la respetaba, pero el problema es que no se escuchaba ninguna conversación desde fuera, ¿será que se habían ido… quizás? Poniendo su frente en el espejo con el afán de calmar sus desesperantes pensamientos, Bella se lavo las manos, aun recordando el suave y sedoso cabello de Edward, se mojó un poco la cara, tenía que tranquilizarse y enfrentar sus problemas. Pero como se enfrentaría a Carlisle, siendo como su padre, encontrándola en una de las peores posiciones que la podría haber encontrado, que debía hacer. Bueno se vería en la marcha, se armo de valor, y salió del baño, encontrando una escena que no se lo esperaría.

Edward de pie mirando hacia ella, con una cara de preocupación de muerte, mientras que Carlisle, apoyado en el escritorio de Bella, mirándolos perplejamente.

– Esto era lo que querías proteger sobre todo y cualquier cosa verdad hijo… está bien estas en todo tu derecho, pero solo debo preguntarte una cosa; como conozco a Bella, deseo saber si ella realmente te corresponde.

¿Pero qué estaba pasando… donde estaba el sermón?, _porque Edward la estaba abrazando _y en su rostro estaba un semblante de completa _preocupación._

– ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas tu papá? – le dijo Edward un poco molesto por el hecho de que Carlisle no le creyera algo tan verídico que le estaba contando.

– Bella, no quiero atemorizarte, no quiero que pienses que corre un riesgo tu puesto en esta empresa si respondes o no la pregunta que te quiero hacer, quiero que hablamos como hablamos en casa, como si fuéramos padre e hija, es importante Bella, aquí la honestidad es primero, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Carlisle.

– Si – en un tono completamente nervioso.

– A ver, Edward te ha forzado o te ha seducido impropiamente.

– ¡Papá! – protesto Edward.

– No Carlisle, por el contrario, lo que estábamos haciendo es de mutuo consentimiento, además, yo no sería lo bastantemente tonta como para dejarme embaucar por un hombre, independiente que sea tu hijo o no – le dijo seriamente Bella, manteniendo su perfil serio, como toda una profesional.

– Pero, no me entra… se conocieron recién hace 24 horas, y… precisamente no quiero pensar mal de ustedes, pero ¿como…?, chicos es impactante encontrarlos en esa situación y en esa posición – les dijo Carlisle.

– En verdad Papá, nos reconocimos hace 24 horas.

– Y además no es necesario explicarte en este minuto propicio con lujos de detalles la situación en cómo nos conocimos – le dijo Bella, con la intención de cambiar de tema, ambos estaban incómodos, la posición tensa de Edward al lado suyo y ella misma que no estaba cómoda. Carlisle noto esto, accediendo al cambio de tema.

– Está bien, pero esta conversación continuará. Ahora lo que me interesa discutir es contigo Edward.

– Lo que tengas que hablar conmigo, lo hacemos en frente de Bella, no le puedo ocultar nada, menos sobre ese tema papá, ella va a permanecer aquí y necesita entender en que estoy metido – le interrumpió Edward.

– Está bien Edward, solo quiero que me digas como te fue con Tanya, ¿en qué quedaste? – le pregunto Carlisle.

– Depende del punto de vista que lo veas – Edward se sentó nuevamente en aquel sillón – para un punto de vista me fue genial, para otro me fue mal.

– Y cuál es el punto que nos interesa… – continuo Carlisle.

– Me fue estupendamente, logré mi cometido, aunque no fue necesario sacar la caballería, solo con la presentación me bastó.

– En verdad me dejaron colgada, ahora sí que no entiendo – totalmente descolocada Bella.

– ¿Acaso no le has explicado lo que estás haciendo a Bella, Edward? – pregunto inquisitivamente Carlisle.

– Anoche trate lo prometo, pero no pude, lo importante es que el primer dominó ya calló, en unos cuantos días tendremos a Félix, más cerca de lo que pensamos.

– ¿Félix? – preguntó Bella.

– Si, el hijo de Aro, mi primo, todavía no tienes la desdicha de conocerlo y ojala que no lo hagas todavía, amor, porque sería muy complicado, me gustaría tenerte en más conocimiento de lo que estoy haciendo antes de que conozcas a Félix Volturi – le explico Edward a Bella, quien por primera vez, estaba viendo lo cansado que estaba en su mirada, quizás de verdad la discusión con Tanya lo había agotado.

Sentándose al lado de él, y tocando una de sus mejillas, cuidadosamente le pregunto para salir de dudas – ¿estás cansado?

– No, no es eso, solo que pensar en que Félix, se pueda acercarte a ti me aterra, eres como una flor en el desierto, algo tan maravilloso en un mundo tan arisco y maldito que pensar en el hecho que puedas salir lastimada, me pone mal.–le respondió Edward en un tono tan intimo que incomodo por primera vez a Carlisle, era la primera vez que se incomodaba mirando alguna relación de sus hijos, definitivamente entre Bella y Edward había algo mucho más allá que alguna amistad con deseo, era un sentimiento mucho más profundo.

– Yo me puedo encargar de retardar lo más posible el encuentro entre Bella y Félix, lo que me importa hijo es que tu no salgas lastimado, estas apostando mucho.

– Papá solo estoy como el mejor postor, ellos ya lo saben, lo que no saben es que ese mejor postor soy yo, todavía piensan en mí como un niño mimando y libertino que creyeron conocer en Londres – le respondió Edward haciendo cuenta nuevamente de su espectacular capacidad de planificación.

– Bueno, si las cosas están así por lo tanto le voy a dar la buena nueva a tu madre, pero solo la primera parte, para la segunda quiero una situación más seria, en realidad todos querríamos una presentación más seria de Bella como tu novia – en ese momento Bella sitio un calor abrazador en su cara, si, se había puesto como tomate. Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, y no estaba bien; nadie le había preguntado cómo se sentía con respecto a eso, en especial con su situación con Edward y lo que ocurriría hipotéticamente con Félix.

– No, esto está ocurriendo muy rápido, necesito tiempo – Bella salió de la oficina, en un gesto de plena ofuscación.

Edward inmediatamente se paro del sillón, y pretendió salir de la oficina pero no lo pudo hacer ya que Carlisle le sujeto el brazo – hijo, ten prudencia, es verdad las cosas con Bella aparentemente van muy rápido, será mejor que te lo tomes con calma, acuérdate del daño colateral que le puedas provocar, y si resulta ser eso que me dijiste ayer, con mayor razón, cuídala como la flor del desierto que es, si es única como dices que es, trátala como tal, no la presiones, déjala respirar, que se acomode a tu ritmo, si es tu compañera, tu pareja, tu mitad, tu universo, o tu vida como ayer me dijiste, dale su espacio y deja que se acomode, ella viene de una situación agobiante hijo, ten en consideración aquello. Tómense el día libre ambos, no hay mucho que hacer, creo que los negocios por hoy no avanzaran mucho que digamos. Además estamos recién empezando, anda ve a buscarla y sácala de aquí antes que se tope con alguien – diciendo esto Carlisle soltó a Edward, quien salió rápidamente de la oficina y se fue al pasillo principal. Y ahí la vio, su _ninfa_, mirando hacia el parque, con una posición levemente encorvada, y con los brazos cruzados por delante.

Se acerco y toco levemente sus hombros antes susurrar en su oído – amor, lo siento de verdad, perdóname si te estoy presionando mucho, pero de verdad me asusta la idea de que alguien se te pueda acercar y hacerte daño, no estoy tranquilo. Como dije despiertas en mi, cosas que jamás creí posibles.

Bella levanto su vista – todo está ocurriendo muy rápidamente, no sé cómo vamos a terminar, necesitamos decantar todas estas sensaciones, sentimientos, deseos, todo lo que pasa por nuestras cabezas, y si dices que vas a ser sincero conmigo, pues bien tomate el tiempo y explícame, ¿porque estoy corriendo tanto peligro y me quieres proteger? – le demando Bella.

– Pues eso pretendo hacer; mi padre nos ha dado libre el día, nos va a cubrir, no hay muchas cosas que hacer, nos vamos cuando estés lista. Y te voy a llevar a un lugar en donde tú y yo podemos hablar tranquilamente – le dijo mientras la abrazaba cuidadosamente.

– ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? – no pudo evitar preguntar Bella.

– A mi casa, ese lugar es suficientemente seguro, casi nadie lo conoce, y no vamos a ser interrumpidos – le respondió Edward.

– ¿Casi?, acaso Tanya…

– No, no amor, nunca, tu vas a ser la primera _mujer_ que entre a mi casa y la conozcas, en realidad también va a ser tuya, _pero_ no te quiero presionar, antes solo había entrado Esme, ella la decoro – le respondió Edward mientras acariciaba la cara de Bella, teniendo un efecto tranquilizador en el cuerpo de ella.

– Está bien, voy por nuestras cosas entonces.

– Si yo te espero donde Ginna – dijo Edward cuando Bella se alejaba del ventanal para dirigirse a su oficina.

Mientras, Edward pensaba que verdaderamente Carlisle tenía razón, no podía darse la libertad de complicar sus cosas con Bella, ella era muy importante para su existencia, tenía que cuidarla y protegerla, pero a la vez darle su espacio. Si, era complicada la situación pero quien dijo que la realidad era una cosa fácil que comprender, por eso una vez más se repetía _bienvenida realidad._

**GRACIAS JANET…..**


	6. Largas Confesiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 5. Largas Confesiones**

Salieron del edificio, era raro salir tan temprano y saber que no habían hecho nada, pero contradictoriamente se sentían como si les hubiera pasado un camión por encima, estaban agotados. Pero sabían que tenían que salir, había muchas cosas que hablar y que aclarar. Más sobre su recién nacida relación, a la que ambos deseaban ponerle un apellido.

Estaban tomando el camino hacia la casa de los Cullen, Bella estaba extrañada ya que sabía perfectamente que no irían a ese lugar, por lo cual no pude evitar preguntar – ¿a dónde vamos?, a la casa de tus papás.

– No, vamos a mi casa.

– ¿Queda por acá?

– Sí, como sabrás mis papás poseen también los terrenos aledaños a su casa, y en parte son nuestra "herencia" o más bien parte de ella, y pues yo lo estoy ocupando en vida, y en el terreno que me corresponde empecé a construir mi hogar hace un año y medio, ya que como estaba en Inglaterra, el trabajo fue lento claro que Esme y Carlisle me han ayudado mucho, en algunos casos ellos tomaban las decisiones, pero como son mis padres, conocen muy bien mis gustos gracias a dios, acertaron en la mayoría de las elecciones, ahora que volví, escojo con Esme, la decoración – le explico Edward.

– Parece que es verdad, sin duda trabajas siempre son los mejores – le comento Bella.

Bella reconoció la senda del camino que llevaba hacia la casa de los Cullen, pero Edward en vez de tomar la bifurcación que llevaba para la casa, siguió derecho, internándose aun más en el bosque que resguardaba el sector Cullen dentro del Country Club. Si bien Bella nunca había entrado a esa zona, realmente le extrañaba lo tan frondoso del paraje.

– ¿Por qué es tan frondoso el paraje en este sector? – no pudo evitar preguntar Bella.

– Porque no ha sido intervenido.

– Y para entrar a tu casa eso no lo piensas cambiar.

– En realidad creo que es segura esta frondosidad, tanto para ojos curiosos, como para los medios y otros inesperados y desagradables visitantes que se dejen caer como paracaidistas – le respondió Edward, haciéndole ver a Bella, lo verdaderamente seguro que se veía el entorno más próximo de la casa de Edward, a parte era una belleza natural lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, Bella nunca pensó que un lugar tan verde y natural pudiera estar precisamente en Chicago.

Edward poco a poco fue disminuyendo la velocidad, y entre los arboles empezó a aparecer una casa majestuosa, la de los sueños de Bella, aquellos sueños que la atormentaban hace algunos meses, en donde veía a unos niños jugando por ahí, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la sensación que le despertaba esa casa en aquellos sueños. Primero un deseo irrevocable de pertenencia y amor a ese lugar, como si fuera de ella. Segundo una sensación de seguridad y confianza, como si fuera su refugio. Pero era extraño, sumamente extraño que ella soñara anteriormente con esa casa precisamente, si recién la estaba conociendo y además había conocido a Edward hace menos de una semana. Sí, todo resultaba muy extraño.

La casa era estilo country inglés, otro gusto semejante entre ella y Edward, algo le decía que era por algo que nuevamente se encontraba con gustos afines con él particularmente. Porque era inevitable comparar su situación con Jacob, o más bien lo que tuvo con él. Si bien se complementaban en alguna medida, pero siempre cada uno en lo suyo, puede que fueran geniales compartiendo espacios públicos, pero sus espacios privados ahí se quedan, espacios solo para ellos. Mientras que con lo poco que había convivido con Edward, Bella ya no diferenciaba en los límites de los espacios públicos y privados entre ellos, eran tan semejantes que no sabía en donde empezaba o terminaba ella misma, solo estaba segura que era la perfecta complementación de Edward, los dos formaban una sola unidad. Realmente ese hombre la revolucionaba.

Edward estaba expectante, la actitud de Bella era lo que más le preocupaba, ella muy fijamente sentada en el asiento del copiloto era la reencarnación de la neutralidad, nuevamente le era imposible a Edward descifrar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Bella, adentro él sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, primero confesarse y luego interrogarla. Para luego amarla como nunca la había amado, sin ninguna restricción.

– Bueno Bella, hemos llegado – le dijo, e inmediatamente se bajo y fue hacia la puerta de Bella para abrirla, tendiéndole la mano la ayudo a bajarse del auto – ven vamos te invito a mi humilde hogar.

– Por favor Edward creo que vas a tener que definir y replantearte el concepto de humilde, definitivamente esto no lo es cariño, creo que estas un poco errado.

– Me gusta cómo suena eso en tu voz, _cariño – _dijo Edward acercándose a ella para depositar un casto beso en sus labios. Era increíble los extrañaba un montón dentro de esas cuantas horas que no le había sido posible tocarla. Simplemente esa mujer era maravillosa, como si fuera hecha para él.

Entraron a la casa, la cual era majestuosa, la entrada era simple, lo primero que uno veía al entrar era el living, el cual estaba amueblado, y poseía en uno de sus muros una chimenea artificial1, el espacio en si era grande, y poseía un gran ventanal que daba a un tarraza y luego al gran jardín trasero, era espectacular, en el fondo se podía divisar parte de una cancha de golf. Los adornos, eran increíbles, calzaban perfectamente con el gusto de Bella, todo se regía por los cánones de decoración británicos, casi victorianos, se notaba que Edward estaba orgulloso de ser un inglés en los Estados Unidos, y lo dejaba en evidencia. A su vez el living consistía de dos sillones de cuero muy similares a los de la oficina de Bella, pero más grandes y con apariencia mucho más acogedora.

Y sobre todo esa era la sensación que le despertaba esa casa a Bella, el sentirse acogedora, familiarmente aceptable, ella miraba todo con un asombro que tenia totalmente sorprendido a Edward, Bella se veía tan natural dentro de la casa, que nuevamente lo confirmaba, ella era para él y solamente para él.

– Te gusta… la casa o más bien lo poco que has visto de ella.

– Me encanta, es como si me hubieses leído el pensamiento y mis gustos, amo tu casa.

– Ojala que también me amaras a mí, además de mi casa. Por cierto amo que te guste tanto como amo también que descubrimos que tenemos gustos muy semejantes. Ves estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

– Ay Cullen ¿y a ti que bicho te pico, que te bajo tanto el romanticismo ah? – dijo Bella, entrando al living, y dejando sus cosas en el sillón, se quito sus zapatos y sintió en sus pies desnudos la suave alfombra que cubría el living. Estaba completamente maravillada con el entorno del jardín de la casa, definitivamente era la casa de sus sueños.

– En realidad, Edward esta es la casa de mis sueños, es espectacular.

– Y eso que no has conocido el resto, pero creo que eso será mejor para más tarde, quieres algo para tomar, mientras te pones cómoda por favor. Además creo que mientras más pronto hablemos mejor.

– Si, yo también lo creo, me gustaría tomar una bebida… no quiero tomar alcohol todavía.

– OK no hay problema espérame… estás en _tu casa._

"_Esto es mi paraíso personal", _se dijo Bella, no cabía en su lógica mente tal comprensión, todo es maravilloso, él esmaravilloso. Sus reacciones la sorprendían hasta a ella misma, era increíble cómo se transformaba con Edward a su lado, era otra mujer, se sentía otro ser, alguien que presentaba un nuevo significado; se complementaba con alguien y ese alguien era Edward, ahora lo que necesitaba era ver si él estaba dispuesto a complementarse con ella.

Edward volvió con las bebidas de la cocina – creo que después podemos continuar con el tour de la casa, pero necesitamos hablar ahora; en serio y sin interrupciones físicas, ponte cómoda que esto va para largo – dijo Edward a su vez acomodándose, descalzándose y también tocando la mullida alfombra, se dirigió al equipo de música que estaba en la pieza y puso una pacífica música de fondo.

Se sentaron frente a frente en el mismo sillón apoyados en el respaldo, buscando la posición más honesta que hayan podido encontrar. Ambos querían respuestas y necesitaban tomar pronto una decisión. Si querían algo entre ellos no podían estar así por más tiempo.

– ¿Quien empieza tú o yo? – pregunto Edward.

– Tu, eres el más complicado en este minuto – le respondió Bella.

– Bueno, existe una razón más allá del porque me fui a Inglaterra era más que un simple capricho, fui en busca de unas pruebas por un asesinato que ocurrió años antes. No creo que nadie te lo haya contando antes, pero mis abuelos paternos, Edward y Elizabeth Cullen fueron asesinados. O mejor dicho eso es lo que yo postulo. Según las investigaciones fue un accidente en auto. Pero por lo menos yo no me quede conforme, mi papá estaba lo bastantemente impactado como para realizar una pericia más profunda, aparte mí "querido" tío Aro estaba muy cercano a él, y era muy fácil influenciarlo. Por lo cual se conformo con el primer informe. Mientras tanto yo no. Era bastante curioso en esa época, y todavía no era lo bastantemente audaz como para pasar desapercibido, a si que cuando empecé a inmiscuirme más, Félix fue el primero en darse cuenta que estaba metiendo las narices. Y como un buen hijo fue de inmediato a notificar a su papi que yo estaba metiendo las narices. Y fue en mi fiesta de graduación cuando mi tío se me acercó y me amenazó – a Edward poco a poco le iba cambiando la cara, de una de pseudo tranquilidad a complejidad, y también preocupación; solo le estaba contando el principio a Bella, quedaba mucho por contar.

– ¿Crees que alguien mato a tus abuelos, que no murieron en ese accidente? – Bella estaba totalmente impactada no podía pensar en nada más que abrazar a Edward y decirle que todo había sido una pesadilla, que no tenía que asumir tal responsabilidad.

– Tengo serias posibilidades de que fue Aro; como sobrino, era muy lejana su línea de herencia y por lo tanto tenía que empezar el corte de cabezas.

– Eso quiere decir que…

– Sí, el siguiente es mi papá con mi mamá, y realmente planifica su accionar, por lo tanto si los mata, los mata juntos.

– Pero entonces porque te fuiste a Inglaterra, ¿qué encontraste allá?

– Me fui, a Londres, a la casa de mis abuelos, ahí está toda la herencia, que ahora está en mi poder, claro que Aro eso no lo sabe, por eso necesitaba crearme el perfil de novio de Tanya, tenía que despistar a los espías de Aro en especial a Félix, que fiel a su padre le comunicaba cada paso mío, ahora le debe estar diciendo que acabo de terminar con Tanya quien ya debe haber corrido a sus brazos.

– ¿Porque estás tan seguro de eso?

– Porque los conozco, además desde que empecé con los planes para mi vuelta a Chicago, me demando descuidarla, en lo cual también me aproveche para tomar la distancia que necesitaba para volver, estando aquí, completaría lo que me falta del rompe cabezas que estoy armando.

– ¿Y te queda mucho?

– En realidad no sé, todo depende de lo que logre averiguar en cuanto a su función en Chicago, su función en Londres, ya lo tengo, y las pruebas están bien guardadas, pero el problema es que Félix sabe que estoy escondiendo algo, pero tengo la capacidad de controlarlo en la empresa, es importante mi puesto, más bien nuestro puesto. Bella, debes tener cuidado, es cosa de tiempo en que se enteren que estoy contigo en una relación verdadera, y serás el blanco de muchos ataques, consignas y amenazas contra nosotros, y en especial contra mí. Voy a necesitar tenerte cerca, no puedo ni quiero alejarme de ti. Quiero que tengas claro que no tiene que ver en esta cosa de la investigación, quiero dejarte en claro esto. Si fuera solo eso, yo mismo te trasladaría a otra empresa o a otra ciudad. Pero me hechizaste, soy tu prisionero – fue cuando Edward se perdió en las almendras de su _ninfa_, era una belleza, al parecer lo comprendía está ahí con él, todavía no huía o pedía ayuda al 911, estaba ahí con él.

– Yo tampoco me quiero alejar Edward, pero quiero saber, porque no tomas la vía simple conmigo.

– Porque estoy cansado de estar guardando las apariencias de ser un _cobarde – _exasperado se levanto del sillón, y empieza a caminar como león enjaulado por el living – no quiero, no me pidas ocultar lo que siento por ti, y yo quiero que no ocultes absolutamente nada de lo que sientas por mi Bella.

– Pero el directorio… – le interrumpió Bella.

– Amor – tomándole las manos – nuestro único problema es Aro, y yo me voy a encargar de él, estando los dos juntos somos indestructibles, si acaso quieres estar conmigo a todo esto.

– ¡OH!, Edward.

Como pudo lo sentó de nuevo en el sillón, y se acomodo a horcajadas en su regazo, le acuno la cara y le dijo – me podrás decir muchas cosas, loca, insaciable, aburrida, pesada, suspicaz, tonta, inútil, ingenua, lo que sea, pero nunca deberás poner en duda lo que siento por ti, yo tampoco quiero ser _cobarde,_ no quiero ocultar lo que siento por ti – acercando sus frentes, dejando sus miradas cada vez más cerca la una a la otra – yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti. Créeme que el rato que estuviste con Tanya fue realmente una tortura, deseaba descuartizar a la tipa esa, como se atrevía ella a estar cerca de ti. Me hiciste sufrir, Edward, solo te pido que nunca más – dándole pequeñas caricias en su rostro; Bella trato de controlar ese resurgimiento de rabia que le dio por recordar a la oxigenada.

– _Te amo –_ mágicamente se dijeron al mismo tiempo; ambos desearon chocar sus labios en una inusitada pasión, que poseía caracteres de necesidad, para ambos ahora era una necesidad besarse, ahora que no iban a tener interrupciones.

Los labios de ambos se estaban adorando con pasión, y al mismo tiempo devorándose, cada labio se acoplaba y complementaba con el sentimiento más profundo de sus seres, se estaban declarando nuevamente, con el objetivo de dar inicio racional a su relación, ya no a encuentros fortuitos o sorpresa. Ahora ambos se estaban diciendo lo que querían del otro.

Estaban en su propio mundo, entregándose la confianza que necesitaban, pero la mente de Edward era incontrolable y recordó lo que había escuchado hace algunas horas en la oficina de Bella.

– Amor, no quiero romper esta preciosa atmosfera, pero me asalta una duda.

– Dime.

– ¿Quién es Jacob?

– Ah, él… bueno este, es un poco complicado – acomodándose en el regazo de Edward.

– Cuidado Bella… por favor no te muevas tanto que quiero conversar de él contigo, quiero saber como es mi competencia.

– Edward tú no tienes competencia, déjame acomodarme.

– Bella no juegues con fuego y explícame quien es Jacob, porque, en realidad me siento un poco celoso… a decir verdad, tengo unos pequeños deseos de matarlo… pero quiero saber quién es de tu propia boca – le dijo Edward posicionando sus manos en sus caderas, con el objetivo de tratar de controlar esos mortales movimientos que lo estaban matando, tenía que saber quién era Jacob antes de hacerle a Bella la forma de expresión más física de su amor.

– Bueno, Jacob, era mi novio, termine con él antes de viajar a mis vacaciones en donde y gracias a Dios te conocí, el problema es que a Jacob no le ha quedado claro que terminamos, sigue pensando que entre nosotros puede haber algo.

– Bueno si es eso déjamelo a mí, que en menos de un minuto me demoro en dejarle claro lo que pasa entre nosotros – Bella acerco su rostro al de Edward capturando sabrosamente la boca de su hombre.

Pareciera que todo estaba quedando claro, y sobre todo que Bella estaba de acuerdo en el actuar autoritario de Edward, porque en realidad estaba cansada de Jacob y sus pretensiones, sobre todo porque no eran para nada reciprocas. Rompiendo suavemente el beso, Edward le pregunto – Jacob, ¿te sigue persiguiendo?

– Le ha costado asumir que la relación se acabo, me recrimino mucho el hecho del viaje y ni siquiera le he contado que te conocí.

– Bueno entonces, en ese caso vamos hacerle saber que tú ya tienes a alguien a tu lado.

Riéndose Bella, nuevamente beso más profundamente a Edward, queriendo iniciar algo que necesitaba, era una necesidad vital, pero tenía que hacerle una pregunta antes – Edward, necesito que me respondas con la verdad – sujetando con ambas manos el rostro de él y sosteniendo profundamente su mirada – ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por Tanya?

– ¿Quieres que sea honesto? – Bella afirmo con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada, al mismo tiempo Edward suspiro, tensando sin querer a Bella, ella no sabía si realmente deseaba escuchar esto pero era necesario – en un principio si, Tanya no es fea, es especial, sentí algo por ella – Bella se tenso completamente su mirada cambio, sus ojos se estaban cristalizando y Edward se recrimino a si mismo mentalmente.

Con la intensión de moverse, Bella trató de salir del regazo de Edward. Y este al mismo tiempo apretó su agarre en las caderas inmovilizándola – _Pero – _empezando a subir las manos por su cuerpo hasta acunar el rostro de Bella – fue solo un deseo físico, nada más.

– Pero aun así sentiste algo por ella – tratándose de moverse – ¡déjame salir, suéltame! – le exigió a Edward.

Edward la soltó, se había asustado, la reacción de Bella era extraña, estaba enojada y molesta, pero a la vez sabía que era pasado. La mente de Bella pensaba a una gran velocidad, se estaba imaginando a Edward en una cama, como la del hotel, con Tanya, la modelo, la rubia, ella con su cuerpo perfecto y él besándola por todo su cuerpo, devorándola.

– Bella, por favor que haces, que piensas… ¡AMOR! – prácticamente le gritaba a Bella, se veía que ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, abstraída totalmente de la realidad.

Rápidamente la alcanzo dentro de la habitación y la abrazó por detrás, sosteniéndola fuertemente, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba llorando angustiosamente, en un silencio desgarrador, su cuerpo se remecía fuertemente, casi incontrolablemente. Estaba temblando de la impotencia de sus pensamientos, las piernas le empezaron a fallar y Edward la giro hacia él; acunándole el rostro y elevándolo, le dijo sobre sus labios – Bella amor, por favor que diablos estas pensando, yo te amo, lo de Tanya paso, fue una cosa básica, fue carnal, nada más allá, amor escúchame – suplicándole mientras ella seguía derramando lágrimas a través de sus mejillas con los ojos cerrados – amor vamos, vuelve a mí, te amo, eres la única quien ha entrado tan profundamente en mi. ¡BELLA! Por favor, amor, vamos abre los ojos – fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el también había empezado a llorar – Bella amor, estoy llorando, me estas matando, vuelve a mi amor, vamos, no dejes que esas fantasías ridículas nos distancien. Te necesito cerca.

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar, pero ninguno de los dos se inmutaba, estaban inmersos entre sí. Sonó la contestadora.

– _Señor Cullen, soy Ángela, perdón por la osadía de llamarlo a su residencia privada pero no_ _contestaba su celular, y su padre me dijo que lo llamara. Señor Cullen, ha ocurrido un problema, el Señor Félix,_ _está preguntando por usted, y está exigiendo documentos, pero por orden de su padre me tiene prohíbo pasárselos. Señor Cullen también ha estado preguntado el Señor Félix por el folio Eclipse, el cual desconozco, le pregunte a su padre por él y me dijo que lo escondiera. Señor Cullen cuando escuche este mensaje, puede hacer el favor de llamarme y corroborarme donde está y donde guardo ese folio antes de que el Señor Félix me pregunte de nuevo, por favor si no sería mucha molestia –_ y la llamada se acabó.

– Mierda – dijo secamente Edward, logrando lo que anteriormente no le había resultado. Bella abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban rojos a raíz del llanto, y fijo su roja mirada hacia Edward, demostraba una preocupación absoluta, habían cesado esas horrorosas imágenes de Tanya y de él en una cama de blanca sábanas.

– ¿¡Que paso! – pregunto alarmada Bella.

– El maldito con la puta esa, lo averiguaron… como mierda se enteraron – cargándola a Bella al estilo noche de bodas, Edward subió al segundo piso de la casa, y abrió como puedo la puerta de su habitación – amor será mejor que te recuestes, estas un poco cansada y hace unos minutos no te sostenías, quédate en la cama que vuelvo pronto.

– No me dejes – Bella apretó su agarre en Edward.

– Amor, no voy a salir de la casa te lo prometo, solo dame cinco minutos mientras voy por los celulares y al auto.

– ¿Me vas a explicar que es ese folio y porque te preocupaste tanto?

– A cambio, si tú me prometes que _nunca más___te pondrás como lo hiciste antes y tampoco pensarás que prefiero a otra mujer sobre ti ¿de acuerdo?

– Si, está bien.

Bella se recostó en la gran y cómoda cama de Edward, se notaba que era nueva, pero tenía un armazón antiguo, alzando su mirada observo que la cama poseía unos barrotes en los cuales se le podían poner cortinas. Contemplo por primera vez la pieza, que seguía el estándar de la decoración del primer piso, todo en estilo inglés. Si duda Edward era un inglés muy orgulloso de su cultura. Pero a pesar de eso, aquella habitación se estaba convirtiendo en la pieza favorita de aquella casa, a pesar de lo poco que había visto. Parándose lentamente de la cama, fue desvistiéndose, gracias a que había descubierto las puertas de lo que sería el closet de Edward, se dirigió en ropa interior a el, y descubrió que era un walking closet, pero con la particularidad de que se encontraba lleno hasta la mitad, la otra mitad estaba vacía, justamente un lado lleno y otro vacío. Esperando ser llenado, se estaba preguntado porque estaría así, dándose cuenta de que era un replica al otro lado, las mismas gavetas y repisas, definitivamente esperando por la ropa de alguien.

Dirigiéndose hacia la ropa de Edward, Bella se soltó el sostén, y se lo quito, ya que dormiría más cómodamente sin él, dejó el sostén distraídamente sobre los sweaters de Edward, y abriendo los cajones encontró el que debía ser el de los pijamas. Saco una prenda superior negra de algodón, se la puso, esta le llego hasta la mitad del muslo.

Luego se dirigió hasta la cama. Pero en la mitad del trayecto Edward entró nuevamente a la habitación y con los celulares en la mano y una carpeta en la otra, miro por primera vez a Bella.

– Te queda mucho mejor a ti que en mi, además veo que decidiste ponerte cómoda, adelante esta también es tu casa, tu pieza, tu closet, _tu cama_.

– Gracias por la confianza, de verdad que mantenerme con esa ropa de trabajo me estaba matando, a parte me quiero relajar – Bella se sentó en la cama, y sutilmente se arropo al interior de esta con las mantas.

– Bueno entonces yo también me pondré cómodo para explicarte este folio.

Edward comenzó a desvestirse poco a poco, revelando la perfección de su cuerpo. El cual era por primera vez admirado por los ojos de Bella en una situación con la luz del día en pleno. Esa pieza era muy luminosa.

Con paso firme y seguro Edward se acercó a su closet, y sacó la parte de abajo del pijama que estaba ocupando Bella. Vestido solo con un pantalón Edward se acerco hacia la cama con una carpeta en la mano. Los celulares habían quedado en un rincón en la pieza. Se acomodo en el respaldo de la cama y Bella se acurruco más cerca de su cuerpo. Era increíble que ambos, con su dedicación al trabajo, se estuvieran acostando en la cama cerca del medio día.

– De esa carpeta depende tu vida. Porque si lo es, también depende la mía – le dijo Bella, siendo esta confesión muy parecida a una nueva declaración de amor, haciendo a Edward querer un poquito más a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

– No es tan así, pero esta carpeta, contiene las pruebas necesarias para sacar a Félix de la empresa y denunciarlo a la justicia por su tráfico de estupefacientes. A mí me daría lo mismo que mi primo sea un traficante, mientras más lejos mejor, pero el problema que lo hace a través de la empresa y eso nos puede involucrar como una parte de su lavado de dinero. Pero lo que pretendo es primero sacar a Félix, y a su hermano Dimitri que ahora está en Alemania. Para luego dejar solo a Aro y desquitarme un poco con él, sacarlo definitivamente de la empresa y distanciarlo de mi familia. En la cual tú estás en el primer lugar – dijo Edward para luego besarle amorosamente la frente.

– Y las pruebas del asesinato de tus abuelos, no es que me interese, pero quiero saber y también las debo esconder en la oficina.

– ¿Acaso ya eres mi cómplice señorita Isabella Swan?

– Absolutamente, tu cómplice, tu compañera, tu amiga, tu señuelo, tu mujer, tu amante, tu _ninfa_.

– Esa última es la que más me gusta – dejando la carpeta en el suelo, abrazó a Bella fuertemente, y posicionándose sobre ella, empezó a besarla, de una de las maneras más eróticas posibles. Sus labios magistralmente abrían los de Bella, e inmediatamente esta permitía el paso de la lengua. No podía creer lo rápido que se excitaba Edward, pero aún así ella separo sus piernas con el fin de que la cadera de Edward encajara en el espacio y ella sintiera más directamente la dura protuberancia que se sentía entre medio de las telas de algodón.

– ¿Siempre te excitas así de rápido, _Apolo?_

– No… mmm; maldición que me haces, es solo contigo, de un segundo a otro izo bandera más rápido que cualquier solado de guerra. Te lo repito y no me cansaré de hacerlo, pero eres la única que me hace sentirme de esta manera tan fuerte y tan rápido – le dijo Edward sobre sus labios, y a la vez mordiéndoselos de vez en cuando.

El aire se iba tensando, la atmosfera estaba cada vez más densa, pero estaban a plena luz del día, no estaban escondiendo ningún secreto, estaban solamente ellos, de la manera más honesta posible.

Bella aprovecho su posición y con cuidado de no pegarle a Edward o mejor dicho a su _sensible protuberancia_, se quito las bragas, y las dejo entre las sábanas. Y Edward sonrió en su boca, una vez más ambos estaban sincronizados, querían lo mismo y al mismo tiempo.

Edward inmediatamente se saco sus pantalones, y aquello golpeó sutilmente una de las caderas de Bella, haciéndola gemir sutilmente.

– Me encantas cuando te provoco esto… eres solamente tú, lo sabes eres solamente tú.

Con un gesto de total picara, Bella cambio de posición, ahora estaba arriba de Edward a horcajadas de él sentada nuevamente en su regazo. Se saco la polera, quedo completamente desnuda.

– Hermosa, maravillosa, eres perfecta mi _ninfa –_ Edward con sus manos empezó a tocar su plano vientre, dirigiéndose hacia aquellas cumbres de hermosura.

– Hazme tuya.

– Que así sea.

– ¿Está todo listo?

– Si Señor, está todo listo.

Aro se giro calmadamente hacia su hijo y con una mirada amenazante y un tono de voz severo le dijo – nunca más, quiero que cometas este mismo error, me entiendes. Tu misión es destruir a Edward, yo estoy enfocado en los estúpidos de Carlisle y Esme. Si bien nos complico la llegada de este hijo prodigo lo dejo en tus manos. Creo que es suficiente para ti verdad; créeme no desearías que me arrepintiera.

Félix temblando del nerviosismo por haber tentado a su suerte, le asevero a su padre que confiara en él. Tendría más vigilado a Edward, no confiaría tanto en Tanya como lo había hecho antes. Edward se deshizo muy fácilmente de ella, por supuesto debió haber sospechado desde Londres; tendría, desde ahora que cuidar aun más sus espaldas.

Aro se volvió a comunicar con su Walkie talkie – detonen los explosivos a la cuenta de tres – dirigiéndose a Félix – espero que sea verdad que están en el departamento de la niñita esta, supongo que tu fuente es fidedigna.

– Si padre, están en el departamento de la Swan esa.

– Entonces, 1… 2… 3… ¡FUEGO!

En ese mismo instante se escucho una profunda y fuerte explosión en el edifico de Bella, su departamento se estaba incendiando.

1 DE LAS DE GAS, HAY QUE PROTEGER EL AMBIENTE, EL BRITANICO PROTEGE NUESTRO MUNDO….


	7. Problemas y Aciertos

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 6. Problemas y Aciertos.**

– Hermosa, maravillosa, eres perfecta mi _ninfa _– Edward con sus manos empezó a tocar su plano vientre, dirigiéndose hacia aquellas cumbres de hermosura.

– Hazme tuya.

– Que así sea.

Fue cuando Bella se posiciono de mejor manera sobre Edward, ella deseaba llevar el control, definitivamente deseaba montarlo y él, no verbalmente había aceptado.

Era una unión que estaban esperando, ambos sabían que no era la mejor situación para conocerse, pero lo hicieron, y se enamoraron quizás de la manera menos lógica pero aun así lo hicieron. Y ahora que les queda, amarse con todo lo que tenían, que eso era simplemente el uno y el otro. Sabían que se pertenecían.

La cama era lo bastantemente fuerte, como para resistir los fuertes embates de Bella, ella estaba reclamando lo que era justamente suyo, a Edward, él le pertenecía, al mismo tiempo le dejaba claro que no existirían más recuerdos en torno al pasado de ambos. El amor era claro y preciso, se respiraba en el ambiente de esa habitación, era claro y evidente. Ambos lo sentían, claro que no era tan solo la atracción animalesca como en el primer encuentro, ahora era algo más profundo, con más sentimiento y deseo, con amor.

Bella, lleva un ritmo frenético con sus manos apoyadas en el duro y fuerte pecho de Edward, mientras que las manos de él se encontraban ayudando a las caderas de Bella a no bajar el ritmo. Edward todavía reclinado contra las almohadas, no despegaba su mirada de la de Bella, los ojos de ambos, brillaban más con cada nueva embestida.

Cuando estaban a punto de culminar, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos, los músculos de ambos estaban al cien por ciento de su demanda física, era como si estuvieran en el maratón de Nueva York. Sabiendo que ambos estaban en las puertas de su nirvana, Edward despego su torso, alcanzando la altura de Bella, las manos de él encontraron una nueva posición, acunando la cabeza de ella, mientras su rostro alcanzaba la exacta altura del de Bella, capturo sus labios, dando el más bello beso apenas tocando los de ella, entregando de un pequeño contacto una gran cuota de agradecimiento por aquel encuentro.

– Vamos, acompáñame, entremos juntos al nirvana, tu y yo siempre, por siempre y para siempre, no hay vuelta atrás, aquí no existe el retorno Bella, tu siempre, por siempre y para siempre.

Con la última embestida, y con los ojos vidriosos; con las lágrimas a punto de salir, Bella subió sus manos hacia el rostro de Edward, capturando sus labios con la misma fiereza con que estaba danzando en las caderas de Edward.

Y llego, de la manera más fuerte que ninguno de los dos había podido experimentar, increíble a cada encuentro que tenían, el orgasmo de ambos era cada vez más potente increíblemente, era como si sus sentidos fueran más sensibles a media que ambos se conocían cada vez más. Despegándose del beso, Bella no pudo evitar un gemido reflejando el profundo éxtasis que Edward le hacia experimentar. Inmovilizados, Bella empezó a recuperar el ritmo de su respiración; juntando ambas frentes, las miradas de ambos se juntaron, a medida que se iban relajando, su parte baja también, en realidad aquel centro era una delicia, estaba calientito y… todavía con una que otra contracción muscular esporádica que mantenía con vida la humanidad de Edward. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que habían cometido un error inconsciente. La unión era muy próxima, el contacto era muy directo. Edward abrió sus ojos bruscamente, y miró sutilmente el poco espacio que había entre ellos, y vio directamente la evidencia, ahora más que nunca no podría separarse de Bella.

– Mierda, amor, se me olvido lo lamento, no estaba preparado, me pillaste volando bajo.

– ¿Por qué pasó Edward, porque estas así de nervioso?

– Amor, no me puse condón, lo siento – los ojos de Edward mostraban una culpabilidad muy cercana a la de una confesión de un crimen, increíblemente como si fuera lo peor que hubiera cometido.

– Edward, calma, mierda… pero calma, el problema amor es ahora otro… no se que hice o que movimiento provoque, que ahora no me puedo despegar de ti ayúdame… ok, se bueno – Bella acaricio el rostro de él, con el deseo de calmarlo, de despreocuparlo, luego verían lo que ese encuentro podría haber provocado. Y una vez más se maldecía internamente ella, ¿quien le había dicho que mejor dejara las pastillas luego de su quiebre con Jacob?, Alice, tonta por haberle dicho ese pequeño comentario, y ella doblemente tonta por haberle hecho caso. Pero algo interiormente le decía que no se preocupara, que si algo pasaba el único que no la iba a abandonar por nada del mundo seria Edward. Ella y él ahora eran uno solo.

Edward, un poco más calmado, abrazo a Bella, y la fue reclinando contra las desordenadas sabanas de la cama, al mismo tiempo él giraba sus piernas y estiraba las de ella, prácticamente la tenia acostada, cuando con una atractiva lentitud, fue despegando de apoco sus caderas.

Había salido casi por completo, cuando el teléfono de la casa volvió a sonar fuertemente, para luego dar paso a la contestadora automática, y prontamente la voz de Carlisle se escucho por todo el inmueble.

– Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con Carlisle, parece que siempre nos interrumpirá en estas situaciones comprometedoras – dijo cómicamente Edward.

Bella soltó una pequeña carcajada – pero haber déjame escuchar lo que nos dice, en una de esas nos está despidiendo de la empresa por parecer unos burdos conejos.

– Amor, todavía no has visto esa faceta en mí, solo tienes que prepararte – le respondió cómicamente Edward.

Bella salió de la cama, y agarro nuevamente la parte de arriba del pijama de Edward. Salió de la habitación, y se dirigió al primer piso, para escuchar de nuevo el mensaje de Carlisle.

Edward, también salió de la cama, buscando los pantalones de su pijama dentro del desastre de las sabanas, los encontró al mismo tiempo que sentía que ambos celulares vibraban a más no poder, tomo las dos Blackberry, y vio que cada unos poseía varias llamadas pérdidas. Y la preocupación dentro de Edward volvió a nacer. "_Algo paso"_ pensó Edward, salió raudamente, iba en la mitad de las escaleras, cuando escucho un grito de Bella.

– ¡Que paso! – corriendo más rápido.

– ¡Edward! – Bella lloraba desesperadamente.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y Edward abrazando protectivamente a Bella lo contesto.

– Aló… si soy yo… ¿Cómo?… pero que mierda… quien mierda fue… y que esperan estos inútiles porque se demoran tanto en averiguar… si papá me estoy calmando pero me preocupa Bella, se enteró de la peor manera, me preocupa… ni loco me separo de ella… si nos quedaremos acá… si ya tengo mis sospechas… al maldito lo mato, lo siento papá por la violencia, pero es verdad está atacando a lo más preciado que tengo… si papá esto ya es más serio, estamos en una guerra… si cuídate… no creo que de inmediato, quiero que se relaje un poco… dentro de una hora quizás, pero definitivamente comeremos con ustedes, te recomiendo que solo nosotros cuatro. Mi mamá se tiene que enterar de muchas cosas… si yo también te quiero nos vemos…y papá por favor cuídate – Edward corto el teléfono.

Tomo a Bella, la llevo hacia la cocina, la sentó en uno de los bancos de la isla, saco un vaso y lo lleno de agua y luego le puso unas cucharadas de azúcar y se acerco con el vaso a Bella – amor, tomate este vaso, te ayudara a relájate, sé que es difícil… pero inténtalo amor, por favor.

– Edward… mis cosas, todo se incendió, lo perdí todo, en ese departamento estaban todas mis cosas, mis recuerdos, los pocos que tenia… ¡amor lo perdí absolutamente todo! – le dijo entre sollozos, Bella. A su vez, ella seguí buscando su protección en su abrazo, y él no se lo negó, la abrazo de la forma más protectora que encontró, Bella hundió aún más su rostro en el pecho de Edward, pero el llanto persistía.

El teléfono de Bella empezó nuevamente a vibrar, Edward lo acercó y leyó quien estaba llamando. Era Jacob.

– Amor, es Jacob, le voy a contestar, no estás en condiciones de hablar, por lo tanto yo le digo todo, ¿está bien? – de la manera más diplomática.

– No seas muy duro… si quieres puedo hablar.

– No, quiero que primero te tomes esa agua y luego te darás un baño, para relajarte un poco. Luego iremos a la casa de mis padres, trata de ir respirando y recuperando tu ritmo natural – con cuidado, Edward tomo el celular de Bella y se alejo un poco, necesitaba darle espacio a Bella para que se recuperara de apoco.

– Jacob – contesto Edward, con un tono de voz muy parecido al que utilizaba en las reuniones.

– _Be… y tu quien mierda eres, ¿dónde está MI NOVIA? _– gritó por el teléfono Jacob. Hablaba tan fuerte que Bella escuchaba perfectamente desde su posición en la cocina. Estaba preocupada por la reacción que pudiera presentar Edward, mas la preocupación de Jacob hacia ella, no le importaba. Se encontraron las miradas de los amantes y Bella lo miro de como pidiéndole que fuera cauto con las reacciones volátiles de Jacob.

– Calma – le susurro a Edward.

– No te preocupes, está hablando con el hombre hecho tempano – le susurro a Bella, cuidándose que no se escuche en el teléfono.

Recuperando en cierto sentido su humor – hace media hora no lo parecías – respondió Bella.

Edward, puso los ojos en blanco y agradecido de que Bella estuviera recuperando su humor, volvió a poner atención a la chillona voz que salía del teléfono de Bella.

– Lamento decirte que Bella es tan solo tu ex novia, nada más. Y mi novia, está con su novio, y está sana y salva gracias a mí en realidad – nuevamente con un tono políticamente correcto y frío, desesperando aun más a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la comunicación.

– ¿_Y se puede saber quien mierda eres?, y porque dices que Bella es tu novia, yo soy el único hombre de Bella._

– Mira chuchito, primero me bajas el tono, no estás hablando con el hijo de tu vecina, segundo, no eres el único hombre en la vida de Bella, lamentablemente fuiste el primero, pero en el pasado y es donde estarás. Bella es mi novia dentro de todas las de la ley, y pronto espero que sea algo más – esto último mirando a Bella que se sonrojo – y para tu información soy Edward Cullen, así que te informo, que Bella está bien y no sigas llamando ya que ella no está disponible.

– _Comunícame con Bella ahora, Bella para mí siempre está disponible – _interrumpió Jacob interrumpiendo irrespetuosamente.

Edward miró a Bella, y ella respirando profundamente y tomando lo que quedaba de agua con azúcar, saco fuerzas de la flaqueza y le pidió el teléfono a Edward

– Jacob…

– _Bella al fin… ¿quién es ese pelafustán? como así que es tu novio, es imposible ¡YO, Soy tu novio!_

– Jacob, cállate, por favor, y cálmate, si querías saber como estaba, pues ya lo sabes, estoy perfectamente bien, no es necesario que insultes a Edward. Segundo, no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar, sé que me llamas por el incendio, pero de verdad no quiero más llamadas tuyas, yo ya di vuelta la página, ¿quedo claro? – le respondió Bella fríamente en el mismo tono empleado por Edward.

– _Así que con esas estamos, ok, de acuerdo, pero solo te pido que no vuelvas después llorando porque ese imbécil se canso de ti._

– ¡AH! – exclamo Bella cortando abruptamente, y Edward, sintiéndose culpable por pasarle la comunicación con Jacob, se acerco, y la abrazó – no lo soporto, ni siquiera pregunto como estaba, solo le preocupaba que estuviera con alguien más que él, como si fuera un premio o un objeto. Me hizo sentir como si lo estuviera traicionando, y no me daba nada de su apoyo, que era lo que más necesitaba, oh Edward, ¿tan mala soy?, ¿acaso soy yo el problema?

– No amor, por ningún motivo, Jacob estaba solo exaltado porque se entero de la peor manera en que tu ya diste vuelta la página – decía mientras la sacaba de la cocina – mejor, ponte algo de mi ropa, y nos vamos a la casa de mis padres, tenemos mucho que conversar, además tengo algunas sospechas de quien quemó tu departamento.

– Y quien piensas… ¿crees que Aro y su familia tuvieron algo que ver?

– Si y no, porque si lo hicieron, están sospechando ya de nosotros, lo cual nos impide ir así de simple por la vida, eso significa que tendremos que tomar medidas de seguridad más serias y con mayor razón tienes que venir a vivir conmigo, y si no, puede ser que esté sobre reaccionando y sea un presentimiento de persecución. Por lo mismo quiero confirmarlo con mi papá.

– ¿Pero esta noche qué hago? ¿Me quedo con tus padres?

– Por ningún motivo, dormiremos aquí, y empezaremos nuestra vida amor, y como le dije a Jacob, espero que pronto seas algo más que mi novia, quiero que pronto seas algo más cercano e importante – Edward acuno el rostro de Bella y deposito un tierno beso en su boca – vamos, que tienes que vestirte, da lo mismo si vas así de informal, total la situación lo amerita, no quiero que te pongas tu traje de oficina nuevamente, pretendo que Esme te vea, para que sepa que estas sana y salva, comeremos algo, y trazaremos algún plan con mi padre, para luego volver, y esperar.

– ¿Que quieres esperar?

– Un nuevo movimiento, no me extrañaría que el próximo departamento en explotar en la cuidad fuera el mío, además tenemos que "escondernos", ya que deben pensar que estamos muertos, me encantaría hacerles creer eso por unos días más.

– En realidad ahora sí que estoy un poco asustada Edward – con tono cuidadoso y con los ojos vidriosos respondió Bella.

– Amor calma, nada te va a pasar, mientras estés a mi lado, te voy a proteger con mi propia vida.

– No quiero que sacrifiques nada, por favor, ni tu libertad, tu casa, no puedo invadirte de tal manera, debo irme.

– No, ¡estás loca amor!, de verdad, si te digo que es mejor que estés conmigo es verdad, me encanta tenerte, es como un sueño hecho realidad que estemos juntos, además, te encanta esta casa, tú me dijiste que era la casa de tus sueños. Bella algo debe significar que estemos juntos por esta especie de milagro, y que esta sea la casa de tus sueños… amor, esta es tu casa, desde el primer momento que la pisaste.

– Edward… tu eres un milagro – Bella lo abrazó fuertemente y rompió en un llanto sentimental, lleno de temor, agradecimiento, estaba en una situación realmente visceral, ya que al mismo tiempo estaba viviendo una profunda alegría y temor, por ella y por Edward. Si algo le pasaba a él, ella simplemente se moriría, no podría seguir viviendo sin él. Su vida había cambiado definitivamente.

Llegaron a la casa de los Cullen; al parecer estaban todos, Edward apretó la mano de Bella, dándole tranquilidad – si te preguntan algo, siéntete con toda la libertad de responder o no, pero como los conozco y como se cómo deben estar, te van a bombardear con preguntas, por lo tanto te recomiendo que partas de inmediato a la habitación de mis padres allí hablaremos con mayor tranquilidad – con una mirada llena de seguridad.

– Ok, pero lo único que quiero es que no te pelees con tu familia por mi culpa, por favor Edward.

– No, no me voy a pelear, solo voy a protegerte, todavía estas un poco choqueada, para que empieces a dar explicaciones del departamento y de porque estamos juntos y llevas mi ropa ¿no crees?

– Si, bajemos ya quiero ver a Esme, la pobre debe estar al borde de los nervios.

Ambos bajaron calmadamente del auto, tomados de la mano, reflejando la unión, siendo abiertamente una pareja. Edward abrió la puerta con una calma terapéutica, y pasaron hacia el living de la casa, toda la familia en pleno se encontraba allí. Alice, fue la primera en saltar hacia Bella y Edward.

– ¡Edward, Bella!, ¡por dios! ¿Dónde se habían metido?, Bella estás bien… dónde estabas; bueno calma todo saldrá bien, te vas a quedar en mi habitación y no iras a trabajar esta semana, ya llame a tus padres para confirmarles que no estabas en el departamento. El incendio de tu departamento ha aparecido en todas las noticas, menos mal…

– ¡ALICE, para! de verdad por favor, Bella necesita espacio, mamá por favor la puedes llevar a tu habitación… gracias, papá, necesitamos hablar en privado – hablo Edward en un tono frio, que silencio a todos, especialmente a Alice.

– Pero Edward…

– Alice, lo digo de verdad, deja a Bella sola con Esme, tienen muchas cosas que conversar, Jasper por favor llévate a Alice. Emmett, tu también es mejor que acortes tu estadía y vuelvas a Los Ángeles lo más pronto posible – tanto Jasper como Emmett asintieron rápido, dejando a una Alice, totalmente molesta.

– Pero quien te crees que eres, como es que llegas con Bella así como así, dando órdenes, ¡NO! Jazz, no me sacaras de aquí, tengo que estar con Bella, es mi amiga ¡Edward!

– Alice, por favor te lo digo de verdad para de ser tan inmadura y hazte a un lado. Y para que te vayas en calma y en paz, tanto Bella como yo estábamos en mi casa. Jasper por favor.

– ¡¿Cómo que en tu casa? Desde cuando tienes casa y como es que yo no sabía sobre eso.

– Alice por favor, hazle caso a tu hermano, mañana hablaremos las dos largo y tendido, pero ahora retírate con Jasper, de verdad estoy bien. Edward y yo necesitamos hablar en privado con tus padres. Prometo luego contarte todo. Pero por favor por tu seguridad vete – le pidió Bella, con los ojos vidriosos, y en un tono muy cercano a la suplica. Recién ahí Alice lo consideró.

– Esto no se queda así Edward, no me la compro de que un instante a otro, llegues con Bella de la mano y con una casa para ti solo – el tono de Alice contenía cierto rencor justificado que su hermano le ocultara información.

– No tepreocupes Alice, que yo seré el primero en remendar mis propios errores, entre ellos esta actitud, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, la situación lo amerita, y hay cosas que no debes saber Alice, todo es por tu bien, no te preocupes, que tu sabes que yo cuidare a Bella con mi propia vida.

– Bella, calma se que estás en buenas manos, tienes todo mi apoyo, y el de Emmett también, cuídate por favor – susurrándole al oído – y lo que tengas con Edward, aun más recibes mi apoyo y aprobación, por fin encontró la horma de su zapato y naciste para él – le dijo Rosalie, dándole un abrazo amistoso y hermanable.

– Gracias de verdad Rose – con los ojos vidriosos Bella.

– Vamos Bella, será mejor que descanses, vamos hija necesitas dormitar un poco – Esme trato de llevarse a Bella al segundo piso, pero no soltaba a Edward.

– Ve amor, vas a estar bien, en cinco minutos subiré con mi papá, y allí todos hablaremos – con eso Bella lo soltó, claro que todos tenían cara de sorprendidos, como era eso de "amor", cuando paso, y desde cuando Bella y Edward son pareja, la interrogación se veía en el rostro de todos.

– Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta, tengo una relación con Bella, y es seria, pero ahora les pido un poco de espacio; lo que acaba de suceder a todos nos sorprendió y Bella no se enteró de la mejor manera, a si que por favor necesitamos espacio. Más adelante estaremos más claros y dispuestos a recibir su bombardeo de preguntas, pero de verdad, ambos necesitamos espacio y la situación ahora es un poco complicada.

– Calma Edward, lo entendemos – Jasper coloco una mano en su hombro – yo mismo me encargare de tranquilizar a este pequeño monstruito.

– Gracias amigo de verdad. Emmett hermano, no es por echarte pero tú y tu familia necesitan estar en un lugar seguro, de verdad considera el regreso a Los Ángeles – aconsejando como solo un hermano mayor aconseja a su hermano menor.

– Tu hermano tiene razón Emmett. Aunque me gustaría que tomaras la decisión mañana para que le des tiempo a Esme de despedirse de ustedes – le dijo Carlisle, con su tono de diplomacia y de paternidad más confiable, dándole seguridad a Emmett.

– La situación de verdad se complicó, ¿cierto? Ella está produciendo lo mejor que en todos estos años Londres no lo logro, Edward, ahora si que te veo como mi hermano, ahora te ves como un humano al menos – acerándose a Edward, Emmett le entregó un abrazo fraterno, en ese abrazo se estaban reconciliando verdaderamente.

– No entiendo nada, y no me moveré de hasta que algunos de ustedes me explique algo coherente – Alice con su posición desafiante, con ambas manos en sus caderas.

– Alice, hija por favor, lo último que necesitamos ahora son tus berrinches.

– Pero ¡PAPÁ!, yo también soy de la familia.

– Entonces demuéstralo Alice y por algún momento en tu vida guarda silencio, y espera el momento exacto para comprender lo que está ocurriendo. Porque para que sepas, esto no es como el cotilleo entre tus amigas o en tu taller. Esto es serio, lo que paso en el departamento de Bella era con la intención de matarnos a los dos, así que Alice, hermana, te lo pido por última vez, por lo que más quieras vete, y hazle caso en todo a Jasper, es con quien más segura vas estar por favor – le termino diciendo en un tono de suplica Edward.

– Vamos Alice, se buena y copera por favor – ahora le suplicaba Carlisle.

– Está bien, pero no crean que esto se queda así. Ambos – señalando a Edward y a Carlisle – me explicaran que en qué problema están metidos… vuelvo mañana, y no me esconderás a Bella por siempre Edward, de verdad hablare con ella y no me ocultaras más cosas… ya vámonos Jazz, antes que me enoje más.

Alice por fin salió de la casa con Jasper, seguidos por Emmett y Rosalie.

– Fue difícil… pero lo logramos ahora si que podemos hablar, vamos que nos están esperando.

– Ni que lo digas, nunca me imagine una reacción tan difícil de Alice – respondió Edward. Los cambios estaban recién empezando, y estos comenzaban en casa, eso lo comprendió muy bien. Tendría que enfrentarse a muchos desafíos prontamente, y Alice era solo el comienzo.

Carlisle y Edward, subieron al segundo piso y se dirigieron a la habitación principal, allí estaban abrazadas Bella y Esme, las dos estaban muy unidas, los hombres estaban pasmados, estaban llorando o riendo. Realmente no sabían.

– Amor, lamentamos interrumpir, pero costó un poco que tu hija se fuera con Jasper.

– Ahora es solamente mi hija no… que justicia, pues mira Bella, atenta, los Cullen son así, los hijos no siempre son de ellos – comentaba cómicamente Esme.

– Mamá, no le llenes de cosas raras la cabeza a Bella, es completamente innecesario – dijo Edward sentándose en el sillón para dos personas que había en la habitación, y de inmediato Bella termino de romper el abrazo con Esme para dirigirse a los brazos de Edward. Buscando el apoyo y la seguridad que solo en los brazos de aquel hombre podría encontrar, Bella se acurruco contra el pecho de Edward, sin importar la presencia de sus ahora suegros. Que rápido cambiaba todo. Mientras Edward apoyaba el mentón en la cabeza de Bella, dirigió la mirada a sus padres, quienes miraban sorprendidos la acción. En ese momento Edward tomo la decisión de aclarar todo el mal entendido, ser honesto y decir por fin la verdad a sus padres, solo esperaba que el apoyo incondicional de Bella nuevamente se hiciera presente.

– Bella, creo que es hora, ¿corresponde que les contemos todo no crees?

– Si, ya es tiempo.

El rostro de Esme estaba completamente blanco con los ojos casi fuera de órbita – estas embarazada.

– No, Esme, no todavía… creo, no es a lo que nos referíamos Edward y yo; era a que nosotros nos conocimos antes, en mis vacaciones, claro que ambos no sabíamos quienes éramos en realidad, se podría decir que fue un encuentro fortuito – explico Bella, con un tono sereno, que despertaba en Edward un alivio que esperaba con ansias, al parecer Bella se había relajado en los brazos de Esme, y todo podría seguir su curso dentro de lo normal en estas complicadas situaciones.

– ¿Como así un encuentro fortuito… y en tus vacaciones… no entiendo Bella? – Esme con un poco de extrañeza.

– Simple, madre, cuando Bella estaba en el Caribe, también coincidió con mi viaje, gracias a Dios ambos estuvimos en el mismo ciudad, en el mismo hotel, en el mismo lugar a la hora precisa y en el momento justo, para prendarnos mutuamente. Claro que de eso nos dimos cuenta cuando nos volvimos a ver ayer, ahí nos dimos cuenta que algo más profundo había pasado, nos habíamos enamorado de inmediato, solo que reaccionamos cuando nos volvimos a ver.

– ¿Y entonces como denominas lo del Caribe, Edward, si ustedes dijeron que ni siquiera sabían quiénes eran?

– Se podría decir Esme, que fue un encuentro del tipo touch and go… pero con consecuencias absolutamente mortales – le respondió Bella, quien dirigía su mirada totalmente prendada a su hombre, con una mirada de absoluta devoción.

– Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ti Bella, ese tipo de reacción – comento sorprendida Esme.

– Ni yo Esme, pero Edward despierta en mi sensaciones y experiencias que nunca creí que existían.

– Así que fue de esa manera, conquistada en el primer encuentro. Igual romántico, pero aun así me defraudas Edward, le estas siendo infiel igualmente a Tanya, lo lamento Bella, pero es verdad; no es así como te eduque hijo, pensé que eras mejor persona, me cargaría pensar en Bella como la otra, o quizás la nuera que siempre he deseado y nunca tendré.

– Mamá por favor calma, obviamente no le he sido infiel a Tanya, aunque le hubiera devuelto varias, pero como tú los has dicho no me educaste de esa manera, por lo cual, cuando me vine de Londres, estábamos muy distanciados, era cosa de horas separarme totalmente de Tanya. Y eso fue, en la mañana, a primera hora en realidad, mi relación con Tanya fue declarada como pasado totalmente, pero verdaderamente murió en Londres. Solo aparentaba los días anteriores para mantener una fachada frente a Aro y su familia, era necesario. Pero todo cambio cuando encontré a Bella de nuevo, esta vez no la iba dejar escapar, no es así amor – Edward abrazo como mayor ímpetu a Bella, mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Edward con una sonrisa alegre, pero que aun así marcaba un sesgo de preocupación.

– ¿Bueno entonces que tienes pensado hacer hijo? – pregunto Carlisle rompiendo la burbuja de amor que se había creado.

– Primero quiero saber que recogiste de la oficina luego de que se supo de la explosión – pidió Edward.

– Bueno, la explosión creo que fue, unos quince minutos luego que ustedes se marcharon del edificio, según mis cálculos, pero las autoridades nos avisaron a la hora de realizada la explosión, luego que corroboran la información de Bella, creo que tu celular no se lo consiguieron por ser numero privado, pero en un principio llamaron a Alice, y luego a la empresa. Estaba hablando con ella y tratando de tranquilizarla cuando Ángela llego a mi oficina con la cara completamente desfigurada, ella también pensaba que estabas en el departamento – explico Carlisle.

– Interesante, el tiempo calza justo, si nos hubiéramos ido a tu departamento, amor, ambos seriamos, chicharrones ahumados – dijo Edward pensativamente pero nunca abandonado su humor. Bella al imaginarse esa imagen tembló un poco, y de paso golpeando sutilmente a Edward por hacerla imaginar eso.

– Tonto, no digas estupideces; pero Carlisle quien más pensaba que estaba en mi apartamento, si solamente tú y Ángela sabían que nos habíamos retirado – quiso saber Bella.

– Que inteligente amor mío, tienes razón… eso es nuevamente interesante, quizás haya otro soplón dentro del piso, padre, hay que investigar no podemos arriesgarnos nuevamente – dijo pensativo Edward.

– Lo que verdaderamente a mi me preocupa, hijo es que Bella haya entrado dentro del circulo de ataque de Aro sin que ustedes hayan hecho alguna demostración fuera de sus oficinas; y si hijo tu padre me conto lo que paso en la mañana – le dijo Esme, como leyendo la mente veloz de su hijo.

– Bueno, no sé quien abra sido pero lo averiguare, muy pronto, eso me obliga a volver a la oficia.

– Edward, no – pidió Bella cerrando los ojos y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este.

– Hijo Bella tiene razón, será mejor que aparezcan mañana o por lo menos tú solo pero mañana, sería mucho tentar al diablo si te apareces ahora, nada te asegura que puedas volver sano y salvo, sabemos que ellos están a otro nivel ya, tienes que tomar más precauciones sobre todo con Bella a tu lado. Hijo lo del departamento fue solo un sobre aviso, ellos no están jugando con cosas pequeñas desean jugar con cosas grandes. Saben que tu estas metido hasta el fondo y lo más seguro es que sospechen que posees pruebas contundentes. Por lo tanto la única vía es matarte, si no a nosotros antes – dijo Carlisle mirando seriamente su hijo. Cuando Carlisle pronuncio esa última frase ambas mujeres temblaron a raíz de la terrible situación que sería si eso se convirtiera en realidad.

– No me abandones, que cuando tú no estás soy una completa cobarde – le susurro Bella en el oído a Edward, con el objetivo de que él solamente escuchara.

– No, antes muerto – respondió Edward, alzando su rostro y mirándola profundamente.

– Bueno chicos, hoy descubrimos, varias cosas entre ellas unos cuantos problemas y aciertos que no servirán para llevar a puerto tu plan hijo…

– ¿Por qué lo dices tan seguro papá, descubriste algo nuevo? – el rostro de Edward se lleno de esperanza, la cual llevaba un tiempo ausente.

– Bueno en realidad tiene que ver cuando Félix, empezó a preguntar por la carpeta esa; que según lo que me habías hablado tu, es bastante importante.

– La que estaba en casa – dijo Bella reintegrándose a la discusión.

– Sí, esa carpeta contiene las pruebas necesarias para encerrar a Félix, de por vida en la cárcel, que sumado con la explosión del departamento, en una de esas nos olvidamos para siempre de él.

– ¿Pero qué pruebas pueden ser tan categóricas para eso hijo? – pregunto con bastante curiosidad Esme.

– Félix, es un traficante de tomo y lomo, trafica droga de todo tipo, y lo peor es que ha ocupado medios de la empresa. Con unos contactos que tengo en el FBI, me enteré que lo tienen en observación y que en unas semanas comenzaran las investigaciones, y las pruebas que hay en esa carpeta son fundamentales, para culparlo y enjuiciarlo – comunico muy tranquilo Edward.

– Maldición… ahora sí que estamos fregados… – Carlisle comentaba susurrando muy preocupado, y Edward lo entendía, si no movían correctamente las piezas dentro de este juego, todos ellos y la empresa se iría directo al infierno.

– Carlisle, calma, tu y yo sabemos que Edward, lo tiene todo bien preparado, por algo él notó desde mucho antes el problema con tus padres, como siempre nos quiso proteger y se marchó por mucho tiempo a Inglaterra, pero amor, alégrate ahora está de vuelta, y con nosotros y por lo que veo es para mucho tiempo más.

– Hijo, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy – Carlisle se dio la vuelta hacia él, y con los ojos llorosos continuo – yo debería haber tomado tu lugar, debí haber desafiado a mi primo Aro, y a toda su familia, no es justo que tu lleves esta responsabilidad tan grande, no es necesario de verdad hijo, no es tu misión.

Soltando a Bella cuidadosamente, Edward se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a donde estaba su padre, y tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros – papá, tu no podías asumir esto, eres muy diplomático, en esta misión se necesita saber trucos de mafiosos como ellos, y gracias a dios ustedes dos me criaron con la facultad de adaptarme y adquirir todas estas triquiñuelas, por lo mismo, no podía obligarte a asumir una responsabilidad, que ambos sabemos que sería muy difícil para ti, porque tu a ellos todavía los consideras familia, mientras yo no, yo los considero como los asesinos de mis abuelos. Por lo mismo no sientas arrepentimiento o lastima por mí, es una misión que yo mismo escogí, y que hasta el momento nos ha costado un poco, porque me he distanciado de ustedes. Pero eso ahora cambiara – Edward confortando a su padre.

– Yo… yo creo que voy a la cocina… voy a… – Bella medio dubitativa, se sentía incómoda en un momento tan íntimo entre padres e hijo. Era raro, se sentía como una entrometida.

– No amor, no, ahora necesito aclarar lo segundo, o tercero ya no se – le dijo Edward.

– No Edward de verdad, están en un momento intimo, no debería estar presente.

– Pero como se te ocurre decir eso Bella, no amor por ningún motivo, no. Ahora no te puedes ir, es importante… Bella, tú eres mi otra mitad.

– Bella, no es por presionarte, pero de verdad ya eres de la familia, por favor, quédate – hablo Esme tratando de convencerla para que se quedara.

– Pero…

– Amor, vamos estamos juntos en esto ¿no? Acuérdate de esto, estamos juntos ahora somos un equipo. Ahora cada cosa que se nos venga, como la explosión, volver a la oficina, que nos vallamos a vivir juntos, ahora somos uno amor… que mas necesitas para convencerte – Edward acuno su rostro con una convicción digna de imitar.

– Pero Edward no te quiero presionar en nada. No quiero que te sientas obligado a esto.

– Bella esto ya lo hablamos y no hay discusión, ahora ayúdame a decirles a mis padres como vamos a concretar nuestra relación – le corto Edward casi de manera dictatorial.

– Uff, ok está bien, pero quiero cooperar con todo de acuerdo. Bueno, Carlisle, Esme – dirigiéndose seriamente hacia ellos – la cosa es que… bueno, de verdad Edward y yo… su hijo y yo…

– Somos novios, y pronto nos vamos a comprometer – Edward soltó la bomba.

– Y piensan que esta situación es la más propicia para comprometerse… chicos ya vieron lo que paso en el departamento de Bella, solo porque alguien sospecho de su cercanía nada más… Edward no puedes, estarías arriesgando a Bella a peligros innecesarios – le dijo Esme comprendiendo en cierta medida el temor que tenia Bella en iniciar y exponer esta relación.

– Mamá, te aseguro que mi relación con Bella, si no al contrario, Bella nos puede ayudar mucho dentro de su espacio de seguridad. Te aseguro con mi propia vida que Bella no correrá ningún peligro. Solo tengo que hacer mi último movimiento y volveremos a la realidad. Mamá no me pidas que deje a Bella, ella es mi complemento y yo soy el suyo, somos uno – argumento Edward como si su vida se fuera en ello.

– Esme, estoy de acuerdo con Edward, si no, no estaría en la posición que estoy ahora, Edward es mi complemento y créeme que sin él, ahora no estaría parada con mis dos pies firmes sobre la tierra. Y estoy dispuesta a enfrentar todo lo que sea necesario para llevar esta relación adelante, y si eso significa ayudar a Edward, eso hare – con eso Bella aclaro cualquier duda que poseían los padres de Edward con respecto a esta relación.

– Bueno como todo está claro, necesitamos comer, algunos tenemos hambre. Además quiero hacer una llamada – Edward tomo la mano de Bella y salieron de la habitación, tras ellos iban sus padres.

Los cuatro bajaron y fueron a la cocina, dispuestos a comer. Bella y Esme se encargaron de la comida, había algunos restos y los estaban calentando, era increíble lo cómodo que Edward se sentía, ver a las dos mujeres que más quería juntas y dentro de todo felices, a pesar de la situación en que estaban. Carlisle, le toco el hombro suavemente, para llamar su atención – hijo a pesar de todo estoy orgulloso de tu elección, Bella es una estupenda mujer, y parece que verdaderamente están hechos el uno para el otro. Felicitaciones hijo, ojala que todo les resulte de buena manera, solo espero que no haya ninguna complicación.

– Papá prepárate, los problemas están empezando – respondió Edward con mucha cautela; salió con su celular, se dirigió al living, para no preocupar a ninguna de las dos mujeres, se sentó en uno de los sillones y marco el teléfono. Sujetando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, en actitud pensativa, y enfriando su mente, se llevo el teléfono a su oído.

No alcanzo a sonar un segundo tono cuando le contestaron, sin dejar tiempo para responder Edward empezó a hablar con ese tono frio – Félix, primo, si me quieres matar, esfuérzate un poco más. No estás jugando con cualquier persona. Si vuelves a atacar a Bella nuevamente o solo acercarte a ella, te juro que con mis propias manos te mato, así que piénsalo nuevamente si quieres asustarme, porque no es tan fácil, cuídate las espaldas Félix, solo eso te digo, cuídate las espaldas.

– _¡Maldito!, te juro que cuando te encuentre…_

Edward lo cortó, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que Félix, ahora está retorciéndose de la rabia y también asustado, cuando Edward amenazaba, no lo hacía en vano. Lentamente subió su mirada, y se topo con su tesoro personal.

– Edward, por favor, no tientes al diablo, no quiero vivir entre amenazas, si voy a tener algo contigo, quiero que sea seguro, amor por favor, no tientes tu suerte.

– Calma Bella, solo estoy protegiendo lo que es mío, y si tengo que amenazar para mantenerte sana y salva así lo hare… te amo, eso es lo que importa.

Edward la abrazó protectivamente, y capturo sus labios, de una forma sensual, olvidando cualquier forma suave y casta. Bella olvido lo que estaba pensando. Los labios fuertes y suaves de Edward, se abrían paso en la boca de ella, lo mismo que su lengua, a Bella ya le costaba respirar, y sus piernas estaban fallando. Se tuvo que sujetar de la mejor manera, agarrando los hombros de Edward, y luego afirmándose más abrazándolo por su cuello acercándolo cada vez más a su cuerpo, sin dejar ningún espacio libre. Edward puso sus manos en su cintura, también tomándola con más fuerza, una de sus manos se fue a su cuello, con el objetivo de que la cabeza de Bella no se despegara de él, mientras que la otra iba hacia abajo y se quedo junto en el lugar en donde la espalda se transforma en algo más. Ambos estaban a punto de acomodar sus cabezas, cuando sintieron un carraspeo desde el pasillo, pero no era nuevo. Lentamente ambos se separaron, despegándose de apoco. Miraron hacia donde provenía aquel sonido, y volvieron a encontrarse con alguien que ya antes los había interrumpido.

– Edward, Bella no creo que Esme esté muy contenta, no le gusta que le hagan esperar cuando ya tiene la comida servida, así que por favor, ya saben… no me gusta encontrarlos siempre en esta situación; vamos, que Esme nos espera – un poco avergonzado Carlisle.

Tanto Bella como Edward se terminaron por separar; Bella roja, como un tomate, y Edward totalmente risueño, con una risa nerviosa, ese beso ayudo a los dos a liberar un poco de la tensión acumulada. Bella sabía que ya no había retorno, pero tampoco deseaba uno. Su relación con Edward iba a ser peligrosa, pero si no la poseía, ella misma no sabía cuál era su límite. Edward misteriosamente había tocado cada fibra de Bella, había llegado hasta el fondo, ahora era su universo. Mientras tanto Edward pensaba en cómo actuar sin ser notado, tenía a su otra mitad, quien sobre todo era la razón de su existencia, ella era mucho más importante que esta misión. Pero él no es de los que abandonan la batalla, la iba a terminar y de la mejor manera, para luego llevar a cabo sus otros planes, realizar su futuro con Bella. Y su deseo más fuerte que nació hace algunas horas, el de crear una familia. Lo deseaba con ansias.


	8. Pérdidas

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 7. Pérdidas.**

Félix, cortó el teléfono luego que Edward, lo dejara con la palabra en la boca, y supo que estaba en un tremendo lio, y eso significaba que correría sangre. Tenía que comunicárselo a su padre, los periodistas estaban como locos buscando rastros de la pareja, ya que las policías ya habían entrado al departamento y no habían encontrado nada que indicara que el departamento estuviera habitado.

Félix salió de la habitación y se dirigió al despacho donde estaba su padre, se estaba preparando, Aro estaría furioso. Con cautela abrió la puerta, y entro sigilosamente; una voz llena de ira pero sin gritar hablo – Félix, hijo justo contigo deseaba hablar, espero que vengas a decirme que Edward Cullen está muerto.

– No, el maldito está vivo y ella también… aparentemente no estaban en el departamento.

– ¡OBVIAMENTE QUE LOS DESGRACIADOS NO ESTABAN EN EL DEPARTAMENTO!, no hay rastro de algún maldito cuerpo en ese puto departamento, que piensas que soy Félix, otro de tus subordinados, acaso… – dijo Aro furioso, ahora dirigiéndose hacia él y con los ojos dispuestos a matar todo lo que fuera o se cruzara por su camino – aquí tu eres el responsable, y tu posees responsabilidad en esto, cuando te dije que te arrepentirías de esto si te equivocabas, lo dije en serio. Te deshaces ahora mismo de esa niñita molesta, sabe mucho, y nos fallo, quien nos falla se muere, no me gustan los inútiles, luego encontraras alguien más que te caliente la cama. De acuerdo… a esa niña la matas y déjame a Edward Cullen a mí, se nota que te quedo grande – termino Aro finalmente, hastiado de la situación.

Félix totalmente impotente apretaba los puños llenos de furia, como odiaba a Edward Cullen, el maldito era perfecto, siempre delante de él y su padre, "su amado" padre siempre sacándole en cara sus diferencias. Como que nunca pudo atrapar a Cullen en Londres, el estúpido le leila la mente o que… y ahora en Chicago menos, no podía, le era imposible. Pero eso pronto terminaría.

– Qué esperas, llama a tu matón y a esa niñita y coordina, que esperas, que te marque yo los números… no me vengas con tu idiotez – lo apuro Aro.

Félix, bien obediente y al mismo tiempo furioso como si se lo llevara el mismo diablo, llamo primero a Tanya.

– Tanya… si en 20 minutos nos vemos en tu departamento, si allí hablaremos espérame… – hablo rápidamente a Tanya, y luego marco nuevamente y dejando que sonara un poco, alguien al otro lado le constó – necesito que me hagas un pequeño trabajito, y que sea rápido y silencioso en 20 minutos en su departamento… si sabes la dirección, el departamento de Tanya Denali, si por favor, que nadie te vea obviamente… si gracias… mañana cuando se sepa la noticia te pagare… no en la cuenta, si la ultima, ok conforme, no me falles.

– Por lo menos ellos no te fallan, porque entonces me tienes que fallar a mí… Félix, el tiempo se acaba, necesito deshacerme de los Cullen ahora, especialmente de Edward, sabe mucho, se que sabe perfectamente lo que paso esa noche en el accidente, y debe tener pruebas, por algo volvió de Londres. El siempre apuesta a ganador, y si se quiso meter en la boca del lobo, fue por algo. Te lo repito Félix, si te metes con Edward, procura que no te pille – terminó diciendo Aro, con el propósito de que Félix, abandonara el despacho, y así lo hizo.

Félix, salió del despacho, y lleno de rabia, poco a poco fue mentalizándose de la perdida de Tanya, en realidad ella había cumplido su tiempo, con justa razón, como decía Aro ella tubo la función exclusiva de calentarle la cama y fue genial. No comprendía como el imbécil de Cullen estaba desperdiciando tal manjar. Pero fue mejor para él. En parte también estaba aliviado de la presión de Tanya, ella era muy demandante, si lograba casarse con Cullen, él tendría que ser el segundo, el amante clandestino y realmente Félix Volturi no estaba para esos tratos.

Ahora podría actuar más tranquilo no tendría que rendirle cuentas a nadie, pero no podía también cometer más errores, era verdad que quedaba poco tiempo. Edward Cullen de seguro ya tenía todo el plan trazado para hacerlos caer. De eso estaba seguro, por algo había decidido de la noche a la mañana volverse a los Estados Unidos. Maldito entrometido, pronto iba a encontrar el fin Cullen, bajo seis metros bajo tierra, y eso no era una amenaza.

Estaban abrazados el uno al otro, totalmente desnudos, en aquella cama, fantástica, amplia y cómoda, y aparentemente muy resistente. Bella reposaba en el pecho de Edward, mientras la cabeza de él estaba sobre la almohada, pero inclinado hacia la cabeza de Bella. Luego de la comida con sus padres, ambos volvieron de inmediato a la casa, antes que el resto volviera, Bella no quería hablar con nadie. Estaba cansada o por lo menos antes de volver a la habitación de ellos. De inmediato, Bella salto a sus brazos y ambos cayeron a la cama. Y fue como una danza, sutil pero a la vez llena de pasión y amor mutuo. Quizás después de eso Bella realmente quedo cansada. Y parece que así fue, ya que se durmió de inmediato, y Edward se había quedado pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente.

Pero al parecer el amanecer de esta pareja no iba a ser tranquilo, el celular de Edward empezó a sonar estruendosamente, haciéndolo quejarse, empezó a moverse sutilmente. Estos movimientos provocaron que Bella se despertara, abriendo los ojos levanto su cabeza y lo primero que vio fue a Edward, con el seño fruncido molesto por el sonido, ella con una sonrisa en su boca, deshizo el fruncimiento con sus dedos, besándolo – amor, está sonando molestosamente tu celular, harías el favor de contestarlo.

– Mmm, no… quiero dormir, estoy casado, me dejaste cansadísimo ayer y anoche, eres mala, mejor contéstalo tú… – le dijo gruñendo Edward, como un niño mimado, se giro más hacia Bella, abrazándola aun más, acercándola a su cuerpo.

Bella se estiró como pudo a pesar del duro cuerpo de Edward, y alcanzo el Blackberry, lo extraño es que quien llamaba aparentemente era una mujer, _Irina_. Algo paso dentro de ella, prendió como pasto seco, un sentimiento raro, como reclamando lo suyo, eran celos. Celos pero como si fuera una leona. Se sentó bruscamente en la cama y Edward se despertó por completo, y cuando miro la cara de Bella, se asusto un poco, su semblante era de seriedad absoluta – quien es Irina – pregunto fríamente Bella, que ya se estaba imaginando quien podría ser, y estaba pensado lo peor, lo más sano que pensaba era, que ella podría ser una antigua amante de Edward, pero porque estaría llamando tan temprano… eran muchas las dudas – ¡Edward, responde quien es Irina! – dijo Bella, demostrando su furia.

– Es la hermana de Tanya, que raro… – dijo Edward e inmediatamente sospecho que algo había pasado, quitándole el Blackberry con sutileza, contesto el teléfono – Aló… que paso Irina, porque me llamas a esta hora…

– ¡_Edward!… ven… te necesito por favor._

A Bella le cambio la cara, estaba enojada, los celos la estaban cegando, cuando sus miradas se juntaron, Edward entendió lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Bella.

– Irinia, que paso, ahora no estoy disponible, estoy con mi novia, no puedo ir Irina, menos si es por uno de tus caprichos, llama a alguien más.

– _No… es algo mayor, es Tanya… está… ella… está… está MUERTA, Edward Tanya está muerta, la mataron tiene un disparo en la frente, ven por favor, urgente…_

– ¿Cómo?, Tanya, muerta… – Edward estaba totalmente sorprendido, con los ojos fuera de órbita, y mirando a Bella, quien tenía la boca tapada con su mano, en un gesto de sorpresa absoluta. Tanya que ayer estaba vivita y coleando estaba muerta, y alguien la había matado… tenían que salir pronto.

Y así lo hizo Bella, sin importarle su desnudez, ahora común entre ellos, salió de la cama y fue al baño, mientras Edward pensaba en lo que iban a hacer, tendría que dejar a Bella en un lugar seguro, mientras él iba al departamento de Tanya. Las piezas se estaban moviendo.

– Irina cálmate, en una hora estaré allá, espérame y espera a la policía, no toques a Tanya, y cuenta todo cual fue, ¿de acuerdo?

– _Sí, no te preocupes, no la he tocado, pero apúrate por favor ven._

– Sí, nos vemos en un rato… – corto de inmediato Edward. Buscando a Bella entro al baño, mientras ella se duchaba. Edward olvido en parte lo que estaba tratando de planear, cuando vio a la mujer que estaba duchándose, sin pensarlo más entró con ella a la ducha, sorprendiéndola bastante.

– Tú sabes que te amo más que nada en esta vida, eres la razón de mi existencia. Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo te puedes poner así de rabiosa y furiosa, si sabes a ciencia cierta que desde aquella noche en el Caribe no ha existido ninguna otra mujer – Edward aprovecho el susto de ella para atraerla fuertemente a su cuerpo, y acercando su rostro al de ella capturo sus labios, y la batalla comenzó. Él se dispuso a conquistarla de nuevo, como si la hubiera perdido, pero sabía perfectamente que ella estaba sentida. Lo alcanzo a leer en su mirada, lo decía todo. Estaba celosa.

Rompiendo el beso antes que se olvidara como respirar, tenía que encarar a Edward. Eso no se podía quedar así, sin importarle cuan fantástico era, las cosas no se podían quedar así, no sabía quién era Irina. Sí, estaba rabiosa y picada, ninguna mujer tenía justificación para llamarlo tan temprano, solamente ella tenía esa facultad.

– ¡Para!, antes de todo este amor por mí, y la relación… la importancia de nuestro amor y fidelidad y todo eso… ¿quién es Irina? – Bella trato de separarse, gracias a dios la ducha era amplia.

– Irina es la hermana de Tanya.

– AH.

– Si, ah… Bella, nunca dudes de mí.

– Lo siento, pero es que fue algo incontrolable, algo que no puede controlar. Lo siendo si te moleste, pero soy así, es como un tómalo o déjalo.

– Lo tomo, a ojos cerrados. Solo que también estoy protegiendo una de las cosas más lindas que tenemos… nuestra honestidad, la quiero proteger también, si la conservamos, podemos sobrellevar cualquier situación y sobre todo ahora.

Bella lo miro profundamente, viendo la solicitud de confianza de Edward en su mirada, con un suspiro tomo el jabón de baño y empezó hacer espuma y con una esponja, empezó a lavar a Edward y a ella. Él se dejo querer, mientras ella lo enjabonaba, el tomaba el shampoo que había, y colocando una dosis en su mano, lo refregó en la cabeza de Bella.

– Lo siento es el único que tengo por mientras, a la tarde paso a comprar.

– No está bien, me encanta el olor de tu cabello.

Terminado ambos cada tarea, Bella enjabonándolos, y Edward lavando el pelo de ambos. Salieron de la ducha, mientras Bella se echaba unas cremas que le había dado Esme, Edward partió al walking closet, y lo primero que vio entre sus ropas, fue un lindo sostén de encaje negro, de Victoria's Secret, y tomándolo delicadamente, esbozó una picara sonrisa – este es un regalo amor – alzando su voz.

– Que cosa Edward – pregunto Bella desde el baño.

– Este bello sostén que me dejaste entre mis ropas.

– Ah, que lastima tendrá que ser para después, ya que hoy lo voy a ocupar, creo que a la tarde también tendrás que pasar al mall, tengo que comprarme un poco de ropa, me da vergüenza seguir pidiéndole ropa a tu mamá.

– Si tienes, razón pero creo que lo de la ropa tendrás que ir con Alice, creo que debe tener deseos de matarme, por lo de ayer, se que le encantaría salir contigo a comprar ropa.

– Amor, soy amiga de Alice antes de conocerte, y sé que ya debe tener todo planeado para un día Barbie Bella, y sobre todo si es para crear un nuevo guardarropa.

– Lo siento, de verdad Bella, si no nos hubiéramos reencontrado ahora estarías en tu departamento, con tus cosas, y saliendo para el trabajo, sin ningún temor o problema.

– Claro y siendo además la mujer más aburrida y frustrada sobre la faz de la tierra. Edward tu revolucionaste mi mundo y no me arrepiento de nada, si tengo que enfrentar a un grupo de matones y de mafiosos, estaré bien, porque tu estarás a mi lado, y enfrentaremos junto cualquier adversidad.

– Te amo, preciosa, mi _ninfa _– dijo Edward, tomando el rostro de Bella, con su mano libre, y acercándolo, para darle un beso, el cual juntó sus labios, tocándolos como cuando tocaba la seda, y pétalo de rosa, para luego seguir vistiéndose. Bella recuperó su ropa interior, y ambos dentro del mismo walking closet estaban vistiéndose. Bella pensó nuevamente en lo cómoda que se sentía, era como ver a una pareja de casados, haciendo su rutina. Y eso era lo que deseaba fervientemente, deseaba que pasara pronto todo lo que tenía que pasar, y quería vivir con ansias sus proyectos con Edward, los cuales todavía no estaban pensados, pero cualquier cosa que lo involucrara resultaba fantástico.

Pronto bajaron hacia la cocina, y sacando unos mugs de café, Edward los preparó, según lo apreciado por Bella no tenían mucho tiempo. Estaba preparando algo de fruta cuando Edward hablo – te voy a dejar a la casa de mis padres, luego quiero que llames a los padres de Tanya, mi mamá tiene los números. Preséntate como alguien de confianza, y si te preguntan por tu cercanía a mí, diles en último de los casos de desconfianza que eres mi esposa, pero creo que van a ser dóciles, si se ponen muy difíciles dales con Esme. Les tienes que decir que se vengan lo más pronto posible a la casa de mis padres, si no corremos el riesgo de que les pase algo. Creo que ellos están a dos horas de distancia de Chicago, según lo último que me comento Tanya. Amor – le dijo Edward interrumpiendo su tarea, y mirándola fijamente – si pasa algo llámame sin dudar, pero necesito que te quedes con mis padres, sería muy razonable que nuevamente te quedes todo el día de nuevo en la casa. No sería seguro que salgas por favor.

– ¿No puedo ir contigo?

– No, no quiero exponente, piensa en varias cosas, primero voy a ir al departamento de Tanya, segundo lo más seguro que se aparezca Félix, tercero esta Irina, y si te ve conmigo, no creo que tenga las mejores reacciones. Y cuarto pero más importantes, van a estar los medios, amor, no quiero exponerte, no sabemos cómo reaccionaran estos mafiosos.

– Pero por eso mismo debería acompañarte y si te pasa algo – interrumpió Bella, con una voz de preocupación absoluta.

– No va a pasar nada, mis guarda espaldas van a estar allá, los llamare cuando vallamos de camino, pero amor por favor, no salgas del recinto, puedes volver a la casa pero que mi papá te venga a dejar.

– Si entiendo, pero prométeme que no te vas arriesgar a nada por estar en ese departamento, quiero que vuelvas, sano y completo como te dejé.

– No te preocupes – dijo Edward finalmente dándole un beso en la frente. Ambos terminaron sus tareas, y salieron prontamente hacia el auto de Edward, quien manejando rápidamente entre las cuervas del sendero, llegaron pronto a la casa de los Cullen.

Solo había dos autos, el de Esme y el de Carlisle, quien aparentemente no había salido todavía. Mejor así pensó Edward. Estacionándose cerca de la puerta de entrada.

– Amor no me voy a bajar, pero lo más seguro es que mis padres no sepan sobre la muerte de Tanya, a sique por favor explícales, y dile a Carlisle, que necesitas comunicarte con Eleazar Denali, el papá de Tanya. El entenderá de inmediato. Pero te repito por favor, quédate en la casa, no salgas, si quieres le puedes pedir a cualquiera que te lleven a nuestra casa, pero no quiero que te arriesgues – le volvió a repetir Edward.

Bella giro su rostro, con la preocupación en su mirada, mordió su el labio inferior – si lo hare no te preocupes, pero prométeme tu algo a mi – cambio su cara a una seriedad absoluta – prométeme que no harás nada osado, ni loco, no te enfrentaras a nadie, y que volverás pronto muy pronto. Ya te extraño, te necesito junto a mí, te necesito cerca; entiendes verdad, vuelve pronto – y acercando sus labios depósito un beso muy suave, casi como una caricia en los labios de Edward – te amo más que a mi propia vida, vuelve por favor.

– Te lo prometo, y voy a volver apenas pueda, no te preocupes, voy a estar seguro – dijo Edward.

Luego Bella se bajo del auto, y camino hacia la puerta de entrada, tocando inmediatamente el timbre de la casa, se dio vuelta pero el Audi R8 ya no estaba. De inmediato se abrió la puerta sin dejarle tiempo para pensar en lo triste e incompleta que se sentía ahora. Se topo con el sorprendido rostro de Esme, que se notaba que recién se había levantado de la cama.

– ¿Bella?, cariño tan temprano por acá… ¿paso algo? – pregunto Esme con un dejo de extrañes de verla en su casa tan temprano y además no tenia buena cara.

Ambas entraron y se toparon con Carlisle, quien viéndole la cara a Bella supo que algo había pasado.

– ¿Bella que paso?, y donde está Edward – pregunto Carlisle.

– Bueno, hoy en la mañana no tuvimos un buen despertar, Irinia llamo a Edward, diciéndole que Tanya estaba muerta en su departamento.

– ¡Qué? Tanya… oh mi dios, ¿y Edward fue a su departamento? – Esme, quien no cabía dentro de la sorpresa.

– Espero que Edward haya ido con seguridad, es peligroso que valla así. Y supongo que sabe quien pudo haber sido, verdad Bella – quiso saber Carlisle.

– Sí, creo que lo sabe, pero no me dijo, solo que tenía que estar allí lo más pronto posible y que estaría con sus guardaespaldas, y que volvería pronto, pero aun así estoy muy preocupada por él – le contestó Bella.

– Gracias a Dios que Edward esta razonando con más lógica, antes iría sin nada, creo que en ese cambio entras mucho en consideración Bella. Bueno vamos a terminar de tomar desayuno, de acuerdo; y luego saldremos con Alice.

– NO, por favor, no puedo, tengo varias cosas que hacer, entre ellas un favor que me pidió Edward. Carlisle, necesito comunicarme con Eleazar Denali, necesito hablar con él. Y lo lamento Esme, Edward me rogo que no saliera, que estuviera entre las casas, pero hoy no era buen día para salir.

– Lo siento de verdad Bella, yo y mi cabeza, de verdad; insisto que mi hijo es muy precavido a veces pienso si de verdad es solamente un empresario en vez de un agente policial o espía – Esme en tono de divertido, Bella se le quedo mirando y pensando, en cierto sentido tenía razón… que era Edward en verdad.

– Vamos al despacho Bella, ahí llamaremos a mi amigo Eleazar y hablaras con él – le dijo Carlisle.

Terminado de tomar desayuno finalmente en el despacho de Carlisle, los tres se acomodaron para que Bella pudiera hacer la llamada a Eleazar. Carlisle, pasaron dos o tres tonos cuando contestaron.

– Buenos Días, señor Denali, soy Isabella Swan llamo de parte de Edward Cullen, necesito que se dirija lo más prontamente hacia la casa de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, lo estaremos esperando y por favor, venga con su esposa.

– _¿Swan?... no conozco ese apellido pero si dice que llama de parte de los Cullen debe ser importante, ¿cuando llego Edward a Chicago? No me aviso, y Tanya todavía está en Londres, que raro, solo Irina está en Chicago. Si no es mucha molestia me puede explicar porque me llama tan temprano. Acaso paso algo… comunícame con Edward por favor._

– No puedo señor Denali, Edward no está, por favor, no me gustaría contarle por teléfono.

– _Quien es usted para hablar de tanta confianza con Edward… además el es novio de mi hija Tanya._

– Señor Denali, le repito no le puedo decir nada, solamente que Edward le pide que venga lo más pronto posible… – Bella nuevamente fue interrumpida pero esta vez por Carlisle.

– Eleazar, soy yoCarlisle, necesito que vengas ahora a mi casa, es de suma urgencia, en realidad es de vida o muerte, amigo por favor, toma a tu señora y ven ahora mismo.

– _Carlisle, que pasó… ¿Quién es Isabella Swan?_

– Isabella Swan es la mano derecha de Edward, y creo que Tanya y Edward terminaron, mi hijo me hablo que ya estaban mal desde Londres, creo que Tanya no estuvo de acuerdo con el retorno hacia Chicago.

– _Hace semanas que no hablo con Tanya, que raro… bueno si lo dices así creo que iremos, pero mañana._

– Eleazar, ¡no! Es ahora o ahora. Paso algo que debes saber pero en persona. Por favor.

– _Está bien Carlisle, pero quiero saber más quién es esa Isabella Swan._

– Calma que lo vas a saber… adiós amigo nos vemos dentro de un rato – inmediatamente Carlisle cortó, con la cara de preocupación latente. Y mirando a las mujeres en la habitación – creo que esto será mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba Edward… Bella por favor no digas que tienes una relación con mi hijo hasta que él lo estime conveniente, o él mismo lo diga. Eleazar y Carmen van a estar muy sensibles, creo que ya fundamos la preocupación en sus corazones.

– Ojala que lo tomen bien, igual perdieron una hija, es razonable que quizás reaccionen mal en cuanto a la relación de Edward y Bella… calma tengo la corazonada de que todo va a salir bien – dijo Esme.

Edward llego a la calle en donde estaba el edificio de Tanya, estaba rodeada de policías, y uno que otro medio, estaciono el auto, se puso sus gafas, y salió tranquilamente del auto. De inmediato se acerco un detective del FBI, arrinconándolo en la acera, y entrando al edificio. Pero nadie se inmutaba o extrañaba, los medios tampoco lo notaron, gracias a la presencia del detective. Recién en frente al asesor por primera vez se dirigieron la palabra.

– ¿Saben quienes fueron? – preguntó Edward.

– No.

Se abrieron las puertas y ambos hombres entraron. Ahí recién se notaron con más tranquilidad, afuera era muy peligroso descubrir sus verdaderas identidades.

– Seth, como está la hermana.

– Bien, solo que luego que llegamos entró en estado de shock parece.

– Como que parece.

– Lo siento _jefe,_ pero en verdad no sabemos muy bien, no habla nada y no responde a los paramédicos ni nada.

– Seth no quiero que ningún medio suba, no es apropiado, y cuando saquen el cuerpo, que lo hagan por la salida de emergencia y si pueden por el subterráneo, nada de puertas principales, ¿ok?

– Si jefe, el detective a cargo de la investigación del asesinato está tomando todas las precauciones para sacar al cuerpo sin que los medios se den cuenta.

– Perfecto; y quien está a cargo Seth.

– El agente Newton.

– Mmm creo que lo he visto una sola vez; en Inglaterra no me lo he topado… creo.

– Quizás puede ser una coincidencia de nombre jefe, ya que el agente Newton no ha prestado funciones a la Interpol.

– Puedes que tengas razón Seth – termino Edward justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, estaban justo en el piso del departamento de Tanya.

La escena era impactante, había entre unos diez funcionarios entrando y saliendo de las diferentes habitaciones del departamento buscando pistas o elementos que le ayudaran a descubrir quien habría sido.

Edward y Seth, entraron al departamento, y lo primero que vieron fue al cuerpo de Tanya tendido en la entrada, con los brazos simulando la postura de la crucifixión, y sus piernas extendidas derechamente contra el suelo del departamento. Su rostro estaba casi perfecto, solo tenía un certero disparo en su frente, por lo que dedujo Edward, había sido casi a quema ropa, con una arma potente, pero ligera, y que sin duda había ocupado silenciador. Ya que el cuerpo había sido encontrado recién en la mañana, y ningún vecino se había percatado del asesinato.

– Cullen… creo que sigues con esa fama de atraer a las mujeres como un imán, desde hace treinta minutos la hermana de la víctima no deja de murmurar tu nombre.

El agente Newton estaba en frente de ellos, mirando fijamente a Edward, quien a su vez también lo miraba analizándolo profundamente, sabía perfectamente que ese Marshall lo estaba escudriñando muy profundamente.

– Agente Newton, soy Edward Cullen, creo que me necesitan.

– Señor Cullen, la hermana de su novia está en la habitación – dijo Seth tratando de bajar un poco la presión del ambiente, ralamente estaba tenso, quizás Newton no estaba tan contento con que Cullen hiciera acto de presencia.

– Con su permiso Agente – dijo Edward de la forma más educado posible, paso como pudo dentro del departamento, necesitaba sacar a Irina lo antes posible. No quería que le pasara algo más, y según lo acordado con Bella, Eleazar y Carmen pronto estarían allí.

– Oh, Edward – llorando desconsoladamente, Irina se le tiro en los brazos, era comprensible, por fin veía un rostro conocido, estaba mal, estaba desesperada, a su hermana la habían asesinado, y ella lo había descubierto, las preguntas que le hicieron los agentes, fueron rudas, y nada consideradas, necesitaba apoyo y por fin Edward había llegado – oh mi Dios, Edward esto es espantoso, porque tardaste tanto en llegar te necesitaba tanto – Irina lo seguía abrazando fuertemente. Las esperanzas en ella estaban creciendo, aunque sonara algo totalmente frío, ahora que no estaba Tanya, podría empezar hacer los movimientos, deseaba ser algo más que una simple amiga para Edward.

– Me demore porque estaba ocupado Irina, ahora suéltame, por favor, necesito sacarte de aquí, y llevarte para que te revisen y luego nos reuniremos con tus padres, y te irás con ellos.

– No te quedarás conmigo – le respondió Irina completamente dubitativa. Como deseaba que nunca más la abandonará y sobre todo que la abrazara con sus fuertes brazos.

– ¿Por qué debería, quedarme contigo? – le pregunto Edward, con un gesto de su cara entre asombro y rechazo.

– Por aquella vez en Londres, Edward, estuviste fantástico, eres realmente genial.

– Irina por favor, te lo vuelvo a repetir por última vez, estaba borracho, no me acuerdo de nada en verdad, perdí totalmente la consciencia. Además se acaba morir tu hermana por favor ten un poco de dignidad y aléjate – le interrumpió bruscamente Edward, lo está exasperando aquella mujer, siempre supo que Irina era una mujer muy demandante pero nunca pensó que fuera tan necesitada y arrastrada cual serpiente.

Separándose completamente, Edward logró ojear lo que le estaba preocupando, la habitación de Tanya, la cual gracias a Dios todavía no había sido intervenida, y vio algo que completamente lo sorprendió, un conjunto de llaves sobre el tocador de Tanya. Gracias a sus talentosos dedos, inmediatamente atrapó aquellas llaves en sus largos dedos, y con maestría se las echó en el bolsillo de su pantalón sin que Irina se diera cuenta. Con Eleazar discutiría sobre que se trataban esas llaves.

Su Blackberry empezó a vibrar en el otro bolsillo, y mirando hacia Irina, contesto, era su Bella. Con un tono que el dejara en claro que ya no estaba disponible contesto – hola amor, dime.

– _Edward, cuando regresas._

– Me queda poco, en media hora estoy allá, te contesto Eleazar.

– _Si, pero finalmente fue tu padre quien lo convenció, parece que no fui lo necesariamente confiable, lo lamento de verdad. Pero igual era muy misterioso para él, es muy comprensible._

– Si, lo sé, debería haberle llamado yo antes, bueno lo importante es que viene. Mira voy a llevar a Irina para que la revisen, está en estado de shock, y luego iremos a la casa, y ahí hablaremos de acuerdo… ah se me olvidaba, no sería mal que llamaras a Ángela y le dijeras.

– _Edward, ya lo hice. Ahora creo que desempeño mi puesto de trabajo mucho mejor que tu no crees; bueno apúrate si. Tengo que hablar contigo –_ esa última frase le extraño Bella sonaba preocupada, haciendo que la ansiedad de Edward incrementara un poco más pero siempre bajo control. Que estaba sucediendo, que era lo que tenía tan tensa a Bella. Luego que termino la frase, inmediatamente Edward de forma apurada se despidió, Irina estaba con los ojos más vidriosos que nunca y parece que iba a recriminarle algo.

– ¡¿AMOR?, ¡Edward esto que significa, cómo es posible si tú eres el novio de Tanya! – le recrimino Irina, entre espanto y decepción.

– Si lo mismo pregunto Cullen, acaso no nos ha dicho algo trascendental – Newton, metiéndose abiertamente en la conversación y en la habitación.

– Agente Newton si desea interrogarme, adelante pero exijo minino un trato formal, si usted encuentra que soy sospechoso hágamelo saber, creo que es de suma importancia tratar de forma formal esta investigación. No cree.

Newton estaba furioso, le fastidio la presencia de Edward desde un principio, sus jefes siempre lo trataban con diferencia y un respeto admirable, como era posible, si era tan solo un civil; o por lo menos era eso lo que aparentaba.

– Newton, nosotros sabemos los pasos a seguir en esta investigación; vamos Irina que tus padres nos estarán esperando dentro de algunas horas – dijo Edward realmente enojado, no deseaba exponer más a Bella, la policía todavía no se podía enterar que ella era su novia, sobre todo en relación a la investigación de la explosión del departamento.

Tanto Irina y Edward salieron del departamento, y Edward sin brindar ninguna declaración y con Newton realmente furioso, por la actitud de este, como lo odiaba. Mientras Seth seguía escoltando a Edward hasta la llegada de su auto. Dejando adentro a Irina y su llanto de cocodrilo, Edward se giro hacia Seth – en algunas horas llegara Eleazar Denali, y con el seguiré la investigación, solo quiero que estés pendiente a tu celular por cualquier avance, o necesidad que se presente ¿ok?

– Si jefe, no se preocupe, estaré pendiente – respondió Seth.

– Gracias Seth, nos vemos, ¡ah! Y cualquier avance en la explosión del departamento de Isabella Swan mándamela sin chistar.

– Si no hay problema pero se puede saber porque desea saber sobre esa investigación.

– No, lo siento Seth, luego te pondré al tanto. Adiós.

Edward por fin entró al auto, y partió con Irina hacia un centro médico para que la revisara lo más pronto posible, necesitaba llegar a la casa lo más pronto posible. Tardaron alrededor de una hora, pero mientras Edward estaba en la sala de espera le aviso a Bella, que se demoraría un poco más. Irina estaba un poco desequilibrada, su reacción al verlo entrar a la pieza no era de esperarse pero aun así, tenía que mantener la distancia. Cuando hablo con Bella, también le aviso que en unas cuantas horas llegaba Eleazar, tenía que llevarlo a su casa para mostrarles las llaves y las carpetas.

En la casa de los Cullen, estaban casi todos, los autos en la entrada habían aumentado, había llegado Alice.

Mientras Esme estaba en una de las habitaciones de invitados, arreglándola para el matrimonio Denali, Carlisle, había ido a su oficina para no despertar sospechas, además le traería unos papeles a Bella y Edward, para que su trabajo no se atrase tanto.

Alice y Bella estaban en el columpio del patio trasero, estaba en medio de una conversación muy necesaria entre ambas.

– Todo pasó muy rápido, no lo puedo creer; en verdad te querían matar – Alice no cabía en su asombro por el peligro que Bella había pasado hace algunas horas atrás.

– Si, increíble no – respondió Bella añorando la posibilidad de estar entre los brazos protectores de Edward.

– O sea, hace menos de una semana me confesaste, que te acostaste con mi hermano en tus vacaciones, luego se reencuentran en la oficina, en menos de 24 horas son absolutamente la pareja más inseparable del mundo y de repente ¡zas!, explota tu departamento y al día siguiente muere Tanya. ¿Cuándo paso todo eso? ¿Por qué me siento como si estuviera llegando de un viaje larguísimo? – siguió reflexionando Alice.

– No sé pero creo que es debido al ritmo en que se desenvuelve Edward.

– Ah, porque ¿acaso tu eres el mundo de Edward ahora?

– No lo sé, pero lo que sé es que Edward es mi mundo, y que si algo le pasa me muero.

– ¿Por qué; algo debería pasarle a Edward?

– Alice, Edward está haciendo cosas muy peligrosas, nada malo obviamente, Edward es un tipo correcto, bueno lo conoces desde mucho antes que yo, pero está en cosas serias.

– Que cosas podrían ser tan peligrosas; en verdad no me las imagino, Edward nunca es de los que se meten en cosas peligrosas. Simplemente no me lo imagino.

– Alice, Edward está investigando… no sé si deba contártelo yo; pues es de tu familia.

– Bella, tu ya eres de esta familia; vamos dime.

– Edward está investigando el asesinato de tus abuelos, tiene serias sospechas de que son muy cercanos quienes llevaron a cabo ese crimen.

– Mis abuelos… asesinados; no lo puedo creer – Alice se levanto del columpio, procesando toda la información que había recibido en esa hora de conversación con Bella, con razón Edward estaba tan cambiado, tan diferente, tan oscuro – por eso se fue a Inglaterra – se dijo a si misma Alice.

– Si, según lo que él me ha dicho, porque no se creyó desde un principio que hayan tenido ese accidente en auto.

– Claro, si el abuelo Edward, le enseñó a conducir al propio Edward, y tu y yo sabemos que mi hermano conduce como conductor de la fórmula 1.

– Por lo mismo Alice, ahora que comprendes a Edward, te pido por favor que no lo presiones, él ahora está bajo mucha presión sobre todo desde que mi departamento explotó, se culpa así mismo. Imagínate ahora que Tanya murió, el pobre debe estar muy presionado.

– Si lo entiendo ahora todo, pero no puedo creer que Edward haya callado esto por tanto tiempo; Bella fueron años.

– Alice lo hizo para protegerlos, de verdad, recién ahora que volvió le confirmo las sospechas a Carlisle, y a Esme. Si lo no compartió con ustedes, es por protegerlos.

Ambas quedaron en silencio nuevamente, reflexionando lo que habían conversado, ahora todo se hacía más real a Alice.

– Bella, donde vas a vivir por mientras que encuentras otro departamento.

– No creo que busque otro departamento, la casa de Edward, o sea nuestra casa, es exactamente como la que describimos aquella tarde ¿te acuerdas?

– Si, esa tarde en que ninguna de las dos paraba de llorar, fue cuando terminaste con Jacob, aun no puedo creer que te exigiera que volvieran a La Push, cuando tu tenias toda tu vida, y él podía perfectamente adaptarse; pero lo mejor fue cuando hablamos. Con Jasper anoche también hablamos, y estamos haciendo planes para casarnos, pero ahora no se.

– Alice, sigue adelante con tus planes, no podemos dejar que estos abusivos nos amedrenten, tenemos que seguir la vida normal como si nada hubiera pasado.

– Tienes razón Bella, tienes toda la razón.

Luego sintieron un auto llegar, pero como no tenían posibilidad de mirar hacia afuera, Bella no quiso entusiasmarse por si era Edward o no. Ambas seguían en el columpio, balanceándose sutilmente, con una mirada melancólica. Alice por los descubrimientos y las situaciones que se estaban desarrollando. Mientras que Bella de verdad estaba extrañando a Edward, necesitaba de sus brazos protectores, de sus palabras diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que nada pasaría.

Pero no alcanzaron a pasar otros dos minutos más cuando se sintió la llegada de un segundo auto, esta vez el sonido se semejaba al de un deportivo, un auto como el de Edward, haciendo este reconocimiento que Bella levantara la cabeza. Alice hizo lo mismo. Mirándose tomaron la decisión de ingresar a la casa, para encontrarse con Esme recibiendo a un matrimonio que según Bella debería ser Eleazar y Carmen Denali, y más atrás una joven hacia ingreso al hogar, era tan estupenda como Tanya, y guardaba una cierta semejanza con ella.

– Es Irina – le susurro Alice, corroborando las dudas de Bella, de verdad que era como modelos de Victoria's Secret las hermanas Denali, y sus padres estupendos también.

Esme hizo contacto visual con Bella y Alice, y se dirigió a ellas, para presentarles a los recién llegados.

– Bueno y estas que acaban de aparecer son mi hija Alice, y Bella Swan – Esme con un orgullo en su voz.

– A sí que ella es Isabella Swan; en verdad no haces juicio a tus rumores, con razón Carlisle estaba tan orgullos de ti – le dijo Eleazar, que con sus ojos la miraba fijamente.

– Alice, pequeña como has estado – esta vez fue Carmen que se fundió en un abrazo con Alice.

Cuando Carmen y Alice, rompieron el abrazo, Carmen miro la entrada nuevamente, y vio a Irina. Quien estaba completamente ida, con la mirada fija en ella.

– Irina, hija – dijo Carmen corriendo para fundirse en su abrazo, e Irina estallo en llanto, justo cuando la puerta de la entrada se abría nuevamente, y entraba Edward, con su caminar seguro y la mirada observadora, por las personas que se encontraban en el living. Encontró a Elesar quien lo miraba con un asombro completo, también con Esme que lo miraba con compasión, Alice también lo miraba pero con una comprensión y apoyo que sabía perfectamente seria incondicional. Carmen sostenía fuertemente a Irina, y al mismo tiempo miraba con mil preguntas en sus ojos a Edward. Esme lo miraba con orgullo y evaluándolo si le había ocurrido algo. Pero no encontraba la mirada de Bella, estaba mirando al suelo. De verdad le estaba preocupando esa actitud, pero primero, tenía que hacer algo antes que cayeran los demás en desesperación.

– Eleazar, Carmen; la razón porque les que pedimos que vinieran tan pronto, es porque Tanya, hoy en la mañana Irina la encontró muerta, con un disparo en su frente – Edward con voz fría, como si estuviera leyendo un informe.

Carmen y Eleazar estaban en blanco, la sorpresa los dejo sin respiración. Y con razón era comprensible pero tenía que decirlo así, de una sola vez. Pero ahora su atención estaba en otra persona.

– Bella – la voz de Edward fue suave, pero ella no levanto la cabeza. Edward empezó a avanzar a través de la habitación, ¿qué había pasado?, la preocupación le estaba carcomiendo la conciencia – Bella por favor, mírame – le suplico Edward.

Bella empezó a retroceder… y fue cuando Irina levanto su cabeza, su llanto iba disminuyendo, y se giró para encarar a Edward.

– Es ella verdad, aquella que estaba en tu conciencia todo el tiempo.

– Irina, por favor ahora no.

Bella alcanzo a salir de la casa, y se fue al fondo del patio. Y Edward la empezó a perseguir.

– Esme, explícame – le pidió Eleazar.

– Eleazar, Edward y Tanya terminaron al llegar de Inglaterra, y cuando paso todo esto ellos ya estaban muy distanciados – respondió Esme.

– Fue eso… por eso Tanya no me hablaba, no me contactaba prácticamente, no me hablaba sobre ella y Edward – dijo Irina quien estaba más tranquila y ahora procesaba la reacción de Edward y su comportamiento completamente frio, desde que habían salido del edificio.

Alice miraba con preocupación la actitud de Bella, parecía que no le había contado todo como ella había pensado desde un principio. Bella sabía algo más, y Edward no se lo había dicho. Si que se llevaría una buena discusión. Pero luego salió la diplomacia y hospitalidad de Esme – bueno, será mejor que descansen, fue un viaje duro, su habitación esta lista, y creo que Irina necesita una ducha.

– Si tienes razón Esme, vamos hija, Eleazar, luego conversaras con Edward, hay tiempo, vamos nuestra hija nos necesita – le pidió Carmen.

– Alice, necesitan espacio vamos, acompáñame y dime que te dijo Bella, necesitamos hablar – le dijo Esme.

Edward ahora si que estaba preocupado, porque estaba así Bella, que es lo que le pasaba. La logro alcanzar y tirando de unos de sus brazos, la jalo hacia él. Busco su mirada – Bella que pasa por favor.

– ¡Me mentiste!, nunca fuiste honesto conmigo, maldito, confiaba en ti; porque no me lo dijiste, me dejaste ahí sola pasándome los peores pensamientos que me podrían pasar, y tu nada, ni una palabra – Bella trataba de golpearlo. Pero era imposible esos brazos eran de acero, imposibilitaban cualquier movimiento.

– Bella nunca fue mi intención, lo lamento, perdóname – Edward intentando encontrar su boca. Como la había extrañado, su presencia le había hecho falta. Pero a la vez había comprendido su error. Pero era mucho decirle lo que era en verdad, no la quería seguir poniendo en peligro, no a ella. Era tu tesoro no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño – no podía decirte amor, no quiero que nadie te haga daño.

– Más daño me haces ocultándome las cosas, es que no entiendes. Que sufro más cuando me entero así de las cosas.

– Bella por favor – suplico Edward por fin, encontrando sus frentes y sus miradas, conservando un espacio entre sus bocas casi milimétrico.

– Quiero escucharlo de tu boca, no de mis suposiciones. Dímelo – exigió Bella.

– Amor, no…

– No me subestimes Edward, sabes que somos uno, si tú me proteges, entonces yo te protejo, estamos a un mismo nivel. Esta relación es igualitaria. Estamos en una relación igualitaria. Confía en mí, y me llevaras a confiar nuevamente en ti – le insistió Bella.

Edward no abría su boca, con las miradas juntas, y buscando una respuesta; no había nada, Bella lo miraba con los ojos más cristalinos que nunca, y con sus manos aferradas al cuello de Edward trataba de encontrar algún sentido a esta situación.

Ambos estaban respirando el mismo aire, era insoportable la tensión. Bella quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

– ¡Edward vamos dímelo! Quien eres, que haces.

– Bella… yo no quiero ponerte en esta situación por favor comprende – pidió Edward cerrando los ojos, y respirando profundamente.

– No confías en mí – sentenció Bella.

– Amor no es eso – Edward abrió sus ojos mostrando el contenido esmeralda y encontrándose con esos chocolates que ahora eran su vida.

– Entonces ¡dímelo! ¡No seas un cobarde!

– Bueno si eso es lo que quieres – e inmediatamente Bella asistió con la cabeza – soy…


	9. Honestidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 8. Honestidad.**

_Anteriormente:_

– _Quiero escucharlo de tu boca, no de mis suposiciones. Dímelo – exigió Bella._

– _Amor, no…_

– _No me subestimes Edward, sabes que somos uno, si tú me proteges, entonces yo te protejo, estamos a un mismo nivel. Esta relación es igualitaria. Estamos en una relación igualitaria. Confía en mí, y me llevaras a confiar nuevamente en ti – le insistió Bella._

_Edward no abría su boca, con las miradas juntas, y buscando una respuesta; no había nada, Bella lo miraba con los ojos más cristalinos que nunca, y con sus manos aferradas al cuello de Edward trataba de encontrar algún sentido a esta situación._

_Ambos estaban respirando el mismo aire, era insoportable la tensión. Bella quería respuestas y las quería ahora._

– _¡Edward vamos dímelo! Quien eres, que haces._

– _Bella… yo no quiero ponerte en esta situación por favor comprende – pidió Edward cerrando los ojos, y respirando profundamente._

– _No confías en mí – sentenció Bella._

– _Amor no es eso – Edward abrió sus ojos mostrando el contenido esmeralda y encontrándose con esos chocolates que ahora eran su vida._

– _Entonces ¡dímelo! ¡No seas un cobarde!_

– _Bueno si eso es lo que quieres – e inmediatamente Bella asistió con la cabeza – soy…_

– Edward, por favor, se honesto… – le pidió Bella con lagrimas en los ojos, no aguantaba más quería corroborar lo que ya desde la mañana le estaba rondando la cabeza. Aquella conversación con Carlisle, le había entrado las dudas, y después que averiguo quien era Eleazar, mayor ímpetu de duda le creció al interior. De verdad se sentía como víctima de una traición, Edward le estaba ocultando algo tan grande y grave como eso… no le cabía dentro de su propia lógica.

– Creo que lo sabes mejor que yo.

– ¡Pero lo quiero escuchar de ti, no de suposiciones baratas!

– Soy… soy un agente encubierto.

Bella se despego un poco de la frente de Edward, necesitaba verle los ojos, esos pozos esmeralda estaban vidriosos, al igual que sus chocolates, era pura y santa verdad, ahora sí que se estaba volviendo loca, quien mierda era el hombre que amaba.

El silencio reinaba entre ambos, hasta que Edward, separándose definitivamente de Bella, empezó a caminar al interior de la propiedad, y Bella dentro de su asombramiento lo siguió.

Mientras iban caminando a una cierta y pequeña distancia del uno del otro, Edward empezó hablar.

– No podía presentarme como _"Hola hermosa, eres lo mas fantástico que he visto en mi vida, quieres tener algo conmigo, por cierto soy un agente",_ lo siento amor no podía, cuando te conocí, ambos sabemos las circunstancias, hasta ahora me pregunto si fue el alcohol, la necesidad de tener algo, o verte en ese condenado vestido. No lo sé, pero de lo único que tengo certeza es que hubo algo que actuó como imán esa noche, y ahora solo me arrepiento de meterte en esto, no sabes cuánto, lo siento.

– No…

– Como quisiera ser otra persona en este momento, decirte que nos vallamos de esta asquerosidad, que nada va a pasar, absolutamente nada, solo nuestras aventuras y deseos. Como me gustaría ser libre para poder ofrecerte todo lo que te mereces pero no puedo, Bella. Soy un cobarde, no puedo salir de esto, tuve la oportunidad y no la aproveche, me tienen a sus pies, tengo que seguir adelante, no puedo dar marcha atrás, no puedo.

– Edward…

– Bella, lo siento no sabes lo que se siente ser el causante de esas lágrimas, no sabes lo que se siente que tenga que ver como yo rompo esta relación, siendo que te necesito tanto ahora y siempre será así.

– Edward como me gustaría que fueras solamente mi competencia en el trabajo aquel frio empresario, pero algo no lo quiso así desde un principio. Edward, para de caminar y se valiente, mírame a los ojos – sostuvo el rostro de Edward firmemente – no te quiero perder, no te puedo perder. Esto es solo una prueba más, tú estás en una circunstancia complicada, que nos obliga a pensar en cómo le vamos a ser para echar adelante esta relación. Pero eso no significa que terminemos todo, solo porque me ocultaste información para protegerme. Lo entiendo y yo haría lo mismo, pero me asusta lo que pase ahora en adelante. Porque en un principio pensé que estabas en las trincheras, pero ahora estás en la línea de fuego. No te puedo perder, eres con quien he sido más feliz en mi vida, estos últimos días han sido perfectos, a pesar de las explosiones o muertes, pero lo han sido porque tú has estado ahí todo el tiempo, eso es lo que necesito.

Edward literalmente estaba llorando, su _ninfa_ lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, le estaba dando la fortaleza para seguir adelante. Porque era justo reconocerlo, que si no hubiera sido por ella en el Caribe, Edward no volvía vivo. Habría vuelto dentro de un cajón.

– Soy un agente secreto de Scotland Yard, no como James Bond, pero algo por el estilo – empezó a decir Edward regalándole una sonrisa torcida a Bella – me fui justo cuando termine la secundaria, entrando a un plan especial, el cual también se complementaba con mis estudios universitarios. Desde un principio presente mi misión, la muerte de mis abuelos, que dentro de otras características no eran gente ordinaria en Inglaterra, al contrario, entonces que el nieto mayor ingresara a las filas y propusiera la investigación profunda del caso, les ayudo en demasía. Aquí es donde Eleazar participa. El fue el que me recluto desde acá, me mando para Inglaterra. Amor fue terrible, me decía a cada rato que se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a su mejor amigo, mientras yo insistía en la posibilidad de enrolarme.

Luego de esto los ánimos estaban más calmados, se sentaron en el suelo y se apoyaron en el tronco de un viejo roble; continuaron la conversación, las piernas entremezcladas, y Bella completamente reclinada sobre él.

Estaban en silencio, los dos estaban al mismo ritmo en su respiración, la calma estaba reinando por ahora.

– Ahora que vamos hacer, es una situación distinta – Bella en un tono calmado y que solo él la podría escuchar.

– No sé, pero lo que sé es que tú no te vas arriesgar más – le dijo Edward tratando de sonar convincente, y Bella lo noto, ¿es que acaso habían más problemas? Edward no lograba relajar su rostro, pero él sabía que la decisión que acababa de tomar era de suma importancia y si en verdad deseaba una vida prospera al lado de Bella tendría que hacer difícil paso.

– ¿Cómo estaba Irinia? – pregunto Bella tratando de plantear un tema de conversación.

– Muy choqueada, cuando salimos de su revisión guardó un silencio profundo, no sé en verdad como lo habrá tomado, pero estaba muy mal en el sentido de que estaba muy confundida, en especial cuando llegue al departamento, en otras palabras estaba un poco mal enfocada.

– ¿Cómo así?

– Estaba hablando unas cosas totalmente incoherentes, y reavivando unos problemas del pasado, demasiados irracionales para repetirlos.

– Mmm, si es entendible, Edward ella perdió a su hermana y ella misma la encontró.

– Lo cual no lleva de nuevo a mi situación.

– Edward entenderé si no deseas hablar, lo sé, solo que cuando llegó Eleazar me recordó mucho al estilo de los detectives, me miraba realmente raro, como si estuviera escaneándome.

– Bella… tengo unas dudas.

– Dime.

– ¿Cuándo empezaste a sospechar que no era un simple empresario?

– Luego de que me dejaste Esme repitiera una y otra vez el hecho de que ojala estuvieras con tu seguridad, y sobre todo cuando en el escritorio de tu padre existiera un sobre de la Interpol con tu nombre, ahí fue cuando me gano mi curiosidad. Y con mucho cuidado separe el sobre sin que Carlisle se diera cuenta.

– ¿Lo abriste?

– No todavía, lo tengo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

– Amor, tu sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato.

– ¿Quién dijo que era un gato?

– Bella no tienes a tu suerte.

– Edward la estoy tentando desde nuestra primera noche juntos.

– Bella, mi sobre.

– Edward, mi verdad.

– Todavía tengo otra duda – Edward conservo aquel tono serio, y con la mirada fija en los ojos de Bella – ¿confías en mi?

– Siempre – dijo Bella sin pensarlo ni un segundo, haciendo que Edward se levantara y de paso a ella también.

– Tenemos que volver, claro que esta conversación no ha terminado, por favor no quiero que le comentes a nadie más esta situación; por favor.

– Si está bien, ¿pero quien más sabe a parte de mi?

– Eleazar y recientemente mi padre, pero como a mi madre no le puedes ocultar nada, creo que ella posee grandes sospechas, lo que significa que me está esperando para atrincherarme contra la pared y empezar el cuestionario.

Ambos con relativa calma pero sumidos en sus pensamientos volvieron a la casa, tomados de la mano caminaron al compas, increíblemente sincronizados. Quien los viera por fuera diría que eran la pareja perfecta, lastimosamente la situación y el contexto en que estaban les imposibilitaban vivir de esa manera. Y disfrutar de su perfección.

Entrando a la casa, se toparon con Eleazar, fue ahí cuando Edward lo pudo ver realmente, sin ninguna duda ese hombre estaba destruido, por fin todo estaba cayendo por su propio peso. Había perdido a una hija, estaba con la mirada completamente pérdida, pero cuando escuchó los pasos desde la terraza, levantó la vista y se topo con la imagen de esta pareja perfecta. Y su mirada lo decía todo, era de una profunda incredulidad, y llena de preguntas… de las veces que él había ido a Inglaterra a verlos, porque ahora al lado de esa mujer, podía ver a Edward como un hombre más, como un humano. Esa mujer develaba al verdadero hombre detrás de la fachada de Edward Cullen.

Las miradas de los dos hombres se toparon. Las cosas sucedieron como no estaban estipuladas. Tanya había muerto, una víctima más de todos estos mafiosos. Tanto Edward como Eleazar sabían que la relación entre Edward y Tanya, en su mayoría era una fachada, un espejo simulador, con la distinción de que solamente ellos lo sabían. Muy lentamente Eleazar se paró, y se acerco a Edward quien todavía tenía sujeta a Bella de la mano.

Con cautela y muy despacio, con lagrimas naciendo en sus ojos, Eleazar abrazo a Edward, quien en verdad era como un hijo más, puso su frente en contra del hombro del joven, y rompió en llanto, que claramente era la demostración de arrepentimiento y pena. Arrepentimiento por el hecho de haberse perdido tanto tiempo con su hija, por privilegiar otras cosas. Y pena por el hecho de perder dos hijos ahora, a Tanya y a Edward. Eleazar creía que dentro de alguna remota posibilidad, tanto Tanya como Edward terminarían formando una linda y gran familia.

– Lo lamento de verdad Eleazar.

– Yo no sé que lamento más, si cuando tu y Tanya terminaron o la verdad que nunca quise asumir se hizo realidad – dijo Eleazar separándose de Edward.

– Pero sabias que desde un principio los problemas de Tanya a raíz de la cercanía con Félix.

– Si lo sé y créeme que de verdad me estoy lamentando no haber hecho algo más cuando estaba en mis manos la posibilidad de salvarla, no hice absolutamente nada, no sabes lo arrepentido que me encuentro.

– Eleazar, sobre todo tu sabes que no sirve para nada mirar al pasado, lo mejor es mirar hacia adelante, Tanya se fue, y ojala que esté en un lugar mucho mejor que nosotros, o por lo menos eso espero. Pero tienes todavía personas por quien luchar.

– Admirable, tu Edward uno de mis pupilos, me está aconsejando de la manera más sabia posible, no termino de sorprenderme. En verdad en Inglaterra desarrollaste un excelente personaje en frente de los demás, eres otra persona, completamente.

Acomódense en el living, trataron de encontrar la calma, sabiendo que las mujeres estaban en el segundo piso, con Irina; Edward se acomodo, y empezó lo más serio, lo más que le preocupaba a Edward, el asunto de Bella.

– Eleazar, necesito que hablemos de lo importante, las cosas se están complicando. Hace algunos días detonaron el departamento de Bella, y tengo la intuición de que fue Aro y compañía, además Seth pronto me dará los antecedentes de la investigación de Bella, solo quiero corroborar unas cosas, y creo que estaríamos listos para empezar el comienzo del final.

– Me alegro por el contacto con Seth, pero momento, primero, ¿encontraste los antecedentes que necesitabas dentro de la empresa?, y luego cuidado con el detective que está arriba de Seth, creo que es Newman.

– No, NEWTON – lo interrumpió momentáneamente Edward, pero en un tono que denotaba mucha pesadez, cosa que le extraño a Bella.

– Por lo tanto Edward, el detective Newton va a venir para interrogar a Bella, y no podrás ejecutar tu posición, no te conviene enfrentarte a ese agente, no estás en tu terreno. Se consiente, además él, supuestamente te tiene que facilitar los antecedentes, calma Edward.

– Lo sé Eleazar, pero…

– Actúa fríamente en estos casos, Edward, en realidad en todos, no puedes darte la libertad de mostrarte sensible frente a tus enemigos.

Bella de nuevo se estaba asustando, el tono de Eleazar la ponía tensa. Mientras Edward está inclinado hacia este en frente de él, no soltaba su mano. Pero aun así había algo raro en el aire, que no la dejaba tranquila.

– Bueno Edward ahora cuéntame quien es esta linda señorita.

– Ella es Bella Swan, mi otra mitad.

– Edward, de verdad la encontraste, en estas circunstancias; debes tener un cuidado máximo con ella, y según lo que puedo apreciar ahora, es que ya la tienen identificada Edward.

– Si sobre todo eso lo sé, pero ya tengo algo pensado sobre aquello.

En eso la puerta principal se abrió, y entro Carlisle; quien mantenía su aspecto informal, y casi despreocupado, pero cuando se fijo en la gente de la sala, en su rostro se formó un gesto de sorpresa.

– Amigo, mi amigo, Eleazar, cuanto lo lamento – dijo Carlisle abrazando fuertemente a su amigo y reconfortándolo; necesitaban mutuamente un apoyo más fuerte y potente para aquellas situaciones.

En eso se escucharon pasos en la escalera, la primera en bajar fue Alice. Quien en su cara expresaba todo, especialmente lo estresante de la situación en lo referente a Irina y la pena de la muerte de Tanya, a pesar de lo que mal le caía era evidente que ella seguía siendo humana y sentía la desolación y la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo, Tanya no tendría porque haber muerto.

– Papá – dijo Alice, que por un momento pareció una niña pequeña y refugio en los brazos de su padre.

Viendo esa imagen tan conmovedora a Bella se le apretaron las entrañas, ¿acaso no era suficiente la presencia de Edward? ¿En verdad estaba extrañando a su familia? Y la respuesta era sí, tan solo todo sería mucho más sencillo si verdaderamente Edward estuviera al lado de ella. Pero, ¿Cuándo lo perdió? Edward estaba distante a kilómetros de distancia, pero la mano de él no soltaba la suya, él estaba pegado a ella. Ambos muslos estaban prácticamente pegados entre sí, la mano de Bella estaba en forma diagonal a su cuerpo sosteniéndola entre las dos manos de Edward, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?

– Hijo, que tienes pensado hacer – pregunto Esme.

Edward saliendo de las profundidades de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada a la de su madre – no sé, ¿Por qué?

– Podrías acompañarnos – por primera vez hablo Irina, quien se había mantenido en un segundo plano – podrías quedarte, con nosotras.

– No creo que sea posible Irina, tenemos que irnos, es mas mejor que nos vallamos ahora – dijo Edward muy resuelto, levantándose rápidamente y arrastrando a Bella a su vez, Edward quiso salir.

– Tu… así que eres tu – dijo Irina, con un brillo verdaderamente especial en los ojos, los cuales despertaban un temor más allá del posible tono que ocupara, sino más bien de los posibles secretos que podría esconder aquella mirada.

– Irinia, no. Ni lo pienses ni lo sueñes, ella es intocable para ti y tu lengua bípeda me oyes – dijo Edward en un tono que dejó reinando el silencio en toda la casa.

– Irina, vamos será mejor que nos pongamos a reposar, yo también estoy agotada vamos acompáñame – pidió Alice tratando de disminuir la tensión y la presión entorno a Bella y a su hermano.

– Llegamos tarde Eleazar, tanto Tanya como Irina, están totalmente cambiadas, son o mejor dicho ahora Irina esta tan… superficial, dime Eleazar que hice mal, que hice mal para perder a mis dos ojos, que hice, – Carmen termino en un tono mezclado con un llanto sutil que transmitió su pesar; aunque lleno de sentimientos, que brindan y desataban una pena profunda en el interior de su persona, recién ahí se pudo ver la verdadera situación que estaba viviendo Carmen.

Carlisle y Esme trataban de ponerse en su lugar, pero les era imposible, nunca pensaron lo simple que era perder un hijo, y sobre todo a Edward, quien estaba en la línea de fuego. Esme sintió una aprensión mas fuente que nunca, si perdía a Edward seria como el final del camino, y viéndolo con Bella, la presión aumentaba. Como madre sabía lo protector que era Edward, por lo mismo existía la posibilidad de que él mismo no se estuviera cuidando. No quería perder a quien recién había recuperado. Pero como si existiera una fuerza natural que rigiere los elementos, la mirada de Esme se topo con la de Edward, con la fría mirada de Edward. Se miraron por unos segundos y Esme reconoció en los ojos de su hijo la profunda decisión que acababa de tomar.

– Edward no lo hagas, va a ser peor – le dijo Esme tratando de que entrara en razón.

– Lo siento mamá, pero en esto no puedes meterte, además la decisión está tomada – le contesto fríamente, haciendo a Bella sentirse aún más extraña y acomplejada.

– Edward, hijo por favor escucha a tu madre.

– Lo lamento, pero en esta ocasión yo estoy a cargo y yo decido mi vida. Esta misión está en mis manos y nuestras vidas también, no quiero seguir arriesgando a más personas – Edward estaba muy decidido y Bella se esperaba lo peor. Su mente iba muy rápido entre las posibilidades de acción de Edward, el problema era que no sabía con que se enfrentaba.

– Edward se razonable, no te arriesgues más de lo debido, por favor, hazlo por Bella – Carlisle busco la oportunidad, para que Edward no escapara. Porque si se iba, ambos padres dudaban en que volviera.

– Lo siento; Eleazar, voy a estar disponible en el teléfono. Dentro de unas horas hablaremos, aprovecha de descansar ¿ok? – luego de esto no dio lugar para respuestas, sin soltar la mano de Bella salió del lugar, raudamente. Estaba contra reloj.

Edward y Bella entraron al auto, Bella estaba extrañada, muy extrañada, no entendía por lo que pasaba Edward y su mente, pero se le venía una cosa de aquellas – ¿qué pretendes hacer? – le pregunto Bella.

– Protegerte – le respondió a secas Edward quien la sorprendió por el hecho de entablar de inmediato un link de honestidad directa y reconocible a la primera instancia.

– ¿De qué manera?

– A mi manera.

– Y que pasa si no me gusta tu manera.

– No te pongas difícil ahora, por favor.

– Entonces tú no te cierres, y quédate conmigo, quiero que estés aquí conmigo, no me puedo tomar esto sola.

– ¿Como que no estoy contigo? Bella no entiendo.

– Físicamente lo estás pero lo que más me importa está a kilómetros de distancia, especialmente desde que llegaste con Irinia, es como si de verdad me hubieras abandonado.

– No me vengas con celos ahora Bella, es la peor situación en que los hubieras podido traer a colación.

– No son celos, Edward. Es algo más, no puedes negarme que desde que llegaste con Irina, tu mente voló lejos, sobre todo de nosotros. Solo atinaste a seguirme afuera porque no me podías perder de vista; pero cuando volvimos a la casa, estabas en otra sintonía, fuiste descuidados con tus padres, no confirmaste nada con Eleazar, y dices que tomaste una decisión; y como quedo yo, ¿cómo quedo al enterarme de que no me tomaste en cuenta?, ¿Dónde quedo nuestra relación de honestidad, compañerismo e igualdad en esto? – le dijo Bella que a medida que iba hablando se iba exasperando progresivamente.

Llegaron a la casa, Edward estaba sorprendido en verdad. Bella era realmente una buena observadora, tan buena como su madre, pero con la gran diferencia que gracias a dios no era su madre. Era su mujer, y que de lo poco que habían convivido bajo un mismo techo, lo conocía bastante, una vez más se reprocho internamente por subestimarla. De verdad se estaba encontrando con la horma de su zapato.

Bella entro hecha una furia camino a la casa, entro directo al living, eso era una señal de que los silencios no iban a ser ayuda al momento de someterla. Ahora por fin Edward estaba viendo una de las partes más atractivas de Bella, la furiosa. Que en Edward despertaban los deseos más profundos de su ser, pero como no, si era la única mujer que lo había prendado a primera vista.

Ambos entraron a la casa y era hora de que todo lo que se tenían guardado viera la luz.

– Quiero respuestas Edward, todo el día las he querido y te la he tenido que sacar con palabras sobre palabras, y créeme que no es mi estilo – quedándose al centro de la habitación Bella tomo una postura defensiva, sabía que Edward era difícil, lo conocía bien.

– Bueno, empecemos.

– Vamos, tú estás con la palabra.

– No te consulte, porque se tu respuesta, se lo que pensarás al respecto y es preferible que me hagas caso Bella.

– Y entonces como lo mantienes si sabes cuál es mi respuesta.

– Porque es lo mejor para ti.

– Tú no sabes que es lo mejor para mí en este momento; ¡lo acabas de demostrar, cuando te perdiste en tus pensamientos!, tu eres lo mejor para mi, estando conmigo, enfrentar esta situación contigo es lo mejor para mi – le dijo Bella quien estaba a punto de terminar en llanto, ya intuía lo que Edward pretendía.

Edward no aguató más, se acerco a ella y la abrazó. Ella con las manos en puño las posiciono sobre su pecho, y él la apretó contra sí mismo, con una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en la cabeza.

– Ahora no es bueno que estemos juntos.

– Porque ahora no y antes… tan solo hace algunas horas si.

– No te quiero arriesgar más.

– Pero no me estás arriesgando, te tengo que apoyar, te quiero apoyar.

– No te quiero obligar a nada no puedo ser egoísta.

– Pero es que no te das cuenta, ¡lo estás siendo Edward!, alejándome de ti solo conseguirás que nos destruyamos, y que ellos te encuentren débil. No te va a ser mas fuerte si me alejas de ti – Bella lloraba y no podía parar, empezó a hipar, y para seguir descargando su rabia e impotencia empezó a golpear suavemente el pecho de Edward con sus manos en puño – por favor no, yo no puedo estar lejos de ti, no me puedes mandar a otro lado sin tu persona, es como caer en un abismo – despegándose suavemente del hueco de su cuello, Bella lo encaró – tú no sabes lo que fue verte entrar con Irinia y no poder encontrar tu mirada. Me sentí perdida, no te encontraba; tú mismo lo dijiste son tu otra mitad, pues bien yo no la encontré cuando llegaste, no estabas, no quiero, me rehúso, me rebelo a sentir nuevamente eso – el rostro de Bella era un rio de lagrimas por doquier, mientras que Edward no encontraba la razón de porque había tomado aquella decisión, no entendía como había podido hacer sufrir tanto a Bella. Por una tonta estupidez de estrategia, pero sobre todo él no se iba arrepentir, por ningún motivo, eso estaba prohibido.

– Amor por favor, no lo hagas, no lo digas por favor.

Bella le estaba suplicando, Edward no cavia de su impresión de verdad se estaba quedando sin respiración, una mano de Bella lentamente se abrió y los dedos tocaron los labios de Edward, haciendo que a este se le apretara aún más el corazón, de verdad lo destruía ver a Bella en esas condiciones, no podía.

– Bella, yo… yo quería que tomaras un vuelo hacia Inglaterra, que te quedaras allá tranquila y segura, encargada a unos agentes de confianza, mientras yo arreglaba todo. Y volvería a buscarte, no quiero que estés bajo el escrutinio de Aro y Félix, ya mataron a Tanya y no quiero ni pensar en lo que te podría pasar.

– No me va a pasar nada si estoy contigo; Tanya murió, porque estaba con la gente equivocada, tú y Eleazar lo confirmaron enfrente de mí. No podíamos hacer nada más. Tú no podías hacer nada. Pero tú nunca vas a tener la certeza de que nada me pasara en Inglaterra, nadie te asegura de que algún cómplice de Félix o de Aro, me mande a matar y tu no puedas hacer nada – con esas palabras Edward reflexiono, en parte Bella tenía razón. El problema era como la podría proteger mientras él hundía y destruía a Aro y a Félix; aun así el escenario era complicado.

– Aunque me adormezcas y me lleves engañada al aeropuerto encontraría la forma como volver, tú sabes que no me costaría mucho.

– Si lo sé, ahora lo sé, me doy cuenta de que me he topado con la hermosa horma de mi zapato. Eres mi tope. Nunca antes he estado en esta situación Bella, me tienes que comprender, nunca antes había necesitado proteger a alguien tanto como tú, eres mi mundo. Estamos con gente peligrosa, no te quiero arriesgar.

– Y no lo harás, mientras no me alejes de ti.

Edward junto sus frentes, buscando aquel refugio en sus ojos de chocolate, el único espacio de paz que existía en ese momento y para siempre, ella era su refugio, ahora empezaba un arduo camino al comprender que cuando uno asume que la una persona es su mitad, lo es en todo momento y circunstancia. Las esmeraldas de Edward estaban brillando como nunca antes, le transmitían a Bella un amor, y confianza indescriptibles, mientras ella con sus chocolates, hacia lo mismo, el brillo era mutuo y sublime. El calor estaba volviendo, al igual que aquella energía que los mantenía juntos como una atracción de imanes, como una ley propia del instinto animal, ambos sentían que estaban viviendo nuevamente, estaban reviviendo. En verdad que la muerte de Tanya los había afectado. Poco a poco, Edward fue subiendo la mano que tenía en la cintura de Bella, siendo consciente de las curvas de aquella mujer, la posiciono en su nuca al igual que la otra mano, y gentilmente levanto su rostro, su húmedo rostro. Las manos de ella encontraron su paraíso la nuca de Edward, en su cabello suave como la seda. Sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia, sus alientos se entremezclaban, era como un renacimiento de ambos, estaban volviendo a sus orígenes.

– Volviste amor, volviste a mi – dijo Bella antes de capturar los labios carnosos de un fantástico y embriagante sabor, se sentía como si estuviera en el lugar que según los regímenes del universo le imponían.

Mientras tanto Edward volvía a encontrar su razón de existencia, la encontró nuevamente, era como reencontrase así mismo. Su lengua entraba a su paraíso terrenal, mientras la boca de Bella le permitía el paso. Mientras sus caderas encajaban sutilmente, y sus piernas se intercalaban, dejando a sus cuerpos completamente en contacto. Pero esta vez no era ninguna batalla, al contrario era un movimiento más sutil, era lento y al compas de una bella danza que los elevaba a un nivel que para ellos era el propio éxtasis. Ambos no cedían, estaban adorándose mutuamente, sin que sus manos dejaran de hacer presión con el propósito de que sus rostros se mantuvieran juntos. Las manos de Edward se internaron en el cabello de Bella; estaba profundizando el beso una vez más, cuando de repente el timbre de la casa sonó. E inmediatamente ambos cortaron el beso. Bella interrogante fue soltando de apoco el cabello de Edward, y con el propósito de ella ir a abrir la puerta principal, Edward la detuvo – no, yo voy, arréglate un poco, tienes un poco corrida la ropa – dijo Edward todavía con la respiración acelerada, mientras Bella tomaba asiento en el sillón, tratando ella misma de acompasar su respiración.

Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, pero con la precaución de revisar bien los autos que estaban a fuera. Abriendo la puerta, se topo con dos rostros que con gusto le daría la bienvenida a su casa y un tercero que de verdad le gustaría mandarlo a freír monos al África.

– Papá, Eleazar, detective Newton; pasen – dijo Edward.

– Hijo, el detective llego hace unos minutos y pido hablar con Bella, pero como ustedes se vinieron, pensé que era mejor traerlo para acá –le explico Carlisle.

Mientras Eleazar estaba sorprendido, era lo que siempre le había contado Edward, igual estaba orgulloso de su pupilo, estaba construyendo a partir de buenos cimentos, y sabía que al lado de Bella mejor iba a resultar esa construcción.

Los cuatro hombres llegaron al living en donde Bella estaba, esplendida, con una coleta, representando la perfección absoluta, nadie diría que hace unos segundos estaba devorándose apasionadamente y lentamente a Edward. Mientras él la admiraba nuevamente lleno de orgullo y de adoración.

– Me presento, soy el detective Newton, y tú debes ser Bella Swan.

– Isabella – dijo Bella en un especial tono frio. Mientras la cara de Edward se iba deformando a medida de que Newton irrumpía entrometidamente a la habitación y se acercaba a Bella. Edward empezaba a sentir lo que eran nuevamente los celos; el muy estúpido de Newton la trato de Bella, para cuando solo para los más cercanos era ese nombre.

– Pero tenía entendido…

– El nombre de Bella es solo para los más cercanos, Newton, o sea mi familia y yo, así que por favor respétala, acuérdate que estás en mi casa – dijo Edward en un tono frio que descoloco a Carlisle y a Eleazar; pues llego al terreno de juego el Edward sobre protector y celador.

– Edward por favor – dijo Eleazar tratando de tranquilizarlo pero en realidad sin éxito alguno.

Newton no cavia en su sorpresa al mirar la belleza de Bella, era increíble, esa mujer tenía una energía que lo atraía como nunca antes, era formidable. Pero estaba Cullen, y… ¿porque Bella estaba en la casa de Cullen?

– Detective Newton, de verdad que me agradaría más que me tratara de Isabella, como le dice mi pareja, no tengo la familiaridad con usted para que me trate como Bella – listo, estaba hecho, acababa de nacer la Bella señora tempano de hielo, que sabía que se complementaba de manera irremediable con Edward, definitivamente estaban hecho el uno para el otro.

Edward sonreía para sí mismo, su chica era genial, estaba haciendo lo que creía que no podía hacer, ella el estaba cortando la carrera al propio Newton, como nadie mejor lo podría haber hecho, sin duda era patético ver la cara de asombro y embobamiento de Newton, pero le representaba un gozo increíble.

– Bueno que necesitas Newton – quiso saber Edward con un tono entre gusto y orgullo por su Bella, pero a la vez de pesadez educada en contra de Newton, le irritaba que ese tipo estuviera en su casa.

– Interrogar a la Señorita Swan a solas.

– No creo que sea necesario, no tengo secreto que ocultar y me sentiría mejor en la compañía de Edward, si no es molestia – le dijo Bella, con una seguridad que intimidaba a los tres nuevos hombres en esa habitación. Menos a Edward, quien no podía disminuir el brillo en sus ojos por el orgullo de ver a su mujer con una fuerza y postura que nadie antes le había demostrado.

– Preferiría que no.

– Detective Newton, de verdad no he estado bien las últimas horas, y necesito a mi lado a mi novio, de verdad espero que no me niegue ese derecho, además no creo que le imposibilite hacer las preguntas, que yo sepa no hay porque restringir su presencia – dijo Bella con un poder de convencimiento que recordaba a los dos Cullen presentes, el porqué del puesto de Bella en la empresa, esa mujer estaba brillando como nunca antes.

– Sí, creo que no habrá ningún problema – Newton acepto la derrota de la posible instancia de tener a la señorita Swan solo para él.

– Bueno si puede ser así, papá y Eleazar por favor, espérenme en el escritorio todavía tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

– Edward – le interrumpió Bella – espera, tomen creo que es necesario que revisen esto – les dijo Bella, sacando del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un sobre de Scotland Yard; el que había robado sutilmente del escritorio de Carlisle, Newton no se dio cuenta estaba preparando los papeles para la interrogación, Eleazar tomo el sobre y lo guardo inmediatamente. Carlisle y Eleazar salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al escritorio de Edward previamente indicado por él.

Bella tomo asiento en el sillón, dejando notoriamente un espacio para que se acomodara Edward, mientras tanto el detective Newton tomaba asiento en un solitario enfrente del sillón. Edward volvió al lado de Bella y pasando su brazo por detrás de los hombros de ella, de manera protectora, se acomodó demostrando una seguridad que expelía su postura.

– Bueno empecemos – dijo Newton un poco intimidado, no sabía el porqué exacto, pero la miraba de Edward no dejaba de incomodarlo. Sutilmente a su vez Edward acerco una de sus manos a las de Bella, quien en el fondo estaba nerviosa, él lo sabía sus manos no habían abandonado los bolsillos del pantalón mientras le hablaba duramente a Newton y cuando se sentó, estas tampoco dejaron de moverse, ella lo necesitaba, por lo cual el tomo una. Y de inmediato Bella sintió el apoyo nuevamente, Edward estaba realmente con ella, no como en la casa de los Cullen, él había vuelto a ella.

– Señorita Swan, ¿dónde se encontraba al momento en que exploto su departamento? – comenzó Newton con el interrogatorio.

– Esa noche estaba en esta casa con Edward.

– ¿Por qué con el Señor Cullen si en esos días el tenia una relación con la Señorita Denali?

– Se equivoca detective – dijo Bella un poco incomoda – Edward termino esa relación antes de volver aquí a Chicago, él mismo se lo puede corroborar – dijo Bella buscando apoyo en la mirada de Edward.

– Newton, actualiza tus fuentes; cuando volvimos de Londres, ella y yo ya habíamos finalizado nuestra relación. Y si sigues pensando que estoy relacionado con el asesinato de ella, es mejor que vayas pronto donde tus jefes en vez de perder el tiempo preguntando estupideces – dijo Edward.

– Cullen.

– Edward por favor, deja al detective hacer sus preguntas, mientras más pronto termine mejor.

– Este, bueno si estaba aquí, como se entero de la explosión del departamento.

– Por el teléfono, Carlisle en realidad, Carlisle dejo un mensaje en la contestadora, y en la mañana cuando baje a hacer el desayuno, escuche el mensaje, y – termino un poco nerviosa, en verdad necesitaba hablar del tema con Edward necesitaba todavía decantar la traumarte situación.

– Creo que está bien amor, no mas; Newton al punto por favor, tenemos cosas que hacer – interrumpió Edward, no le estaba gustando que Newton pusiera tan nerviosa a Bella.

–Este… yo solo quiero saber las conexiones de la señorita Swan. Isabella, no tienes a ningún enemigo, a quien supieras que te quiera hacer daño o te haya amenazado.

– Newton te lo digo de verdad, esas preguntas se pueden responder fácilmente en una buena investigación, te pido formalmente que te retires, y se necesitas algo pregúntalo a través de Seth, quien estará al tanto de todo, pero por favor si necesita hacer preguntas inteligentes nos vuelves avisar de acuerdo.

– Edward.

– No amor, esto ya me colmo la paciencia, tenemos que descansar hemos tenidos unos días muy movidos, por lo mismo, por favor Newton.

– Yo lo despido Edward – dijo Bella tratando de retornar la diplomacia a la conversación y a la propia situación.

Newton nuevamente asumió el fracaso de su intento de averiguar más sobre Swan y Cullen, las cosas se estaban complicando. Al momento de salir, se iba a despedir de Bella, con el fin de convocar una cita en privado, quizás la podría disuadir, pero en vez de encontrarse con el rostro de Bella, sintió una fuerte mano en su cuello, que lo despego del suelo y lo azoto contra la puerta, se topo con la mirada iracunda de Edward.

– Si vuelvo a saber que te contactas de nuevo con alguien de los Volturi, yo mismo te matare; y eso será lo menos que hare. Cuida tu lealtad Newton, no estás jugando con principiantes, te tengo en la mira, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Bella de nuevo, quizás… no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol, y ahora ándate antes que me arrepienta.

Lentamente soltó a Newton y este se dirigió al auto, por detrás apareció Carlisle, quien se acerco a su auto – vuelvo dentro de poco, con Esme.

– Si, necesito hablar con mamá – pero nunca perdió de vista a Newton, quien tenía una mirada de completo terror, Edward Cullen de verdad que no era un juguete.

Carlisle aceleró rápidamente y Edward entro arduamente, Eleazar le estaba explicando a Bella los temores sobre Newton. Y Bella no cavia en el asombro.

– ¿Crees de verdad que Newton está coludido con los Volturi? – pregunto Bella en un tono muy cercano al temor.

– Sí amor, pero eso estará controlado mediante Seth y otros contactos. Lo importante ahora es que te calmes.

– Edward los pasajes están listos – le dijo Eleazar.

– Este… las cosas cambiaron Bella no viajara.

– Pero como pretendes cuidarla; tu atención se disipará, ¡Edward piensa con la cabeza!

– No puedo dejarla marchar, la necesito, nos necesitamos. No puedo esto me supera. La necesito ver, es verdad puede que le pase algo; nunca tendré la seguridad de que estuviera completamente segura. Pero los boletos no los deseches, estaba pensando que sería bueno que mandaras a Carmen y a Irina, no es necesario que se queden en Londres, pueden ir al campo. Será mejor.

– Si tienes razón, además las otras identidades están listas, estaría más tranquilo si ella estuviera protegida, aun tengo mis dudas de que Bella se mantenga aquí – termino diciendo Eleazar. De verdad no estaba del todo convencido.

Eleazar estaba encontrando la lógica a los pensamientos de Edward, pero recién podía ver el estrecho y fuerte lazo que tenia Bella con Edward y viceversa.

– Edward, que hay que hacer ahora – le pregunto Bella.

– Mover las piezas, y mañana tú empezarás, iras a la oficina, y actuarás como si nada hubiera pasado, yo llegare por encubierto. Félix ira a tu oficina, muy seguramente a engatusarte pero yo estaré debajo en tu escritorio, protegiéndote. Pero creo que no te debo dar ninguna indicación, si me demostraste lo espectacular que eres para cortarles la carrera a los buitres.

– No te atrevas de dejarme sola en la oficina.

– Nunca amor, iremos juntos solo que yo entrare por otra entrada. Subirás el ascensor con Carlisle. Estarás bien, calma. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo – dijo Edward acariciándole la cara con el fin de tranquilizarla.

– Bueno Edward cual es el plan finalmente – preguntó Eleazar.

– Quiero que lleguen primero Carlisle y Esme.

Terminando de decir esto, fue como un designio divino, llegaron los patriarcas Cullen. Entraron de inmediato, estaban todos reunidos, los más importantes para Edward. Él único de pie, mientras Bella y Esme estaban sentadas juntas con las manos agarradas.

– Bueno el plan a seguir es el siguiente, con Bella mañana iremos a la empresa. Mientras tu papá conversaras con Aro, de cualquier cosa, lo más distractora posible. Eleazar, coordinarás todo para irte a Inglaterra, y estar lo menos posible en Londres, Aro tiene ojos en todas partes. Nosotros con Bella nos aseguraremos de que Félix, crea que esta todo miel sobre hojuelas, y terminaremos la recopilación de las pruebas, en la noche las entregare, y nos olvidaremos de esto – finalizo Edward, en una manera similar a un detective coordinado a su escuadrón.

Bella estaba confiando ciegamente en Edward, sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente y ambos se transmitieron la confianza y la complicidad que se estaba renovando, esa presencia era evidente. Ambos eran uno nuevamente. Edward quería ponerle fin a esto, quería reencontrarse nuevamente a sí mismo y ponerse a pensar en su futuro con Bella no quería perder más tiempo, la quería en su vida oficialmente y con todas las de la ley, pero en esa situación no podía.

Las piezas se estaban a punto de mover, el comienzo del final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.


	10. Moviendo Piezas

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 9. Moviendo piezas.**

La habitación estaba con una tenue luz, las sombras al interior era aun definidas, pero entre el nerviosismo propio de la situación lo tenía en ascuas. La situación era complicada. Cullen lo tenía bajo seguimiento, y no solo con Seth, si no con algo peor, con sus propios jefes. Fue inútil y contraproducente su ida la casa de Cullen, ahora quería pasar la información a Félix, y huir, por lo menso de Chicago, pedir transferencia a otra ciudad, hay muchas ciudades en Estados Unidos, y cada una tenía su encanto.

Las cosas estaban peligrosas, cuando trato de comunicarse con Félix, luego de la visita a la casa de Cullen. Las cosas estaban mal. Parece que la llegada de los padres de la acecinada Denali, no tenía muy cómodo a Félix, y se le notaba en la voz.

Las sombras se movieron, lo más peligroso es que Newton sabía que no era su especialidad el hecho de que no fuera bueno para el espionaje, el tipo no sabía tener sutileza al momento de investigar en la noche. Sobre todo a gente peligrosa como eran los Volturi. Todo el departamento los estaba investigando de una manera u otra. Especialmente estas investigaciones se profundizaron luego de que esa carta de Scotland Yard llegara. No podía entender como sus jefes gozaban de excitación al enterarse que un agente llegaría a "ayudarlos" a calificar uno de los temas más complicados dentro del departamento. El asesinato de los patriarcas de los Cullen, hace algún tiempo ya tuvo diversas consecuencias. Si bien el hecho había sido en Inglaterra, cosas raras pasaron ese día a su vez en Chicago, y sobre todo el problema es que tenían directas relaciones con los propios Volturi. O sea había muchos cabos sueltos y enlaces muy fáciles de hacer para culpar a esta familia de tan sórdidos acontecimientos.

Pero Newton todavía no entendía como su tentación había sido tal, fue mucha la atracción, luego que Félix le mostrara el poderío de la mafia, el esplendor de lo que para él resultaba prohibido, y lo peor de todo, le encantaba.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el final de la ventana, cuando su celular empezó a sonar estruendosamente. No pudo apagarlo. Solo se limito a contestarlo antes que los integrantes dentro de la casa se dieran cuenta. Pero Newton dentro de su desesperación no alcanzo a ver que una de las sombras si salió por la puerta principal y se dirigía a él.

– Aló – dijo susurrando, aun dentro de lo cauteloso podía ser patético, estaba perdido.

– _¿Dónde estás Newton?_ – la voz era gastada, a su vez se escuchaba exasperada, esa voz quería los resultados que no tenía.

– Estoy llegando, me queda un poco todavía – imposibilitado de encontrar alguna fuerza de convicción.

– _Ah… claro_.

– Si creo que en diez minutos llego – Newton agradeció que le estuviera creyendo.

– Newton, Newton, Newton, acaso todavía no aprendes; ¿Por qué susurras?

Se dio cuenta muy tarde, que la voz venia justo enfrente de él, estaba perdido, ese era su final. Porque no escucho a la testigo Stanley, tenía razón, esto eran aguas muy turbias y los únicos sanos en todo esto eran las propias víctimas. Como le hubiera gustado ser como Cullen, tener una formación extraordinaria. Tentar al diablo y salir ileso. Llegar en gloria y majestad y ver como todo el mundo cae a sus pies. Y por supuesto conseguir a la chica. Sintió que algo pego fuerte en su cabeza, lo boto, su cara chocó con la mezcla entre hojas, pasto y lodo. Sintió algo fresco saliendo de donde le propinaron el golpe.

– Newton, idiota, de verdad, siempre lo pensamos, ahora lo confirmamos. El jefe estará dichoso de verte.

– James, vamos apúrate tíralo hacia dentro por la ventana, no hagas más comentarios, todavía no hemos decidido matarlo – la voz de Félix estaba realmente fastidiada, para detener esta situación tendría que enfrentar personalmente a Cullen.

Tiraron por la ventana a Newton cual saco de papas. Menos mal que estaba abierta, si no la lluvia de cristales rotos no hubiera sido placentera al momento de tocar el suelo.

Sintió unos calmos pasos acercarse, y la inclinación de un cuerpo hacia su rostro, este dijo con una voz fría y calmada – que tengo que hacer para que me entiendas, cuando dije, no quiero la nariz de Cullen en este hecho ¡Es porque no quiero AL PUTO EDWARD CULLEN en este hecho!, y que es lo que hacen: el estúpido llega cual héroe, rescata a la damisela, llama a mas refuerzos, los agentes y todo el departamento policial de Chicago ahora me mira, mientras Cullen y su familia, tranquilos en su hogar. Edward Cullen ni sufre, tiene a la chica, tiene los refuerzos, tiene su vida, tiene los papeles,tiene la empresa, Y ME TIENE A MI DE INBÉCIL.

Y el punta pie que le llego al estómago no se le recomendaría a nadie, hasta sintió que la sangre le subía por el esófago y le salía por la boca, Dios como deseaba estar en su casa, o no mejor haber cobrado la invitación de la tonta de Stanley, quizás estaría haciendo algo mejor ahora.

– Papá, no queremos tu rastro en el idiota, piensa con más calma.

– Tienes razón. Pero te repito a los imbéciles no los aguanto.

– Acabemos con esto entonces. Newton, a ver qué hacemos contigo, definitivamente, Cullen en algunas horas más dice todo, por lo tanto no sería conveniente que volvieras al departamento, por lo cual… si, cierto, por decisión unánime en esta habitación, vivo no sales.

En que se había metido Dios, que había hecho.

– James; limpio, no quiero ningún error o el que sigues eres tú, pero con mis propias manos.

Tanto Aro como Félix abandonaron la cabaña. Se dirigieron a su auto, los guardaespaldas los esperaban; antes de escuchar cualquier cosa, ambos ya habían subido al auto, que arranco raudamente.

– Mañana quiero que hables con Swan, quiero que pierda los estribos, tal como Tanya, quiero que sea nuestra mejor herramienta, no quiero más armas de doble filo, quiero armas con filo solo para mí, ¿entendido?

– Sí, claro como el cristal.

– Y Félix escúchame bien cualquier error que cometas ahora, significara nuestro hundimiento, las cosas en la empresa están de mal en peor, no hay manera que nos salegamos de esta, por esto mismo, antes del fin de semana nos iremos a las Bahamas, solos, no quiero que traigas a nadie.

– Y mamá y mis hermanas.

– Nos están esperando, no necesitamos más tropiezos hijo, de verdad se cuanto y como; ahora necesito que revises bien la oficia de Swan, me parece que Cullen ya la está ocupando como escondite, necesitamos esos papeles ahora.

Aro y Félix, estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, cuando el teléfono de Félix sonó, de inmediato lo contesto – _Jefe ya está listo el trabajo, que hago con la placa._

– Lo de siempre James, quédatela, es tu trofeo.

– _Gracias Jefe, cualquier cosa que necesite me avisa._

– Adiós James; deja limpio.

Félix cortó, ya estaban llegando a casa, la cosa era sencilla, antes de que el auto parara en su casa Aro habló por última vez en la noche – el próximo quiero que sea Cullen, entendido, no quiero a su niñita, lo quiero a él, a mis pies, suplicando por su vida. ¿Entendido?

Luego de esto ambos se bajaron del auto, mientras Félix, se carenaba como lo iría hacer mañana, pero mañana será otro día.

Edward se removió entre las sábanas, y se topo con el templado cuerpo de Bella. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera pero su sueño estaba intranquilo. Algo no estaba bien, era como si estuviera esperando un gran sonido que lo despertara de repente y tuviera que salir de la casa cual bombero en medio de un incendio. Pero la persona que tenia al lado se acomodo contra él. Estaba cumpliendo una función que nunca pensó que la iba a desarrollar. La sensación era lo mejor. Sentir sus cabellos, tan cerca de su nariz, sentir esa respiración rítmicamente y armónicamente maravillosa contra su cuerpo, de verdad le ayudaba a imaginarse el paraíso, que empezó a conocerlo gracias a ella. Pero cuando llegaba a ese paraíso era lo mejor, y una reseña de eso era aquel cuerpo que estaba contra el suyo, era la maravilla, era su diosa, su _ninfa_, en especial de aquel refugio que estaban construyendo, el problema era que ahora él no lo concebía sin ella, no podría retroceder.

No supo cuando exactamente volvió a los brazos de Morfeo, pero lo que si sintió fue el zumbido de un celular, y luego el pequeño quejido de Bella, contra su pecho, lo peor era que ella inconscientemente movía las caderas en una peligrosa zona del cuerpo de Edward. No podría seguir durmiendo eso era un hecho.

Bella estaba casi molesta, porque había llegado tan pronto aquel día, significaría nuevamente estar separada mucho tiempo de Edward, estaba tan cómoda, era su lugar favorito, estar en aquella casa, en aquella habitación, en esa cama, particularmente con ese hombre. Era su perdición, sentirlo tan a flor de piel, su respiración compasada, que le daba una sensación única, entre pasión, protección, deseo y ternura. Necesidad y amor, pero sobre todo ella sabía que él era su centro de estabilidad, era su universo, él lo era todo. ¿Cómo le haría entonces hoy para volver a la realidad de la oficina, y encarar a bastardaos malditos como Félix?; aquel pensamiento la hizo molestarse más, y aumento que nivel de su quejido.

Edward se asusto – Bella, amor ¿estás bien? – preguntando somnolientamente, tratando de acomodarse, pero en esos movimientos, se dio cuenta que algo estaba fuera de lo normal en su cuerpo, algo que no le había pasado desde los inicios de su adolescencia.

– Mmm – y ella se había dado cuenta antes que él, como era posible; increíble la naturaleza de su _ninfa_, realmente hacia lo que quería con él, a cada momento. Antes de cualquier otro movimiento Bella comprobó la hora en el reloj del celular, aprovechando el impulso para apagar la alarma.

Cual femme fatal se acerco a Edward con una seductora mirada, y aprovechando su nueva posición, Bella se posicionó en su regazo, jugando peligrosamente con su nuevo descubrimiento. Con las manos en los hombros de Edward, Bella se acercó sutilmente a su oídio, tentando a Edward con una generosa vista a su anotomía, y ella casi pegando sus labios a su oído – parece que he visto un lindo gatito – con una vos que inmediatamente llevo a Edward a replantearse los planes de ese día, realmente tenían que salir de esa cama. Era un sacrilegio abandonar el templo para la entrada de su paraíso, era injusto, un completo crimen.

– Acaso anoche no fue suficiente – dijo Edward buscando la respuesta en aquellas pozas de chocolate, que ahora le recordaban al chocolate más afrodisiaco que hubiera probado jamás.

– Quizás, pero tú me guardas unas bellas sorpresas también, resulta ser un buenos días en dos partes. Primero con tu rostro, la bienvenida en tu cambio al respirar, luego abres aquellas maravillosas orbes de jade que me fascinan, para luego despegar esos tiernos, seductores, maravillosos, y exquisitos labios, para que con tu sexy voz mañanera me digas buenos días amor – Bella junto ambos torsos, mientras Edward la abrazaba contra él, en una especie de presión entre ellos – para luego la segunda parte, que es igualmente de buena, siento en mis caderas una precisión que no se puede asegurar bien lo que es, pero iré descartando, tus piernas no lo son, tus manos, no estaban más arriba. Por lo cual nos deja aquello, mi llave.

– Tu llave – la interrumpió Edward, con humor a su vez.

– Si mi llave, con la cual es la única que puedo llegar al paraíso y tocarlo, sentirlo y vivirlo, claro está que es solo contigo.

– Entonces porque dices que viste a un lindo gatito.

– Porque eso es en lo que te convertirás en unos segundos más.

Y la acción empezó, más desbordada que nunca, si bien anoche fue una especie de amor entre necesidad y reconciliación, de una pelea que nunca hubo. Pero ambos necesitaban posicionarse desde un nuevo escenario, desde el nuevo escenario que les brindaba su nueva relación de compañeros de vida, y de alma. Ahora Edward entendía lo que Bella le estaba pidiendo. No era un castillo, o dinero, o más seguridad. Nada material, era tan solo su humilde compañía en su vida, como su pareja, mínimo. Y él gustoso se entregó, al igual que ella. Anoche había sido casi perfecto. La única imperfección era que tenían que volver a la realidad. Y Edward una vez más suspendía lo que deseaba o necesitaba decirle a Bella.

El despertar juntos era como una especie de estado de conciencia de la espectacularidad de la naturaleza del uno y del otro. Ambos no cabían en la gracia con que ambos despertaban en ese deseo. Las bocas de ambos batallaban en los labios del otro como nunca; anoche no había estado presente tal fiereza pasión, con rasgos animalisticos. Era como nunca antes, Edward la atraía a su cuerpo cada vez más, como también Bella se hacía con una dependencia vital de Edward.

– ¿Tenemos tiempo? – pregunto Edward, mientras respiraba para capturar nuevamente sus labios.

– Sí, además, lo olvide – Bella no cabía en su gozo, ese hombre era un delicia.

Mientras tanto Edward con su fuerza, se termino de acomodar, en la cama. Optando una posición totalmente de 90 grados, obligando a Bella entrar en contacto directo con la zona de la pelvis de Edward. Estaba fuerte, duro y listo, la estaba clamando. Bajando las manos desde su cintura, hacia sus caderas, y con sus largos dedos sutilmente tocaba su firme y suave trasero. Sus miradas se encontraron mientras Edward alzaba a Bella, sus ojos se juntaron y el brillo era increíble, asombroso. Y, a Bella lo único que le nació fue una linda carcajada quisquillosa, mientras se dejaba manejar por Edward.

Con cuidado y mirándose mutuamente, Edward la fue colocando sobre su humanidad, Bella lentamente lo comenzó a sentir, estaba como nunca antes, duro y caliente, mientras él la sentía igualmente, más templada que nunca; siguieron un movimiento lento, con calma y toda la paciencia del mundo. Hasta que el movimiento acabó, la extensión de Edward ahora estaba completa adentro de Bella y ella todavía se preguntaba como aquello podía caber en ella. Mientras ambos sonreían con una sonrisa tonta, como completos adolecentes. Pero en el fondo de sus miradas podían encontrar una suerte de felicidad, una felicidad eso si temporal, que duraría solo aquel momento, lo intuían a ciencia cierta.

Edward con sus manos firmes en las caderas de Bella, llevaba el ritmo de la situación ya que él estaba sentado, hacia que Bella se movieran sobre él, mientras ella se dejaba actuar gozosamente, perdiendo el ritmo normal de respiración, y a la vez emitiendo jadeos armoniosamente a medida de que Edward la penetraba cada vez más profundamente.

En cierta forma ambos estaban liberando un poco de tensión acumulada, que les quedaba desde ayer, pero a su vez tenían conciencia de lo que se les venía. Sabían que el hecho de estar así de juntos, de alcanzar sus nirvanas juntos, los unía cada vez a un nivel de profundidad asombroso, aumentando aquella fuerza invisible que los mantenía juntos como magnetos.

El ritmo; luego de un rato y de ambos cuerpos sudorosos, fue aumentando, Edward prácticamente sujetaba cada vez más fuerte a Bella, casi apretándola dolorosamente. Pero la única concentración de Bella era en lo que le estaba haciendo Edward, ese acto intimo, lo único que le importaba era sentirlo aún más profundo en cada embestida; el ritmo era vertiginoso, y ella no podía más. Nuevamente fijo su mirada con la de Edward, y ambos en su lenguaje amoroso, se sincronizaban y entendían, estaban confirmándose mediante un beso apasionado, aquel en donde capturaban sus besos en medio de una respiración, respirando el aire del otro. Cuando Edward no pudo más y toco el paraíso, se inclino hacia delante, provocando que Bella tocara con su espalda las arrugadas sabanas de esa cama. Al momento en que ella toca su espalda con las sabanas, llego a su nirvana, las contracciones de las paredes de su interior dejaron sin aliento a ambos. Estaban exhaustos; pero no podían seguir, tenían mucho que concretizar, entre esas cosas, un pequeño problema de nombre Félix Volturi.

Con cuidado, Edward se fue separando lenta y tortuosamente de Bella, quien estaba su sentido común, en verdad no había palabras para describir como acaba después de cada relación. Era una magia completa, cada vez la llevaba al paraíso, y ella lo sentía como si fuera la primera, como aquella primera vez, era un Dios, pero era su propio Dios.

Edward estaba saliendo de la cama, cuando Bella se dio vuelta hacia él, y con un look totalmente consecuente a lo que acababan de hacer, lo que a Edward volvía loco, era ver sin restricciones la verdadera naturaleza de su _ninfa_. Era una mujer tentadora, que entre esas sábanas, con ese cabello totalmente desordenado y con ese cuerpo, pálido, desnudo y brillante, lo incitaban a realizar los pecados más ardientes que alguna vez se le podrían ocurrir.

– Me acompañas, ¿verdad? – le pregunto Edward con aquella voz tan profunda que la hacía ronronear por su compañía.

– Siempre, hasta el fin del mundo – le respondió gateando hacia él, tratando de salir de ese enredo de sabanas y almohadas. Y con su cabellera como un halo de inocencia alrededor de su mirada, Edward la miraba embobado, su figura moviéndose de tal manera que era la tentación declarada para Edward. Solo esperaba que el tiempo les alcanzara.

Bella con su risa juguetona, se acomodó en la espalda de Edward, pasando sus largas y hermosas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward. Mientras él las asía aún más a su cuerpo. Los brazos de Bella pasaron por el cuello de Edward abrazándolo por detrás. Lentamente Edward, sujetando a Bella contra él, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño. Mientras Bella, no paraba con su risa, cual enamorada en su primera cita. Estaba radiante, simplemente radiante por disfrutar tales cosas con Edward. Estos recuerdos los atesoraría por siempre, a pesar de todo lo que tuviera que acontecer, ella siempre recordaría esos momentos con Edward.

Entraron al baño, y Edward sin esperar nada se dirigió a la ducha, mientras Bella pensaba en las posibilidades que podrían suceder. Y no se estaba equivocando, Edward ingresó, y en vez de abrir el agua caliente, abrió el agua helada, provocando un grito de sorpresa en Bella.

– ¡Edward!, está congelada, tonto. Abre la caliente, por favor, no; esta heladísima ¡EDWARD CULLEN!

Edward no paraba de reírse

– Vamos amor, no es para tanto, tienes que acostumbrarte, si no nos bañamos con agua helada luego de estos bellos despertares, se nos va hacer imposible movernos de aquí.

– Y quien dijo que nos queríamos mover de aquí.

– La paz que quiero buscar, amor. Si no logramos esa paz pronto, no podremos concretar ningún sueño, sobre todo de los que estábamos hablando anoche. Sin paz no puedo amor, aún es muy peligroso – hizo comprender a Bella quien por cierto se estaba acostumbrando al agua helada, gracias a la compañía y cercanía del cuerpo candente de aquel hombre, su propio Dios heleno.

Tiernamente, Edward tomó, el jabón de ducha y con la suave esponja empezó a limpiar a Bella cuidadosamente, en cada rincón de su cuerpo, con ternura y dedicación. Mientras tanto Bella disfrutaba gozosamente de las caricias de Edward, era magistral, su toque era suave y cálido, cuidadoso pero con una ternura que despertaba en ella otro deseo reciproco, el cual era también de protegerlo. Si bien lo poco que había hablado con Alice y con Esme, no le daba una versión completa de lo que exactamente había pasado con Edward. Pero cuando ayer lo escuchó, comprendió que recién, gracias a la vuelta con su familia y a su encuentro con ella por fin, Edward se podía sentir como sus hermanos, y con las ganas de construir su propia familia. Bella lo sentía; era su actitud, y antes se lo había dicho, él tenía sueños que deseaba cumplir, deseaba paz, y si en las manos de Bella estaba la posibilidad de llevar a cabo, haría lo imposible para cumplir los sueños de Edward.

Mientras Bella era jabonada por Edward, ella a su vez con otra esponja suave, y con un poco de jabón líquido también empezó a lavar a Edward. Tranquilamente con sus cuidadosas manos. La sensación era única, casi tan única como lo era para ella. Era un simple acto de higiene, pero para ambos estaba lleno de declaraciones y de gestos que implicaban un significado mucho más fuerte y más importante que cualquier otra papel o palabra. Ahora mismo se estaban declarando una vez más su compromiso con el otro, sumando a su vez lo que se habían dicho en la noche, las vastas declaraciones de amor y compromiso. Como lo fue hace unos momentos, pero ahora era distinto. Se les venía algo importante, para Edward el comienzo del fin, mientras que para Bella el enfrentamiento con quienes la habían querido matar.

Terminaron la ducha entre tiernos arrumacos, pronto Bella salió a la parte de su closet, que todavía no estaba con ropa suya, pero que gracias a las donaciones de las Cullen, pudo encontrar algo digno para dirigirse a la oficina.

Edward estaba en su salsa, le encantaba esto de vivir con Bella, era lo que más le encantaba especialmente cuando implicaba a Bella en posiciones sexys y poniéndose o sacándose ropa. Era su perdición.

Bella pronto termino de vestirse y como siempre se dirigió a la cocina, a preparar el desayuno. En tanto Edward recordó la llave que había encontrado en el departamento de Tanya. Tendría que llevarla a la oficina, estaba seguro que esa era la copia de la caja fuerte de su oficina que se había perdido. La cosa es que como había llegado esa copia allá. Ya que Edward no había pisado ese departamento nunca antes, solo ahora cuando recogió a Irina. Por eso mismo debería desplegar todo su entrenamiento ahora en la oficina, si no resultaría imposible, averiguar el status quo de los Volturi y al mismo tiempo proteger a Bella.

Vistiéndose completamente de negro y de manera sport, con zapatillas bastante delicadas y simples; tendría que poseer pasos ligeros para pasar desapercibido en la empresa. Tomando una pequeña mochila para guardar una cámara y una pequeña grabadora digital, entre otras cosas, con el propósito de conseguir las pruebas necesarias para inculpar a los Volturi en Chicago, por lo menos. Dentro de unas horas Eleazar se marcharía con su familia a Inglaterra. Y todo estaría más calmo para poder trabajar.

– Amor, ¿estás listo? ¡Por lo menos es desayuno lo está y te espera ansiosamente para ser comido por ti! – dijo Bella, reflejando su buen estado de ánimo, ese día lo enfrentaría de la mejor manera posible.

– Si, ya voy, solo estaba arreglando unas pequeñas cosas, ya bajo – una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en el rostro de Edward. Esa mujer sacaba fuerzas de la nada, era espectacular.

Bajando apresuradamente, y con las llaves del auto en la mano, Edward se encamino a la cocina; se fue acercando a Bella, previamente dejando las cosas en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la cocina, y abrazándola por detrás, besó la coronilla de su cabeza – quiero que hoy seas cautelosa, por favor, no quiero que te arriesgues a nada, en especial con Félix – en tono serio pidió Edward a Bella.

– ¿Crees que algo saldrá mal? ¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó Bella, dándose vuelta entre sus brazos y alzando los suyos hacia el cuello de Edward, alzo su vez su rostro para tocar sutilmente sus carnosos y sabrosos labios. Dándose vuelta casi de inmediato, para terminar de preparar los cafés – calma que todo saldrá bien, nadie se meterá con nosotros, somos invencibles, además termínate el desayuno quiero que te alimentes me preocupas, no estás comiendo bien.

– Está bien, tu siempre cuidándome, que haría sin ti.

– Ni lo pienses, mejor será.

Edward se acerco a la mensa, tomando unas frutas y cortándolas maestralmente, tomo el cereal con leche que le había dejado Bella, y como buen chico obediente, empezó a comer su desayuno.

– ¿Y tú no vas a comer? – quiso saber Edward.

– Ya comí, antes que bajaras.

Terminando pronto su desayuno, Edward termino de preparar sus cosas, y asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden salió de la cocina.

– Vamos amor, ¿estás lista?

– Si vamos, voy bien – pregunto sobre su aspecto, estaba nerviosa, habían pasado muchas cosas, y tenía que volver a la oficina en gloria y majestad.

Edward la observo detenidamente, sus ojos más verdes que la más bella esmeralda; Bella sentía que la estaba desnudando con la mirada.

– Y que piensa.

– Pienso que estás, a ver, como decirlo. Estas vestida formalmente, tus curvas se notan a simple vista, tus pechos asoman amenazantemente a través de ese escote, tus caderas invitan a un baile desenfrenado para toda una noche, como el de anoche. Y tus piernas, largas, pálidas, con curvas sutiles, que invitan a ser tocadas besadas y apreciadas con un sutil toque de mis dedos, que suban por ellas y que lleguen suavemente a ese templo que me hace sentir las más extremas sensaciones invitándome sin cansancio al mejor de los paraísos; ¡uf! si amor, se podría decir que vas bien, sexy como nunca antes. Por lo mismo me encantaría que te pusieras algo encima. Acuérdate de que Félix va a ir a tu oficina y no quiero que todo se arruine porque intente propasarse contigo – dijo Edward.

– Mmm quien lo diría Edward Cullen un poeta de tomo y lomo; calma no pasará nada. Yo no dejare que se me acerque ni siquiera un milímetro – dijo mientras se acercaba con mucha decisión hacia Edward, tomo su rostro firmemente, y acerco sus bocas, dándole un beso, sutilmente invitándolo a iniciar una armónica danza. Mientras Bella capturaba los labios de Edward, las manos de Edward bajaron desde el cuello de Bella y recorriendo todas sus curvas, hacías sus caderas. Cuando llego a ellas, las tomo fuertemente y las presionó contra él; los efectos físicos se hacían notorios.

Despegando suavemente sus bocas Edward hablo – como desearía quedarme aquí contigo, haciéndote el amor todo el día, pero tenemos que partir – le dio un último beso. Se separado y tomo los bolsos de ambos, salió de la casa seguido por Bella.

Bella tomo una chaqueta de tiro corto justo antes de salir de la casa, pero se extraño de ver que Edward se subía a un nuevo auto, un Volvo XC60 1, negro. De donde había salido. Y además tenía casi todos los vidrios polarizados. Bella con un poco de reticencia se acercó al auto.

– Edward de ¿dónde sacaste este auto? – entre sorpresa y preocupación no sabía que hacia un auto nuevo ahí.

– Es tu nuevo auto, tu Audi TT, está en buenas manos, lo despache a Forks, a una casa que tenemos ahí, cosa que cuando vallamos a ver a tus padres tengamos un auto allí. Ahora este, es para tu seguridad, me iré conduciendo, pero solo a la ida, para que tú en la vuelta lo puedas conducir, yo me iré en la parte de atrás, lo más seguro es que estarás más vigilada para la tarde. Lo bueno es que este auto es a prueba de balas. Y como tiene vidrios polarizados, las cámaras de seguridad no me verán llegar. Por algo estoy de negro – le dijo Edward como contándole una aventura, sus ojos brillaban y cuando termino le saco un poco la lengua, como confesándole una travesura a su compañera de vida.

– Estás loco ¿lo sabías? , ¿Cómo pretendes que conduzca este camión?

– Amor no es tan difícil ya verás, y te sorprenderás hasta donde llegarías en este auto.

– Pero contigo, me muero si voy sola en este auto, ¿Qué pasa si me sucede algo?

– Bella por favor, amor calma, bien ponte el cinturón y concéntrate que nos vamos a la empresa.

Mientras Edward iba manejando, Bella iba concentrada en su mente, no se quería sacar la felicidad y el optimismo de esa mañana, había despertado con nuevas fuerzas, con unas ganas de vivir increíbles. Pero sobre todo compartir esas ganas con Edward, ganas de vivir sus sueños con él. Lo necesitaba como el aire; pero su cabeza era un plan armado. A penas se había terminado de vestir, su cabeza empezó a crear la actitud en como asumiría su enfrentamiento con Félix, tenía que demostrarle a ese tipo que ella no era cualquiera. Y lo que habían hecho con su departamento lo iban a pagar, pero con creces.

Edward iba concentrado en el camino, tenia temor. Obviamente iba a servir a Bella en bandeja de plata al estúpido de Félix Volturi, como nunca hubiera deseado; si, se estaba arrepintiendo, pero tenía que hacerlo de esa forma con el propósito de que tanto Bella como él mismo supiera cómo estaban posicionados los Volturi. Pero cada vez se convencía de que el fin estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pronto todo acabaría y estaría con Bella para el inicio de una nueva vida. Todo esto tendría que acabar.

Condujo la camioneta hacia la entrada de los estacionamientos de la empresa, justo detrás de Carlisle, dejándolos pasar sin la necesidad de verificar con el guardia quienes eran. Carlisle los había autorizado. Era de suma importancia que Edward no dejara rastro de su paso por la empresa el día de hoy.

Estacionando en uno de los recovecos más oscuros dentro del estacionamiento, que para maravilla de Bella y el plan, era el suyo propio, se bajaron de la camioneta. Carlisle se acercó a Bella para conducirla. Bella empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa, perdió de vista a Edward, realmente era un buen agente, sintió que la camioneta se cerro, pero a Edward no lo sintió. Carlisle la obligo a caminar hacia el ascensor, aun por la sombra. Carlisle la tomo del brazo suavemente – Eleazar se marchó esta mañana, con Carmen e Irina.

– ¿Y mi mamá se quedo sola con Alice? – pregunto la voz de Edward casi en un susurro que hizo saltar a Bella – amor, calma soy yo estoy detrás de ti – tranquilizándola, se veía que estaba nerviosa.

– Bella, quédate tranquila todo irá bien – hablo Carlisle, en un tono paternal que tranquilizo un poco a Bella. También recordándole cuanto lo echaba de menos.

– Papá, necesito que tomes el ascensor más cerca de la puerta, para poder subir por las escaleras.

– Estás loco – le interrumpió Bella – ¿cómo pretendes subir por las escaleras hasta la oficina?

– Con mi buen estado físico, después de hoy en la mañana pensé que te había quedado claro ¿no? – ese comentario hizo sonrojando un poco a Bella, estaban frente a Carlisle.

– Por eso mismo no te preocupes Bella, primeros iremos a mi oficina hasta que Edward llegue a la tuya, no te dejaremos nunca sola, palabra de Cullen – le dijo Carlisle, emulando el saludo scout.

– Sí, claro amor, _palabra Cullen, _¡papá por favor!, eso era cuando Emmett y yo éramos pequeños. Bella amor, solo entra a la oficina luego de mi mensaje, necesito tiempo también para entrar en la mía, pero lo más probable es Félix ya al haya revisado. Quiero que te calmes y actúes como si fuera un día normal, de acuerdo.

– Si, pero, no me preocupes más, no quiero que me dejes sola frente a Félix por favor – Bella se acerco entre la oscuridad a la figura sombreada de Edward, cogiendo suavemente cintura, apoyo su frente contra el pecho de Edward. Alzando un poco su rostro, lo miro profundamente a sus ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad pudo distinguir sus ojos preferidos, aquellas esmeraldas, donde pudo notar como la seguridad volvía a crecer nuevamente dentro de ella. Sin Edward no podría hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Bella junto sus frentes, y los ojos de Edward se cerraron al mismo tiempo en que sus manos atraparon la cabeza de Bella, sosteniéndola suave pero firmemente, ambos se dieron un beso suave, como si estuvieran besando a la criatura más frágil que hubiese existido. Con calma juntaron sus labios, llevando a cabo una declaración de amor y de promesa de volverse a ver pronto.

Carlisle carraspeo sutilmente, y Edward se separó lastimosamente de Bella, no quería dejarla, era la hora de la verdad. No podría alargar más la situación, las cosas tenían que aparecer.

– Chicos, es hora de subir, Edward cuando llegues al piso avísame, tendré a Bella en mi oficina hasta que todo esté listo, como acordamos.

– Si papá, calma, solo te pido que por favor no dejes antes a Bella, déjala cuando sea inevitable, o sea cuando Félix aparezca. No quiero que la dejes antes – insistió Edward mientras seguía sosteniendo firmemente el rostro de Bella, acariciándola sutilmente, mientras ella cerraba los ojos firmemente, era como si estuviera rezando para que todo saliera de acuerdo a lo estipulado.

De un segundo a otro Bella se sintió desprotegida, Edward subía por las escaleras, demostrando su buen estado físico; magistral estado físico. Claro que eso ella ya lo sabía, lo habían puesto a prueba mucho últimamente.

Carlisle, con sutileza, apoyó su mano en la espalda de Bella para indicarle que debían subir por el ascensor. Había llegado el momento. Bella miro a través del espejo del ascensor y noto el cambio, Carlisle la miraba asombrado, se veía como ella asumía una máscara para prepararse al enfrentamiento. Pronto, llegaron al piso, era el momento que no podía fallarle a Edward por ningún motivo.

Cuando ambos salieron del ascensor, lo primero que vieron fue a Stanley caminando por el pasillo central al lado de Félix, y ambos, tanto Bella como Carlisle, tomaron razón de que las cosas se estaban complicando antes de tiempo. Stanley miraba duramente a Bella; y ella a su vez también, también podía ser dura y fría como un tempano, sin duda las facetas de Edward se le estaban mimetizando en su personalidad. Genial estaba aprendiendo inconscientemente. Félix estaba sorprendido de ver Swan en la oficina, era sin duda una grata, formidable y agradable sorpresa y sobre todo sin el rostro del imbécil de Cullen. Mejor, le estaba sirviendo en bandeja a Swan.

– Pero miren quien llegó si no es más que mí adorado tío Carlisle, y la nueva en el equipo, la bella Bella Swan, quien lo diría. Mujer pensé que no vendrías hasta dentro de unos días más, ¿cómo estas luego de lo de tu departamento? – le pregunto Félix, acercándose y asechándola de inmediato. Bella no cedió ni un milímetro en su mirada.

– Félix, tanto tiempo que no te veía. Por fin te digas a trabajar – le dijo en tono severo. Simplemente Bella no daba tregua, no era tan sencilla, si Félix quería acercársele, que le costara, por algo también ella era la novia de Edward Cullen, no era simplemente una mujer con la que se topo en el camino.

– Rayos Bella, que fuerte, realmente me sorprendes yo que pensaba que eras tierna como un lindo gatito en celo.

– No precisamente para ti Volturi – Bella quedo a unos pasos de la protección de Carlisle. Y dirigiéndose a su oficina con un caminar digno de matar a cualquier hombre, en especial Félix Volturi, que por primera vez se fijaba en lo maravillosa y engatusante que podría ser esa mujer – Carlisle, no te preocupes, dentro de 20 minutos seguimos hablando de ese contrato, primero quiero hablar con Ángela para ver como están las cosas… ¿ok?

– Si Bella no te preocupes, te espero en mi oficina – le respondió Carlisle, que atajo la indirecta de cambio de planes drásticos, lo harían a la manera de Bella, pero tenía que avisar pronto a Edward tendría que esperarse para entrar a la oficina de Bella.

Bella siguió caminando hacia su oficina, cuando sintió una fuerte mano asiéndola de su brazo, se dio vuelta y vio que era Jacob. Mientras con su mirada perspectiva vio que Félix despachaba a Stanley en el ascensor, pero el problema era que de donde había salido Jacob. ¿Por qué mierda estaba él precisamente en su oficina este días?, lo único que pedía Bella era que nada fuese a la mierda ahora.

– Jacob, maldición ¿qué haces acá? – le pregunto en un tono duro – ¿de dónde saliste?

– Te estado esperando en tu oficina.

– Lo siento Bella, trate de decirle que no recibirías a nadie, pero no me quiso escuchar – pidió disculpas Ángela.

– No te preocupes Ángela, ya veremos cómo solucionamos esto, llama a la oficina de Carlisle y dile que en una hora más estaré en su oficina. Y tu Jacob, pasa a mi oficina – ahora si las cosas estaban fregadas. Bella se acerco a Ángela le dijo muy cerca del oído solo para ella escuchara – atenta a la puerta de emergencia de las escaleras, Edward tocara en cualquier minuto para entrar, que nadie te vea lo llevas a mi oficina, ¿ok?

– Si Bella te pasare la llamada – le respondió Ángela en tono normal, Jacob se había acercado peligrosamente por detrás de Bella.

– Jacob te dije a mi oficina.

– Te estaba esperando – sin darse cuenta de que estaban hablando Ángela y Bella.

– No te pensaba llevar de la mano – con esto ahora más que nunca odiaba a Jacob, cualquier cosa podría pasar ese día.

– Bella, porque no me has devuelto las llamas, ¿qué te ha pasado?, ¿qué nos paso? – le dijo Jacob justo al entrar al despacho de Bella. Definitivamente ese hombre no entendía cuando las relaciones se terminaban.

– Jacob cuando entenderás que no quiero más, cuando entenderás que cuando dije basta era para siempre sin vueltas atrás.

– No te creo siempre, hemos estado juntos, desde niños, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, como no lo entiendes Bella. TENEMOS QUE ESTAR JUNTOS – Jacob se acerco peligrosamente a Bella, sus ojos estaban más negros de lo normal; y se le notaba que había perdido cualquier rastro de razón en su mente. Bella se sentía atemorizada y atrapada – cómo pudiste, yo te dije que no salieras de Forks, te dije que te quedaras conmigo en La Push, ahí podríamos tener nuestra familia perfecta, como debe ser. Quizás ahora estarías criando a nuestro primer hijo, tendrías todo lo que quisieras, no estarías pasando los peligros que ahora pasas. ¿Por qué Bella? Que necesitas para volver. TIENES QUE VOLVER. TE NECESITO EN FORKS.

– ¡Cállate! Tú no eres nadie para exigirme – pero Bella calló, Jacob había alzado su brazo, extendiendo su mano, y los sentimientos de temor del pasado habían vuelto con mayor fuerza, se sentía muy amenazada por el contexto de la situación, Jacob iba a pegarle de nuevo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe.

– Tócale un pelo y te mato – dijo fríamente una voz. Tomando firmemente el brazo de Jacob y tornándolo hacia su espalda en un fuerte torniquete. La cara de Jacob se deformó, y Bella abrió los ojos luego del grito agonizante de Jacob – que no entiendes que ella no quiere nada más contigo, imbécil.

Bella vio que Jacob estaba contra el suelo y arriba de él, Edward apuntándolo con un puñal, con una rabia increíble su cara.

– Edward – los ojos de Bella se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Se había asustado, ahora que sus miradas se encontraron, la rabia creció aún más dentro de Edward.

– Que mierda haces aquí.

– Quien eres tú.

– Yo estoy haciendo las preguntas idiota, que mierda haces aquí.

– Vine a recuperar a Bella.

– Pues lamento decirte que llagaste más que tarde, muy tarde. Ahora has algo inteligente y vete, vuelve a tu refugio chucho, nunca más te quiero ver cerca de Bella; acaso no entendiste que no hay más. Ella ya no te quiere a su lado.

– Imbécil, quien eres tú para decir si puedo o no estar al lado de Bella. Ella me pertenece – y Jacob fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de parte de Edward. Este no le iba a dar tregua, como era posible que le levantara la mano a Bella; eso no podría ser.

– Edward basta, llamare a seguridad… cálmate por favor, Félix puede entrar en cualquier minuto.

– Nadie me sacara de esta oficina ¡ah! – se quejo nuevamente Jacob, Edward le había pegado como nunca antes nadie le había pegado.

– Chucho, o sales de esta oficina vivo o te mato.

– Suéltame.

– Bella llama a la seguridad.

– Pero eso hará venir a los demás y tú...

– Bella, llama a seguridad – el tono de Edward fue de orden, tenía que reaccionar antes que cayera en estado de shock, se notaba la desesperación en Bella, y él tenía que evitar eso ante todo – Bella cariño mírame, estoy aquí, nada te pasará.

La puerta se abrió fuertemente, a través de ella entró Carlisle y alguien que nadie se esperaba, Emmett, sin duda hoy era un día lleno de sorpresas.

– Emmett, ¿pero cómo? – Edward estaba muy sorprendido.

– Este es el imbécil que te pegaba verdad, ¡chucho maldito! – dijo Emmett dándole un puntapié.

– ¡¿QUÉ?, ¿este hijo de puta te pegaba? Bella, ¡BELLA! – Edward tenía sus orbes verdes en ese imbécil como se atrevió a pegarle a Bella – ¡hijo de Puta! – entonces sin más Edward se ensañó contra Jacob.

– Edward no, amor por favor, no; seguridad ya viene acuérdate que nadie te tiene que ver, por favor Edward – Bella sujeto por detrás a Edward, tratando de impedirle que siguiera pegándole duramente al casi inconsciente Jacob – no lo mates, no vale la pena. Jacob no vale la pena… Edward por favor, amor, por favor.

Edward paró cuando sintió las lágrimas de Bella en su cuello; había hecho llorar a Bella, no podía mostrarse frágil no en ese día. Rápidamente se giró hacia ella y se dirigieron al baño privado del despacho de Bella, se tenía que tranquilizar, sobre todo si entraba algún Volturi.

Con fuerza, la abrazo contra él, llenándola de consuelo y tranquilidad. Con cuidado, le empezó a decir cosas tranquilizantes en su oído. Mientras ella iba lentamente encontrando la paz.

– Calma, él no va a volver a tocarte, yo estoy contigo, nadie te tocara. Lo juro, amor, nadie te tocara un pelo. Todo saldrá bien; según lo que me alcanzaron a decir, estuviese genial con Félix, Jacob ya se fue. Todo saldrá bien esto pronto terminara; saldremos de la oficina y luego tendremos la continuación de nuestras vacaciones te lo prometo, nadie nos separará.

– Me lo prometes. Retomaremos lo que habíamos dejado allá en el Caribe verdad… sería genial, sería como el anticipo de nuestra luna de miel.

– O más bien nuestra luna de miel.

– Edward, ni si quiera me has preguntado… y ya estás pensando en la luna de miel. Yo quiero las cosas como dios manda. Por eso luego de esto nos iremos a un anticipo de nuestra luna de miel – dijo Bella ya recuperándose; su tono era muy cómico.

Edward se tranquilizo, dejándole un beso en su frente, abrió lentamente la puerta del baño para ver cómo estaban las cosas. Jacob ya no estaba en la oficina, estaba solo Emmett, permitiendo que Edward y Bella salieran del baño. Bella con un pañuelo, se estaba arreglando el maquillaje cuando reparo en la presencia de Emmett. Dando un pequeño chillido se le tiro a los brazos. Se estaba reencontrando con su casi hermano.

– Pero Emmett ¿cómo?, ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Bella con un regocijo increíble. No podía creer la cantidad de emociones que estaba pasado el día de hoy. De las lagrimas a la felicidad de un segundo a otro.

– Vine a desempeñar lo que desde un principio tuve que hacer. Vine a apoyar a mi hermano. Como desde un principio – mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor, quien sabia que el brillo de los ojos de Edward era porque definitivamente la familia se estaba reuniendo de nuevo y todos en torno al apoyo hacia Edward.

– Gracias Emmett, de verdad gracias – Edward se infundio en un profundo abrazo con Emmett casi se sentía como una reconciliación, pero la cosa es que nunca se pelearon, solo era el esperado reencuentro – y Rosalie, ¿dónde la dejaste? – pregunto Edward, que sutilmente estaba sacando una lagrima de su ojo. Solo Bella alcanzó a notar ese gesto y eso la hizo quererlo aún más. Simplemente lo abrazo por la cintura, haciéndole saber que ella también estaba emocionada con el apoyo de Edward.

– Se quedo con mamá y Alice, están preparando todo para dejar la cuidad, Edward, al igual que papá creo que es peligroso mantenerse aquí, por lo menos déjanos llevarnos a Bella,

– ¡NO! – respondió firme Bella.

– Emmett, preferiría que todos ustedes dejaran la cuidad, pero tanto Bella como yo no podemos ni por un minuto. Así que mejor que ustedes partan. La bomba está punto de explotar.

Termino de hablar Edward cuando sonó el altavoz del teléfono de Bella, era Ángela anunciando la visita de Félix Volturi.

Bella soltó a Edward, y su cara cambio, sus ojos se volvieron fríos al igual que los de Edward, quien rápidamente se aprovechó de meter debajo del escritorio de Bella. Emmett estaba sorprendido, y con la voz baja le pregunto a ambos que tenía que hacer, y Bella le dijo que solo escuchara.

– Hazlo pasar Ángela, gracias – dándose vuelta y abrazando a Emmett le dijo al oído – no se tiene que enterar que Edward está en la habitación sígueme la corriente – sintiendo que la puerta se abría Bella hablo en voz alta – gracias Emmett, por tu apoyo de verdad muchas gracias.

– Pero que ternura Emmett no sabía que fueras sensible, en especial con mujeres que no son Rosalie.

– No Félix, primo, Bella es como mi otra hermana menor, está en la familia desde hace mucho tiempo, gracias a su amistad con Alice, ellas prácticamente son siamesas.

Sorprendentemente se abrió la puerta y entraron en gloria y majestad Rosalie y Alice.

– Si primo, Bella es prácticamente si siamesa y se puede saber ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, porque que yo sepa, el consejo acaba de pedir tu renuncia – respondió Alice con aquel tono que congelaba a todos. En especial tomando de sorpresa a Edward y a Bella. Y sobre todo a Edward nunca pensó que sus hermanos y su cuñada harían acto de presencia.

– Alice, como sabes eso, tú ni siquiera trabajas en la empresa, eres una simple mantenida de papi.

– ¡Félix!, estás en mi oficina y te pediría educadamente que no insultes a nadie en mi presencia.

– Pero Bella, cariño porque tan arisca – Félix trato de acercarse a Bella. Pero el cuerpo de Emmett se lo impidió.

– Mira niñito de papi Aro, no te lo quiero repetir pero si vuelves a ofender a alguna mujer de aquí, te volverás a sentir como el niñito de 15 años que era mi punching ball preferido ¿te queda claro?

– Emmett – nervioso Félix – no he dicho nada, como se te ocurre que ofendería a estas lindas mujeres.

Edward estaba rojo de rabia y furia, solo quería azotarle la cabeza a ese Félix, como deseaba retorcerle el pescuezo.

– A que vienes Félix, de verdad tengo una reunión pronto con Carlisle y estoy apurada.

– Pero te veo tan bien acompañada.

– Félix no tenientes al diablo, de verdad que mi paciencia se está acabando, te repito ¿qué quieres?

– Bueno en realidad muchas cosas, entre ellas la posibilidad de conocernos, ¿qué opinas?

Alice, trató de esconder su risa, pero fue casi inevitable, inclusive Emmett y Rosalie, tenían gestos de risa en sus caras.

– Félix de verdad no puedes pretender que Bella tenga algo contigo, algo más que solo ser compañeros de piso en la empresa o mejor dicho que eran compañeros – dijo Alice.

– Félix honestamente, estás mal enfocado. Bella ya está comprometida, es más venimos a decirle que por la noche hay una comida en la casa de sus suegros. Si celebraremos de la manera más espectacular el compromiso de Bella y su novio; ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, tú y tu familia también están invitados – dijo Rosalie, con sus facetas de actuación y postura que dejo embobado y sin entender nada a Félix.

– ¿Como Bella, estás comprometida? – no pudo evitar preguntar Félix.

– Si primo, así que hay cosas de familia que hablar, di pronto la verdadera razón de porque te viniste a meter a la oficina de Bella – interrumpió Emmett sabiamente, impidiendo que Félix, preguntara quien era el afortunado.

– Yo…

Félix no podía hablar, los Cullen lo habían hecho de nuevo, o era Bella; lo habían sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible?

En eso la puerta nuevamente se abrió. Quienes ingresaron sorprendieron a todos; eran agentes del FBI, con Carlisle al lado, Bella atinó a ponerse detrás del escritorio, cosa de estar más cerca de Edward y que supiera que estaba cerca de él. Edward con cautela se acerco donde Bella. De verdad hoy era un día de sorpresas Seth y el resto del equipo se habían adelantado de la mejor manera.

– Carlisle, que significa esto – pregunto Bella de inmediato.

– Señorita Swan, lamentamos la interrupción, pero tenemos una orden de arresto contra el Señor Félix Volturi – hablo uno de los agentes.

– ¡¿Cuáles son los cargos? – Félix pregunto sorprendido y desesperado.

– Son varios, pero creo que sería mejor que accediera, su abogado está afuera esperándolo.

– Solo dime los cargos, es mi derecho no pienso salir de esta oficina sin que me los digas – Félix ahora parecía una pobre rata acorralada.

– Bueno, empecemos – dijo chistosamente Seth, quien había sido reconocido por su voz, por Edward – en primer lugar contrabando de estupefacientes y varias drogas, lavado de dinero, estafa a la empresa de la familia Cullen. Así como también es acusado del la premeditación de los asesinatos de Tanya Denali y el agente del FBI Michael Newton. Y por último, también por premeditación, de la explosión del inmueble de la señorita Swan, aquí presente. Así que si nos hace el favor de salir de la oficina para proceder con la lectura de sus derechos – amablemente Seth.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, menos Edward pero todavía seguía oculto. Fantástico, Seth había descubierto las pistas que había dejado, sutilmente. Genial todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, ahora el único problema era lo que había dicho Rosalie para la noche. Maldición, maldición; necesitaría sacar sus armas.

Todos estaban impávidos, mientras Félix salía entre los dos agentes. Había caído un, ahora solo faltaba el otro y la misión estaba lista. Cuando sintió que la puerta se volvió a cerrar, Edward salió rápidamente de su escondite y abrazo a Bella. Se sentía con un peso menos, Félix había caído. Bella por su parte le confirmaba al oído que una parte había terminado, y a la vez le daba pequeños besos en su cuello y oreja. Alice y Rosalie, estaban sorprendidas Edward había salido de la nada, y además no sabían que estaba él ahí también.

Edward se giro a mirar a Carlisle; preguntando con la mirada si todo eso era verdad – si hijo, todo en orden y en verdad. Pero Aro sigue en el piso, no es recomendable que salgas de aquí.

Bella lo asió aún más a ella, estaba empezando el final ahora. Bella escondió su rostro entre el cuello de Edward y su hombro e inhaló profundamente. Necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo, muy cerca de ella. Edward miró a su familia, o parte que estaba presente – ¿dónde está mamá? – pregunto.

– Está afuera con Ángela la pobre se asuntó con Jacob, y luego con los agentes, paso por un periodo de mucho estrés – respondió Carlisle.

Edward estaba más tranquilo el escenario había cambiado. Y había que planificar más que nunca cual seria los pasos a proceder. Pero sintió el cuerpo de Bella que se movía un poco más de lo normal. Bajó su mirada y vio que Bella, estaba llorando en silencio. Había pasado por muchas emociones y extremas, en un periodo muy corto de tiempo. Tenía que contenerla y tranquilizarla, tenía que sacarla de ahí, no estaba lista para volver al trabajo todavía no.

– Bella, amor, calma, ya saldremos de esto. Todo volverá a la normalidad. Vamos, que aun nos queda otra prueba más. La cena que nos prepararon de un compromiso que todavía no hemos hecho… imagínate los astros están confabulando para amarrarme aún más a ti. Más de lo que estoy.

Bella alzo su cabeza y le sonrió, pero aun sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Estaba aun asustada.

– Bella ¿por qué sigues asustada?, es por el chucho verdad. Reviviste ese pasado que me tenias oculto… maldición lo voy a matar.

– ¡No!, no me dejes, te necesito.

– Edward creo que será mejor que saques tus cosas de tu oficina mientras sacamos a Bella.

– No, no me pueden ver. Será mejor mandar a alguien… Emmett, por favor, ve a mi oficina, con esta llave y saca todo, absolutamente todo lo que hay de la caja fuerte que está en el closet, a un costado de mi escritorio. Todas esas cosas, las llevas de inmediato a la casa. Son importantes para la investigación y la protección de la familia, confío en ti hermano.

– Si no te preocupes, vamos Rose – y tanto Emmett como Rosalie salieron de la oficina.

– Alice creo que será mejor que llames a Jasper. Necesitamos estar juntos ahora, si no quiere irse con nosotros, está bien, él te cuidara bien pero tienen que salir de la ciudad a primera hora mañana – le dijo Edward.

– Si hermano no te preocupes, creo que todos nos iremos al mismo lugar… vamos Bella, necesitas salir; vamos Bella – pero era inútil Bella no se movía ni un milímetro.

– No, Alice, por favor no la fuerces. Será mejor que se quede con Edward. Ángela ya se fue para su casa. Alice de verdad deja a Bella con Edward ella está en las mejores manos, está con quien quiere estar, no la puedes obligar. Mejor será que vallas con Jasper. Hija por favor, espéranos en casa – dijo Esme mientras trataba de alejar a Alice de Bella, quien no dejaba de presionarla para que la acompañara. Pero luego cedió ante la mirada de su padre.

Edward seguía abrazando firmemente a Bella, quien de apoco se estaba tranquilizando, Bella noto que estaban solamente ellos, Carlisle, Esme y Edward. Levanto su rostro y miro a Edward – me quiero ir, no quiero volver, no puedo – pidió.

– Si amor, ya nos vamos, pero es preferible que bajes en el ascensor, mientras yo voy por las escaleras y nos juntaremos ahí, luego iremos a la casa y descansarás. Pero no podremos perdernos la última función del show amor, tendremos que ir.

– Si, pero promete que estarás ahí cuando las puertas del ascensor se abran.

– Estaré.

Dándole un beso en la frente Edward desapareció tras la puerta de emergencia de la oficina de Bella, mientras Esme empezó a recopilar las pocas cosas de Bella.

– Vamos cariño, tenemos que bajar; Edward nos debe estar esperando.

Ambas mujeres entraron al ascensor, mientras Carlisle se quedaba en el piso.

– En una hora más estaré en casa Esme.

– No, dejare a Bella con Edward y luego subiré de inmediato, no te dejare solo.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron antes de que Carlisle pudiera objetar algo. Mientras el ascensor empezaba a bajar Emmett y Rosalie salían de la oficina de Edward.

– Papá; no puedo creer todo lo que ha hecho Edward. Me muero de la vergüenza de todo lo que le objete y exigí, cuando en verdad él estaba arriesgando su vida por protegernos.

– Si hijo, y eso es solo la mitad de lo que ha hecho Edward.

Mientras tanto en el ascensor, Bella quebró el silencio.

– Edward se entero de la peor manera de que Jacob era violento conmigo en nuestra relación. Siento vergüenza, no lo puedo mirar tranquila a los ojos. No me siento suficientemente apta para él. Esme lo he arruinado, mate mi relación con Edward – Bella se volvió hacia Esme, con unas pronunciadas lagrimas en sus ojos.

– Bella no, por ningún motivo, porque mi hijo iba a estar avergonzado por ti, como se te ocurre al contrario eres su razón de vivir. Edward lo único que desea es matar a Jacob, debes impedirlo ni tu ni yo queremos a un Edward asesino, corre peligro él y su carrera. Él te comprende y lo hará y es más, te apuesto que ahora él está justo al otro lado de la puerta de este ascensor esperándote con los brazos abiertos.

Y así era, Edward con sus fuertes brazos extendidos hacia Bella quien corrió a ellos.

– Edward yo subiré, luego iremos todos a la casa.

– Si mamá; ahora construyes planes cual agente del FBI.

Esme cerró las puertas del ascensor, y Edward tomando también las cosas de Bella, la levanto, llevándola en sus brazos hacia el jeep. La subió con sumo cuidado. Y luego él entro al puesto del conductor. Tomándole la mano firmemente, Edward condujo saliendo del estacionamiento de la empresa. Tenían que salir pronto de allí. En la salida, estaban todavía los autos de la policía, y algunos medios de comunicación. Menos mal que tenían los vidrios polarizados, nadie notaria que estaban saliendo.

Edward pronto acelero, sin soltar la mano de Bella. Pero ella de nuevo rompió el silencio – perdón por no contarte mi pasado. Es muy vergonzoso, no me siento apta para ti, no me siento suficiente para ti.

– Pero Bella, amor, perdón pero que estupideces estás diciendo, como puedes, ¡NO!, por ningún motivo Bella, tu eres… amor como puedes. Por favor no. Amor eres fenomenal, mi mejor complemento. Mi amor, mi mitad, mi compañera, Bella eres mi MUJER. No aceptare esta melancolía, lo que Jacob te hizo quedó en el pasado y ahí se va a quedar, vamos a empezar una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, en donde serás la mujer que no pudiste ser al lado de él. Cumplirás tus sueños, todos ellos. Esa será mi nueva misión – dijo Edward, sin soltar su mano.

Bella se acercó aun más Edward. Y dándole un beso en la mejilla recargo su cabeza en su hombro – perdóname, por dudar de mi misma. Es que Jacob me descolocó, nunca pensé que se aparecería y me amenazara de nuevo.

– Si, mejor así. En la casa hablaremos, además nos vamos a comprometer, hay que ver el lado bueno de todo esto Bella, siempre hay que ver el lado bueno.

– Si, como por ejemplo que toda tu familia está aquí y te apoya incondicionalmente, y los hechos de hoy fueron sorprendentes pero a la vez, muy beneficiosos. Te amo Edward. Perdón por todo, pero lo único que pienso ahora es que te amo más que nunca. No sé su habría podido sobrevivir sin ti.

– Yo menos, y también lo que más se repite en mi cabeza es protegerte, amarte y adorarte. Ahora vamos a descansar y pensaremos como solucionaremos los problemas que quedan pero ahora necesito que duermas y te decantes las emociones – luego que Edward dijo eso, puso el CD de Debussy favorito de ambos, Claro de luna salió por los parlantes, haciendo que Bella se relajara, y al compas de las notas de piano, ir cerro sus ojos y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

1 Es el nuevo auto de Edward Cullen en la producción de Eclipse, si búsquenlo en google ¡es precioso!


	11. Recta Final

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 10. Recta Final.**

La casa era un movimiento constante, Carlisle con Edward, estaban asombrados al ver como Esme y Alice eran unas maestras al momento de organizar eventos, eran simplemente maravillosas. Mientras tanto Rosalie, dirigía las instalaciones en el patio trasero de la casa, también dejándolos asombrados por su espectacular comportamiento como directora de movimiento.

Carlisle y Edward sintieron un auto llegando a la casa, y unos segundos más tarde entraba Emmett, a la casa. Con una cara de preocupación. Las cosas estaban ya tensas por el evento en algunas horas, pero si todo salía como fue planeado, no ocurriría nada mal.

– Hola familia, la pieza restante acaba de llegar – dijo Emmett, que traía en sus manos unas carpetas – Y ¿dónde están las mujeres? – pregunto finalmente Emmett.

– Pues dirigiendo a los banqueteros y decoradores, de verdad que ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido a la oficina – dijo Carlisle.

– Ni que digas yo también me estoy arrepintiendo – dijo Edward.

– Pero como es entonces, si las mujeres están haciendo todo esto por ustedes – y dándose cuenta de que alguien le faltaba en la ecuación – y donde esta Bella… no la veo.

– Está en mi habitación durmiendo, llego muy cansada de la oficina, de verdad las emociones extremas y los cambios radicales de estas, no sabe llevarlos muy bien. Estaba muerta de cansancio – explico Edward.

– Bueno las carpetas que me pasaron, son estas; acá están los documentos de nuestros abuelos, y lo más maravilloso, son unas escrituras que… – no alcanzó a terminar Emmett gracias a la interrupción de Edward.

– ¡Las escrituras!, Dios las estaba buscando hace meses, en Inglaterra me fue imposible encontrarlas, en un fin de semana di vuelta los archivos de la biblioteca del abuelo, pero nada, y están solamente en el depósito del banco, quién lo diría. Pero es peligroso que dejemos estos papales en esta casa, sobre todo si viene Aro. No me sentirá tranquilo, además todas corren peligro – terminó diciendo Edward.

Y viendo las caras de su padre y de su hermano, supo que le encontraron la razón.

Las cosas estaban saliendo como estaba planeado, pero la hora avanzaba y Bella todavía no despertaba, la pobre debió haber estado molida.

– Voy a ver como esta Bella, y papá si puedes esconde estas carpetas, pensando de que Aro en cualquier momento se nos puede escapar de las vista y puede que revise por todos lados. Nos vemos en un rato, si pasa cualquier cosa, me avisan ¿ok? – dijo Edward.

Tanto Carlisle como Emmett asistieron, viendo subir por las escaleras a Edward, Emmett seriamente se dirigió a su padre – solo falta Jasper, a penas llegue, empieza la función – pensativo, pero a la vez sabiamente.

Edward, con cautela abrió la puerta de su habitación, se lograba sentir la rítmica y tranquila respiración de Bella en su cama, estaba profundamente dormida. Su cara era la expresión de la calma impávida y angelical. Sus facciones relajadas aseveraban a Edward, estaba relajada y a su vez estaba descansando profundamente. Tranquilamente Edward vio las cosas que estaban encima del escritorio, estaba en orden, lo único que deseaba prontamente era que todo esto acabara, cosa de poder marcharse con su mujer a su casa, sin que nadie más se entrometiera entre ellos y las cosas salieran tranquilas como esperaba.

En eso sintió un zumbido en el bolso de Bella, sin hacer ruido se acerca al bolso de esta y lo abrió, sacando la Blackberry, vio que había unos cuantos correos nuevos, varios mensajes de texto y una llamada entrante.

Era Jacob.

Con la rabia corriendo libremente por sus venas, y tratando de controlarse para no despertar a Bella, salió al balcón de su habitación, que justamente da hacia el patio interior de la mansión. Cuidándose de no dejar abierto el ventanal, contesto la llamada.

– Imbécil, no te basto con irte casi preso por agresión – contestó fríamente Edward, con el tono suficiente para hacer a cualquier pedir clemencia.

– _¡¿Dónde tienes a Bella? Necesito hablar con ella, no contigo maldito, ¡pásamela! –_ le grito rudamente Jacob por el teléfono.

– A ver Jacob Black, la cosa es muy simple, casi a prueba de tontos. Ella no quiere nada más contigo, y luego de la escena que hiciste en la oficina menos, ¿todavía no entiendes niño?, ella no va verte nunca más – respondió calmadamente Edward.

– _Tú no eres nadie para hacer esto, la familia de Bella nunca aprobará esto, Bella volverá a verme, es más volverá a mí, te lo aseguro. Charlie me ama, soy el yerno que él quiere para Bella. Tú eres nadie en comparación mía_ – dijo sobriamente Jacob.

– Ahora si me hartaste chucho de puta. Pero bueno seamos racionales. Si Charlie todavía te quiere es porque no sabe nada; y créeme que cuando lo sepa lo menos que querrá hacerte es matarte. Lo demás me lo dejas a mí. A si se me olvidaba decirte, fíjate tu, que si soy alguien para decirte y hacer todo lo que se me dé la gana. Sencillo, Bella es mi mujer y tú ni a un metro de distancia estarás de ella… – Edward no termino de hablar gracias a la interrupción de Jacob.

– _Cullen, pues te equivocas. Ahora mismo estoy en la entrada de tu casa, y no podrás evitar que vea a Bella – _mientras tanto Edward con su otro celular, iba viendo las cámaras de seguridad de su casa. Alcanzando a comprobar que un individuo estaba entre los matorrales de la casa. Con cuidado regreso del balcón y miro hacia Bella, quien seguía durmiendo.

– Black, estás muerto – dijo fríamente Edward. No lo aguantaría más, Jacob Black ahora no tendría misericordia. Cortando la comunicación, inmediatamente con su propio celular, empezó a comunicarse con Seth, pero este no contesto. Urgido como estaba, ubico a Emmett, a pesar de estar en la misma casa, lo llamo a su celular.

– _Oye tonto, estoy en el primer piso._

– No es eso, es el puto de Black, está en mi casa; no quiero dejar sola a Bella puede que se despierte, pero necesito sacar a la escoria andante de ahí, puede que a la noche nos genere un problema.

– _Pero, como… lo dejaron libre. El maldito le pegaba a Bella, por el amor de dios. Ese estúpido debe estar detrás de las rejas ahora, no acá. ¿Te pudiste comunicar con Seth?_

– No, Seth no me contesta, espero que lo haga más tarde. Pero ¿qué propones? Lo vamos a buscar o nos quedamos acá esperando que se compliquen más las cosas.

– _No se hermano, tu eres el agente, por mi lo dejaría solo perdido allí, total sabemos que Bella va a estar bien. Y cerca de ti y si van a tu casa, es porque vas a estar tu con ella. Trata de no sobre reaccionar. Tienes que ser fuerte por Bella también, acuérdate que eres su principal apoyo – _término diciendo sabiamente Emmett. Sorprendiéndolo un poco más. Pero al mismo tiempo que su hermano terminaba, en su cama se empezaron a escuchar unos movimientos. Era Bella que se estaba moviendo entre sus sabanas, con sus manos refregándose los ojos, delicadamente se incorporo, de pronto vio la figura de su Edward.

– Amor… que pasa – preguntó con somnolencia.

– Nada, solo unas pequeñas complicaciones. Y cuéntame, lograste descansar algo, al menos – le pregunto Edward acercándose al borde de la cama por donde estaba Bella.

– Sí, pero me gustaría no tener este evento. Me siento incomoda con la presencia de Aro esta noche. Siento como si algo malo fuese a pasar.

– Tontita, amor, nada va a pasar mientras estemos juntos, yo te protegeré con mi vida.

– Y yo con la mía – dijo Bella, acercando su rosto al de Edward, quien a su vez le sostenía el delicado rostro a Bella. Y esta acercó su boca a la de él, y lo beso, juntando sus labios ambos suaves y carnosos, en una simple caricia, como si se estuvieran dando la bienvenida y a la vez un necesario buen día. O en este caso buenas tardes.

Rompiendo la caricia rápidamente, Bella se desenredó de las sabanas, y se acerco al armario de la habitación, sabiendo de ante mano que Alice le había dejado un bello vestido de Cóctel para la ocasión. Ambas querían pasar desapercibidas ya que sabían que no era la fiesta real en sí. Cuando esto ocurriera de verdad, los Cullen lo harían en grande, y sin escatimar. Pero aun así era necesario tener cuidados, no deberían arriesgar nada, la presencia de Aro es crucial.

– ¿Estás nerviosa? – le pregunto Edward, quien estaba detrás de ella, mientras la abrazaba sutilmente.

– Un poco, pero lo necesario para controlarlo, con quien hablabas por teléfono antes… – le pregunto Bella, mientras arreglaba la ropa con que se iba a vestir.

Edward se demoro en contestar, no sabía cómo comunicarle que las cosas se estaban complicando. La presencia de Jacob, de seguro pondría más nerviosa a Bella. No podía arriesgarla a tantos problemas y complicaciones. No aguantaría.

– Edward… con quien hablabas – la mirada de Bella al repetirle la pregunta se torno más severa y dura buscando una respuesta dentro del silencio de Edward – ¿quién era, Edward? ¿Por qué te callas ahora? Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

– Bella, siéntate, por favor, mira. Hace unos minutos, mientras dormías, vibro tu celular, y yo lo conteste.

– Y ¿quién era? – pregunto Bella.

– Era Jacob.

– ¡Pero, cómo! – dijo Bella exaltándose un poco, y poniéndose de pie – Edward, ese tipo debería estar lejos, es que no se dio cuenta, no lo quiero cerca. Me hace mal.

– Amor, vamos calma – Edward la tomo de los brazos, y con cuidado la volvió a sentar en la cama, abrazándola fuertemente contra él – yo antes muerto a que ese hijo de puta te toque un milímetro de cuerpo.

Bella estaba nerviosa de nuevo, pero Edward no se atrevía a decirle que Jacob estaba en la casa. Primero tenía que tranquilizar a Bella.

– Bella amor, te repito, mientras esté yo a tu lado nada te pasará. Mi vida siempre antes de la tuya, yo seré siempre tu escudo ante todo – le susurro Edward al oído, con el propósito de tranquilizarla y lo estaba logrando. Poco a poco, Bella se fue reclinando aún más en Edward. En eso sintieron unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

– Adelante – dijo Edward.

– Bella, cariño, creo que es necesario que te empieces a arreglar, ya es la hora – dijo delicadamente Esme.

– Bueno entonces yo me retiro – se excuso Edward fin de darle espacio a Bella, pero a la vez de ver el problema con Jacob.

– No, por favor quédate a mi lado, te necesito. No puedo hacer esto sola. Creí que era más fuerte pero no puedo. No puedo arriesgarme una vez más a enfrentar mis miedos sola – Bella fue tan clara que Edward entendió también lo que se leía entre líneas. Bella no aguantaría más presión. Él tenía que estar con ella.

– Calma no me voy a ningún lado. Aquí estaré contigo. Es más yo también me tengo que cambiar – en un tono que ayudo profundamente a Bella a tranquilizarse. Se sentía la tensión de estar en el final.

Por esto mismo Edward protegía tanto a Bella, lo había comprobado muy tarde. Bella no era buena como para ponerla en situaciones como esta. En las que la vida depende de un hilo, y que cualquier equivocación significa la muerte. El trabajo de toda una vida, como lo había sido su investigación dependía del actuar sin errores de ellos. Y Bella se estaba presionando aún más de lo que la situación requería.

– Mamá, si vez a Emmett, dile que me llame – le dijo Edward.

– Si no te preocupes, le diré. Pero por favor apúrense, que estamos contra tiempo.

Luego de que Esme saliera, Bella comenzó a cambiarse enfrente de Edward – y… que piensas hacer con Jacob, ¿te dijo donde estaba? Porque con la policía no creo que haya estado para poder haberme llamado – Bella resulto muy astuta, no dejaba pasar nada, de verdad la misión de Edward, de tranquilizarla se le estaba complicando.

– Sí tienes razón con la policía no estaba. Pero lo que pretendo hacer de inmediato es impedirle el acceso a ti – Edward la miro severamente.

– Pero no me has dicho donde está. Te debió haber dicho para dejarte así tan preocupado. Y no me digas que es por Aro, porque tú y yo sabemos que eso ahora no te preocupa para nada – le respondió también seriamente.

– Bella.

– Edward.

– De verdad si te lo estoy ocultando es por algo, hazme caso, será mejor – Edward trato una vez más de despistarla. Tratando de simplificar y no darle valor a la cuestión.

– Están complicadas las cosas entonces, haber donde podría estar para que te dejara así – Bella con una actitud pensante, desvalorando todos los intentos de Edward por cambiar el tema – tiene que ser un lugar muy cercano. La oficina, no, sería inútil, los guardias lo matarían. Mi departamento sigue en ruinas. Aquí, no habría llamado, hubiera subido de inmediato como sea… ¡NO!, sácalo de ahí, no permitas que entre a nuestro hogar, que no haga nada, es capaz de quemar nuestros sueños, ¡Edward, por favor haz algo! – casi grito Bella.

– ¿Por qué no soy capaz de ocultarte absolutamente nada? – se pregunto Edward, conteniéndola una vez entre sus brazos – junto con Emmett ya tome cartas en el asunto. No queremos que se acerque ni un centímetro. Así que deseábamos preparar las cosas para que se perdiera en los alrededores. Mi padre debe haber llamado a los de seguridad del country – explicó Edward.

– ¿Y la policía cuando empieza a llegar?

– Apenas llegue el primer invitado, la policía, acordonará sutilmente la mansión, dejando solo ingresar a los invitados. Y luego de inmediato empezarán a infiltrarse. Calma amor, todos estamos y estaremos protegidos – corroboro Edward.

– ¿Me lo prometes?

– Con mi vida.

– Y tú con la mía.

Todo estaba en ebullición, los invitados ya habían llegado. Los policías ya estaban infiltrados. Todos estaban atentos a cada movimiento extraño, Bella no se separaba ni un minuto del lado de Edward. Estaba nerviosa presentía que algo pasaría.

La tenía preocupada el hecho de que Jacob estuviera cerca de ella. Las cosas se estaban complicando sin presión alguna. A Bella le enojaba estar así, sentirse tan débil; dependiente de otras personas para sentirse segura. No era que no se sintiera segura con Edward, era como respirar estar con él. El problema era Aro y Jacob.

Sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría Aro. Y estaba preparada para aquello. La mano de Edward le transmitía un calor que le brindaba una seguridad que le permitía permanecer frente a lo que fuera.

– No hay ni sombra de Jacob, con Emmett, revisamos todos los alrededores. Si se acerca, de inmediato será detenido por la policía – dijo Jasper, dándole confianza a Bella. Que dentro de todo respiró más tranquila.

– Calma amor, todo va a salir bien – le aseguro Edward.

Bella no podía de dejar de pensar que algo malo sucedería, y Edward notaba que Bella estaba inquieta, era imposible que ella se tranquilizara. Y todo era culpa del chucho; cuando lo viera, sin duda lo mataría.

– Edward que vas hacer, en cualquier minuto llega Aro – le dijo Jasper, deseando saber que era lo que tenían que preparar.

– Esperar como un cazador espera a su presa. Calma y observando, como un buen cazador – Edward lo dijo casi siseando entre los dientes.

– Bella ven, mira te quiero presentar a unas personas – Alice trato de apartarla del lado de Edward.

– No Alice, de verdad, no quiero.

– Pero Bella esta es tu fiesta de compromiso, tienes que disfrutar – exigió Alice, sin pensar en la cara de malestar y preocupación que tenia.

– Alice, de verdad Bella no aguanta más presión. No molestes. Jasper – Edward se movió sutilmente entre las personas.

– Bella, vamos, de verdad te van a encantar estas personas – ahora llego a insistir Rose.

– ¡Chicas basta!, de verdad no quiero, lo único que quiero es irme. Dormir tranquilamente, sin nadie que me diga que en cualquier minuto pueden matar a Edward o a mí, esta no es una celebración, y ustedes lo saben. No pueden pretender que yo venga como un maniquí a actuar. No puedo, no soy así. Quiero estar con Edward, porque es con el único con quien me siento protegida. No lo voy a dejar, quedo claro – les respondió Bella completamente alterada. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, no podía aguantar más la situación.

– Genial. Felicitaciones chicas. Para la próxima que quieran una fiesta, ustedes serán el centro de atención, no nosotros – la expresión de Edward era de completa molestia, apretó a Bella contra su pecho, quien tenía su rostro escondido en él.

– ¡Pero no entiendo! – trato de empezar a decir Alice. Pero Jasper la detuvo.

– Alice no es el momento no insistas. Las cosas no están para fiestas. Acuérdate que esto es una simple suposición. – le dijo seriamente Jasper.

– Hijo, ¿están bien? – pregunto preocupada Esme.

– Mamá, necesito que te preocupes de la gente que valla entrando, en cualquier minuto Aro puede llegar, necesitas estar con papá por si cualquier cosa sucede – Edward ya estaba asumiendo completamente la faceta de agente. Estaba dando la bienvenida al final. Esme inmediatamente hizo caso.

Alice estaba con la cara impávida, de completo arrepentimiento. Ahora se ponía a cuestionar la situación de Bella. Lo cansada y estresada que podría estar; lo mismo que Rose. Y ambas se sentían culpables. Como amigas se estaban comportando indebidamente. No la estaban apoyando como debieran hacerlo las verdaderas amigas. Estaban complicando las cosas.

– Bella lo siento de verdad. No era mi intención presionarte más de lo que ya estas. No pensaba… – no alcanzo terminar Alice ya que Edward la cortó.

– Alice de verdad. Basta.

– Sera mejor que nos movamos entre los invitados. Vamos Rose – intervino Emmett con la intensión de liberar la tensión del ambiente.

– Vamos Alice, tenemos que ir afuera a conversar – sugirió Jasper, sin dejar lugar a alguna réplica.

Edward, abrazaba fuertemente a Bella, pidiéndoles a los dioses que recupere su compostura. Quedaba lo peor, el último enfrentamiento y ella tenía que brillar. No podía flaquear en esta instancia. En eso fija su mirada hacia la entrada y lo vio. Había llegado el final, Aro estaba en el marco de la puerta. Todavía no había notado la presencia de ellos. Edward se giro dando su espalda hacia la entrada y empieza a susurrarle a Bella en el oído – amor, llego Aro, vamos yo se que tu puedes hacer esto. Eres fuerte, eres maravillosa, eres mi mujer, tú puedes hacer esto. Vamos a hacer esto juntos. No me abandones ahora cariño. Queda el último esfuerzo – le decía mientras le daba besos en la frente. Bella respondió de buena manera. Era el final era ahora o nunca. Liberando completamente su rostro, Bella lo alzó hacia el rostro de Edward. Y este capto el mensaje. Edward acerco su rostro al de Bella, y los labios de ambos se juntaron una vez más. Y la paz que le trasmitió a Bella fue indescriptible, era lo que necesitaba, por fin podía sentir a Edward cerca de ella, con ella. Las manos de Edward subieron seductoramente por las curvas de Bella, hasta su rostro. La sujeto firmemente; mientras que los brazos de Bella abrazaron fuertemente a Edward por su cintura. Ambos se apretaban uno contra el otro, en un apasionado beso; la posición inclusive se veía complicada los cuellos de ambos curvos en una complicada expresión, y las piernas en postura de intimidad completa; intercaladas una con la otra.

Edward iba a intensificar el abrazo, cuando sintió la presencia de sus padres y un tercero. Aro. Con cuidado, fue terminando el beso, se miraron profundamente, y vio la confianza que ella necesitaba, vio en sus castaños, la convicción y seguridad que necesitaba para deslumbrar.

– Pero que más cándida demostración de romanticismo de los comprometidos. Estoy sorprendido, que rápido fue todo esto, no alcanzan a cumplir quince días de actividades dentro de la empresa. Y ya hay un compromiso, me pregunto si se conocían desde antes – dijo Aro ácidamente, pero en un tono distinto al iracundo de Félix. Era completamente sínico.

– Aro, que bueno que llegaste. No sé si has escuchado que la vida está llenas de sorpresas – Edward contrarrestando el ataque.

– Aro, por favor nos ofendes. Y sobre todo a mí, no soy una chica fácil, por favor todo menos eso. Con Edward, nos estamos comprometiendo quizás, pero todavía matrimonio no. Es más bien este compromiso para que este hombre de acá, respete la fidelidad. Aunque sea solo de pensamiento. – dijo Bella, quien sorprendió gratamente al círculo que estaba ahí.

– Así que tienes humor.

– Aro por favor, modales, Bella es una señorita, no creo que sea bien visto que estés haciendo estos comentarios – intervino Esme.

– ¡¿Modales, educación? , ¿Es lo que me pides?, cariño por favor, lo que ustedes me hicieron a mí es falta de educación y un ataque claro – respondió Aro levemente iracundo.

– Aro, por favor, ¿falta de educación? Que Félix, este lavando dinero, traficando y robando dinero de mi empresa, sea algo de mala educación. Aro por favor. No digas estupideces – hablo Carlisle, quien por primera vez lo hizo sin temor.

– Aro, no creo que sea el momento para recriminarnos por los errores de tu hijo simplemente seria fuera de tino. Esta es la ocasión para que compartamos más cosas, que nos conozcamos más – trato de razonar Bella, quien detrás de ella, estaba un orgulloso Edward. Simplemente su Bella estaba deslumbrando una vez más.

– Pero que diplomática querida. Y dime ¿Cómo conociste a Edward? Para que este amor sea tan fuerte, que lo lleves al compromiso, ya que con su antigua novia estuvo años y años, y la pobre no logro nada, y tú en tiempo record has logrado todo esto – Aro con el deseo de exasperar a Bella, para que callera.

– Bueno la manera en que nos conocimos, es muy intima, no es algo grato de contar a terceros – defendió Bella.

– En realidad no es grato contártelo a ti, Aro, seria evocar recuerdos que te molestarían – Edward empezó el juego retorico del final. Aprovechando para posicionarse detrás de Bella, abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura.

– Que recuerdos pueden ser Edward – dijo Aro aceptando el desafío.

– Muy fácil, no sé si recuerdas, la casa de la familia Cullen, la de mis abuelos en Inglaterra. Pues es chistoso. Fíjate que en el aniversario de este año, que fue como hace tres meses atrás. Bella estaba haciendo turismo americano. Paradójicamente, con la guía turística y se perdió, entro en el camino de acceso a la propiedad, ¿te acuerdas? Ese el de la curva maldita. Menos mal que era de día, y estaba cabalgando por la zona. Y de repente sentí un estruendo. Como el que debió haber sido aquella noche pero años atrás. Su auto quedo de la misma manera. Casi destruido. Menos mal que los frenos del viejo auto arrendado seguían funcionando. Y estaba con el cinturón de seguridad. Porque si no abría quedado igual que ellos… – dijo Edward tentando completamente al diablo.

– Inclusive en la empresa que me arrendo el auto me había recomendado un Land Rover. Pero yo me asuste por la grandeza del automóvil, y escogí un sedan simple – dijo Bella apoyando la mentira de Edward.

– No se adonde quieres llegar Edward – Aro trato de hacerse el tonto.

– Muy fácil Aro. El auto en que salieron mis abuelos esa noche era el tuyo – dijo Edward concretamente.

– No tienes forma de comprobarlo el auto quedo destruido…

– Mmm, no sé, si fueras más prolijo Aro, encontrarías las pastillas de carbono de los frenos del auto que saltaron despedidas. Es que luego del accidente de Bella, revisamos bien el área y encontramos parte de los frenos del auto arrendado. Por lo cual pensé que si se hubiera revisado más a fondo la escena se podrían haber encontrado piezas del automóvil, en ese tan particular tuyo – dijo Edward, sabiendo que Aro estaba cayendo en plena desesperación.

– En verdad ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué paso con tu automóvil, tan exclusivo primo? – pregunto inocentemente Carlisle.

Con todo esto la rabia de Aro surgió – no me vas hacer caer Edward, no lo vas a lograr.

– Y si te digo que encontré piezas del auto, tantas que hay una que demuestra que los frenos estaban cortados, y que había en una de las piezas del motor, con una inscripción con tu nombre. ¿Qué me dirías? – Edward, presiono ya las últimas válvulas.

– Imposible, yo queme ese auto.

– ¡Ja!, te tengo – dijo Edward mientras sacaba su arma y ponía detrás de él a Bella.

Todo fue una vorágine, los policías infiltrados testaban alrededor del círculo, apuntando a Aro, mientras se escuchaban unos gritos desesperados, Esme se junto con Bella.

Carlisle se alejo de la línea de fuego, los invitados que estaban cerca de la salida empezaron a huir. Edward miraba fijamente a Aro. Quien había caído en la desesperación. Pero algo sucedió, hubo un grito que lo alerto de sobre manera. Ya no sentía las manos de Bella en su espalda. Ya no sentía su aroma. Con su visión de perspectiva miro hacia Seth, quería confirmar que todo estaba listo para derribar a Aro. Seth asintió con la cabeza

– Aro, estas fregado, se inteligente y entrégate – exigió Edward.

– ¡Antes muerto!

– Aro no vale la pena. Los papales de la investigación ya están en poder del tribunal, no hay nada que hacer. Estas a punto de ser procesado. Se inteligente y entrégate – le reitero Edward. Pero este seguía preocupado por Bella, donde mierda estaba. No podía perderla.

– No, antes muerto.

Sintió nuevamente esa opresión en el pecho, entre tantos gritos no podía distinguir bien la voz de Bella, sentía a lo lejos la voz de Alice, de Rose, y los chicos, pero Bella y Esme nada.

– Entonces, a la cuenta de tres, 1… 2… 3 – conto Edward y se le tiro encima a Aro, Seth lo ayudaba, era quien le iba a pasar las esposas. Pero varios hechos sucedieron simultáneamente. Cuando Edward se le tiro encima a Aro, se cortó la luz.

Con Aro no hubo problema porque era un procedimiento que se lo sabía de memoria. Pero le alarmo el grito desesperado de su padre.

– ¡Linterna! – demando Edward, que de inmediato recibió una. Comprobó que Aro estuviera derrotado y disminuido por el resto del equipo de policías, cuando se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus padres. Con la poderosa linterna lograba iluminar toda la escena. Su madre estaba postrada en el suelo, su padre tratando de revivirla, los demás llegaron en un segundo a su lado, la cara de terror de Alice era evidente, Rosalie escondía su rostro en el pecho de Emmett. Edward se giro hacia Jasper y pregunto – ¿Y Bella?

– Jefe, el corte de luz fue provocado, la daremos en unos minutos más – dijo Seth desde el otro lado del salón.

– ¡¿Y BELLA? – grito más desesperado Edward.

– Al parecer, Jacob ingreso a la mansión… y… – Jasper no pudo continuar. El rostro de Edward se desfiguro por completo.

– ¡Como que al parecer, maldición Jasper, es mi mujer, ¿Dónde está?

– Jacob… le pego a Esme, y se llevo a Bella.

– Hijo de Puta, ¡Seth! Que acordonen el country, Bella se perdió, envíen al paramédico con mi madre ahora, que Rose y Alice suban, no quiero ataques de pánico, Seth te quedas a cargo, ustedes no se muevan de aquí.

– Jefe ¿no necesita apoyo? – pregunto Seth – le puedo mandar con Sam.

– No, voy solo, esta cosa ya es personal.

– Edward, hijo. ¿Estás seguro?

– Padre, se están metiendo con lo que no deberían, está en peligro la vida de Bella. Eso es imperdonable. ¿Por dónde se fue, lograste ver algo? – le pregunto Edward a Jasper

– Se fueron en dirección a tu casa. Pero no pude ver más. Lo lamento Edward, yo…

–Vete a cuidar a mi hermana – dijo fríamente, antes de echarse a correr hacia el interior del bosque que dividía los sectores de su casa de la casa de sus padres.

Lo bueno que el chucho no sabía que Edward se conocía esos terrenos como la palma de su mano. Corriendo ágilmente y alumbrando todo a su paso, logro descubrir como Jacob se había abierto paso entre los matorrales. Lo más seguro que Bella estuviera herida y Jacob arrastrándola por el suelo.

Apurándose un poco más, empezó a escuchar los sollozos de Bella. Estaba cerca, lo podía sentir, su mujer lo estaba llamando. Pero también sentía pasos detrás de él, antes que existiera otro herido se giro y se encontró con la cara de Emmett y Carlisle. Quienes también llevaban un arma, cada uno.

– Que hacen acá. ¿Por qué me siguieron? – susurro Edward.

– No podemos dejarte solo, no cuando la vida de Bella corre peligro, vamos adelante, yo también puedo escuchar sus quejidos – Emmett con la mirada decidida y apoyando a su hermano.

– Por lo menos me podrían haber dicho que sabían disparar – dijo Edward, liberando un poco de tensión.

– Nunca lo preguntaste hijo – le respondió Carlisle.

Estaban cerca, se dieron cuenta porque la voz de Bella se hacía más clara y potente. Ella estaba sufriendo, el chucho se podría empezar a considerar carne muerta.

– ¡Vamos camina, amor mío!, ya estamos cerca, y luego de aquí nos iremos adonde verdaderamente perteneces. A mi lado, nunca debiste haber salido de Forks, yo te dije. No necesitabas estudiar yo iba a satisfacer todas tus necesidades – le gritaba Jacob.

– ¡Por favor, basta, no mas Jacob; no quiero basta por favor! me haces daño. ¡JACOB! – grito desesperadamente Bella.

– Pero dime, Isabella ¿qué es lo que tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿Porque él sí y yo no? ¿Cuánto te pago? – la voz de Jacob estaba llena de rabia.

– Nada; para Jacob de hacerme daño y te seguiré al fin del mundo pero para. No más, no doy más. – dijo Bella completamente desfallecida.

– Dime que me amas. ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo maldición! – dijo Jacob alzando su mano con el arma sobre la cabeza de Bella, esta lo miraba con perplejidad, estaba resignada, el golpe venia, cerrando los ojos fuertemente espero el golpe. Pero este nunca vino. Solo se escucho un disparo que provenía de atrás de ellos.

Este disparo dio en el hombro de Jacob. Certero y limpio; Bella rogo porque fuera Edward.

– ¡Ni lo pienses maldito!, suelta o te mato – exigió fríamente Edward.

Carlisle trato de dirigirse hacia Bella, pero Jacob la levanto y la apunto con su arma, haciéndola gritar despavorida.

– O se alejan o la mato.

– Edward… – susurro Bella con largas lágrimas sobre su rostro.

– Jacob, vallamos con clama, vamos libera a Bella, ella está sufriendo – comenzó a dialogar Edward.

– Aléjate, deja de apuntarme – exigió Jacob.

– Jacob por favor, suéltame – pidió Bella completamente desesperada.

Jacob estaba perdiendo la paciencia, estaba muy presionado. Estaba perdiendo la razón. Prontamente algo sucedería contra lógica, Edward tenía que sacar a Bella pronto de ahí.

Pero todo se fue al traste, Emmett había avanzado un paso y Jacob perdió el control, apretó el gatillo y la bala se alojo en el cuerpo de Bella.

Edward estaba viendo todo en rojo, sin dudar un segundo se fue encima de Jacob, pero este fue más rápido que él, y dirigió rápidamente su arma a su boca disparándose inmediatamente.

– ¡No!, Bella – Edward corrió a donde estaba el cuerpo de Bella, todavía consiente – amor por favor no me abandones, vamos sigue con migo.

Levantándola rápidamente la tomo en brazos.

Carlisle, tomando la radio de Edward, pidió una ambulancia rápidamente. Llevarían a Bella al hospital.


	12. No Me Abandones

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 11. No Me Abandones**

La pieza del hospital estaba en un tranquilo silencio, Edward estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia el antebrazo de Bella, habían pasado 72 horas desde el disparo de Jacob, y Bella aún no despertaba.

La salida de casa fue caótica, Edward no soltó por ningún motivo a Bella, a pesar de la presencia de los paramédicos, y de su padre que le pedía que confiara en los profesionales. La histeria se sentía, era una sensación que se transmitía muy fácilmente entre los presentes.

El suicidio de Jacob había quedado claro, hubo testigos. No hubo manera de inculpar a Edward o a Bella. Pero Edward no podía quitarse la culpa. Todo había salido casi a la perfección, pero no lo sentía. Le faltaba su otra mitad, aquella mitad que estaba postrada en es cama, tan blanca como las sábanas, tan impávida como el ritmo de su respiración. Era imposible, estaba desesperado. El doctor le había dicho que Bella pronto despertaría, hacía más de 73 horas que no veía el brillo de sus ojos. No escuchaba su voz. Estaba mal. Su conciencia era la peor, le recriminaba por dejar a Bella a un lado. Por no ser lo suficientemente eficiente en su protección. No estaba protegiendo a Bella como era debido. Y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Luego de una operación, que según el doctor era temporalmente normal; para Edward había sido una eternidad. Casi 7 horas en el pabellón, extrayendo la maldita bala, que Jacob Black, le había incrustado a Bella en su pecho frontal, justamente entre sus senos, la bala se había alojado en medio del esófago, si Jacob hubiera apuntado mejor, el corazón de Bella ahora no estaría latiendo pausadamente como lo hacía.

No cabía más, su paciencia se había acabado. Estaba entrando en un estado catatónico.

Todavía podía sentir las calladas disculpas de Esme una y otra vez en su cabeza. Era ilógico, su madre pidiéndole perdón por el hecho de haberla desprotegido él. Ella era su responsabilidad, la de nadie más.

Todavía cuando cerraba sus ojos, podía ver la desesperación en los ojos de Bella, un grito callado de auxilio y de salvación; mientras todo ocurría rapidísimo. Se tomo la decisión de operar a Bella, mientras Alice comunicaba la noticia a la familia de Bella en Forks, para que comunicaran a su vez el deceso de Jacob. Era todo tan irreal, y él no se podía sacar esa mirada de Bella. De repente sentía manos femeninas en su espalda, haciendo gestos de consuelo. Pero no lo podían encontrar. Estaba mal, necesitaba pronto ya a Bella nuevamente con él.

– Amor, por favor, vuelve a mi te necesito, se que tu puedes. Eres fuerte. Ya lo hemos hablado, eres fuerte. Vamos, no me abandones – Edward le dijo llorosamente. ¿Desde cuándo sus ojos estaban tan mojados, y su nariz tan tapada, acompañada de una voz de ultratumba y muy deprimida? ¡Ah!, si desde hace aproximadamente 74 horas.

De repente sintió la puerta abrirse. Era su padre, el único que podía entrar. Nadie más podía solamente Edward y Carlisle, podían estar en esa habitación.

– El papá de Bella viene en camino, ya Esme lo fue a buscar al aeropuerto. Hijo por favor tienes que ir a la casa. Trata de estar presentable para cuando llegue tu suegro. No puedes estar así. Estás con la misma ropa que en la fiesta – Carlisle espero un poco de comprensión de parte de Edward.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Ni movimiento alguno. Edward solo respiraba y sostenía entre sus manos, la de Bella. La frente de él reposaba sobre el ante brazo de ella. Podía escuchar los sollozos de su hijo y a lo lejos las murmuraciones recriminatorias que no habían parado desde aquella noche, cuando estaban operando a Bella.

– Edward por favor, ve a la casa y por lo menos aséate – esta vez Carlisle puso levemente una de sus manos en la espalda de Edward. Pero este emitió un gruñido desde los profundo de su ser, provocando que Carlisle se arrepintiera de la acción.

– Vete.

– Edward…

– Vete.

– Hijo por favor…

– He dicho que te vayas.

– Edward…

– No me hagas hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta luego, por favor vete.

A buen entendedor pocas palabras. Así de sencillo tendría que ser, nadie podría sacar a Edward de ese lugar ni siquiera el policía que vendría.

Edward no tenía la noción de tiempo, no sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, solo tenía conocimiento del tiempo sin su Bella. Sintió que abrían nuevamente la puerta. Eran tres personas las que estaban entrando. Una de ellas era mujer. Su voz no la había escuchado antes, el otro era un hombre, cansado y sorprendido, se podía descubrir por su respiración, y la última persona era Carlisle nuevamente.

– ¿Desde cuándo está así? – pregunto la mujer

– Desde que salió de pabellón, no la quiere soltar por ningún motivo.

– ¿Cuándo despertará? – pregunto el hombre.

– No sabemos, pero los sedantes deben estar dejando de hacer efecto. Pronto, el doctor dijo que en cualquier minuto, lo que significo que no se moverá hasta que ella abra los ojos.

– Chico, por favor, ¿Edward verdad?, soy Charlie Swan – quedo impactado por la nula respuesta de Edward. Se notaba que no estaba dormido, pero era increíble.

Por el otro lado se acercó Renné. Empezó a acariciar la cabeza a Bella, sutilmente y murmurándole palabras de amor maternal. Pero nada; era como si estuviera un maniquí recostado en la cama y no su hija, no su princesa.

– Vamos, Bella… ven… no me abandones… no ahora – dijo en murmullos solo audibles para Bella.

Renné y Charlie se miraron impávidos. Si bien Edward había emitido un leve murmullo, la reacción al interior de ellos mismos, fue sorprendente. Carlisle, estaba casi destruido, era caótico ver la desesperación en su hijo. Tanto han tenido que vivir, para esto. Pera que todo se halla destruido en segundos.

Los padres de Bella, no podían creer el lazo de unión que existía entre los dos. Entre Bella y Edward. Si bien no había ninguna reacción en Bella. Lo podían ver, el cuerpo a pesar de estar inconsciente, se veía cómodo.

Nadie hablo; las palabras sobraban, nadie quería interrumpir esa supuesta paz, se sentían las respiraciones en el silencio de la habitación. Era una paz que no era deseada. Todos esperaban que la mujer allí postrada abriera los ojos, pronto, era una plegaria de todos.

Un celular comenzó a vibrar – Alice ¿qué pasa? – pregunto Carlisle.

– _Es Seth, dice que los cargos contra Aro y Félix ya se presentaron, pero necesitan a Edward. Como agente de Scotland Yard, es necesario su testimonio. _

– Le dijiste como esta Edward.

– _Sí, pero me dijo que igual le comunicara, en una de esas logra recobrar un poco la lógica. _

– No lo sé Alice, veré que sale ¿Ok?, pero no te prometo nada.

– _Mi mamá pregunta como esta._

– Sin cambio alguno, sigue igual, ni un milímetro de distancia de Bella. Nada lo mueve.

Y era verdad Edward no se movía, era como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Renné y Charlie se miraban extrañados. ¿Cómo era eso de que Edward era un agente de Scotland Yard? Con quien se estaba metiendo Bella.

Charlie se acercó a Carlisle, para pedir explicaciones. No entendía absolutamente nada.

– Carlisle, como es…

– Es preferible que salgamos, no ha pasado nada nuevo, y afuera está el resto de la familia, ahí les explicare todo.

Los tres salieron de la habitación dejando solo nuevamente a Edward.

Había escuchado la conversación por teléfono. Seth debería estar agotado de tanto llamarlo, pero no podía abandonar a Bella. Y a todo esto no sabía dónde estaba su teléfono.

Con cuidado, levantó la cabeza, y sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Era como ver a la estatua romántica, más hermosa que nunca antes había visto. Era de un blanco mármol pacíficamente mortal. Era lo peor, ¿dónde estaba ese tierno y seductor rubor de sus mejillas, donde estaba el alma de Bella, donde estaba su mujer?

Nuevamente su conciencia no se callaba y no escatimaba en insultos contra su persona. Era radicalmente severo consigo mismo. Todo era su culpa, si hubiera estado más pendiente de ella, si hubiera apresado a tiempo a Jacob, si lo hubiera sacado de allí, si no la hubiera separado de su lado. ¡Ah!, era un estúpido e imbécil, era la primera vez que se equivocaba y había sido con la menos precisa. Se había equivocado con su mujer, y además de haber fallado, salió dañada. Era un ser humano de la peor calaña.

De repente escucho un quejido, y la mano que estaba entre las suyas le apretó suavemente sus manos. Edward abrió los ojos, y su respiración se quebró, se levanto de su asiento, y se acerco lentamente hacia Bella, precisamente hacia su rostro. Pero solamente se escuchaba su agitada respiración, nada estaba cambiando aparentemente. Hasta que Bella frunció su ceño, y se escucho un, leve pero quejumbroso _Edward._

– Amor, Bella mi ángel, estoy contigo, ¿me sientes? – le pregunto Edward buscando la posibilidad de que Bella, su Bella por fin hubiese despertado.

– _Edward – _ahora sonaba un poco más claro, pero igual de débil. Edward no se atrevía a realizar ninguna acción. No podía, toda su atención recaía en Bella.

– Amor, por favor, abre tus ojos, necesito saber que estás bien – Edward toco suavemente el rostro perlado de Bella.

– Edward, que… tengo sed… no puedo hablar – mas firmemente, y tratando de abrir los ojos, pero le estaba costando un mundo.

– Calma, voy a poner la paja1 en tus labios, para que succiones. Luego llamare a los doctores – Edward acaricio la cabeza de Bella.

– No todavía no llames a nadie – pidió Bella quien ya estaba tomando agua – ¿qué pasó? Donde quedo Jacob, y Aro…

– Todo salió bien, excepto esto, cuanto lo lamento amor, todo el resto de mi vida estaré arrepentido de lo que paso. Te falle.

– No Edward, no eres culpable de nada. Lo que sucedió era inevitable, fue inevitable. No podíamos cubrir todas las aristas, tú eres humano. No eres un súper héroe, quizás en mis sueños y en mi universo lo seas, pero en la realidad no es así.

– Pero Bella, te falle, saliste herida cuando te prometí que no te pasaría nada. Mira lo que te hice – se lamento Edward.

– No amor, fue Jacob, tú no hiciste nada, solo me defendiste. A todo esto como esta Jacob, ¿dónde esta? – pregunto Bella. Edward se dio cuenta que no vio cuando Jacob se suicido, cosa que resultaba mejor.

– Bella, primero que nada, esto es difícil de explicar. Luego que Jacob te disparara, vio inmediatamente su error, por lo cual, para huir de la manera más fácil, se disparo en la cabeza, murió en el acto. Amor lo lamento no puede hacer nada – explico Edward que de verdad tenía un grado de culpabilidad, severo, y grande.

– No Edward, no puedes sentirte culpable, por esto, lo que paso tenía que pasar, no todo podría salir perfecto, tendría que pasar algo.

– Pero no tú, no sabes lo culpable y responsable que me siento, estuve a punto de perderte.

– Pero no es así, soy dura de matar, amor, no te abandonaría ni por nada. No puedo dejarte. Te escuche todo el tiempo, gracias por estar conmigo todo este rato – Bella acaricio el rostro de Edward.

– Te amo. Creo que ya es evidente, sin ti no vivo – le confeso Edward.

– Yo menos, somos uno.

– Creo que es hora que avise que despertaste. Tus padres están aquí – informo Edward.

– ¡No!, ¿mis papás te vieron aquí…? – pregunto un poco desesperada Bella.

– Sí, tu padre está un poco extrañado con mi oficio pero creo que les están explicando todo afuera – dijo Edward preparándose para salir.

– ¡Edward!, espera. No quiero que pase nadie, no todavía.

– Bella…

– Por favor, sé que es un poco incomprensible, pero por favor, que no pase nadie. Solo tú y el personal médico. No me siento bien. Estoy cansada.

– Claro, te entiendo amor, pero está bien. Lo importante es que te recuperes – Edward beso la frente de Bella y salio de la habitación.

Bella comprendió como estaban las cosas. Lo que había pasado les había demostrado que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro. Pero también todo había acabado, la misión, los problemas, los atentados. Todo. Ahora lo único que quería era asumir todo lo que había acontecido, pero no lo quería hacer sola. Lo quería hacer con Edward. Quería estar con Edward. Solamente con él. Sin nadie más, inclusive sin la familia. Deseaba la paz. Deseaba poder iniciar el sueño de ambos, tomarse un tiempo para ambos. Y ella sabía que los dos lo necesitaban.

Cuando Edward entro al pasillo, todos se levantaron, su familia, y sus suegros. Pero él los ignoró, y ubico al doctor que la estaba tratando y le comunico que Bella había despertado. Luego de esto el doctor entró raudamente a la habitación. Edward entonces se dirigió hacia el resto de su familia.

– ¡Edward!, ¿qué pasó? – pregunto Alice, con los ojos llorosos.

– Bella despertó, pero no se siente muy bien, no quiere ver a nadie todavía. Por favor respeten esto, me lo pidió ella especialmente – les comunico seriamente Edward.

– Pero que bicho le pico, ¡no nos puede negar la entrada! – dijo Renné un poco desesperada por no poder ver a su hija.

– Lo sé señora Swan. Pero ella me lo pidió, no se siente bien – eso se abrió nuevamente la puerta de la habitación de Bella, era el doctor.

– Señor Cullen, si me hace el favor, necesito hablar con usted y su esposa, por favor – en forma seria el doctor.

Edward rápidamente entro a la habitación. Todos quedaron descolocados, el doctor los había tratado como un matrimonio. Luego del ingreso de Edward en la habitación, Charlie se levanto de su asiento exigiendo una explicación con la mirada, en especial hacia Carlisle – ¡¿qué significa esto Carlisle? – exigió Charlie en un tono controlado pero exigente. A su vez Carlisle lo miro, sin contestar, no sabia nada. Charlie miro a todos los Cullen, quienes también estaban con cara sorprendida. Nadie entendía nada.

Edward entro a la habitación, y a Bella se le iluminaron los ojos cuando lo vio, su cara seguía un poco pálida, pero a pesar de todo estaba todo bien. O eso parecía.

– ¿Doctor qué pasa, está todo bien…? supongo – Edward esperanzado en que no existiera ningún problema.

– Si señor Cullen, calma, pero su esposa no se podrá mover con toda la libertad que les gustaría por un buen tiempo. Además me temo que deberemos exponerla a una nueva operación. Es importante que conserve reposo absoluto. Lo más probable que la operemos mañana a primera hora. Y luego es probable que tengamos que esperar otra semana más para que podemos pensar en el alta – le comunico el doctor.

– Pero si tiene un buen post operatorio como el de ahora podemos pensar en una pronta alta verdad – Edward solo pensaba la pronta posibilidad de sacarla de ahí lo más rápido posible.

– Todo depende de su esposa – seriamente finalizo el doctor.

– De acuerdo, veremos que haremos, ¿no amor? – Edward miro a Bella.

– Sí, eso le decía anteriormente al doctor, que contigo apoyándome podremos salir antes de esto.

– Perfecto, pero doctor, la segunda operación, en especial a que se va enfocar – pregunto Edward, con el interés de que le harán a su "esposa".

– Bueno, como le explicaba a su esposa, es una reconstrucción, especialmente de su esófago y le borraremos las cicatrices. Y quiero explorar si la bala dejo algún otro daño. Bueno señor Cullen, espero que todo quede claro. Si me disculpan, nos veremos, si me necesitan avísenme – dijo el doctor.

– ¡Doctor! , le puedo pedir un favor.

– Si Señora Cullen el que sea.

– Le puede explicar a mis familiares la situación, no quiero esforzarme más. No quiero que me vean así y recibirlos significaría más esfuerzo que no siento bien para realizar – pidió Bella, encantando al doctor. Edward estaba sorprendido, como era que esa mujer en ese estado podía seguir brillando. Tal y como lo había hecho en la oficina, hace unos días atrás.

El doctor salió, y ambos quedaron callados mirándose profundamente. Escucharon las voces de preocupación, de asombro y algunas de entendimiento. La recepción de las noticias era como se esperaban, los dos encontraron sus sonrisas, esperando la reacción de sus familias.

– Amor, te propongo que duermas para que descanses… – no alcanzó a terminar Edward al ser cortado por Bella.

– ¡No! Quiero estar contigo un poco más, te he echado de menos. Ven conmigo, necesito sentirte cerca. Por favor – en forma muy tentadora y haciéndole espacio para que Edward se recostara junto a ella.

– A ver déjame pensarlo, el doctor dijo que no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo – dijo Edward tratando de disuadir a Bella.

– No tonto, no te estoy proponiendo eso, solo quiero que te acuestes junto a mí para poder inducir el sueño, quiero volver a sentir lo que es dormir entre tus brazos, cuando dije que te extrañé, lo decía enserio. Es como si hubiera salido a un larguísimo viaje, sin tu presencia. Te extraño, extraño tu aroma al dormir, la esencia que expeles, tus sonidos. Todo tú te extraño – con eso Bella convenció a Edward de que se acostara al lado de ella.

– Ok, primero voy a dejar claro que vas a dormir.

– ¡Edward; mi papá!, te a va matar – dijo Bella con los ojos abiertos.

– ¿Porqué? – inquirió levemente asustado Edward.

– Porque que te apuesto que escucho al doctor referirse a mí, como tu esposa.

– Bella… porque lo hiciste ¿acaso quieres quedar viuda antes de tiempo? – le dijo Edward, disipando completamente la preocupación del caso.

– ¡Edward! – Bella casi grito, verdaderamente con un poco de preocupación.

– ¡Tonta!, por supuesto que no va a pasar nada más que alguna mala mirada, pero nada más, les explicare que solo fue un mal entendido en cuanto a nuestra sensación de pertenencia. En verdad que nos vemos como un matrimonio cariño y de eso no hay que avergonzarnos – Edward se acerco al rostro de Bella, y por primera vez en días juntaron nuevamente sus labios, ¡dios como se extrañaban esos dos!

– No te demores por favor, quiero más de esos reconfortantes labios – pidió Bella.

Edward salió con una sonrisa casi idiota en su rostro. Tenía que despachar a toda su familia y a sus suegros. Sería un poco complicado lo sabía de ante mano.

– ¡Edward!, el doctor nos dijo ya algo de lo que va a acontecer pronto con Bella. ¿Cómo está ella? – le pregunto atropelladamente y con preocupación Esme.

– Si mamá, Bella está tranquila, cansada pero bien. Mañana tendrá más fuerzas para verlos a todos y conversar, por lo menos eso espero – respondió lo más honestamente posible – de verdad Alice, no te estoy negando a Bella, de verdad que ella quiere descansar, está cansada – mirando a su hermana.

– Pero Edward mañana la van a operar – Alice hizo un puchero.

– Hija por favor se comprensiva, Bella está asumiendo muchos procesos, entre ellos el fin del problema de nuestra familia, la muerte de Jacob. Alice Bella estuvo a punto de perder la vida. Compréndela por favor, lo único que quiere es pasar tiempo con Edward – intervino Carlisle. Al parecer era el único que hacia comprender a Alice.

Charlie se acerco a Edward, su cara lo decía todo, quiera explicaciones y las quería de inmediato – señor Swan. Primero debo presentarme como es debido, soy Edward Cullen – extendiendo su mano hacia Charlie – soy agente de la Scotland Yard, y trabajo para el consorcio Cullen, precedido por mi padre aquí presente. Y soy hasta ahora simplemente el novio de su hija. A quien le debo mi existencia en muchos sentidos.

– Cullen, un gusto conocerlo, he oído de usted, soy Charlie Swan, jefe de policía del pueblo de Forks, y padre de Isabella, es un gusto – respondió Charlie, dejando un poco más aliviado a Edward, quien se sentía con menos peso en los hombros. Charlie, intercambio miradas con Renné, buscando una especie de aprobación a la elección de Bella, sin duda Edward era un tipo especial.

– Es un placer señor Swan, pero me puede llamar Edward, el Sr. Cullen es mi padre – pidió cordialmente Edward y a la vez rompiendo la tensión con una ligera risa.

– Está bien Edward, ahora lo que sí quiero que me expliques es lo que paso con Black – esta vez exigió Charlie.

– Bueno, lo que tengo entendido, es que el tipo volvió y en especial desde que Bella asumió el puesto en la empresa, había vuelto a hostigarla, gracias a unos desagradables sucesos, le perdió el rastro por unas semanas, hasta que Bella volvió al trabajo. Resultando, una presión innecesaria para ella, ya que el tipo de verdad la estaba llevando a un límite gracias a las amenazas. Pero en cuanto al pasado entre ellos dos, no es más que lo evidente. No hemos tenido la oportunidad, de hablar de eso. Todavía – finalizo Edward aclarando cualquier otra duda.

– ¿Y qué paso en la fiesta? – pregunto duramente Charlie.

– Jacob en la desesperación de sentirse acorralado, y amenazado le disparo a Bella. Y cuando vio su error, opto por la salida más fácil y cobarde. Se mato, con un tiro limpio y certero en su cabeza. Lo cual me lleva a pensar que sabía disparar, o por lo menos tenía conocimiento de las armas o estaba cercana a ellas – corroboro Edward.

– Si que la tenia. Yo le enseñe a disparar cuando era adolescente – no alcanzando a terminar gracias a la interrupción de Renné.

– Yo, les dije que no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Jacob no posee o en este caso poseía el perfil y la madures para manjar ese estilo de armas. Era fácil en él causar algún daño – reprocho Renné la enseñanza de Charlie.

– Bueno Jacob, no necesitaba arma alguna para hacer daño a Bella, tía Renné, ambas lo sabemos – aclaro Alice.

– ¿A qué te refieres Alice? – pregunto extrañado Charlie.

– Alice, ese es un tema del pasado – intervino Edward.

– Pero Edward, el tío Charlie tiene que saber, Jacob era una mala persona con Bella.

– Si de acuerdo Alice, pero es Bella quien le tiene que comunicar y hablar esos temas con su padre. No tú – expreso sabiamente Edward.

– Bueno esta bien, dejemos que las cosas se aclaren entre ellos, ahora creo que estamos todos bastantes cansados y es hora de partir a casa – finalizo Esme.

– Sí, estamos todos un poco estresados y cansados – Emmett, se levanto de su asiento y aprovecho para tomar entre sus brazos a Rosalie; Jasper también lo imito con Alice, calmándola un poco.

– Si hijo ya es tarde y debemos marcharnos – apoyo Carlisle.

Renné miro a Esme, siendo Edward quien notó la mirada.

– Señor señora Swan para mí y Bella sería un honor que se quedaran en nuestra casa, por el tiempo que sea necesario. Como esto fue un acontecimiento totalmente inesperado, por favor seria muy grato recibirlos ahí – expreso Edward.

– ¿Una casa? – Charlie nuevamente sorprendido.

– Si Charlie; nuestra Bella ya es una mujer hecha y derecha por lo cual, ya es razonable que este proyectando su vida con Edward. Está bien. Muchas gracias Edward, de verdad – intervino Renné calmando la situación.

– Yo los llevare a la casa, no te preocupes Edward – se ofreció Carlisle.

– Tomen las llaves. Siéntanse como en su casa. – Edward pasó las llaves a Renné.

– ¿Y tu no vas a venir? – Charlie cada vez más extrañado y suspicaz.

– ¡Charlie Swan!, para. Edward muchas gracias de verdad no te preocupes.

– Bueno, en la casa está el auto de Bella, que lo pueden ocupar si desean también…

– No te preocupes, hijo, yo me encargo de este pobre hombre que recién se está dando cuenta de que su princesa creció. Gracias nuevamente.

– Edward ve con Bella, nos encargamos de todo, buenas noches hijo – Esme se despidió dándole un grato beso en la mejilla.

– Gracias mamá, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches – Edward se despidió y entro a la habitación de Bella.

Como era posible que estuviera sucediendo aquello, si Bella estaba bien la noche anterior, había pasado buena noche, había dormido tranquila, sin ninguna complicación, ni siquiera estaba nerviosa cuando despertó hace algunas horas. Pero algo había pasado en pabellón, y Edward lo sabía. En el piso se notaba el ambiente tenso, se sentía, pero nadie le otorgaba una respuesta digna. No tenía información. Malditos. Porque nadie le podía responder por el estado de Bella. Ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que la ingresaron a pabellón. Nadie hablaba nada.

Su celular nuevamente vibro, era la veintava vez, desvió la llamada, no quería hablar con nadie. Estaba mal, él estaba mal. Algo había pasado con Bella, lo sabía lo intuía, se podría apreciar pero las cosas no estaban como deberían ser. Estaban muy callados, no sonaba ni siquiera el teléfono del mesón. Era una tortura, Edward estaba pensando seriamente en entrar a través de esas puertas de vidrio. Y averiguar por sí mismo que mierda estaba pasando. Como era posible que nadie le dijera nada.

En eso siento una mano en su hombro. Y como reacción natural, se movió y boto la mano de su hombro. Descolado por la acción vio quien o quienes eran. Resultando ser Carlisle, y Charlie, con una expresión de preocupación absoluta, en el rostro de ambos. Edward mientras tanto los ignoro por completo, nuevamente cayendo en sus pensamientos, cada vez más caóticos.

– ¿Edward?, hijo, que pasa… por favor hijo… – Carlisle tratando de obtener su atención.

Mientras un exasperado Edward, se recluyo aun más en sus pensamientos, no podía ser posible no podía perder a Bella, no cuando… no ahora. Sus brazos estaban encima de sus rodillas sujetando su caótica cabeza. ¿Dónde había quedado la esperanza?

– Edward, ¿cómo esta Bella?, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – esta vez le pregunto Charlie.

Edward no contesto. Provocando más preocupación en Carlisle y Charlie. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Carlisle y Charlie intercambiaron miradas. Todo estaba tan impasible. Algo debería estar pasando. Carlisle se dirigió al mesón, en donde estaba una enfermera, pregunto por el estado de Bella. Pero esta no le dijo nada, solo que continuaba en operación. Nada nuevo, maldición, con razón Edward estaba así.

Charlie sintió que Edward estaba mal, cada minuto que pasaba se estaba cerrando cada vez más. De verdad este chico tenía una seria relación con su hija. Si tan solo hubiera podido entrar anoche, pero no pudo y la conversación con los Cullen había sido clara. Esos dos eran hecho el uno para el otro, Edward había sido diseñado para Bella y viceversa. Pero necesitaba saber cómo estaba su princesa. Se había enterado de los problemas, en especial del atentado al departamento de Bella. Ahí empezó a comprender la actitud de Edward. En cierto sentido el destino los estaba poniendo constantemente a prueba. Y ambos lo sabían. Pero también le quedo claro luego de ver la casa de ambos, que esos dos eran especiales. Esme le contó el proceso particular en cómo se construyo esa casa. Y como los gustos de ambos, sorprendentemente eran similares. Renné le había dicho anoche que sin duda alguna era el uno para el otro. Si bien ellos conocían los sueños y los gustos de Bella. Por lo cual al momento de enterarse como era esa casa, se sorprendieron gratamente. Finalmente Bella había encontrado a su media naranja. Por fin.

Pero el problema era que Bella no salía de la operación, según la enfermera del mesón ya estaban entrando a la sexta hora de operación, pero no sabía nada más. Carlisle, en tanto entraba y salía, comunicándose con el resto de la familia, ya que en esa parte de pabellón solo pueden estar tres personas. En cierto momento que Carlisle salio nuevamente para hablar por teléfono, giro su vista a Edward, él cual estaba en la misma posición de absoluta concentración, sin que nada ni nadie lo perturbara, con los ojos cerrados. Aprecio que empezaba a murmurar. No sabía lo que decía, pero se percato de la solitaria lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

– _Bella, mi ángel no me abandones por favor, Bella, mi ninfa, Bella. Mi Bella, no me dejes _– logro escuchar Charlie luego de unos minutos. Ese hombre no estaba tranquilo.

En eso entro nuevamente Carlisle. Que mantenía esa cara de preocupación. Charlie salio a su encuentro, hablándole entre susurros – tenemos que sacar a Edward de aquí, está mal, en cualquier minuto va a colapsar – preocupado Charlie.

– Lo sé, así también estaba ayer, cuando Bella aún no despertaba. Pero nada lo puede sacar de aquí. Es imposible. Nada lo mueve, nunca antes lo había visto en un estado así – le explico Carlisle.

– ¿Nunca?, dios pobre chico – se lamento Charlie.

– Si van a seguir comentando mi actitud será mejor que se vallan. No son necesarios aquí, menos con esa actitud – hablo Edward sorprendiendo a los dos hombres.

– Edward… hijo por favor necesitas ir a tomar aire.

– Vallan ustedes.

– Edward…

–Váyanse, no los necesito, déjenme tranquilo.

– Edward por favor si nos escucharas…

– ¡Váyanse! – dijo Edward sin gritar pero en un tono lleno de rabia y furia que los obligo a retirarse urgentemente.

Salieron pacíficamente como les había pedio Edward. Esta vez fue Charlie quien le pregunto a Carlisle – ¿y ahora qué?

– Esperaremos afuera, hasta que pase algo. No puedo dejar en ese estado a Edward.

– Tienes razón. Esperaremos entonces – apoyo Charlie.

De repente unas puertas al interior se abrieron y escucharon unas conversaciones. Se escucha el grave tono de Edward, al parecer había pasado algo. Nuevamente entraron y vieron que Edward estaba literalmente en un mar de lágrimas. No paraban de caer por sus mejillas.

– Edward, hijo que paso… ¿cómo está Bella? – pregunto suavemente Carlisle, tomándolo por los hombros.

– Bella – respiro profundo – tuvo complicaciones en la operación. No se dieron cuenta el otro día pero tiene un daño en el pulmón. Puede que tenga algo más… no saben pero lo que lograron ver – otra respiración profunda – puede ser desde un tumor hasta un desprendimiento a raíz del disparo. No saben realmente. Ahora le estuvieron haciendo una serie de exámenes – respiro nuevamente y entre las lagrimas continuo – pero lo bueno es que la operación salió bien. Lo que pasó es que descubrieron este problema mientras terminaban de revisarla. Creo que le hicieron a la vez una biopsia antes de cerrar. Pero ¡Dios! – Edward no podía continuar hablando. Era mucha la presión – necesito verla.

– Edward, calma. No pasara nada. Estará todo bien. Lo del pulmón no será nada grave ya verás. Bella es sana como un roble, cálmate. Lo importante es que la operación salió bien y esa maldita bala no daño nada más – le dijo Charlie mirándolo a los ojos profundamente. Tratando de que entrara en razón.

– No puedo, no puedo, papá si ella se va, yo la sigo. No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que ella no existe. No soy capaz – Edward se abrazo fuertemente a Carlisle. Dejando a los dos hombres sorprendidos por la actitud.

– Edward, eso no va a pasar. Ya verás que lo de Bella no es nada grave lo podrán superar. Pero necesitas alimentarte hijo. No puedes seguir así – le suplico Carlisle.

– Es que… está bien… pero luego tengo que volver para poder ver a Bella, creo que pronto la pasaran a pieza y quiero estar con ella.

Los tres hombres salieron de la habitación de espera. Y fueron a la cafetería del hospital para que Edward comiera algo.

– Tu madre te mando una muda de ropa. Tengo entendido que en la habitación de Bella hay ducha, no estaría mal que tomaras una. Con el propósito de relajarte hijo, te vendría bien.

– Si eso mismo estaba pensando. Gracias papá – dijo Edward secamente, a pesar de que se habían calmado un poco más las cosas, Edward seguía cerrándose y hablando cada vez menos.

– Edward, si quiere me puedo quedar esta noche con Bella.

– Gracias Charlie pero no – respondió cortantemente Edward.

– Hijo, escucha a Charlie, no has salido del hospital desde que ingresaron a Bella. Sería bueno…

– Dije que no, gracias – Edward se levanto del asiento de la cafetería y se dirigió a la habitación de Bella.

– Creo que eso fue bastante claro. Lo bueno sería que le trajéramos comida. Si va a estar en esa actitud no abandonará el hospital hasta que le den el alta a Bella.

– Tienes razón Charlie. El problema son las mujeres que no soportan verlo en este estado. En verdad esta algo catatónico.

– Vamos antes que haga algo peor.

Los dos fueron entonces a la habitación de Bella luego de pagar el consumo en la cafetería. Cuando entraron Bella todavía no había llegado de la unidad de cuidado intensivo. Se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha. Pero el ambiente estaba tenso, se podía sentir. Era como si todo pendiera de un hilo.

Edward salio de la ducha, no alcanzaron a pasar cinco minutos cuando Bella fue ingresada en la habitación. Y Edward retomo la postura de hace días, nuevamente sentándose junto a la cama y tomándole la mano suave, pero firmemente.

– Entonces ahora que –susurros Charlie.

– Esperar a que despierte Bella – dijo Carlisle.

En tanto, se podía volver a escuchar a Edward susurrándole nuevamente en el oído a Bella – _Bella, amor, cariño vamos, ven. Vuelve a mí. No me dejes. No me abandones. No así. Te amo. Vuelve. No me abandones… _– Carlisle y Charlie desde su posición, pudieron ver como nuevamente una suave lágrima caía por la mejilla de Edward.

1 Popote, bombilla… como quieran


	13. Sueños Por Cumplir

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Sueños por Cumplir

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. No se acordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visto sus ojos brillar con aquel matiz, que despertaba en él las fuerzas que ahora le estaban fallando. No podía rendirse ahora. El doctor la última vez que entro le dijo que ahora solo dependía de Bella. La biopsia estaría lista dentro de unos cuantos días. Pero la recuperación en sí, dependía de ella. Si ella realmente deseaba volver. Pero las cosas estaban complicadas. Ya había echado de la habitación muchas veces a sus familiares, por la insistencia de despegarse de Bella. Pero como no entendían que si la abandonaba ahora quizás no volviera. Nunca.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido pero a la vez tan lento, era como si estuviera en un placebo, la sensación era de desesperación. Pero a su vez era de una insensibilidad que le provocaba la abstracción del mundo. No sabía si era de noche o de día. Había perdido toda sensibilidad, o conexión con el mundo exterior. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ni con los juicios a Félix ni a Aro, si Seth necesitaba su ayuda o algo por el estilo. En verdad no tenía idea de nada.

Pero entre sus lagunas racionales, estaba enterado de que su familia estaba haciendo turnos para velar por ellos, tanto por Bella como por él mismo. Se sentía la ropa más holgada también. Debe ser por la pérdida de peso, ya que no se estaba alimentando bien, pero en verdad quien podría, no había forma que pudiera hacerlo sacar de ese estupor.

Su cabeza no cesaba de pensar y de repetir en su cabeza las imágenes hipotéticas de sus sueños, de sus proyecciones con la mujer que seguía postrada en la cama, totalmente impávida. Si no fuera por el sutil movimiento de su respiración, y por la maquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón, podría pasar perfectamente por un hermoso cadáver, pálido como la porcelana más bella posible.

En eso siente la puerta abrirse, unos pasos hacia la cama, pero la mirada de Edward no dejaba de contemplar la impavidez de Bella. A medida que los pasos se acercan hacia él, siente que hay más voces afuera. Siente una mano que se apoya en su hombro. Era su padre nuevamente.

-Hijo – dijo Carlisle, pero no pudo terminar.

-Vete – dijo con una profunda voz Edward.

-Edward, por favor, sal a respirar. Además esta Eleazar afuera con Seth, necesitan hablar contigo es urgente – dijo Carlisle tratando de sacar a Edward de esa pieza y de paso que pudiera alimentarse.

-Vete – dijo simplemente Edward. Con una sola palabra congelaba a todos.

La puerta se abre nuevamente pero esta vez son unos tacos de zapatos que se sienten entrar. Las pisadas también se acercaban a él. Las cosas estaban densas, las podía sentir, pero eso no se significaría que abandonaría a Bella, nunca lo haría. Antes muerto.

-Edward, es de importancia vital que salgas un momento al pasillo por favor. – dijo Esme, quien sonaba extrañamente fría. – necesitan hablar contigo sobre el desarrollo de los juicios, y sobre todo de una pregunta que te tiene Eleazar, hijo por favor, son 5 minutos.

-Mamá, no puedo, Bella, es más importante que cualquier cosa. –

-¿Más importante que tu propia vida hijo? O tu misión, por la cual has sacrificados años de tu vida, de tu familia – le dijo Esme esperando que este lograra por lo menos despegar la mirada de la cara de Bella.

-No lo entiendes. –

-Que no entiendo hijo dime, pruébame –

-Esme, calma, piensa como está Edward – la interrumpió Carlisle.

-Por eso mismo lo hago amor, porque ya no quiero ver a mi hijo morir agonizantemente al lado de un catre clínico – le dijo Esme, con los ojos sumamente llorosos.

-Mamá, te lo repito nuevamente al igual, que ayer, ante de ayer y desde el primer día que ingrese a Bella a este hospital – y levantándose de la silla, pero sin soltar la mano de Bella – Yo moriría por ella, no una vez, si no mil veces si fuera necesario. Y sé que esta Eleazar y Seth, pero me importa una mierda. No quiero salir, no quiero dejar a Bella, y que se vallan a la mierda los demás. En el caso tienen toda la información, tienen todos mis papeles y si quieren más que vallan a mi casa. Pero antes de moverme de acá, muerto. –

-Pero Edward, de verdad lo que estás haciendo no es sano, no podrás aguantar más… -

- Mamá no me hagas decirte algo que no quiero de verdad, no me voy a mover hasta que vea a Bella completamente recuperada. – dijo Edward con un tono irrevocable.

-Edward… por favor… -

-Vete, por favor –

-Edward… -

-Mamá Vete, por favor –

-Hijo –

-¡Ándate, déjeme tranquilo, váyanse de aquí! –

Esme salió de la habitación, con grandes lagrimas por su cara, los Cullen estaban perplejos, de verdad estaban muy preocupados por Edward, como también lo estaban sus compañeros de trabajo, iban para los cinco días en que Edward no había abandonado el lado de Bella. Los padres de Bella, estaban preocupados, todo dependía del desarrollo de Bella. Nadie sabía qué hacer.

-Edward no puede estar por siempre ahí adentro, se va a volver loco. – decía Alice, con un dejo de preocupación y de molestia porque también ella quería estar ahí adentro, pero las reglas del hospital decía que solo una persona podría estar.

-No Alice, Edward, sería capaz de pegarte si lo separas de Bella – dijo Jasper, advirtiéndola.

-No me importa pero no siempre puede estar ahí –

-Alice, déjalo, él quiere estar ahí, debe estar ahí. Cálmate. – le dijo su padre con mayor autoridad, callando por un rato el malestar de Alice.

-Es que ¡no!, todos deberíamos acompañar a Bella, nos deberíamos turnar, en estar con ella. No es justo, quiero estar con ella – dijo Alice buscando el apoyo en el resto de su familia.

-Alice, es que no piensas en ellos un minuto, deja de pensar en ti. Bella y Edward te lo han dicho repetidas veces, cuando lo estan pasando de lo peor, ellos mismo son su único apoyo. No podrías acompañarlo porque no los entiendes. No has pasado por lo que ellos han pasado. No puedes impedir a Edward quedarse allá adentro. Es como si sus sueños, su proyecto de vida dependiera solamente de un hilo. Todo depende de casi la nada. Solo del apego de Bella a Edward, no a nosotros. Todos sabemos que Edward le habla. Bella lo debe estar escuchando por lo tanto siente su apoyo. No debemos interrumpir eso – dijo Emmett, callándola completamente. Y haciendo que los demás lograran entender un poco más a Edward.

-Creo que será mejor que la mayoría nos retiremos, yo y Charlie, nos podemos quedar acompañando a Edward un rato más.

-No papá, ustedes ya se quedaron, nos podemos quedar Jasper y yo, no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad? – dijo al final Emmett queriendo confirmarlo con Jasper. Y este asintió con la cabeza.

-Ok, entonces nos retiramos todos, descansemos un poco. Espero que Edward salga pronto. – dijo Carlisle.

-Chicos por favor denle comida, no creo que se esté alimentando bien. – dijo Esme

-Si tiene razón no queremos a dos internados en vez de uno – dijo Renné

Al momento de retirase, Rosalie y Alice, le dieron a sus respectivas parejas un beso de despedida. Pero Jasper fue quien en el oído de su novia le dijo:

-Calma esa fierecilla. Y ponte en el lugar de Edward. Él está a punto de perder a la razón de su existencia. Piensa en él – le dijo a Alice, quien quedo con los ojos estupefactos de la impresión. Dejándola pensar en lo que de verdad Edward se estaba jugando.

Bella sinceramente era más que la novia del rato. Era su futuro, su sueño, su vida.

Era más de media noche, nada aparentemente había cambiado, Jasper y Emmett, estaban a lo largo de las sillas de la sala de espera pasando la noche, gracias a la consideración de las enfermeras del piso, estas les entregaron un par de mantas para que no se enfriaran y pudieran pasar mejor la noche.

Mientras tanto adentro no era mucho el cambio, Edward con un insomnio que ya tenía característica de crónico, se pronunciaba nuevamente esa noche. No había forma en que su cabeza no dejaba de pensar que sucedería si ella no resistiera, si ella se iba, él la seguiría inmediatamente. Sin ella no había nada.

-Vamos Bella, vuelve. Por favor, te necesito, vuelve amor…- el tono de Edward era casi irreconocible. Con mucha suerte se podía distinguir de un quejumbrado lastimero.

Pero Bella no se movía, solo se notaba el sutil, movimiento de su respiración. Nada más se movía en ella. Solo su pecho con el movimiento de la respiración.

Edward, se estaba rindiendo, estaba pensado ya en hablar con el doctor para evaluar la situación, que era más conveniente. En Bella, si quizás hubiera un método... algo raspo las mantas de la ropa de cama de Bella, al parecer eran unas uñas. Edward levanto la cabeza, y miro hacia Bella, sus ojos debajo de sus párpados, se movían. La mano de Bella, temblaba, se movía como despertando de una larga somnolencia. Edward se la tomo, con firmeza, y al mismo tiempo acuno su cabeza, y su boca muy cerca del oído de Bella. Estimulando el despertar, la quería de vuelta.

-Vamos amor, ven. Despierta Bella te estoy esperando, ven por mí, ven por nuestros sueños por cumplir, por nuestras vidas, vuelve amor mío… -

Bella devolvió el gesto de la mano, y empezó con el intento de abrir los ojos, la voz de Edward se sentía tan cerca, y deseaba tanto estar con él. Sentirlo, más allá de la voz que la acompañaba en la oscuridad. Necesitaba tocar su cuerpo, sentir que su aliento esta con ella, en su cuello, en su cuerpo, con ella, al interior de ella.

Aspirando fuertemente, y con mucho esfuerzo despego su parpado superior del inferior, y Edward luego de muchas horas y muchos días pudo ver nuevamente sus amados posos chocolate. Aquellas posas que nunca se cansaría de ver, nunca.

-Ed…ed…edw…edwa…Edward –

-Bella, amor volviste. – y Edward le beso la frente mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Bella saliendo lentamente del letargo.

-Todavía estamos en el hospital cariño mío –

-¿Cuántos días han pasado?, ¿Qué ha pasado? –

-Te operaron, tratando de reconstruirte lo dañado por la bala. Lo hicieron y resulto bien, pero hubo una complicación. Encontraron algo raro en tu pulmón, lo extrajeron completo y la biopsia todavía no está lista habrá que esperar un poco. –

-Eso significa que puedo tener una enfermedad más grave, como cáncer… - dijo preguntando Bella.

-No sé, pero de verdad ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso. Ahora hay solamente que pensar en que pronto saldremos de acá, y empezaremos de nuevo. – dijo Edward muy cerca del rostro de Bella, mirándose profundamente, reencontrándose mutuamente.

Porque a pesar que no la había dejado ni por un minuto siquiera, se sentían como un reencuentro luego de un larguísimo viaje. Por lo cual fue imposible sostener aún más las pequeñas lágrimas que empezaron a caer a través de las mejillas de Edward. se sentía tan completo por fin, `por fin podía ver nuevamente a Bella, ella no lo había abandonado.

Bella como desde hace mucho tiempo, por fin encontró aquel reflejo en los ojos de Edward. Aquel que vio esa noche, la primera en donde se conocieron, o más bien se reconocieron. Porque desde el fon Bella sabía que su encuentro con Edward no fue fortuito. Era algo más profundo y fuerte. Quizás fue el destino o la misma vida. Pero estaba alegre. Ella misma se sentía cual fénix reviviendo de las cenizas. Y lo mejor de todo que estaba él ahí. A su lado, velando por su desarrollo, por su sueño, por su vida. Por ella misma.

Bella intentó acercó su rostro aun más al de Edward, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba cerca. Pero Edward fue más rápido, y sus labios tocaron nuevamente el ceño de Bella, sus manos estaban unidas. Pero las corrientes que sintieron no fueron sutiles y suaves como el contacto que tenían, se sentía más acelerado el corazón de Bella, y Edward lo podía corroborar en las maquinas que estaban a un costado. Y en su rostro se formo una conquistadora y atractiva sonrisa. Era la primera hace días. Y eso Bella lo sabía fácilmente.

-Gracias – dijo Bella profundamente y mirando detenidamente a Edward.

-¿Por qué me agradeces? – Edward no entendía nada.

-Porque a pesar de todo, estás acá, no me lo puedo creer. Sinceramente pensé que tú con la familia, desarrollarían una especie de sistema de turnos para velarme. Pero creo que no fue así ¿verdad? –

-No, en realidad no. Digamos que me bajo mi fase protectora. Esa que todo Cullen lleva adentro. Pues bien, como también a veces sobre reacciono en algunas cosas. No pude abandonarte. No puede dejar que nadie te cuidara excepto yo. No me he movido de acá desde que llegaste luego de que la bala entrara a tu cuerpo. – le explico Edward. Quien perdido en aquellas lagunas de chocolate, le confesaba detenidamente sus fechorías. Mientras tanto Bella iba por las mismas. Tuvo conciencia de la primera parte de la conversación, pero luego esos orbes verdes eran magnéticos. Ella lo sabía, era imposible sentirse tan atraída a él como ella en ese momento. – Prefería estar yo y solamente yo a tu lado. Era y es súper injusto, porque yo te había metido en esto, yo te había arriesgado más de la cuenta. Porque caí rendido y preferiría y lo prefiero, nunca haberte metido en este embrollo. Solo dios sabe cuánto lo lamento.

-No está bien, yo te apoye. Siendo que debería haberme antes de cualquier otra pelea. Pero gracias Edward. Gracias verdaderamente por estar ahí conmigo cuando de verdad lo necesitaba. Gracias por no abandonarme, e inclusive – y estoy lo dijo acercándose seductoramente al oído de Edward. Quien emitió y suave pero audible siseo, perfectamente se logro escuchar en toda la habitación. Bella estaba volviendo a la vida.

-Buscare cualquier método para recuperarte y tenerte de nuevo sana y salva. Bella, haré todo lo posible, te lo prometo – dijo Edward.

-Mientras te tenga a mi lado todo estará bien. –

-Si yo también lo creo así. Será mejor que de aviso que despertaste, creo que tu doctor está de turno hoy en la noche. Espérame que no me demorare, más de dos minutos. Vuelvo, espérame. – dijo Edward que volvió a besarla sutil y suavemente esta vez en la boca.

Edward abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación, despertando bruscamente, a su vez a Jasper y a Emmett. Con una mirada iluminada les dijo al pasar que Bella había despertado. Y sin pensarlo dos veces entraron en la habitación. Mientras Edward se dirigía al mesón de las enfermeras para dar aviso de que Bella se había despertado y que le avisaran al doctor que estaba de turno.

-¿Bells? – pregunto temerosamente Emmett, al momento de ingresar a la habitación.

-¿Emmett? ¡Jasper!, chicos, estaban aquí también. No tenían porque… - dijo Bella sorprendiéndose por la presencia del hermano y cuñado de Edward.

-No podíamos dejarlos acá. En realidad en el día estábamos todos, pero los demás estaban muy casados para quedarse toda la noche de nuevo. – dijo Jasper explicándole.

-¿De nuevo? – pregunto extrañada Bella.

-Si hemos pasado toda la semana velando tu recuperación. Y por Edward también. Era un zombi completamente. – le dijo Emmett.

-¿Cómo zombi? –

-¿Acaso no lo viste? –

-Tiene el rostro completamente destruido o por lo menos la tenía. –

-Pero no te preocupes Bella, ahora todo saldrá bien y estarás de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado y Edward de nuevo en acción ya verás. – dijo Jasper tranquilizándola y dándole apoyo.

-Gracias Jasper, de verdad muchas gracias. Me alegro mucho de verlos acá. Menos mal que Alice está descansando. O si no me tendría peor a mí. De verdad que ahora no la soportaría mucho estoy agotada. – dijo Bella quien en ambas manos tenía las manos de Jasper y Emmett en cada una.

Con esa imagen de cariño fraternal, Edward entró con el doctor. Bella ahí recién se fijo en la cara de Edward. En verdad era como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima. Estaba como si hubiera rozado la muerte. Sus miradas se encontraron y se dijeron mutuamente nuevamente que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

-Señorita Swan, como se siente. – le pregunto el doctor a Bella.

-Mejor, pero tengo molestias, me duele mi tórax. –

-Es por la operación. Encuentro que deberíamos empezar cuanto antes con el trabajo post operatorio. –

-¿Y eso significa? –

-Trabajo de kinesioterapia, fuimos muy invasivos, por lo tanto tenemos que recuperarla cuanto antes. – dijo el doctor.

-¿Y la biopsia? ¿Cuándo estará lista? – pregunto preocupada Bella.

-Creo que pasado mañana estará lista, ahora necesito revisarte y podrás seguir durmiendo. –

-¿Y el alta doctor? – pregunto Emmett.

-Luego de la biopsia, con el grupo, no nos atrevemos antes. Pero esperaremos que nos diga y veremos cuál será el tratamiento final. – concretó el doctor.

El doctor termino de examinar a Bella y comprobar que estaba todo bien, en especial las partes adoloridas de Bella. Y luego el de corroborar que todos los datos estuvieran correctos. Les explico finalmente que era mejor dejar descansar a Bella. Ya que a primera ahora tendría que realizarle una serie de exámenes post operatorios importantes.

-Bueno es eso, buenas noches chicos, igualmente mi turno acaba a las 10 de la mañana por lo tanto yo mismo realizare los exámenes a la señorita Swan, así que tranquilos. – dijo el doctor marchándose de la habitación.

-Así que como si nada hubiera pasado. Una vez más Bella nos dejaste con la boca abierta y gratamente orgullosos de ti, buenas noches trata de descansar, mañana nos vemos tranquila que todo va a salir bien. – dijo Jasper despidiéndose de Bella, con un sutil beso en su frente.

-Sí, creo que será mejor que volvamos con la buena nueva y mañana con el resto venimos a verte cuando estés con más energía, Alice y Rose quieren ver como estas y tus padres también así que descansa hermanita, que se te viene un día arduo de visitas, todos te hemos extrañado. ¿Edward vienes? – dijo Emmett. Provocando que la cara de Bella se desencajara, completamente, Edward no se podía ir. No ahora. Emmett viendo su desatino continuo – lo siento hermana de verdad, no quería pretender de que Edward se fuera, pero… -

-Cállate Emmett, váyanse mejor, y vallan con la noticia, es mejor. Nos vemos mañana. – dijo secamente Edward.

-Lo siento, es solo que pensé… -

-No Emmett, no me moveré de aquí hasta que Bella no vuelva a la casa, váyanse que es tarde de verdad. Manejen con cuidado. – dijo Edward, quien con un abrazo muy fraternal se despidió de Jasper. Mientas que con Emmett, el gesto fue un poco más duro, en el sentido de que el golpe no fue tan sutilmente cariñoso, si no que fue fuertemente cariñoso, y en el oído de Emmett, Edward le susurró – Si escucho una vez más sus pretensiones de ustedes, de alejarme de Bella aunque sea por el beneficio de mi salud, no respondo, ¿ok? –

-Sí, nos vemos mañana calma. – se despidió Emmett, y ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Edward y a Bella en la habitación.

-¿Por qué reaccionaste de tal manera?, era una simple preocupación de Emmett por tu estado. – dijo Bella, a quien le había cambiado la cara, pero no le había abandonado el sentimiento de angustia por la hipotética posibilidad de que Edward se fuera, y la dejara sola.

-Porque desde que estás acá, todo el mundo pretende que te deje acá a cargos de otros, como si yo fuera capaz de continuar con mi vida lejos de ti. –

-Pero nada, de nada. ¿Dejaste todo abandonado? – pregunto Bella, un poco más extrañada de lo normal. Edward ni por la muerte de Tanya y de otros impedimentos, había dejado botado algo. Nunca se esperó ese tipo de reacción de parte de él. Especialmente nunca tan radical. Pero había resultado así, fue categóricamente leal con su postura de nunca abandonarla. Y ahora podía ver las consecuencias. Estaba con una cara de destrucción masiva increíble. Sentía igualmente un gran temor por su salud, no quería que se enfermara. - ¿Por qué no intentas descansar aquí conmigo? Estas destruido, y no me gustaría tener que seguir en este hospital porque tú estás internado. Por favor, ven te hago un huequito. Demás que cabemos los dos. –

Y la sonrisa de Edward se hizo presente como nunca antes. Este se descalzo, y con el cuidado de no tapar ninguna sonda de Bella, y escogiendo el mejor lugar donde acomodarse, ambos se recostaron en el catre clínico. Esta vez Bella abrazando posesivamente a Edward, quien a su vez la tenía acunada entre sus dos brazos, con un abrazo que la protegía pero a la vez le demostraba un gran amor, que le permitía dormir bien a pesar de la estreches de la cama.

Depositando un lindo y amoroso, cariñoso, especial meso en la coronilla de Bella, Edward le empezó a desear las buenas noches, pero fue interrumpido por Bella, quien no podía ni quería quedarse dormida.

-¿Qué pasará cuando salgamos de aquí? –

-Bella, tienes que descansar, mañana va a ser un día sumamente agotador. –

-Pero, es que no puedo dormir. Lo siento de verdad. Quizás tú desees dormir, pero no puedo. –

-Te entiendo, pero aun sí…-

-Respóndeme que pasará luego que salgamos de aquí… -

- Bueno el plan a grandes rasgos, es que vayas a la casa, tus papás se quedaran unas semanas más. Y de ahí…-

-Pero con el caso que pasa…-

-¡Ha! Eso, bueno este… se que Elesar está acá, por la fase de las declaraciones y se estan haciendo paralelamente los casos de Aro y de Félix, cosa que cuando terminen Aro sea deportado a Inglaterra nuevamente. – dijo de lo poco y nada que sabia Edward.

-¿Y tú?, ¿Cuándo tienes que declarar? – le pregunto inocentemente Bella, provocando que Edward se sintiera más incómodo.

-Este, la verdad tuve que haber declarado, ayer o anteayer, pero de verdad que no sé. Supe que vinieron Seth y Elesar, pero en verdad no sé. En realidad no me importaba. –

-¡Pero Edward!, es la misión de tu vida… -

-Pero tú eras, eras y serás siempre, escúchame, ¡siempre más importante! – Dijo Edward, cogiendo su rostro y juntando sus frentes, con el propósito de que sus miradas no estuvieran aparte – Tú eres lo más importante que cualquier cosa. No te iba a dejar acá sola, mientras el juicio se desarrollaba bien, esta todo listo, no ha pasado nada para que te culpes. Nada ni nadie me alejaran de ti, solamente tú, cuando digas basta. –

-Eso nunca pasará –

-Entonces si es así, el plan es que luego de que te recuperes bien, y tus padres se hayan ido, quiero, bueno, ver si existe la posibilidad, con el compromiso de que tú quieras verdaderamente, sin obligación alguna, siéntete con toda la libertad de decirme que no, si lo encuentras preciso –

-¡Edward dime! –

-Quiero que retomemos, ese viaje… la primera noche, la continuemos como debió haber sido… quiero, quiero que nos vallamos juntos por ahí, a reconstruir esa maravillosa suerte del destino. –

-¡Edward!, eso sería… fantástico. Pero solamente tú y yo. Ya veo que Alice, hace la treta para colarse. –

-De eso no te preocupes, nadie se nos interpondrá. Seremos solamente tú y yo, nadie más. Y ahora princesita, duerme. Y esperemos que pronto salgamos de aquí – dijo Edward.

Bella, con la cabeza llena de entusiasmo por el posible nuevo viaje, durmió deseando poder salir pronto de ahí, de verdad quería un tiempo con Edward, sin preocupación alguna. Edward, viendo que Bella se quedaba dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, pudo respirar más tranquilo. Tenía que muchas cosas que averiguar ahora que Bella iba a salir del hospital. Esperaba que los secuaces de Aro, no tomaran represalias. Tenía que sacar a Bella de los Estados Unidos. Si sus teorías estaban en lo cierto, sería más seguro vivir en Inglaterra, y eso tendría que hablarlo con ella. Si es que ella quisiera. Porque si no era así tenía nuevas cosas que seguir pensando. Pero su cabeza ya le estaba pasando la cuenta. Tenía que descansar, dormir con su ángel al lado suyo, totalmente consciente de que ahora había empezado la fase de recuperación por fin.

Cuando salió la primera luz del sol, y la habitación se fue aclarando cada vez, más, se sintieron unos golpes en la puerta, haciendo que Bella y Edward abriera bruscamente los ojos. ¡Qué rica manera de despertase!, las miradas de ambos era categórica. Iban a matar a quien estuviera molestando tan temprano. Pero podía ser una sola persona con tanta energía desde tan temprano. Alice.

-Te juro que la voy a terminar matando. –

-No lo hagas. Primero quiero tener hijos antes que te tomen preso. –

-Muy graciosa no… espera como así de tener hijos… Bella –

-¡Bella Swan! –

-¡Alice Cullen Hale, estamos en un hospital por el amor de Dios!, ¡No grites! – dijo Bella con un dejo de molestia.

-Bella, pero… ¡ah! Yo… en realidad no he estado bien… amiga… yo –

-Alice, calma estoy bien, solo que… Edward ¿puedes llamar a la enfermera? –

-Si de inmediato, voy y vuelvo – dijo Edward despidiéndose con un beso en sus labios. Y dándole una mirada reprobatoria a Alice.

-Bella yo…-

-Alice, amiga, cuando entenderás…-

- Bella, yo quería estar aquí contigo…-

-Pero Alice, es que yo necesitaba a Edward a mi lado. Él me trajo de vuelta, él no permitió que me quedara entre la oscuridad. Él es. Siempre ha sido él, el motor de mi vida. –

-Pero si recién lo vienes conociendo, hay Bella, no estoy diciendo que Edward no valga la pena, pero los demás también teníamos derecho de estar acá. Si hasta tus propios padres no pudieron acompañarte. –

-Alice, tú no me estás escuchando. Edward era, es y será el único, es mi cable a tierra, por a quien lo seguiría hasta el propio infierno si fuera necesario. –

-Bella… -

En eso abrieron la puerta, era el doctor acompañado de Edward.

-Amor, vienen hacerte los exámenes. –

-Señorita Swan, buenos días. Vamos hacerles los exámenes de rutina. No se asuste, pero necesitaremos llevarla, necesita algo… -

-Sí, este desearía comer algo e ir al baño. –

-Lo lamento pero esas cosas las puede hacer solamente después de los exámenes. Bueno partamos en una rato volveremos. –

El doctor de la ayuda de unos enfermeros se llevaron a Bella en silla de ruedas hacia el piso en donde tomaban los exámenes. Edward se quedo esperando en la habitación. Con una Alice, sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga. Y en eso miro a donde estaba sentado Edward. Pensando, abstraído en sus pensamientos.

-Te la vas a llevar, ¿verdad? –

-¿Cómo Alice no te entiendo? –

-Te irás con ella nuevamente, te la llevaras quien sabe a dónde. –

-Alice donde valla, solo me incumbe a mí y a Bella. –

-Primero te irás de vacaciones. De una forma bastante secreta para que no logre colarme. Me cuesta comprender que Bella prefiera estar más contigo que conmigo. Y luego se viene lo peor, justo después de la resolución de los juicios. Ella y tú se irán, lejos. A vivir, solos, lejos de nosotros. –

-Alice, si me voy con Bella, será porque tenemos sueños por cumplir, sueños que no se conciben si no estamos juntos. Si no nos estamos acompañando el uno del otro. –

-¿Pero por qué tiene que ser afuera de los Estados Unidos? –

-Porque es donde más seguro estaríamos ella y yo. Luego del juicio seremos presa de muchos, aliados de Aro y Félix que desearan nuestra cabeza. Estaremos mejor lejos de aquí.-

-Pero será muy difícil vernos.-

-Pero Alice, la comunicación hoy en día siempre está ahí en menos de un segundo y además no nos iremos precisamente al monte Everest. –

-Va ser difícil verte partir nuevamente. –

-Pero siempre estaremos al otro lado del teléfono hermana. Te lo prometo. Ahí estaremos, cumpliendo nuestros sueños.

**THAT IS IT**

**Gracias por esperar…. Y tanto tiempo más capítulos y nuevos vendrán… no se cuan constantes pero las ganas de escribir volvieron… nos vemos pronto….**

**CAMI….**


End file.
